Let him go Yaoi VK
by Hilda1
Summary: AU Update: die letzten Kapitel sind on (abgeschlossen)
1. Default Chapter

Hallöchen^^

Nachdem ich nun einige ganz liebe Aufforderungen bekommen habe, auch meine letzte DB-FF hier zu veröffentlichen, möchte ich sie euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten. 

Bisher umfasst diese Geschichte 41 Kapitel (am 42. schreibe ich gerade *g*) und ist die bis dato längste, die ich überhaupt geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und wie immer freue ich mich riesig über einige Rückmeldungen^^

Titel: Let him go... 

_Alter der Hauptcharaktere:   Vegeta: 23_

_                                               Kakarott 20_

_                                               Vel 17 (Halbbruder von Vegeta)_

_Warnungen: AU, Lemon, Lime, Rape, death, sad und manchmal auch OOC_

_Pairrings: V/K, ?/?_

**1. Kapitel**

„Hey, da kommt ja diese kleine Missgeburt..."

„...der Diener des Prinzen..."

„Was für ein Schwächling..."

Die raunenden Stimmen hallten durch die Gänge des Palastes. 

Vel war diese schiefen Blicke und spöttischen Bemerkungen, die seiner schmächtigen Gestalt galten, gewohnt. Trotzdem lief er immer schneller, den Kopf stur nach unten gerichtet und versuchte dabei das Tablett, welches er trug, nicht fallen zu lassen.

Die nächste Biegung kam und ohne aufzusehen, eilte Vel um die Ecke. 

Nur weg von diesen hämischen Blicken.

Laut scheppernd krachte das Tablett zu Boden. Und mit ihm Vel, dessen Spurt durch einen harten Körper abrupt beendet wurde.

Eine leise fluchende Stimme und höhnisches Gelächter der anderen Saiyajins drangen an sein Ohr.

Vel zitterte. 

Er traute sich kaum aufzusehen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", hörte er nun denjenigen rufen, mit dem er zusammengeprallt war.

„Verzeihung, Sir." Vels Hände flatterten als er hastig die zerbrochenen Scherben der Weinflasche einsammelte. 

Die Schüssel, mit Trauben und anderen Köstlichkeiten gefüllt, lag ebenfalls zerbrochen auf dem steinernen Boden. 

Immer noch nicht, wagte er es, sein Gegenüber anzusehen.

Erwartete im nächsten Moment wieder Schläge zu erhalten, wie sonst auch, wenn er sich ungeschickt verhalten hatte.

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen, beugte sich der Fremde zu ihm herunter und fragte ihn sanft, „Hast du dir wehgetan?".

Vel hob überrascht seinen Kopf und schaute in ein offenes Gesicht, in welchem er ehrliche Besorgnis las. 

Im ersten Moment wusste er gar nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, noch nie hatte sich jemand nach seinem Befinden erkundigt.

Schließlich stammelte er unsicher, „Nei... Nein... mir ist... nichts passiert".

„Du hast es wohl sehr eilig gehabt? Pass das nächste mal besser auf, bevor du so gedankenlos um die Ecke stürmst". Der Fremde lachte jetzt leise. 

Es war ein ganz anderes Lachen, als Vel es sonst gewohnt war... nicht rau und böse... sondern  wohlklingend und freundlich. 

Scheu lächelte er zurück. Hörte unvermutet ein tiefes Luftholen seines Gegenübers. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Anscheinend doch nicht, er sah, wie ihm der Fremde die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Ich heiße Kakarott, und du?"

Zögernd griff Vel nach der Hand und murmelte leise seinen Namen.

Der Händedruck von Kakarott war warm und fest. Und offenbar war der Saiyajin nicht gewillt, seine Hand so schnell loszulassen. 

Vel spürte den intensiven Blick. Er errötete und stand hastig auf. Auch dieser Kakarott erhob sich jetzt. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als er selber.

 „Ich... ich muss los...", fast überstürzt riss sich Vel schließlich von dem Blick und der Hand des Anderen los  und stürmte davon. 

Raste durch die Gänge des Palastes, bis er endlich keuchend vor einer breiten mit Goldleisten verzierten Tür angelangt war.

Erst jetzt viel ihm erschrocken auf, dass er das heruntergefallene Tablett mit den zerbrochenen Sachen, völlig vergessen hatte. 

Mist, ihm würde wohl nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als so schnell wie möglich wieder umzukehren, bevor...

Jäh wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Vel erstarrte und sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen stand Vegeta vor ihm.

„Was brauchst du so lange, wenn ich dich... ", der Prinz brach abrupt ab, als er merkte das Vel nichts in seinen Händen trug. Seine Miene wurde noch finsterer.

Automatisch wich Vel ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine Augen ängstlich auf Vegeta gerichtet.

„Ich... ich bin mit jemanden zusammengeprallt und...", weiter kam er nicht.

Vegeta kam auf ihn zugeschossen und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Und du wagst es tatsächlich mit leeren Händen wiederzukommen? Zu was bist du überhaupt von Nutzen, du kleiner Bastard. Muss ich dir erst wieder beibringen, was es heißt, einen Befehl von mir nicht auszuführen?"

„Tu... tut mir... aaaah", stöhnend klappte Vel zusammen, als sich eine Faust in seinen Magen bohrte. 

Fast sofort wurde er wieder hochgezerrt und Vegeta zischte wütend, „Die Kleidung für morgen hast du auch noch nicht gesäubert und bereit gelegt".

„Ich werde es sofort erledigen."

Als ob er ein alter nutzloser Lappen wäre, wurde Vel auf den Boden geschleudert.

„Hol mir endlich den Wein und die Erfrischungen und beeil dich gefälligst".

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür hinter Vegeta zu. 

Vel rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf und rieb sich seine schmerzende Seite. Das würde wieder ein paar blaue Flecken mehr geben. 

Warum nur war er so schwach? Warum hatte er nicht auch etwas von diesen Saiyajinkräften vererbt bekommen? Dann könnte er es allen zeigen, vor allem diesem eingebildeten und hochnäsigen Prinzen, der zu allem übel auch noch sein Halbbruder war. 

Nur wenige Eingeweihte wussten, das der König sein Vater war. Seine Mutter dagegen war nur eine einfache Sklavin gewesen. Zierlich und sehr schön. 

Irgendjemand hatte ihm als Kind einmal erzählt, das er ihr ähneln würde. 

Sie starb leider bei seiner Geburt. 

Vel seufzte tief und machte sich erneut auf den Weg. 

**2. Kapitel**

Kakarott hatte in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls seinen Weg fortgesetzt. 

In Gedanken immer noch mit dem Jungen beschäftigt, dem er gerade begegnet war.

Wer er wohl sein mochte? 

Für einen Saiyajin war er zu klein und zu schmächtig gewesen. Aber andererseits hatte er den typischen Saiyajinschwanz, und die schwarzen Augen. Ein Mischling? 

Wie ängstlich und verschüchtert er ihn am Anfang angestarrt hatte. 

Doch dann... sein Lächeln... einfach bezaubernd. 

Es hatte irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren eine Seite berührt.

Warum war er nur so plötzlich abgehauen? Als ob er Panik bekommen hätte... 

Ob er ihn wohl jemals wiedersehen würde?

Kakarott schüttelte seinen Kopf. Verwundert darüber, das dieser Vel einen so nachhaltigen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hatte. 

Langsam musste er sich sputen. In fünf Minuten hatte er eine Audienz bei dem König. Den Grund dafür kannte er nicht. Man hatte ihm nur am Morgen eine Nachricht durch seinen Kommandanten übermitteln lassen, das er Punkt acht Uhr abends vor dem König erscheinen sollte.

Auch sein Vorgesetzter hatte den genauen Grund nicht gekannt.

Hatte er sich vielleicht etwas zu Schulde kommen lassen? Seines Wissens nach nicht. In den zwei Jahren, die er bis jetzt als einfacher Krieger dem König gedient hatte, hatte er jeden Befehl gewissenhaft ausgeführt.

Nun was auch immer der König von ihm wollte, er würde es ja bald erfahren.

Kakarott hatte endlich die Tür, die zum Audienzzimmer führte, erreicht. Nachdem er den Wachen seinen Namen und sein Anliegen genannt hatte, ließen sie ihn ohne weiteres durch. 

Leicht beklommen trat der junge Saiyajin ein.

Der Raum der sich vor seinen Augen auftat, war zwar nicht sehr groß aber dafür erlesen eingerichtet. Gobelins mit den Wappen der Herrscherfamilie Vegeta zierten die Wände und blau schraffierte Marmorplatten bedeckten den Boden.

Hinter einem großen schweren Schreibtisch saß der König.

Kakarott verneigte sich tief, danach blieb er abwartend stehen.

Der Saiyajinkönig ließ sich Zeit, ordnete in Ruhe seine Papiere, ehe er endlich aufsah und ihn sekundenlang musterte.

 „Du bist also Kakarott." Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich tief.

Bestätigend nickte Kakarott, „Sie haben mich rufen lassen?"

„Ja und zwar aus einem bestimmten Grund". Der König räusperte sich kurz, dann stand er auf und schritt auf den jungen Saiyajin zu.

„Durch Empfehlung von Bardock, deinem Vater, habe ich Erkundigungen über dich einziehen lassen...  Nun... man hat mir berichtet, das deine Kräfte für einen einfachen Krieger dritter Klasse  außergewöhnlich seien...  Bei der Eroberung des Planeten Jyldriks hast du es allein gegen 5 Mann aufgenommen... sehr beeindruckend, muss ich sagen... doch um zur Sache zu kommen... ich suche einen neuen Leibwächter für meinen Sohn."

Der König hielt kurz inne und sah Kakarott prüfend in die Augen. 

„Ich denke du bist für diese Aufgabe geeignet."

Der junge Saiyajin musste schlucken, auch wenn er den Prinzen nicht persönlich kannte, so kursierten im Hof doch allerlei Gerüchte über ihn. Er sei herzlos, grausam, eingebildet und strahle eine Kälte aus, die jeden in seiner Nähe erschauern ließe.

Kakarott erschauerte schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, das er für ihn den Leibwächter spielen sollte. Aber er wusste auch, das er dieses Angebot nicht ablehnen durfte, denn auch wenn es freundlich vorgebracht war, so war es dennoch ein Befehl.

Mit fester Stimme fragte er, „Was genau, ist meine Aufgabe als Leibwächter?"

„In erster Linie bist du selbstverständlich für seinen Schutz zuständig... du wirst ihn auf Missionen begleiten und ihm auch sonst nie von der Seite weichen. Ich will das du mir mit deinem Leben für das Seinige garantierst."

„Ich habe verstanden", Kakarott verneigte sich.

„Gut", seufzend wandte sich der König von ihm ab und lief unruhig durch den Raum, die Hände dabei hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Ich weiß, das es keine leichte Aufgabe sein wird. Mein Sohn ist sehr eigenwillig und es passt ihm nicht, wenn ich ihm, so wie er es nennt, einen Aufpasser vor die Nase setze, aber mir ist es egal was er denkt, er ist mein Thronfolger und seine Sicherheit hat an erster Stelle zu stehen... Versuch dich am besten mit ihm anzufreunden. Seine letzten Leibwächter hat er...", 

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung brach der König ab und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. 

Kakarott war verstört. Was hatte ihm der König gerade mitteilen wollen und warum schwieg er jetzt? Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Steif stand er da und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Das ihm dieser Job nicht gefallen würde, wusste er jetzt schon... bloß eine Wahl hatte er nicht. Der Herrscher befahl und er hatte zu gehorchen. 

Der König hatte wohl irgendwo einen geheimen Knopf oder Schalter betätigt, denn plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür hinter Kakarott und ein älterer Saiyajin trat herein.

Nachdem sich dieser verneigt hatte, befahl der König, „Zeige Kakarott, wo die Gemächer des Prinzen liegen und führe ihn danach in das Zimmer des letzten Leibwächters."

Abschließend wandte er sich ein letztes Mal an den jungen Saiyajin, „Für heute bist du noch von deinen Pflichten befreit. Hol deine Sachen und melde dich morgen bei meinem Sohn zum Dienst".

Kakarott war entlassen. Stumm verneigte er sich ein letztes mal, bevor er mit dem Anderen den Raum verließ.

Die Gemächer des Prinzen lagen am anderen Ende des Palastes, und sie mussten verschiedene Flure durchqueren, zahlreiche Treppen hinauf und wieder hinabsteigen. Für den Saiyajin, der sich im Palast kaum auskannte, ziemlich verwirrend und er hatte seine Not sich alles genauestens einzuprägen. 

Plötzlich hörte er schnelle Schritte und leises Keuchen hinter sich.

Spürte kurz noch einen kleinen Luftzug und schon im nächsten Moment flitzte eine Gestalt mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei. Kakarott konnte gerade noch einen kurzen Blick auf die schmale Gestalt werfen, bevor sie seinen Augen auch schon wieder entschwunden war. Verblüfft starrte er ihr hinterher. War das nicht Vel gewesen? Er beschloss seinen Begleiter zu fragen.

„Wer war das eben?"

Der Mann verzog sein Gesicht und rief abfällig, „Vel, der persönliche Diener des Prinzen."

Kakarott hatte zwar den verächtlichen Unterton herausgehört, doch er beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Sein Herz hatte auf einmal kräftig zu pochen angefangen. Vel war also der Diener des Prinzen? Das würde ja heißen, dass er ihn dann täglich sehen würde. 

Auf einmal fand er seine neue Stellung gar nicht mehr so schrecklich.

**3. Kapitel**

Müde rieb sich Vel über die Augen.

Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht und er war immer noch nicht ganz mit seiner Arbeit fertig. Er seufzte kurz, griff erneut nach dem Lappen und polierte eifrig die letzte silberne Schnalle von Vegetas Umhang. 

Geschafft! Endlich blitzte sie. 

Erleichtert streckte er seinen schmerzenden Rücken, stand auf und legte den nun fertigen Umhang zu den anderen Sachen. 

Dann schlich er so leise wie es ihm möglich war, in das angrenzende Zimmer. 

Er konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, das sein Bruder schon schlief und er sich selber in seine winzige Kammer zurückziehen konnte. An den morgigen... oder halt... heutigen Tag wollte er lieber nicht denken. Es war Vegetas Geburtstag und anlässlich dessen würde am Abend ein großes Fest stattfinden. Ganz sicher wieder bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Und er würde dann nicht nur den ganzen Tag, sondern auch die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen sein, gescheucht von allen Seiten.

Verflucht, er hatte heute wirklich kein Glück. Vegeta schlief noch nicht, sondern saß in seinen Sessel und starrte verdrießlich vor sich hin. 

Die Weinflasche neben ihm war leer.

Vel war sich sicher, kein Geräusch gemacht zu haben, trotzdem sah Vegeta auf, kaum das er den Raum betreten hatte. Sein Blick schien ihn regelrecht durchbohren zu wollen.

„Bist du fertig?!"

„Ja~", Vel versuchte vergeblich das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Wenn Vegeta etwas getrunken hatte, wusste man nie was für einer Laune er gerade hatte.

„Dann verschwinde", hörte er ihn jedoch nur brummen.

Das ließ sich Vel natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.

Schnell hatte er den Raum durchgequert und die Tür, die zu seiner Kammer führte, geöffnet. 

Anstandshalber murmelte er noch, „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", bevor er die Tür fest hinter sich verschloss. 

Befreit atmete er auf. Schwein gehabt. 

Er wollte jetzt nur noch eins... schlafen. Und jede Minute davon war kostbar, denn in wenigen Stunden musste er wieder auf den Beinen sein, um das reichliche Frühstück für den Prinzen aus der Küche zu holen. 

Ohne sich erst die Mühe zu machen, sich auszuziehen, warf er sich auf seine schmale Pritsche und schloss erschöpft seine Augen. 

Vegeta währenddessen starrte verärgert auf die Tür, hinter der gerade Vel verschwunden war. 

Musste ihn dieser Bastard auch noch daran erinnern, das heute sein Geburtstag war?

Er hasste diesen Tag. Und die damit verbundenen Feierlichkeiten erst recht.

Missmutig hob er den Becher mit dem Rest Wein an seine Lippen und trank ihn in einem Zuge aus. Danach stand er auf.

Für einen Moment musste er seine Augen zukneifen. Ihm schwindelte leicht.

War wohl etwas zu viel Wein.

Schwankend lief er nach nebenan in sein Schlafgemach, öffnete weit das Fenster und atmete tief die hereinströmende frische Luft ein. 

Irgendwie schaffte er es dann noch sich auszuziehen, legte sich in sein breites Bett und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

Zur selben Zeit wälzte sich Kakarott unruhig in seinem Bett. Er fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Ob es die fremde Umgebung war? 

Seine neue Unterkunft war um ein vielfaches größer als sein bisheriges Quartier bei den Kriegern. Er hatte sogar ein eigenes Bad, ein Luxus, den er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. 

Seufzend dachte er daran, dass er in wenigen Stunden Vegeta gegenüberstehen würde. Wie würde das Treffen verlaufen? So wie der König es angedeutet hatte, würde der Prinz wohl nicht gerade erfreut sein einen neuen Leibwächter zu bekommen, genauso wenig wie er selber keine Lust hatte, für einen mürrischen Saiyajinprinzen zu arbeiten. 

Keine gute Ausgangsposition. 

Und ob er Vel morgen sehen würde? 

Sicherlich! 

Ach, verdammt, jetzt dachte er schon wieder an ihn, wie sollte er denn da einschlafen können.

Kakarott stieß laut vernehmbar die Luft aus und richtete sich auf. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck, er musste raus hier, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Ohne das Licht einzuschalten, trat er zum Fenster und stieß es weit auf. Draußen war es angenehm mild und die Sterne funkelten am Himmel. 

Die Nacht sah verlockend aus. 

Kurz überlegte Kakarott, ob er sich noch etwas überziehen sollte. Entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Was soll's, es schliefen sowieso fast alle.

Nur mit knappen Shorts bekleidet, schwang sich der junge Saiyajin entschlossen aus dem Fenster und schoss in die Dunkelheit hinaus. 

Der schnelle Flug tat ihm gut und er genoss den lauen Wind, der sein Haar zerzauste.

Erst nach einer guten Stunde kehrte er zurück. Fühlte nun endlich auch die wohltuende Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern. Jetzt würde er sicher keine Einschlafprobleme mehr haben.

Suchend sah er sich nach seinem Fenster um und als er es schließlich entdeckt hatte, schlüpfte er schnell hinein.

Vegeta wurde instinktiv wach. 

Er spürte sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendjemand musste in sein Schlafzimmer eingedrungen sein. 

Er versuchte seine Sinne zu schärfen, doch es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Immer noch fühlte sich sein Kopf ziemlich schwer vom Wein an. 

Darum beschloss er, sich vorerst still zu verhalten und abzuwarten, was der Eindringling vor hatte. 

Nun konnte er leise Schritte hören, die sich seinem Bett näherten. 

Dann eine fluchende Stimme. 

Vegeta musste trotz seiner Angespanntheit leicht grinsen. Dieser - wer auch immer das war - hatte sich wohl gerade an etwas gestoßen.

Jetzt kam die fremde Gestalt in sein Blickfeld. Außer einem gut gebauten muskulösen Umriss, konnte der Prinz jedoch nichts erkennen. Aber immerhin wusste er nun, dass es sich um einen Saiyajin handelte.

Der Fremde seufzte kurz und setzte sich danach aufs Bett.

Sprachlos starrte Vegeta auf den nackten Rücken. 

Dieser Eindringling hatte doch wohl nicht vor, sich in sein Bett zu legen?

Doch schon im nächsten Moment musste er sehen, das genau dies die Absicht des Fremden war. 

Ungeniert legte sich dieser neben ihn.


	2. 4 bis 6 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

Sechs Reviews *snief* soviel hatte ich noch nie im FF-net… danke danke danke *alle ganz fest drückt*

@Hemmi: vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob Hemmi^^ Hmm… ob Vegeta und Kakarott zusammenkommen? Auf diese Antwort wirst du dich wohl noch lange gedulden müssen *g*

@Lavendel: und auch dir danke ich ganz lieb für dein Lob und überhaupt für dein Review. Das Kompliment kann ich dir übrigens nur zurückgeben. Du schreibst auch einfach toll *zwinker*

@Sira-chan: Oh, du möchtest die Geschichte wohl noch einmal mitleseen? Da fällt mir doch glatt ein, dass ich völlig vergessen hatte, dir für deine mail zu danken *schlechtes Gewissen hat und eindeutig zuviel um die Ohren hatte*

@Jay-Dee: *g* jep, mit V/K ist Vegeta und Kakarott gemeint^^

@Vegeta20: wie lieb von dir hier zu reviewen *knuddels* Ich hatte bisher alle meine FF's hier reingestellt. Die ersten beiden Yaois standen allerdings damals in der N17-Sektion und wurden zusammen mit ihr auch gelöscht. Du findest nur noch Liebe ohne Zukunft hier irgendwo^^

@Vegeta16:  hach schön, wenn sich jemand so sehr freut… und ich freu mich auch gleich mit. Wie Vegeta reagiert kannst du ja jetzt lesen *vorsichhingrinst*

_~*~_

**4. Kapitel**

Kakarott seufzte wohlig. Sein Bett war geradezu himmlisch weich. Wieso war ihm dies nicht schon vorhin aufgefallen?

Müde wollte er gerade seine Augen schließen, als er plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung wahrnahm. 

Sein Kopf ruckte herum und er erstarrte.

Bevor der junge Saiyajin reagieren konnte, fühlte er sich von starken Händen gepackt und tief ins Bett gedrückt.

Überrascht keuchte er auf und hörte im selben Moment eine spöttische Stimme über sich.

„Hm, wen haben wir denn da?"

Kakarott konnte das Gesicht nur schemenhaft erkennen. Es kam ihm zwar vage bekannt vor, doch in welchem Zusammenhang, fiel ihm nicht ein.

Wütend, weil er nicht wusste, wen er vor sich hatte und was dieser bei ihm zu suchen hatte, schnaubte er, „Was... hast du... in meinem Bett verloren?"

Die Antwort war ein kehliges Lachen.

„Die Frage müsste wohl eher heißen, was hast du in meinem Schlafgemach verloren!"

Verwirrt versuchte der junge Saiyajin seine Gedanken zu ordnen. War es möglich das er durch ein falsches Fenster hineingeflogen war? Denkbar wäre es, so genau hatte er sich die Position nicht gemerkt und dieses hatte offen gestanden, wie seins.

Mist, wie konnte er sich jetzt am besten aus der Affäre ziehen?

Er räusperte sich kurz. „Wenn dies tatsächlich dein Zimmer ist, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich im falschen gelandet."

„Scheint so!"

„Dann lass mich los und ich verschwinde!"

Vegeta konnte sich erneut ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

Auch wenn er zuerst sauer gewesen war, weil es ein Fremder gewagt hatte, sich einfach in sein Bett zu legen, so war er jetzt doch angenehm überrascht. Ein regelrecht betörender Duft schien von diesem Fremden auszugehen und seine Haut fühlte sich fest und gleichzeitig geschmeidig an. Deutlich konnte er die Muskeln an den Oberarmen fühlen. 

War es die Nachwirkung des Alkohols oder warum war ihm auf einmal so heiß? 

Unbewusst presste der Prinz seinen Unterleib noch etwas enger auf den Unbekannten. Der fast nackte Körper unter ihm, machte ihn irgendwie verrückt und erregte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, für die er weder eine Erklärung hatte, noch die nötige Lust, sich damit jetzt auseinander setzen zu wollen. Vegeta konnte und wollte der Verlockung, die sich ihm hier so unwillkürlich anbot, nicht länger widerstehen. 

Besitz ergreifend bewegte er seine Hand zur Brust des jungen Kriegers und murmelte rau, „Du kannst auch gerne hier bleiben... als eine Art... Geburtstagsgeschenk".

Er hörte den Saiyajin nach Luft schnappen und auch ihm selber stockte der Atem. 

Wieso hatte er dies gesagt? 

Deutlich spürte er, wie sich der Fremde jetzt gegen ihn wehrte und ihn bei Seite stoßen wollte.

Vegeta verstärkte den Druck. 

Er begriff sich selbst nicht mehr, aber er wollte diesen jungen Krieger besitzen und so setzte er jetzt all seine Kraft ein, um ihn unter sich festzunageln.

„Wehr dich nicht, lass uns einfach ein wenig Spaß haben".

„Vergiss es".

Laut hörbar knirschte Kakarott mit den Zähnen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, bei was für einem Verrückten er gelandet war, aber stark war er, das musste er ihm lassen. Er selber hatte jetzt schon fast all seine Kraft eingesetzt und es immer noch nicht geschafft, seinen Gegner von sich runterzuschmeißen. 

Kakarott spürte wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. 

Verdammt, er wollte weg hier.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas warmes auf seinen Mund legte. 

Im ersten Moment völlig überrumpelt, hielt er still. 

Heißer Atem umwehte sein Gesicht und er roch den Wein. Angeekelt und ohne nachzudenken biss er in die Unterlippe des Unbekannten.

Hörte dessen Schmerzenslaut und fühlte wie er kurz losgelassen wurde. 

Dies war seine Chance. 

Ohne zu zögern setzte er mit einem präzisen Hieb auf das Kinn nach und schleuderte seinen Gegner damit zur Seite.

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett, rannte zum Fenster und schoss erleichtert nach draußen.

Fassungslos rieb sich Vegeta das taube Kinn und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe. Hatte dieser Fremde ihn doch einfach gebissen und ihn zurückgewiesen! 

Ihn den Prinzen aller Saiyajins!

Das hatte noch nie jemand gewagt.

Vegeta wusste nicht, ob er wütend sein oder in lachen ausbrechen sollte. 

Für eine Verfolgung war es jetzt leider zu spät und er fühlte sich dazu auch gar nicht in der Lage.

Immerhin hatte es dieser Eindringling geschafft, ihn ungeheuer zu erregen und er war es immer noch. 

Er brauchte dringend Erleichterung.

Vegeta richtete seinen Blick ins Dunkle, Richtung Vels Zimmer. Die Lippen spöttisch gekräuselt, starrte er mehrere Sekunden lang vor sich hin. 

Fast fühlte er sich dazu hingerissen seinen Gedanken umzusetzen, sich einfach bei Vel zu holen, was er jetzt nötig hatte, doch dann wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd wieder ab. Nein, an ihm wollte er seine Begierde nicht stillen, auch wenn er nur ein nutzloser Bastard war, so war er dennoch sein Halbbruder. 

Er wollte diesen Saiyajin... und er würde herausbekommen, wer es gewesen war. 

Leise stöhnend griff er mit seiner Hand in seine Shorts...  

'Ich werde dich finden... und dann entkommst du mir nicht'

... sein Stöhnen wurde lauter und seine Hand bewegte sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus...  ‚

'Du wirst dich unter mir winden...  ich werde dich durchfi**** und dann......... aaaah'

Vegeta kam mit einem leisen Schrei.             

Danach zog er angeekelt seine Hand wieder heraus. Es war normalerweise unter seiner Würde sich auf diese Weise zu befriedigen. Aber diesmal hatte ihn die Erregung so gepackt, dass er gar nicht anders konnte. Und wer war Schuld? Dieser Fremde!

Frustriert stand Vegeta auf und begab sich ins angrenzende Bad.

Die kalte Dusche erfrischte ihn und ließ auch seine Gedanken wieder klarer werden. 

Doch vergeblich versuchte er eine logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu finden.

Noch nie hatte er so heftig und voller Lust auf den Körper eines anderen Saiyajins reagiert. Was war nur mit ihm los? Vegeta verstand die Welt nichts mehr.

Schließlich schob er die Schuld auf den zuviel getrunkenen Wein und ging wieder ins Bett, wild entschlossen, endlich nicht mehr an den Unbekannten zu denken, sondern zu schlafen.

**5. Kapitel**

Kakarott war nervös und aufgeregt, als er sich  am Morgen auf den Weg zu den Gemächern des Prinzen machte. Viel geschlafen hatte er nicht, da ihm sein nächtliches Erlebnis doch einen ganz schönen Schock versetzt hatte und er, nachdem er endlich sein richtiges Zimmer gefunden, wieder unter erheblichen Einschlafschwierigkeiten gelitten hatte. Dazu kam jetzt auch noch, dass er extrem hungrig war, aber nicht wusste, wo er etwas zu essen herbekommen konnte. Schließlich war er nicht mehr in seiner alten Unterkunft und kannte sich mit den Gepflogenheiten im Palast noch nicht aus.

Viel zu schnell, wie er fand, hatte er den letzten Gang erreicht und stand schon bald vor der Tür des Prinzen.

Kurz verschnaufte er, holte dann tief Luft und klopfte.

Doch selbst nach mehreren Sekunden rührte sich nichts.

Ironisch verzog Kakarott sein Gesicht, 'Klasse, heut klappt aber auch alles'.

Er beugte seinen Kopf näher an die Tür, konnte aber keine Geräusche von drinnen feststellen. Auch ein erneutes Klopfen brachte nichts.

Etwas hilflos, weil er nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte, drehte sich der junge Saiyajin um. Und genau in diesem Moment kam eine Gestalt um die Ecke.

'Vel'

Kakarotts Augen leuchteten auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Vel hatte den Saiyajin ebenfalls sofort erkannt. Leicht verwundert kam er näher, erwiderte dabei scheu das Lächeln.

„Willst du zu Vegeta?"

Nickend bejahte der junge Krieger die Frage, „Ich bin sein neuer Leibwächter."

„Oh!"

Kam es Kakarott nur so vor oder war Vel tatsächlich blasser geworden.

„Ist der Prinz  in seinem Zimmer?"

„Ja, er schläft noch. Warte hier bitte einen Moment. Ich wecke ihn sofort."

Kakarott hätte sich gern noch länger mit Vel unterhalten, doch bevor er das Gespräch fortführen konnte, hatte der Junge die Tür geöffnet und war dahinter verschwunden. Es blieb ihm also nichts weiter übrig als zu warten.

Die Minuten verstrichen und es tat sich lange Zeit nichts. Immer unruhiger schritt der junge Saiyajin vor der Tür auf und ab. 

Dann plötzlich wurde die Stille durch eine lautfluchende Stimme unterbrochen. 

„WAAS?... ....WÄCHTER?..."

Kakarott verstand nur undeutliche Wortfetzen, doch er ahnte, das dieser Wutausbruch ihm galt. Besorgt runzelte er seine Stirn.  

Sicherheitshalber hielt er zur Tür etwas Abstand und als ob er es geahnt hätte, wurde diese nur wenige Sekunden später aufgerissen.

Vor ihm stand der Prinz.

Kakarott zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als er das grimmige Gesicht vor sich erblickte. 

Es kam ihm so bekannt vor. Verdammt, wo hatte er es schon einmal gesehen?

Und dann fiel es ihm ein. Natürlich! Der Prinz sah genauso aus wie der König, bloß ohne Bart, die Figur war auch etwas kleiner... aber halt... er hatte dieses Gesicht noch woanders gesehen... 

Kakarott keuchte laut auf, als urplötzlich, das Bild des Unbekannten aus der vergangenen Nacht vor seinen Augen auftauchte. 

Und völlig überrascht, platzte er heraus, „Duuu? ... Scheiße!"

Der Prinz hob verdutzt eine Augenbraue an. Was war denn das für einer? Waren sie sich etwa schon einmal begegnet? Nicht das er wüsste. Und wie belämmert dieser Kerl dreinschaute! Wie ein Vollidiot... und Respekt kannte er auch nicht! 

Schroff fuhr er ihn an, „Sag mir deinen Namen und sieze mich gefälligst!"

Kakarotts Gesicht hatte mittlerweile eine Tomatenrote Farbe angenommen. 

Immer noch geschockt, brachte er nur andeutungsweise eine ungelenke Verbeugung zustande und quetschte mühsam seinen Namen hervor.

„Hmpf... Kakarott also. Der Name sagt mir nichts. Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?" 

'Mist, was jetzt?' Kakarott schwitzte und geriet langsam in Panik. Er hätte jetzt wohl alles dafür gegeben an jedem anderen beliebigen Ort zu sein, bloß nicht hier. Das Einzige woran er sich noch klammern konnte, war die Tatsache, dass ihn der Prinz scheinbar noch nicht erkannt hatte... und das sollte auch so bleiben. 

Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare, grinste dabei verlegen und schüttelte dann entschieden seinen Kopf.

'Außer ein paar Muskeln hat der doch nichts im Hirn', Vegeta verzog abfällig sein Gesicht und schritt ohne den Saiyajin weiter zu beachten an ihm vorbei. Er würde wohl seinem Vater mal die Meinung geigen müssen. Ihm so einen vertrottelten Idioten als Leibwächter zuzuweisen.

Wütend lief der Prinz durch die zahlreichen Korridore des Palastes und bemerkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass ihm jemand folgte. 

Den Kopf leicht zur Seite drehend, schielte er nach hinten und blieb schlagartig  stehen.

„Was folgst du mir?", knurrte er.

„Ich bin ab heute dein... äh... Ihr neuer Leibwächter und habe vom König den Befehl erhalten, Ihnen nicht von der Seite zu weichen."

„Du kannst ja sogar ganze Sätze sprechen", Vegetas Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn, „Es wird sich noch entscheiden, ob du mein Leibwächter bist oder nicht".

Vor sich hingrummelnd setzte der Prinz seinen Weg fort, gefolgt von einem sehr nervösen Saiyajin.

An der Tür zum Audienzzimmer angekommen, warf Vegeta einen gefährlichen Blick zu Kakarott – bleib draußen, sollte der wohl heißen-  stürmte dann ohne anzuklopfen in das Gemach und knallte die Türe sofort hinter sich zu.

Kakarott verdrehte kurz die Augen und grinste die Wachen entschuldigend an. Diese verzogen natürlich keine Miene.

Wieder hieß es für ihn warten und diesmal drangen keine Wortfetzen durch die gut gepolsterte Tür. Die reinste Folter für Kakarott. Nur zu gern hätte er gewusst, was da drin besprochen wurde. Aber so konnte er nur hoffen, dass der König seine Meinung ändern und ihn von diesem verfluchten Job als Leibwächter erlösen würde. 

An das, was passieren würde, wenn Vegeta herausfand, dass er der nächtlicher Besucher gewesen war, wollte er lieber nicht denken. 

Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde später öffnete sich endlich die Tür wieder und der Prinz trat mit hochrotem Kopf und geballten Fäusten heraus.

„Komm mit", zischte er nur im Vorbeigehen zu Kakarott.

Der junge Krieger seufzte schwer und folgte im gebührenden Abstand dem offensichtlich sehr aufgebrachten Saiyajinprinzen. 

Hatte sich Vegeta also doch nicht beim König durchsetzen können. Mist!

Wohin ging denn der Prinz jetzt? 

Auch wenn sich Kakarott im Palast noch nicht auskannte, so bemerkte er doch, dass dieser Weg nicht zurück führte.

Verflixt und er hatte Hunger, sein Magen hörte schon überhaupt nicht mehr auf mit knurren.

Der Prinz führte ihn bis zu einem schmalen Gang an dessen Ende sich eine kleine eiserne Tür befand.

Nachdem Vegeta sie geöffnet hatte, deutete er mit einem Kopfnicken Kakarott an, ihm hineinzufolgen. 

Neugierig kam Kakarott der Anweisung nach und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Er befand sich in einer riesigen Halle, die vollkommen leer war. Der Boden war mit grauen Steinplatten besetzt, hatte aber schon etliche Risse und Löcher. Die Decke und Wände sahen nicht besser aus. Künstliches Licht erhellte den Raum nur mäßig, doch Kakarott konnte trotzdem zahlreiche dunkle Flecken erkennen. Sie sahen aus wie getrocknetes altes Blut. Er schluckte. Was war das nur für ein Raum? 

Vegeta beobachtete abfällig den staunenden Saiyajin. Stark sollte dieser Einfaltspinsel sein, pah, wer es glaubte. Bisher hatte es noch kein Saiyajin geschafft ihn zu besiegen und dieser würde auch nicht anders sein.  

Wann begriff sein Vater endlich, dass er keinen Leibwächter brauchte? Er räumte sowieso früher oder später jeden bei Seite der ihm nicht gefiel und dieser Trottel gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Sein Entschluss mit ihm kurzen Prozess zu machen, stand bereits fest.

Leise, ohne das der andere Saiyajin es bemerkte, schloss Vegeta die Tür und baute sich danach vor Kakarott auf.

„Mach dich bereit, wir werden hier jetzt kämpfen"

Kakarott war für einen Moment verdattert, nickte dann aber langsam. Irgendwie hatte er so was erwartet. 

Da sein Magen jedoch mächtig revoltierte, fragte er behutsam, „Etwas essen kann ich nicht noch zufällig vorher?"

Vegeta schoss ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du garantiert nie mehr Hunger haben."

**6. Kapitel**

Kakarotts Gesichtszüge verloren nach diesen Worten jegliche Weichheit, er hatte den Ernst der Lage voll begriffen. So wollte ihn also Vegeta loswerden! Der Prinz wollte einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod. In Kakarotts Augen machte sich Unmut breit. Ziemlich unfair gegen einen ausgehungerten Saiyajin kämpfen zu wollen. Doch leicht würde er es dem Prinzen auf keinen Fall machen.

Entschlossen ging er in Kampfstellung über.

Vegeta war bereits mehrere Meter nach hinten gesprungen und hatte seine Stellung schon eingenommen. Seine Augen funkelten kalt.

„Bereit?"

Kakarott konnte nur noch knapp Nicken, da sah er auch schon Vegeta mit einem Schrei auf sich zustürmen.

Äußerlich völlig ruhig, blieb er stehen. Und erst als der Prinz kurz vor ihm war, kam Leben in ihn. Geschickt fing er die auf ihn zusausende Faust mit seiner Hand ab und vergrub gleichzeitig seine andere in Vegetas Magen. Zufrieden hörte er das überraschte Luftschnappen seines Gegners, musste aber sofort selber laut aufkeuchen, als er einen kräftigen Schlag gegen seine Rippen spürte.

Verdammt, er sollte wohl besser aufpassen. 

Den nächsten Hieb sah er wieder kommen und konnte ihm gerade noch ausweichen. 

Dann war Vegeta auf einmal verschwunden. 

Bevor er sich umsehen konnte, tauchte dieser urplötzlich hinter ihm auf und versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Tritt in seinen Rücken. 

Kakarott wurde mit voller Wucht gegen eine der Wände geschleudert. Stöhnend rutschte er nach unten, doch eine Verschnaufpause war ihm nicht vergönnt. Vegeta sauste schon wieder auf ihn zu. Gerade noch im letzten Moment schaffte er es sich von der Wand abzustoßen und so dem Angriff auszuweichen. 

In den nächsten Stunden konnte man außer den lauten Kampfgeräuschen nichts weiter vernehmen. Wie zwei Schatten jagten sich die beiden Saiyajins durch die riesige Halle. Jeder bereit, auf einen Fehler in der Deckung des Anderen mit einem Treffer seinerseits zu kontern. Ihre Kampfanzüge waren schon bald ziemlich zerschlissen und sie bluteten aus mehreren Wunden.

Auch wenn es Vegeta niemals offen aussprechen würde, so bereitete ihm der Kampf doch unendlichen Spaß. Seinen anfänglichen Gedanken, kurzen Prozess mit Kakarott zu machen, hatte er schon längst aufgegeben. Dieser Saiyajin war entgegen seiner ersten Meinung interessant und ihm im Kampf fast ebenbürtig. Vielleicht würde er noch ein wenig länger mit ihm spielen. 

Grinsend bereitete er seine nächste Attacke vor.

Kakarott wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte und verfluchte im stillen seinen leeren Magen. Ohne ordentliches Essen fehlte ihm die nötige Energie, um noch länger den harten Schlägen des Prinzen auszuweichen und immer öfter musste er einstecken ohne selbst austeilen zu können. Seine Reaktionen wurden einfach zu langsam. 

Kakarott wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er ausgelaugt auf dem Boden liegen und Vegeta ihm triumphierend den Gnadenstoß geben würde.

Keuchend hechtete er zur Seite. Vegetas Ki-Strahl hatte ihn nur knapp verfehlt. 

Kakarott rappelte sich wieder auf und sah zu seinem Entsetzen eine weitere Salve von Ki-Strahlen auf sich zuschießen. 

Diesmal hatte er kein Glück. 

In eine Ecke gedrängt geriet der junge Saiyajin mitten in den Feuerhagel hinein und konnte nur noch schützend seine Arme nach oben werfen, um wenigstens den Großteil der Geschosse abzuwehren. 

Viel half es trotzdem nicht. 

Kakarott stöhnte gequält. Die Einschläge brannten auf seiner Haut und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um nicht vor Schmerz loszubrüllen. Zudem trübte eine dicke Rauchwolke seine Sicht.

Dann war das Feuer plötzlich vorbei. Befreit atmete der junge Krieger auf. Durch den sich langsam lichtenden Rauch konnte er nun auch wieder den Prinzen erkennen. Lässig schwebte dieser nur anderthalb Meter schräg über ihn.

Kakarott überlegte nicht lange. Blitzschnell hatte er seine Handfläche gewölbt und streckte sie in Richtung seines Gegners aus.

„Haaaah...", schrie er dabei.

Vegeta zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue  nach oben.

„Was ist Kakarott, bist du schon so fertig, dass du nicht mal mehr einen einfachen Feuerball zustande bringst?"

Der junge Saiyajin wurde blass. Fassungslos sah er von seiner Hand, aus der nur eine winzige kleine Wolke erschienen war, zu dem Prinzen. Dieser grinste ihn höhnisch an und Kakarott wusste, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt war. 

Im selben Moment, hörte er ihn auch schon sagen, „Beenden wir den Kampf lieber, bevor es langweilig wird."

Kakarott nahm es ausdruckslos zur Kenntnis. Er war total ausgepowert und konnte nicht mehr. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment nachgeben.

Er sah noch, wie aus Vegetas Handfläche eine immer größer werdende Energiekugel erschien, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. 

Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete sein Körper auf dem harten Boden.

„Was ist denn jetzt los... wieso kippt der einfach um!?" Vegeta knurrte unwillig und musterte mehrere Sekunden lang den Bewusstlosen. Sollte er ihm trotzdem den Garaus machen? Gekämpft hatte er ja nicht schlecht. Aber er brauchte keinen Leibwächter.

Unschlüssig ging er schließlich zu dem jungen Saiyajin, die Energiekugel leuchtete immer noch in seiner Hand. Fest trat er mit seinem Fuß in die Seite des unten Liegenden, so dass dieser auf den Rücken rollte. 

Der junge Krieger rührte sich nicht.

Vegeta reichte es. Er beugte sich hinunter, packte den Bewusstlosen am Kragen seines Kampfanzuges und zerrte ihn halb nach oben. 

„Komm gefälligst zu dir, du Schlappschwanz", zischte er.

Ihre Köpfe berührten sich fast. 

Vegeta wollte den jungen Saiyajin gerade wieder auf den Boden zurückwerfen, als er wie vom Blitz getroffen inne hielt. 

Deutlich sichtbar rang der Prinz um Fassung. 

'Das kann nicht sein!' Seine Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt und völlig sprachlos sog er den Geruch von Kakarott in sich ein.


	3. 7 bis 9 Kapitel

Hallöchen, da bin ich wieder^^

@Lavendel: ggg gleich zwei Reviews von dir^^ meinst du, dass ich dadurch schneller update? *lacht* nun zumindest hat es geklappt *knuddeldichganzlieb*

@Morgan le Fey: oh vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob. Nun, es hat zwar etwas gedauert *immer im Stress steht* aber nun sind die nächsten Teile on^^

_~*~_

**7. Kapitel**

Kein Zweifel. Er war es... der Unbekannte, der sich in sein Bett verirrt hatte. Vegeta schüttelte  fassungslos seinen Kopf. Dieser Unterklassekrieger? Dieses Nichts sollte ihn in der Nacht so um den Verstand gebracht haben? Unmöglich, ha, der sah doch nach gar nichts aus...  auch wenn er gut roch... lächerlich... ja das war es lächerlich und verrückt!

Der Prinz ließ den Saiyajin fallen und lachte, den Kopf in den Nacken werfend, lauthals auf.

Nun begriff er auch dieses sonderbare Verhalten von Kakarott bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Warum dieser so dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt und kein gescheites Wort hervorgebracht hatte. Er hatte ihn sofort erkannt! 

Vegeta beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder. Sein Lachen wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich.

Als er seinen Blick erneut auf den jungen Saiyajin richtete, sah er, dass dieser zu sich gekommen war und ihn verwirrt anstarrte.

Sofort verschloss sich Vegetas Miene zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen, dass er sich an ihn, als den Unbekannten, erinnerte. Das sollte vorläufig sein Geheimnis bleiben. Aber er würde ein Auge auf Kakarott haben... irgendwas musste ja an ihn dran sein, das sein Körper so auf ihn abgefahren war. Doch vorerst sollte er ruhig seinen Leibwächter spielen.

Kurz musterte er ihn noch, dann drehte er sich abrupt um.

„Die Trainingsrunde ist beendet", knurrte er und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, zum Ausgang.

Noch leicht benommen schloss Kakarott seine Augen und atmete erst mal tief durch. Für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, Vegeta hätte ihn wiedererkannt. Zum Glück anscheinend doch nicht. 

Und der Prinz hatte ihn am Leben gelassen, hieß das jetzt, dass er ihn als seinen Leibwächter akzeptierte? Aber wozu brauchte der Prinz überhaupt einen Leibwächter? Zum Schutz auf unbekannten Planeten und den dort lauernden Gefahren, leuchtete ihm ja noch ein. Aber hier im Palast? Gab es da überhaupt einen Saiyajin der stärker als Vegeta war? Es musste noch mehr dahinter stecken. Vielleicht hatte ihm ja der König nicht alles erzählt. Vermutete er etwa einen Anschlag auf das Leben des Prinzen? Kakarott beschloss, sich im Palast umzuhören. Falls an seiner Mutmaßung etwas wahr war, dann kursierten darüber sicher irgendwelche Gerüchte.

„Willst du Wurzeln schlagen?", eine ungeduldige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Vegeta stand an der Tür und sah ihn gereizt an.

Er wartete auf ihn? Kakarott nahm es erstaunt zur Kenntnis und bemühte sich aufzustehen. 

Erneut wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. 

'Nicht schon wieder', Kakarott stöhnte. Wellen der Übelkeit machten ihm zusätzlich zu schaffen. Fest presste er eine Hand auf seinen Magen und versuchte durch reine Willenskraft die Schwäche zu vertreiben.

Vegeta sah ihm stirnrunzelnd zu.                       

„Hunger, hm?"

Der junge Saiyajin konnte nur schwach nicken.

„Stell dich nicht so an... steh auf und geh in dein Zimmer Ich schicke dir meinen Diener, damit er deine Wunden versorgen und dir was zu Essen bringen kann."

Noch eine Spur ruppiger fügte er hinzu, „Und sieh zu, dass du am Abend wieder fit bist. Ich will dich auf der Gala sehen". 

Vegeta drehte sich  um und verließ nun endgültig den Raum, einen total verblüfften Saiyajin hinterlassend.

'Woher nur dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?' Kakarott schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf. Erst ließ ihn Vegeta am Leben und nun stellte er ihm sogar seinen Diener bereit, um seine Wunden zu versorgen und ihm was zum Essen zu bringen.

Was ging nur in diesem Prinzen vor?

Grübelnd versuchte der junge Saiyajin das Verhalten Vegetas zu ergründen, gab es aber nach einiger Zeit auf. Was soll's, solange er einigermaßen mit ihm auskam, war es egal.

Irgendwie schaffte es Kakarott dann, auf die Beine zu kommen und er machte sich suchend auf den Rückweg zu seiner Unterkunft. 

Mehrere Minuten später hatte er sie schließlich erreicht. 

Zu seiner Überraschung befand sich Vel bereits in seinem Zimmer und stellte gerade die leckersten Köstlichkeiten, von denen sein ausgehungerter Magen seit gestern nur Träumen konnte, auf den Tisch. 

Dem Saiyajin lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Er nahm Vels erschrockenen Ausruf über sein Aussehen nur am Rande zur Kenntnis und stürzte sich sogleich heißhungrig auf das Essen.

„Mhm... ich dachte schon... ich müsste hier verhungern", mit vollem Mund grinste Kakarott den Jungen an.

Vel lächelte leicht zurück. Er stand etwas abseits und sah dem Saiyajin mit großen Augen zu, wie dieser das Essen nur so in sich hineinschaufelte. Sein anfängliches Erschrecken über den äußeren Zustand Kakarotts hatte sich gelegt. Die blutverkrusteten Wunden waren anscheinend nur halb so schlimm, wie sie aussahen. 

Geduldig wartete er bis der Saiyajin fertig mit essen war und genoss in der Zwischenzeit einfach die Ruhe, die er hier, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, hatte. Endlich einmal brauchte er keine Angst vor groben Worten oder hart zuschlagenden Fäusten zu haben. Kakarott war nett.

Wohlig streckte sich der Saiyajin. Er war satt und fühlte sich wie neugeboren. Doch dann, mit einem schlechten Gewissen, sah er von den leeren Schüsseln zu Vel. Er hatte ihn noch nicht mal gefragt, ob er auch hungrig wäre. 

Zerknirscht sah er zu ihm. 

„Wolltest du auch was?"

„Nein", beinah entsetzt wehrte der Junge ab, „Es war doch dein Essen und nicht meins".

Kakarott seufzte und bedachte Vel mit einem mitfühlenden Blick, „Du hast es sicher nicht leicht als Diener bei Vegeta".

„Ach was... ich bin's gewohnt". 

Vel fühlte sich verlegen und bevor der Saiyajin ihn erneut was fragen konnte, sprudelte er hastig hervor, „Wenn du fertig mit essen bist, würde ich jetzt gern deine Wunden versorgen. Ich habe eine Salbe mitgebracht und kann dich damit einreiben. Sie kühlt und lindert die Schmerzen".

Obwohl Kakarott überhaupt keine Schmerzen mehr spürte, nickte er zustimmend. Die Aussicht von dem Jungen berührt zu werden, hatte seinen Puls unerwartet schneller schlagen lassen.

Vel kam auf ihn zu und zupfte zaghaft an seinem Oberteil. „Vie... Vielleicht ziehst du es besser aus."

Ohne weiteres kam der Saiyajin der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich anschließend aufs Bett, damit Vel auch seinen Rücken erreichen konnte. 

Vel hatte derweil aus dem Bad einen Lappen und ein Handtuch geholt und setzte sich nun neben Kakarott aufs Bett. 

Mit dem Rücken beginnend, wischte er ihm zuerst mit dem feuchten Lappen vorsichtig das Blut von den Wunden und tupfte sie anschließend mit dem Handtuch trocken. Seine Augen ruhten dabei mitfühlend auf Kakarotts breiten Schultern. Zahlreiche Narben zogen sich von diesen bis zum Rücken hinunter, manche kaum sichtbar, andere kaum verheilt. Wie oft der Saiyajin wohl schon verwundet gewesen war? Vel seufzte und rieb nun die frischen Wunden mit der Salbe ein.

Danach musste sich der Saiyajin zu ihm umdrehen und er wiederholte die selbe Prozedur mit den Verletzungen auf der Brustseite.

Völlig vertieft in seiner Arbeit bemerkte er nicht, wie die federleichten Berührungen seiner Finger, den Saiyajin erschauern ließen. 

Dann plötzlich, er war fast fertig, wurde seine Hand festgehalten.

„Es ist genug, du kannst aufhören", hörte er Kakarott murmeln. Seine Stimme war ganz heiser.

„Wenn du meinst?", unsicher sah Vel zu dem Saiyajin. Irgendetwas war in seinem Blick, was ihn zum erröten brachte. Er wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch der Saiyajin ließ sie nicht los.

Für eine Weile war es mucksmäuschenstill. Beide sahen sich nur an.

Kakarotts Herz hatte kräftig zu pochen angefangen. Die Nähe des Jungen, die zarten Berührungen von eben, hatten etwas in ihm ausgelöst, das nach mehr schrie. Und er wusste auch nach was. Er wollte ihn fühlen, ihn schmecken, hatte aber keine Ahnung wie Vel darauf reagieren würde.

Schließlich fragte er leise, „Hast du jemanden der dir nahe steht?".

Vel schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und seine Stimme war kaum hörbar als er flüsterte. „Sieh mich doch an... ich seh aus wie ein Saiyajin und bin doch keiner. Meine Kampfkraft ist gleich Null... glaubst du, irgendwer möchte mit einem Schwächling wie mir etwas zu tun haben?.... Selbst mein Vater hat mich verstoßen..." 

Kakarott war betroffen von diesen traurigen Worten. Sein Griff um Vels Hand verstärkte sich und sein Blick wirkte auf einmal entschlossen.

„Ich würde gern dein Freund sein."

Er sah wie ihn Vel ungläubig anstarrte und dann konnte er nicht anders.

Mit seiner freien Hand griff er unter Vels Gesicht und zog es zu sich heran.

Legte sacht seinen Mund auf die leichtgeöffneten Lippen. Sie waren unglaublich zart. 

Im selben Moment zuckte Vel zusammen und stieß Kakarott von sich.

Der Saiyajin brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe er begriff, dass die Zurückweisung nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. 

Der Junge starrte voller Angst zur Tür.

Langsam drehte sich Kakarott um.

„Nettes Stelldichein", mit verschränkten Armen stand Vegeta an der Tür und sein Blick hätte nicht finsterer sein können.

**8. Kapitel**

Die darauffolgende Stille war fast unerträglich. 

Kakarott erwiderte halb ärgerlich und halb trotzig den grimmigen Blick Vegetas.

Das der Prinz sauer war, war unübersehbar. Doch warum eigentlich? Etwa wegen dem kurzen Kuss, den er gerade mit Vel ausgetauscht hatte? Vel war immerhin nur sein Diener und so lange der Junge seine Arbeit verrichtete, konnte es dem Prinzen doch egal sein, was dieser sonst so trieb!

Das er aber auch ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen musste. Was wollte er überhaupt hier?

Hinter sich konnte Kakarott das schnelle Atmen des Jungen hören und warf einen besorgten Blick zu ihm. Vels schmaler Körper schlotterte förmlich vor Angst.

Beruhigend lächelte der Saiyajin ihm zu. 

Ein Geräusch welches von der Tür zu ihm drang, ließ ihn wieder herumfahren. Es hatte sich wie ein gefährliches Grollen angehört und schien aus der Kehle des Prinzen zu kommen. Aus schmalen Augen sah ihn dieser an und Kakarott konnte nun auch nicht mehr verhindern, dass er nervös wurde. Der Blick verhieß gar nichts gutes.

Vegeta raste vor Zorn. 

Wieso er jedoch so wütend war, verstand er selber nicht. 

Was interessierten ihn schließlich dieser Idiot und dieser Schwächling, pah, nichts natürlich.

'Und was hat dich überhaupt hierher getrieben?', höhnte eine innere Stimme in ihm.

'Vel holen, was sonst', knurrte Vegeta in Gedanken zurück. Das es letztendlich aber der Saiyajin gewesen war, der ihn hierher getrieben hatte und er Vel nur als Vorwand gebrauchte, wollte er sich nicht eingestehen. 

Und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass es ihn ungeheuer wurmte, die Beiden, vertieft in einem Kuss überrascht zu haben.

Vegeta löste sich von der Tür und kam mit bedrohlichen Schritten näher.

„Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun als Händchen zu halten und rumzuknutschen?"

Vel war nach diesen Worten noch mehr zusammengezuckt. Er kannte seinen Bruder nur zu gut und konnte an seiner Haltung deutlich erkennen, wie dieser vor unterdrückter Wut bebte.

Dabei hatte er Kakarott doch überhaupt nicht küssen wollen und wenn er auch nur einen leisesten Hauch von einer Ahnung gehabt hätte, das Vegeta so heftig darauf reagieren würde, dann wäre er sofort geflüchtet, als der Saiyajin nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Der Kuss war passiert und konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden.

Schaudernd sah er Vegeta immer näher kommen. Kakarott war aufgestanden und hatte sich schützend vor ihn hingestellt. Obwohl ihm Vel dafür dankbar war, so wusste er doch, dass es nicht viel nützen würde. Vegeta würde so oder so seinen Zorn an ihm auslassen. Spätestens wenn sie alleine waren.

Der Prinz hatte Kakarott erreicht und ohne Vorwarnung schlug er zu. Hieb seine Faust mit voller Wucht in den Magen des ruhig dastehenden Saiyajins.

Kakarott, völlig überrumpelt, krümmte sich stöhnend und fiel auf die Knie.

Ohne jegliches Erbarmen griff Vegeta mit seiner Hand in die Haare des vor ihm Knieenden und drückte den Kopf brutal nach hinten. Brachte dann sein Gesicht ganz nah an Kakarotts heran und zischte, „Wage es nie wieder Vel anzufassen. Er ist tabu... verstanden?".

Kakarotts Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzogen, trotzdem erwiderte er aufsässig, „Ich wusste nicht, das es verboten ist".

„Dann weißt du es jetzt", drohend funkelte ihn der Prinz an. Auf eine Erklärung jedoch, warum es denn eigentlich verboten war, wartete der junge Krieger vergeblich. 

Vegeta starrte ihn noch mehrere Sekunden lang an, dann ließ er ihn los und richtete seinen Blick auf den Jungen. Dieser war nun völlig verängstigt.

Mit einer knappen Handbewegung bedeutete ihm der Prinz, ihm zu folgen.

Vel hatte keine Wahl. Einen letzten hilfeheischenden Blick auf den immer noch am Boden knienden Saiyajin werfend, folgte er zögernd Vegeta, der bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

Kakarott konnte ihm nur bedrückt hinterher sehen. Verdammt! So hilflos hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Und alles war seine Schuld. 

Wütend schlug Kakarott mit seiner Faust auf den Boden und verfluchte im Stillen diesen aufgeblasenen, überheblichen und arroganten Prinzen.

Immer noch voller Zorn, lief Vegeta zurück zu seinen Gemächern. 

Vel, der ihm mit schnellen Schritten folgte, um nicht noch mehr seinen Unmut zu erregen, zitterte schon vor dem Kommenden. 

Und er sollte Recht behalten. 

Kaum hatten sie das Zimmer betreten, wurde Vel an den Haaren gepackt und ziemlich unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst. Erschrocken keuchte er auf. Vegetas Gesicht war eine einzige wutentbrannte Grimasse.

„Bitte... Vegeta... ich...  ich kann nichts dafür!"

„Ach nein? Willst du mir etwa erzählen, du hast Kakarott nicht dazu ermuntert dich zu küssen und hast ihm keine schönen Augen gemacht? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich!"

Gezielt, rammte ihm Vegeta sein Knie in den Magen. Vel schrie auf, Tränen des Schmerzes schossen in seine Augen und er wäre zusammengebrochen, wenn ihn der Prinz nicht immer noch an den Haaren gepackt, festgehalten hätte. 

 „Ne~ein... ich habe ihn nicht dazu ermuntert... wirklich nicht", quetschte Vel schließlich heulend hervor. 

„Dann lass dir dies eben eine Lehre sein", Vegetas Augen waren voller Hass als er ausholte. Die Faust traf donnernd Vels Gesicht, bohrte sich gleich darauf in seinen Magen und raubte dem Jungen den Atem. Vel hatte keine Zeit, den Schmerz auf eine bestimmte Stelle zu lokalisieren, die Schläge kamen schnell hintereinander. Er schmeckte Blut und hörte seine Rippen knacken, als ihn dort der nächste Schlag traf. Es waren alles präzise ausgeführte Hiebe, die Vel vor Schmerzen aufschreien ließen, ihn aber nicht töteten. 

Dann endlich ließ ihn der Prinz los und Vel sank schluchzend und halb ohnmächtig zu Boden. Blut rann aus seiner Nase und der aufgeplatzten Lippe, sammelte sich und tropfte langsam nach unten.  Alles tat ihm weh, jede einzelne Stelle seines misshandelten Körpers. 

Vel konnte jetzt nur inbrünstig hoffen, dass die Tortur  vorbei und keine weiteren Schläge mehr folgen würden. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, sah er ängstlich zu seinem Bruder.

Finster und ohne einen Funken Mitleid schaute dieser auf ihn hinunter.

„Verzieh dich in deine Kammer und komm mir heute nicht mehr unter die Augen", hörte er ihn knurren.

Vel atmete erleichtert auf. Es war vorbei.

Mehrere Sekunden lang blieb er noch liegen und wartete das der Schmerz in seinem Körper erträglicher wurde. Erst danach quälte er sich mühselig nach oben. 

Vegeta hatte sich schon längst abgewandt und verputzte scheinbar seelenruhig die Reste seines Frühstückes.

Vel presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er traute sich kaum, ihm noch eine Frage zu stellen.

„Was ist mit der Feier? Soll ich..." 

Vegeta unterbrach ihn unwirsch, „Ich habe gesagt, ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen, also verschwinde endlich."

Nur zu bereitwillig kam Vel der Aufforderung nach und flüchtete, so schnell es sein Zustand zuließ, in seine winzige Kammer. 

Er war froh, das er Vegeta heute nicht mehr unter die Augen treten musste und die Feier blieb ihm auch erspart. Aber warum hasste ihn sein Bruder nur so? Und warum war er heute so ausgerastet? Noch nie hatte ihn Vegeta so hart verprügelt. Sicherlich, Knuffe und Schläge war er gewohnt, doch so wie heute?

Wenn er seinen Bruder nicht kennen würde, dann hätte er angenommen, das dieser eifersüchtig war. 

Vel schüttelte bei diesem Gedanken den Kopf und musste trotz seiner Schmerzen leicht lächeln. Eine völlig absurde Vorstellung sein Bruder könnte auf ihn eifersüchtig sein... und dann auch noch wegen Kakarott. 

Vegeta hatte doch noch nie für jemanden irgendein Interesse gezeigt... Kannte er überhaupt andere Gefühle außer Hass und Zorn? 

Vel wischte sich entschlossen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Darüber nachzudenken brachte auch bloß nichts. Wenigstens konnte er jetzt seinen versäumten Schlaf aus der vergangenen Nacht nachholen und das wollte er auch ausnutzen.

Stöhnend vor Schmerz ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken und schloss danach erschöpft seine Augen.

Nur kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen.

 **9. Kapitel**

Vegeta verspeiste lustlos sein Essen. Großen Hunger hatte er nicht und seine Wut war auch nur halb verraucht. 

Vel! Wie sehr er ihn verabscheute. Wenn er sich vorhin nicht so zurückgehalten hätte, dann wäre diese Missgeburt nicht nur mit ein paar einfachen Prellungen und blauen Flecken davongekommen, dann wäre er tot! 

Grimmig biss Vegeta von seiner Fleischkeule ab und verfluchte sein Versprechen, das er damals seinem Vater geben musste, als ihm dieser Vel als Diener zugewiesen hatte. 

_Halt ihn von mir fern, aber töte ihn nicht!_

Tse, na gut er hielt sich daran. Aber warum hatte ihm sein Vater überhaupt diesen Bastard aufgehalst? Bis heute konnte Vegeta diese Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen. 

Düster hielt er mit essen inne und dachte an den Tag zurück, an welchem er zum ersten Mal seinem Halbbruder begegnet war.

**Flashback**

_Er war damals erst sieben Jahre alt gewesen und hatte sich gerade auf den Rückweg von einer anstrengenden Trainingsstunde befunden, als er am Gemach seines Vaters vorbeigekommen war._

_Die Tür war nur angelehnt gewesen und neugierig hatte er hineingeschielt. Er wusste, dass es ihm verboten war, ohne vorherige Anmeldung den König zu besuchen. Doch da er niemanden gesehen hatte, war er schließlich ganz eingetreten. _

_Enttäuscht hatte er feststellen müssen, dass sich tatsächlich niemand in dem Zimmer aufhielt und er hatte gerade wieder hinausgehen wollen, als leise Geräusche aus einem Nebenraum zu ihm gedrungen waren. Darauf hoffend, seinen Vater allein anzutreffen, war er den Geräuschen gefolgt und hatte die Tür zum dahinterliegenden Raum geöffnet. _

_Er hatte geglaubt seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Dort saß sein Vater auf einem großen, bequemen Sessel und hielt ein kleines Kind im Arm!_

_Dass dies sein Halbbruder war, wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Doch das allein war es nicht gewesen, was ihn zu jener Zeit so verbittert hatte, nein, sondern wie sein Vater mit diesem kleinen Wesen umging. Ganz anders als er je behandelt worden war. Wann hatte ihn sein Vater denn jemals zärtlich und voller Liebe angeschaut? Wann hatte er ihm nur ein einziges mal durch sein Haar gestrichen oder ihm einen väterlichen Kuss gegeben? Niemals, in seinen ganzen damaligen sieben Jahren. Er wurde den ganzen Tag gedrillt. Kämpfen, lernen und wieder kämpfen. Gefühle wären nur was für Schwache, hörte er jeden Tag und er müsste stark werden, schließlich würde er einmal das Saiyajinvolk als dessen König regieren. Und hatte er sich nicht jeden Tag angestrengt, diesen hohen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden? Hatte er nicht jedes Mal bis zum Umfallen geübt? Und wie sehr hatte er immer gehofft, nur einmal ein Lob oder eine Anerkennung von seinem Vater zu erhalten!_

_Vergeblich. Und nun musste er mit ansehen, wie sein eigener Vater ein fremdes Kind liebkoste, zärtlich zu ihm sprach und es innig küsste. Vegeta hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick noch nie solch eine Mordlust in sich verspürt gehabt. _

_Dann hatte er wohl irgendein Geräusch gemacht und sein Vater hatte ihn bemerkt. Er war herein gerufen worden. _

_Streng wurde ihm erklärt, das er zu niemanden, über das, was er gesehen hatte, sprechen dürfte. Dieses Kind sei sein Halbbruder, aber zu schwach, um jemals ein ordentlicher Saiyajin zu werden und daher dürfte auch keiner erfahren, das es ein Königskind sei. Es wäre eine Schande für die Familie. „Warum bringen wir es nicht um?", hatte er damals böse gefragt. Eine schallende Ohrfeige war die Antwort gewesen. _

**Flashback – Ende **

Vegeta lachte rau auf, als er sich an diese Begebenheit zurückerinnerte. Er konnte kaum glauben, das er damals tatsächlich scharf auf Zuneigung von seinem Vater gewesen war. Pah, Gefühle waren wirklich nur etwas für Schwache. Er hatte von diesem Tag an, nie wieder Schwäche gezeigt. 

'Und was ist mit Kakarott? Hat es dich heute nicht genauso geärgert, ihn zusammen mit Vel zu sehen, wie damals deinen Vater?'

Vegeta sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. Der Tisch gab dieser rohen Gewalt nach und brach in zwei Hälften auseinander. Wütend versetzte ihm Vegeta noch einen Tritt. 

Das letzte an was er sich jetzt erinnern wollte, war dieser Kakarott. 

Doch seine Gedanken ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Immer wieder tauchten die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht und der letzten Stunde in ihm auf. Kakarott, wie allein sein Duft ihn erregt hatte, dieser feste Körper unter dem seinen und dann... Kakarott, wie er Vel geküsst hatte. Verdammt!

Aufgewühlt lief Vegeta durch sein Zimmer. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum schaffte er es nicht diesen Saiyajin aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben?

Nach mehreren Minuten der Unrast, blieb Vegeta dann abrupt stehen. 

Er lächelte zynisch. 

'Ich werde mir Kakarott ins Bett holen... er wird es nicht wagen mich noch einmal zurückzuweisen... und wenn ich meine Gier an ihm befriedigt habe, dann wird auch dieses Chaos in mir verschwinden... und er ebenso.'

Zufrieden atmete Vegeta tief durch. Er fühlte sich nach diesem Entschluss schon wesentlich ruhiger.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch reichlich fünf Stunden Zeit hatte, bis das Fest beginnen würde. Genug Zeit um sich seinen lästigen Pflichten zu widmen. 

Lustlos machte sich der Prinz auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Kakarott hatte sich einen neuen Kampfanzug angezogen und nutzte die freie Zeit bis zum Fest, um einen Erkundungsgang durch den komplexen Palast zu unternehmen. Er fand heraus, wo der Speisesaal für die Dienerschaft lag, stattete der Palastküche einen kurzen Besuch ab und versuchte den einen oder anderen dort Arbeitenden zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen. Leider schienen jedoch alle der Hektik verfallen zu sein. Die Vorbereitung für die Geburtstagsgala lief auf Hochtouren. Aber wenigstens erfuhr er hier, wann und wo die Feier genau stattfinden sollte. 

Nur seine stille Hoffnung vielleicht Vel unterwegs zu treffen, erfüllte sich nicht. 

Kakarotts Stimmung wurde immer bedrückter und auch seine Gedanken waren alles andere als fröhlich. 

Da war er erst seit gestern hier im Palast  und hatte seitdem wohl alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen konnte. 

Erst landete er aus Versehen in Vegetas Schlafzimmer – wer weiß, was ihn erwartete, wenn der Prinz es jemals herausbekommen würde – und nun hatte er wohl eine weitere Regel schwer verletzt. Woher sollte er aber auch wissen, das Vel tabu war? Und warum eigentlich? Kakarott ärgerte sich, das er den Prinzen nicht danach gefragt hatte. Aber dieser war eh viel zu wütend gewesen. Wer weiß ob er von ihm überhaupt eine Antwort bekommen hätte. 

Ironisch verzog der junge Saiyajin sein Gesicht. Bis heute morgen hatte er noch gehofft, dass die Gerüchte, die über den Saiyajinprinzen im Umlauf waren, pure Übertreibungen wären. Doch jetzt traf seiner Meinung nach eher das Gegenteil zu. 

Hoffentlich ging es Vel wenigstens gut. 

Er streifte weiter durch die verzweigten Korridore. Der Gang in welchem er jetzt einbog, kam ihm bekannt vor und als er weiter voranschritt erkannte er ihn auch. Er führte zum Audienzzimmer des Königs. 

Er wollte gerade wieder kehrtmachen, als er sah, wie sich die Tür öffnete und zwei Gestalten heraustraten. Neugierig lief er langsam weiter und versuchte sie unauffällig im Näherkommen zu mustern.

Ein kalter Blick des einen Fremden streifte ihn. Unwillkürlich senkte Kakarott seine Augen. Was waren das nur für welche? Saiyajins auf keinen Fall... und ihre Gesichter... der junge Krieger erschauerte. Der kleinere der Beiden hatte einen aufgedunsenen fetten Körper, und war abgrundtief hässlich. Dicke Warzen übersäten sein rosafarbenes Gesicht, während der Größere grünliche Haut und ein etwas angenehmeres Äußeres besaß. Doch nicht ihre Gestalten hatten dieses Gefühl des Unbehagens bei Kakarott ausgelöst. Es waren diese Augen gewesen. Berechnend und verschlagen.

Er drehte sich um und sah noch, wie sie um die Ecke verschwanden. Was sie wohl vom König gewollt hatten? Nachdenklich runzelte der junge Saiyajin seine Stirn

Langsam wurde es Zeit, das er sich zum Kronsaal, wo die Feier stattfand, begab. Sie würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen. 

Mit wenig Begeisterung machte sich Kakarott auf den Weg und fragte sich still, in welcher Stimmung er diesmal den Prinzen antreffen würde.   

Vielleicht würde er Vel wenigstens jetzt endlich wieder sehen.

Vor dem Kronsaal herrschte bereits großer Andrang. Die breiten Flügeltore wurden gerade geöffnet und die Wachen ließen die Gäste eintreten.

Kakarott blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. Er fühlte sich unwohl und wusste auch nicht genau, ob er einfach so reinmarschieren durfte. Suchend sah er sich nach Vegeta um, entdeckte ihn aber nirgends.

Nachdem der Strom der Eintretenden vorbei war, konnte er nun auch einen Blick in den festlich geschmückten Saal werfen. Die Tische waren hufeisenförmig angeordnet und bogen sich fast unter der Vielzahl der Speisen, die sich in äußerst dekorativer Weise den hungrigen Augen präsentierten. 

Alle Gäste hatten Platz genommen, tuschelten aufgeregt und schienen nur noch auf den Prinzen zu warten.

Unruhig drehte sich Kakarott erneut um und da sah er ihn kommen, mit festen Schritten und wehendem Umhang. 

Eine wertvolle Kette, Zeichen seiner königlichen Abstammung, war der einzigste Schmuck den Vegeta trug. Und es war auch der einzige Farbtupfer seiner ansonsten gänzlich in Schwarz gehüllten Gestalt. 

Stumm verneigte sich Kakarott.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, stand Vegeta vor ihm und musterte ihn kühl. 

Der junge Saiyajin sah noch, wie sich der linke Mundwinkel des Prinzen für einen kurzen Moment nach oben zog, dann war er auch schon wortlos an ihm vorbei in den Saal geschritten.

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt... und reviewen nicht vergessen^-^


	4. 10 bis 12 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@Hemmi: Na so ein tolles Lob hört man doch gerne *lacht* Hmm… ob Vegeta Kakarott brechen wird oder ob es ganz anders laufen wird, lass dich einfach überraschen^^

@Sira-chan: na wenigstens hab ich dich nicht in einem meiner fiesen Cliffs hängen lassen und da ich hier ja auch wieder mehrere Kaps zusammenfasse, dürftest du bald wissen, wie es weitergeht *knuddeldichganzliebzurück*****

@Lavendel: olla, eigentlich wollte ich noch auf dein zweites Review warten ggg (nein, das war nur ein Scherz *zwinker*) Schreib stattdessen lieber an deinen Storys weiter (vor allem Nächtlicher Tanz, argh, diese FF ist der göttlich)

@vegeta16: lol ich habe mir vorgenommen, wenigstens einmal pro Woche einen neuen Teil reinzustellen (wenn ich's nicht vergesse *g*) Ewig wird die FF aber nicht gehen. Momentan bin ich beim 43. Kap und es läuft schon ziemlich auf das Ende zu. Bis dahin habt ihr aber noch reichlich Lesestoff^^

@Morgan le Fey: und ich danke dir wieder für dein großes Lob^^ Aja, Vel, der arme Kleine ist wohl eher die tragische Figur in dieser Geschichte und er wird noch einiges durchmachen müssen, aber nicht nur er, sondern auch noch... äh ja *räusper* ich will ja nichts verraten *g*

@Jay-Dee: hihi, jo, das ist ja auch immer das Interessanteste an Vegokus *smile*

Warnung: diesmal gibt's eine kleine Rape-Warnung^^****

_~*~_

**10. Kapitel**

Kakarott blieb noch einen verwirrten Augenblick lang stehen.

Was war das eben? Spott, Belustigung oder Verachtung? Er fühlte, wie es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Irgendetwas, ein Gefühl, eine Ahnung, riet ihm vorsichtig zu sein.

Vom Saal her, hörte er jetzt Hochrufe erklingen und hastig schritt er nun ebenfalls hinein.

Zu seinem Erstaunen, entdeckte er auf der rechten Seite eine weitere lange Tafel, an denen  einfache Krieger in Kampfanzügen, anscheinend Wachen so wie er, saßen. Auch diese Tafel war reichlich gedeckt.

Kakarott beeilte sich den Saal zu durchqueren und quetschte sich schnell auf einen freien Platz. Gerade rechtzeitig noch, denn plötzlich wurde es still im Saal. Der König hatte sich erhoben und begann eine Rede zu Ehren des Prinzen zu halten.

Der junge Saiyajin lauschte nur halbherzig den Worten des Königs. Vielmehr war er damit beschäftigt unter der anwesenden Dienerschaft nach einem vertrauten Gesicht Ausschau zu halten. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung konnte er Vel nirgendwo entdecken. Dafür fing er von jemand anderem einen Blick auf. Und dieser ließ ihn wieder frösteln. Mist, warum musste er auch ausgerechnet im Blickfeld des Prinzen sitzen. 

Vegeta war es nicht entgangen, wie sich Kakarott suchend umgesehen hatte. Und er wusste genau wen der junge Saiyajin zu erblicken gehofft hatte. 

'Da hast du Pech gehabt, er ist nicht hier', spöttisch verzog er sein Gesicht und ging in Gedanken zum wiederholten Male seinen Plan durch, den er sich am Nachmittag zurechtgelegt hatte.

Ein kurzer Stoß an seinem Arm schreckte ihn auf und er bemerkte wie still es auf einmal im Saal geworden war. Als er sich zu seinem Vater drehte, sah er, wie ihn dieser auffordernd anschaute. 

Ach ja, er sollte ja auch ein paar Worte sagen. 

Langsam stand er auf und ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde der versammelten Gäste schweifen. Gespanntheit und auch Ungeduld konnte er in ihren Gesichtern lesen. 

Er lächelte dünn.

„Ich danke euch allen für euer zahlreiches Erscheinen, um meinen Ehrentag würdevoll mit mir zu feiern, doch will ich euch nicht, wie mein Vater, durch einen langen Vortrag vom essen abhalten...", er fuhr mit einer einladenden Handbewegung fort, „Wir sind zum feiern gekommen, darum lasst uns einfach beginnen."

Seine Worte wurden Händeklatschend und mit Beifallsrufen aufgenommen. Man griff nach den Weinpokalen und ließ den Prinzen mehrfach hochleben. Danach stürzte sich jeder hungrig auf die verheißungsvollen Speisen.

„Deine Rede wird auch von Jahr zu Jahr kürzer", murmelte der König zu seinem Sohn.

Vegeta tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab und langte nach einem Bratenstück. 

Während er bedächtig aß, wanderten seine Augen erneut zu seinem Leibwächter.

'Warum starrt er mich andauernd an?' Kakarott rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her und versuchte nicht zurückzustarren. Er konnte sich dieses Interesse an seiner Person nicht erklären. Am Anfang hatte ihn Vegeta so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollen, dann lud er ihn zu dieser Party ein und jetzt beobachtete er ihn pausenlos. Plante der Prinz irgendwas? Er hatte vorhin schon so merkwürdig geguckt. 

Kakarott spülte seine Unruhe mit einem Schluck Wein hinunter und widmete sich dann seinem Essen. Entschlossen keinen Blick mehr zu dem Prinzen zu werfen.

Das Mahl zog sich noch stundenlang hin. Tänzer und Akrobaten unterhielten dabei die Gäste und die Stimmung im Saal wurde immer lebhafter. Letzteres konnte natürlich auch an dem reichlich fließenden Wein liegen.

Kakarott fühlte sich mittlerweile schon viel gelöster. In seinem rechten Sitznachbar hatte er einen guten Gesprächspartner gefunden, mit dem er sich angeregt unterhielt. Er entpuppte sich als ideale Informationsquelle, erzählte ihm allerlei Gerüchte und Klatsch und von ihm erfuhr er auch, das es heute, das erste Mal überhaupt war, das Wachen mitfeiern durften.

„Normalerweise müssen wir sonst immer hinter unseren Herren stehen. Die ganze Zeit, solange das Fest dauert... weißt du wie langweilig das immer war? Du hast echt Glück, dein erstes Fest und du brauchst dir nicht die Beine in Bauch zu stehen, kannst dir sogar den Magen voll schlagen und dich besaufen".

Kakarott schwindelte leicht, als er das eben gehörte, versuchte zu verarbeiten. War das Zufall?

Ein Gedanke, so flüchtig, das er ihn nicht aufgreifen wollte, schoss in seinen Kopf. 'Was, wenn er es weiß? Die ganze Zeit schon über... und er spielte mit ihm?... Das würde auch diese Blicke erklären... und... nein, das kann nicht sein', verwirrt schüttelte Kakarott seinen Kopf und ließ den Gedanken fallen. 

Trotzdem trank er von nun an keinen Wein mehr. Er fühlte sich sowieso schon benommen.

Vegeta nippte an seinem Becher, hörte mehr gelangweilt als interessiert dem Gerede seines Vaters zu und knurrte ab und an eine Antwort, wenn dieser ihn was fragte. 

Er hatte bisher kaum etwas getrunken und beobachtete nebenbei, die immer ausgelassener werdenden Saiyajins. 

Sklavinnen, die vorher noch getanzt hatten, saßen jetzt bei manchem auf dem Schoß und wehrten sich kichernd gegen deren Aufdringlichkeiten. Andere hatten einen jungen Sklaven oder Diener neben sich, eben je nach Neigung.

Sein Vater hatte inzwischen auch schon viel zu viel getrunken und seine Zunge wurde immer schwerer. Vegeta hatte langsam Mühe ihn zu verstehen.

„Wieso ischt Vel nischt daa", hörte er ihn auf einmal brabbeln und nur schwer gelang es dem Prinzen sich zu beherrschen. Schon wieder Vel! Wenn sein Vater so erpicht darauf war ihn zu sehen, dann brauchte er doch nur in seine Gemächer zu kommen. Aber das machte er nie, nicht seit dieser Bastard sein Diener war.

Vegeta schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und erwiderte kalt; „Ich habe ihm für heute freigegeben".

Eine Zeitlang schwieg der König, den Kopf schwer gestützt von seinen Händen, dann murmelte er kaum hörbar, „Du magscht ihn doch auch und be~andels ihn gut?"

VEL, VEL, VEL!!! Drehte sich heute alles um Vel? Vegeta platzte fast der Kragen, er sprang auf und knurrte, „Mir reichts! Ich habe genug vom feiern, gute Nacht!"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Der Kopf des Königs hatte nun endgültig der Schwerkraft nachgegeben und war auf den Tisch gesunken. Er schlief.

Gleichgültig rief Vegeta zwei Diener herbei, „schafft den König in seine Räume". 

Er wartete noch bis sie seinem Befehl nachgekommen waren und den König hinausgeschafft hatten, dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Saal gleiten. 

Keiner von den anderen Saiyajins hatte den kleinen Zwischenfall mitbekommen. Entweder sie waren schon zu betrunken oder anderweitig beschäftigt. 

Bis auf Kakarott. 

Stirnrunzelnd musterte er ihn. Entweder hatte der Saiyajin tatsächlich kaum etwas von dem Wein angerührt oder er konnte es geschickt verbergen.

Auf jeden Fall sah er nach seinem Geschmack noch viel zu nüchtern aus.

'Dann eben anders', Vegeta unterdrückte ein leichtes Grinsen, nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein und machte sich danach auf den Weg.

'Der ist ja völlig dicht', konnte der junge Saiyajin nur entsetzt denken, als er den Prinzen mit schwankenden Schritten auf sich zukommen sah.

Direkt neben ihm, blieb dieser stehen und starrte ihn aus glasigen Augen an.

Hastig stand Kakarott auf und verneigte sich leicht.

„Brin misch auf mein Zimma", hörte er ihn lallen.

Der junge Saiyajin seufzte hörbar, nickte aber. Nichts kam ihm verdächtig vor.

Schweigend lief Vegeta voran, mit deutlich unsicheren Schritten, während ihm Kakarott mit etwas Abstand folgte. 

Nach einer Weile hatten sie dann endlich den letzten Korridor erreicht. 

Und da passierte es.

Vegeta taumelte bedrohlich und er wäre gestürzt, wenn Kakarott nicht rechtzeitig an seiner Seite gewesen wäre.

„Uuh", schwer atmend lehnte sich der Prinz an seinen Leibwächter, krümmte sich dann und stöhnte leise, „mir ist schlecht".

Wie erwartet, griff ihn der junge Saiyajin sogleich besorgt am Arm und stützte ihn. 

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft."

Gemeinsam gingen sie nun das letzte Stück, bis sie vor der Tür zu Vegetas Gemächern standen. Kakarott zögerte nicht lange. Er öffnete die Tür und dirigierte den Prinzen hinein. Dann blieb er jedoch unsicher stehen.

„Wo ist Euer Schlafraum?"

„Rechts entlang", kam die gemurmelte Antwort.

Der junge Saiyajin war erleichtert, als er endlich vor dem großen Bett des Prinzen stand. Jetzt konnte er wenigstens gleich verschwinden, denn besonders wohl fühlte er sich hier überhaupt nicht.

Er wollte ihn gerade loslassen, damit dieser sich hinlegen konnte, als er plötzlich einen kräftigen Ruck am Arm spürte.

Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf das Bett. Im nächsten Moment lag der Prinz auf ihn.

Erschrocken und gleichzeitig verwirrt, keuchte er auf.

„Was soll das?"

Vegeta lachte leise. 

Und dann raunte er, diesmal kein bißchen undeutlich, „Kakarott, hatte ich dir gestern nicht gesagt, das ich ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben will?"

Völlig außer sich rang der Saiyajin nach Atem. „Du weißt es... hast es die ganze Zeit über gewusst...!" 

Bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hörte er erneut Vegetas kalte Stimme, „Was denkst du wohl, warum du noch am Leben bist. Du bist mir einmal entwischt, aber diesmal lass ich dich nicht davonkommen. Ich will dich!"

In Kakarott verkrampfte sich alles. Was sollte er tun? Vegeta zurückweisen? Er war der Prinz... und er diente ihm. Verdammt! 

Geschockt ließ er es zu, dass ihn der Andere hungrig küsste, erwiderte aber den Kuss nicht. 

Er blieb einfach regungslos liegen.

**11. Kapitel**

Unerwartet lösten sich die Lippen wieder von dem widerstrebenden Mund. 

Vegeta hatte seinen Kopf erhoben und schaute finster auf den jungen Saiyajin herab. Das schwache Licht aus dem Nebenraum zeigte ihm ein blasses Gesicht auf welchem sich immer noch Entsetzen und Überraschung spiegelten.

„Andere würden sich darum reißen mit mir im Bett zu landen", knurrte er leise. 

Seine Verärgerung darüber, das der Kuss unerwidert geblieben war, konnte man deutlich heraus hören.

Kakarott entgegnete nichts. Seine Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst.

Was sollte er auch sagen? Sollte er ihm ins Gesicht brüllen, dass er von ihm nichts wissen wollte? Wäre Vegeta ein einfacher Saiyajin, dann hätte er es auch getan, dann würde er jetzt nicht still daliegen. Aber so?  Es käme einer Beleidigung gleich und der Prinz hatte genug Macht, um ihn heimlich bei Seite räumen zu lassen. Und wer würde es schon wagen, ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen? Außer dem König niemand!

Nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihm schien, hörte er, wie Vegeta einen Seufzer ausstieß und schließlich, mit einer Stimme, die seltsam belegt klang, murmelte, „Vielleicht taust du ja noch auf".

Kakarott spürte Hände auf seinem Kampfanzug und plötzlich, mit einem kräftigen Ruck, wurde das Oberteil aufgerissen.

Die warmen Lippen, die kurz darauf über seine Brust fuhren, versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Doch als er auch noch forschende Hände über seinen Körper gleiten fühlte, hatte er Mühe, seinem Drang sie wegzustoßen, nicht nachzugeben. Dabei konnte er eigentlich gar nicht behaupten, das es sich unangenehm anfühlte. Vegeta verhielt sich zu seiner Überraschung sehr sanft. Aber er war nicht Vel. Ihn wollte er und keinen anderen.

Kakarott schloss seine Augen und hoffte nur, dass es ziemlich schnell vorbei sein würde.

Genießerisch leckte Vegeta über die Brustwarzen des jungen Saiyajins. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Adern und sein Puls ging immer schneller. Er war verwirrt über die Gefühle die in seinem Inneren tobten, seine Erregung, die durch die Berührung mit dem Saiyajin stetig wuchs und das Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib ins Unermessliche steigen ließ. Auch seine eigene Reaktion verwunderte ihn. 

Normalerweise ging er mit seinen Bettgefährten, nie so zartfühlend um, sondern war bisher immer nur darauf aus gewesen, seine eigene Lust zu befriedigen. Wenn die Anderen dabei zu kurz kamen, dann war das ihr Problem gewesen und nicht seins. Doch hier, bei diesem Unterklassekrieger, diesem Baka, verhielt er sich ganz anders als gewohnt. Warum nur?

Vegeta verlagerte sein Gewicht, bis er nur noch seitlich auf Kakarott lag, hörte aber dabei nicht auf, die Haut des Anderen mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen. Sein Glied pochte mittlerweile schmerzhaft in seiner Hose und eng drückte er es gegen Kakarotts Schenkel.

Ein kaum hörbares Luftschnappen des Anderen, ließ ihn still in sich hinein grinsen. 

Er fuhr nun mit seinen Händen weiter abwärts, stieß dabei auf den pelzigen Saiyajinschwanz, der fest um den Körper geschlungen war. Vorsichtig strich er über das weiche Fell und spürte wie der Saiyajin zu zittern begann. Dieses Körperteil war schon immer die empfindlichste Stelle eines jeden Saiyajins gewesen und Vegeta zog es mit Bedacht in sein Liebesspiel ein. Er fand die Schwanzspitze und hob sie ein wenig empor, ließ sie sodann mehrfach zwischen seinen Fingern auf und abgleiten. 

Doch auch wenn sich die Atemzüge von Kakarott in der Zwischenzeit verdoppelt hatten, so blieb er dennoch weiterhin reglos liegen.

Erst als Vegeta seine Hand in die Hose des Saiyajins schieben wollte, keuchte er laut auf.

Seine Hand schnellte plötzlich blitzschnell vor, packte die Hand des Prinzen und zog sie energisch von seinem Körper weg.

Vegeta ließ ein ärgerliches Knurren hören und fixierte Kakarott mit seinen dunklen Augen.

„Auf einmal wehrst du dich? Glaubst du etwa, du könntest mich damit aufhalten?"

Kakarott wich dem Blick des Prinzen aus und murmelte leise, „Tut mir leid, ich... ich  dachte ich könnte es ohne weiteres über mich ergehen lassen, aber..." Hilflos brach er ab und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Sekundenlang herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen. Der junge Saiyajin wagte kaum zu atmen und fragte sich, was wohl als nächstes passieren würde. Würde Vegeta jetzt einfach über ihn herfallen? Diesmal ohne Rücksicht?

Doch zu seiner Verblüffung rollte sich Vegeta auf einmal von ihm runter und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen aufs Bett.

„Es ist mein Diener, nicht wahr?", hörte er ihn leise sagen. „Wenn er jetzt hier läge, dann wärst du nicht so abweisend, dann hättest du jetzt jede Menge Spaß mit ihm".

Vegeta lachte kurz auf. Es klang hohl und verbittert. 

Kakarott fühlte zu seinem Erstaunen, wie sich ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm bemerkbar machte. War der Prinz etwa gar nicht so gefühlskalt, wie er sich immer gab? Sehnte er sich vielleicht nur nach ein wenig Wärme? Doch bevor er sich darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er erneut Vegetas Stimme, diesmal wieder kalt und befehlend.

„Geh Kakarott... geh, bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlege, aber merke dir eins... Vel wirst du nie bekommen."

Für einen Moment verdutzt, starrte der junge Saiyajin auf den Rücken des Prinzen. Er zögerte. Sichtlich hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Instinkt, sofort zu verschwinden und diesem anderen komischen Gefühl, das er noch nicht einordnen konnte. 

Schließlich gab er letzterem nach und legte sacht eine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter. „Ich... also wenn du willst..."

Jäh wurde seine Hand abgeschüttelt und der Prinz fuhr zornbebend zu ihm rum.

„Ich Brauche dein Mitleid nicht, verschwinde endlich!"

Erschrocken über diesen Ausbruch, kam der Saiyajin der Aufforderung nach und verzog sich schnellstmöglich.

Kaum war Kakarott weg, vergrub Vegeta sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wut, Hilflosigkeit und das reinste Chaos tobten in ihm. Er verstand sich selber nicht. Warum hatte er ihn weggeschickt und ihn sich nicht einfach genommen? Warum hatte er sich überhaupt vorhin so viel Mühe gegeben um diesem Idioten wenigstens ein kleines Stöhnen oder Keuchen zu entlocken? Gebracht hatte es ja doch nichts. Kakarott hatte sich absolut passiv verhalten und war in keiner Weise auf sein zärtliches Spiel eingegangen.

„Ich bin hier der Idiot", murmelte er zu sich selber. 

Seine Miene wurde noch düsterer und sein Hass auf Vel brach brodelnd in ihm durch. 

Vel war Schuld. Wegen ihm hatte ihn Kakarott zurückgewiesen. Aber er würde es ihm heimzahlen.

Mit einem grausamen Zug um den Mund stand Vegeta auf und durchmaß mit schnellen Schritten Schlaf- und Wohnraum, bis er vor der Tür, die zu Vels Kammer führte, stand.

Ungestüm öffnete er sie.

Vel schreckte hoch.  

Noch völlig verschlafen, starrte er zu der dunklen Gestalt im Türrahmen.

„Vegeta?", fragte er leise. Sein Herz begann unerwartet heftig zu pochen. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Warum sagte sein Bruder nichts?

Er sah ihn auf sich zukommen und zog intuitiv die Decke bis zu seinem Kinn hoch. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Vegeta war bei ihm angelangt. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, riss er die Bettdecke fort.

Vel fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht was sein Bruder vor hatte, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. 

All seine Instinkte schrieen ihm zu fortzulaufen. Und das tat er dann auch. 

Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür. 

Weiter kam er nicht. 

Er fühlte wie ihn eine Hand grob an der Schulter packte, ihn herumriss. Vel wollte schreien, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Ziemlich unsanft wurde er wieder aufs Bett gestoßen und ein schweres Gewicht legte sich auf ihn.

'Bitte, lass es einen Alptraum sein', flehte er in Gedanken. 

Für einen Moment schien es so, als ob sich sein Wunsch erfüllt hätte. Das Gewicht war plötzlich weg. 

Er wollte schon befreit aufatmen, als er jedoch zu seinem Entsetzen Hände an seiner Hose spürte. Unvermittelt wurde sie ihm kurz darauf bis unter die Knie heruntergerissen. Die Augen vor Furcht geweitet, keuchte er laut auf. Und endlich fand er auch seine Stimme wieder.

„NEIN... VEGETA", schrie er aus Leibeskräften.

Die Antwort war nur ein gefährliches Grollen.

Er wurde gepackt und auf den Bauch gedreht. Nichts half ihm, weder das strampeln seiner Beine noch das um sich schlagen mit seinen Armen. Vegeta hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest, drehte ihm die Arme schmerzhaft auf den Rücken und umklammerte sie mit einer Hand.

Dann hörte er das rascheln von Stoff und er ahnte was jetzt kommen würde.

Der pure Angstschweiß brach ihm aus. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos und in einer so demütigenden Stellung befunden.  Sein nackter Hintern wurde hochgerissen und er spürte etwas warmes an seinem Eingang.

„Bitte nicht", flüsterte er verzweifelt.

Im nächsten Moment schrie er laut auf. Etwas großes, gewaltiges hatte sich in sein Hinterteil gerammt, es auseinander gerissen und einen hochgradigen, explosiven Schmerz zu seinem Nervenzentrum gesandt.

Schwarze kleine Pünktchen wabberten vor seinen Augen. Doch eine Ohnmacht, die ihn von seinen Schmerzen hätte befreien können, blieb aus.

Vel hörte das erregte Keuchen seines Bruders, fühlte wie das Glied in ihm sich wieder herauszog, nur um erneut fest zuzustoßen. 

Sein Schreien hatte sich in ein qualvolles Stöhnen verwandelt. Für mehr hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Warmer klebriger Saft sickerte an ihm herunter. Vermutlich Blut. Er nahm es nur am Rande wahr.

Die Stöße wurden schneller und auch das Keuchen nahm an Intensität zu.

Dann wurde sein Becken eng an den Unterleib seines Bruders gepresst. Noch ein letzter Stoß und er fühlte das Beben, das durch Vegeta fuhr, hörte den rauen Schrei, den dieser dabei ausstieß und mit ihm einen Namen, „Kakarott".

Endlich wurde er losgelassen. 

Vegeta sank auf ihn herab. Sein Atem kam immer noch unregelmäßig und auch das Zittern hielt noch eine Weile an.

Erst als es völlig abgeebbt war, richtete sich sein Bruder langsam auf und zog seinen Penis heraus. Dann ging er genauso schweigend wie er gekommen war, wieder hinaus.

Vel starrte noch lange blicklos vor sich hin. Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinunter und seine Lippen formten tonlos immer wieder ein und dasselbe Wort.  

„Warum?"

**12. Kapitel**

Erst als der Morgen in einem grauen und trüben Licht durchgebrochen war, hatte Vel endlich die Kraft gefunden aufzustehen. Er versuchte die Schmerzen in seinem Körper so gut es ging zu ignorieren und ebenso die eklige Feuchte in seiner Hose, die ein Gemisch aus Blut und Sperma sein musste.

Blut war auch auf dem Bettlaken und angewidert riss er es herunter.

Dann stopfte er es schnell in sein kleines Schränkchen. Doch es war nur ein erbärmlicher Versuch, den Bildern der Nacht zu entkommen. Bilder seiner Hilflosigkeit, seines Bruders... wie er ihn brutal und ohne Rücksicht vergewaltigt hatte.

Vel schluchzte auf. Ein trockenes Schluchzen, Tränen hatte er keine mehr. Am ganzen Körper zitternd, hielt er sich am Schrank fest und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er sich wieder soweit in den Griff hatte, das er sich erheben konnte.

Eine saubere Hose und Hemd in der Hand haltend, begab er sich zur Tür. Lange blieb er davor stehen, horchte angestrengt nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen und erst als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, das alles noch ruhig war, huschte er hinaus.

Das Schlafzimmer zu durchqueren kostete ihn jede Menge Überwindung, doch er wollte ins Bad und hatte daher keine andere Wahl. Seinen Blick immer wieder ängstlich auf den schlafenden Vegeta gerichtet, erreichte er es schließlich und atmete befreit auf.

Jetzt konnte er sich endlich seiner dreckigen Kleidung entledigen und seinen Körper reinigen. 

Doch so sehr er aber auch seine Haut schrubbte und scheuerte, hatte er immer noch das Gefühl unglaublich schmutzig zu sein. Die Male auf seiner Haut würden zwar irgendwann verschwinden und auch die schmerzhafte Verletzung die ihm Vegeta beigebracht hatte, als er in ihn eingedrungen war, aber niemals würde er es vergessen können. 

Zum tausendsten Mal fragte er sich, warum ihm sein Bruder dies angetan hatte. Er hatte zwar eine Vermutung, dass es mit Kakarott zusammenhängen könnte, doch das Warum verstand er nicht.

Nachdem er sich seine saubere Kleidung angezogen hatte, schlich er so leise wie möglich wieder hinaus.

Alle Farbe wich ihm jedoch aus dem Gesicht, als er Vegeta wach im Bett sitzend vorfand. 

Die nackte Angst kehrte zurück. Er wollte weglaufen, war aber unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren. 

Sein Bruder betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, dann sah er wie er aus dem Bett sprang und auf ihn zukam.

Vel konnte das zittern seines Körpers kaum noch kontrollieren.

Vegeta hatte ihn erreicht und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Hör zu du kleiner Bastard", hörte er ihn mit schneidender Stimme sagen, „ein Wort... egal zu wem... von dem was in der Nacht passiert ist und du bist Geschichte, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Vel konnte nur kläglich nicken.

Vegeta lockerte seinen Griff und in seinem Ton lag jetzt eindeutig Spott, „Keine Angst, ich werde mich nicht noch einmal an dir vergreifen, du bist nicht mein Typ. Und jetzt hol mir mein Frühstück, ich habe Hunger!"

Er ließ ihn los und schritt zum Fenster, wo er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und hinausstarrte.

Vel atmete tief durch und rang sich die Frage ab, die ihn so quälte.

„Warum dann?"

Er bekam keine Antwort und nervös biss er sich auf die Lippe.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er sich selber unbedacht hervorsprudeln.

„Es war wegen Kakarott, nicht wahr?" Er hörte wie sein Bruder scharf einatmete und bereute im selben Moment seine Worte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Vegeta nur, „Hol mir endlich mein Frühstück".

Hastig machte Vel sich davon.

Minuten später hatte er die Palastküche erreicht. Das Tablett mit dem reichlichen Frühstück für seinen Bruder, stand wie immer schon bereit und daneben ein kleiner Teller mit Brot und ein Becher mit noch dampfender Milch gefüllt für ihn. Dankbar nickte er der Sklavin zu, von der er wusste, dass sie es für ihn immer bereitstellte. Und da kein Aufseher in der Nähe war, nickte sie ihm freundlich zurück.

Vel schlang gleich im stehen hastig sein Frühstück herunter, schnappte sich sodann das schwere Tablett und begab sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Er war kaum aus der Küche heraus, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Vel erkannte die Stimme sofort, drehte sich aber nicht um, sondern lief rasch weiter.

„Warte, Vel!"

Der Junge beschleunigte seine Schritte, doch sein Verfolger gab nicht auf. Nach mehreren Metern hatte er ihn eingeholt und Vel fühlte sich am Arm gepackt. Notgedrungen blieb er nun doch stehen.

„Warum läufst du vor mir weg?"

Vel hielt den Kopf gesenkt und flüsterte kaum hörbar, „Bitte lass mich gehen, ich darf nicht mit dir reden".

Warme Hände griffen unter sein Kinn und zwangen ihn so hoch zuschauen. Die Augen Kakarotts waren voller Besorgnis auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hat dir Vegeta das angetan?", seine Finger strichen dabei sanft über Vels aufgeplatzte Lippe. Soviel Wärme und Zuneigung waren fast zuviel für den Jungen und er fühlte wie ihm von neuem die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Hastig stieß er den Saiyajin von sich weg und rannte davon.

Erneut kam er nicht weit. 

Kakarott stoppte seine Flucht und schlang ihm von hinten die Arme um seinen Körper. Vel hörte wie der Saiyajin einen Fluch ausstieß.

„Was hat er dir nur angetan, dass du solche Angst hast." Und nun hielt er seine Tränen auch nicht mehr zurück. Hemmungslos weinte und schluchzte er. 

Kakarott nahm ihm das Tablett aus der Hand und stellte es ab. Dann zog er den Jungen an seine breite Brust. 

„Erzähl es mir", bat er, während er ihn fest an sich drückte. 

Vel entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut. Seine Rippen taten ihm von gestern immer noch weh. Der Saiyajin hatte es anscheinend gehört, denn fast sofort ließ er ihn erschrocken los. Und bevor es Vel verhindern konnte, hatte sich Kakarott hinuntergebeugt und entschlossen das Hemd hochgeschoben.

Die vielen blauen Flecken auf der blassen Haut und der große Bluterguss, der quer über den Rippen verlief, ließen den Saiyajin tief Luft holen. Seine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich und knirschend vor Wut presste er hervor, „Der Prinz ist eindeutig zu weit gegangen". Er sah jetzt Vel ernst in die Augen und fragte, „War das die Bestrafung für den Kuss, den ich dir gestern gegeben habe?"

Vel schaute bedrückt weg, sagte jedoch nichts. Doch sein Schweigen schien für den Saiyajin Antwort genug zu sein. Er legte dem Jungen die Hände auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Ich werde mit Vegeta reden, geh du auf mein Zimmer und warte dort auf mich."

„NEIN!" Vel schrie es regelrecht entsetzt heraus und sprudelte hastig hinterher, „sag ihm nichts, bitte. Er... er hatte gestern nur wieder eine seiner Launen... ich bin das gewohnt... bitte".

Kakarott schnürte es fast die Kehle zu. Die Angst des Jungen war direkt spürbar für ihn.

Sein Griff um Vels Schulter wurde härter und seine Worte duldeten keine Widerrede, „Tu was ich dir gesagt habe", dann drehte er sich entschieden um und hastete den Korridor entlang, Richtung Vegetas Gemächer.

Vel blickte ihm unglücklich hinterher.

Voller Zorn erreichte Kakarott den letzten Gang, stürmte weiter und öffnete ohne vorheriges Anklopfen die Tür zu den Räumlichkeiten des Prinzen. Der erste Raum war leer. Also, das Schlafzimmer. Entschlossen lief der Saiyajin hinein und sah sich mit wütendem Blick nach Vegeta um. Doch auch dieser Raum war leer.

Er entdeckte eine weitere Tür und ging auf sie zu. Bevor er sie jedoch aufreißen konnte, öffnete sie sich und Vegeta stand vor ihm.

Beide keuchten überrascht auf.

Der Prinz, weil er nicht mit Kakarott gerechnet hatte und dieser, weil Vegeta nichts weiter als ein Handtuch um seine Hüften trug.

Vegeta fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. 

Eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, rief er belustigt, „Wie mir scheint, zieht dich mein Schlafgemach magisch an!"

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt... und reviewt weiterhin so fleißig, ich hatte mich riesig gefreut gehabt^-^


	5. 13 bis 15 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@Lavendel: *zurückknuddelt* das Lob ist auch verdient gewesen^^ Viel Spaß bei den nächsten Teilen.

@Hemmi: Ah Hemmi, du brauchst dich nicht zu wundern, dass es so schnell weitergeht. Ich hatte doch mal erwähnt, dass die Story bis zum.. nun jetzt sind es genau… 43. Kapitel steht^^ Und ich freu mich, dass sie dir so gut gefällt. Vielen Dank *knuddelchen*

@Sira-chan: lol ich weiß nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber fast in jedem Kap habe ich noch kleine Änderungen vorgenommen. Mal sind es nur Rechtschreibfehler, die ich selbst beim zigsten Male erst jetzt entdeckt habe und manchmal habe ich auch kleine Texte noch umgeschrieben *g*****

@Jay-Dee: tja ob Vegeta das schafft *grins* vielleicht hat Kakarott ja auch seine eigenen Pläne^^

@Morgan le Fey: hmm... ob dein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, kann ich dir leider nicht genau sagen, da dass Ende augenblicklich noch offen ist^^ aber bis dahin gibt es auch noch reichlich Lesestoff und wie ich hoffe, viele überraschende Wendungen^^

_~*~_

**13. Kapitel**

Für einen Moment war Kakarott tatsächlich aus dem Konzept gebracht worden. Halb neugierig und halb verwirrt betrachtete er die schlanke fast nackte Gestalt des Prinzen. Winzige Wasserperlen tropften von den noch feuchten Haaren auf die matt glänzende Haut unter deren Oberfläche sich deutlich ausgeprägte Muskeln und harte Sehnen abzeichneten. Die Hüften dagegen waren schmal... 

Widerwillig fasziniert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. 'Er sieht gut aus!' 

Doch dann verdrängte ein anderes Bild seine Gedanken. Ein zierlicher blasser Körper, bebend vor Angst und gezeichnet von schwersten Misshandlungen. 

Kakarotts Blick verfinsterte sich wieder und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt trat er näher an den Prinzen heran. „Dein Schlafzimmer interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck. Ich bin hier, weil ich mit dir über Vel reden will."

„Ach ja?" Vegeta verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und schaute den Saiyajin herausfordernd an, „Ich wüsste nichts, was es über meinen Diener zu erzählen gäbe. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass er für dich tabu ist und wenn du sonst nichts willst, da drüben ist der Ausgang!" Vegeta nickte in Richtung Tür. 

Kakarott rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und nur seine Stimme zeugte von seiner unterdrückten Wut. „Es gibt jede Menge über Vel zu besprechen. Vor allem, was du mit ihm gemacht hast".

Vegeta wurde blass. Was wusste Kakarott? Er versuchte seine Unsicherheit mit Gleichgültigkeit zu überspielen und erwiderte gelassen, „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest".

Er wollte an den Saiyajin vorbei, doch Kakarott versperrte ihm den Weg, „Du weißt sehr wohl von was ich rede."

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Vel ist mein Diener und wie ich ihn behandle geht dich nichts an... und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!" Vegeta knurrte grimmig und wollte Kakarott einen Stoß versetzen. 

Im Nu hatte der andere Saiyajin jedoch sein Handgelenk gepackt und hielt es fest umklammert.

„Denkst du etwa, nur weil du ein Prinz und Vel ein gewöhnlicher Diener ist, kannst du mit ihm umgehen wie du willst und deine Launen an ihm auslassen? Ich werde es auf keinen Fall  länger dulden und warne dich, wenn du Vel noch ein Haar krümmst, bekommst du es mit mir persönlich zu tun!"

Vegeta fühlte im ersten Moment nur Erleichterung. Kakarott hatte keine Ahnung! Dann jedoch sickerte langsam die volle Bedeutung der Worte zu ihm durch und eine heiße Röte des Zorns überzog sein Gesicht. Was fiel diesem Unterklassekrieger ein, so mit ihm zu sprechen? Sich nur noch schwer beherrschend, zischte er, „DU WAGST ES... Du wagst es mir zu drohen? ... Was glaubst du wohl wer du bist? Denkst du, du hast irgendeinen sonderbonus bei mir, weil ich dich in mein Bett holen wollte? Du bist ein Nichts, kakarott, merk dir das. nur ein elender Leibwächter, den ich überhaupt nicht benötige! Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann wärst du schon längst tot!"

Schweratmend hielt Vegeta inne und versuchte sich von Kakarott loszureißen. Dieser hielt ihn jedoch weiterhin fest und drängte den Prinzen seitwärts zur Wand. 

Ein stummer Zweikampf begann, bei dem Vegeta jedoch bald zähneknirschend einsehen musste, dass Kakarott die Oberhand gegen ihn hatte. Wieso war der auf einmal nur so stark? Im letzten Kampf hätte er ihn doch locker besiegen können?

Keuchend und von starken Armen an die Wand gepresst, gab er schließlich seine Gegenwehr auf, „Das wirst du bereuen, Kakarott!"

„Die Chance mich zu töten, hast du leider verpasst und ich werde sie dir so schnell auch nicht noch einmal geben."

„Ach? Und wie willst du es verhindern? Dazu müsstest du mich töten!"

„Das wird hoffentlich nicht nötig sein, auf mich selbst pass ich schon auf".

Vegeta schloss genervt seine Augen. Der Saiyajin war sturer als er gedacht hatte. „Was versprichst du dir von dem ganzen Theater, das du hier veranstaltest?"

Die Antwort kam schnell.

 Ich will dein Ehrenwort als Prinz, dass du Vel nicht mehr anrührst, keine Schläge, keine Hiebe", Kakarott zögerte für einen Augenblick, ehe er noch hinzufügte, „und ich will Vel haben!"

„Du willst Vel? Ha, darum geht es dir also." Vegeta lachte rau auf und hatte Mühe sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie hart ihn diese Worte trafen. Kakarott war scharf auf Vel und er war scharf auf diesen Idioten. Verdammt! Er schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und erwiderte so ruhig wie möglich, „du wirst ihn nie bekommen."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Kakarotts Stimme klang plötzlich belegt und bevor es sich der Prinz versah, hatte er ihm die Lippen auf den Mund gepresst.

Völlig verblüfft keuchte Vegeta auf. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er Kakarotts Zunge in seinem Mund und dazu noch mit einer Leidenschaft die ihn vollends verwirrte. Der Griff an seinen Armen hatte sich ebenfalls gelöst und er spürte Kakarotts Hände auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. Schauer der Lust rannen ihm den Rücken hinunter. Vegeta stöhnte und vergrub seine Hände in Kakarotts Haar. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich und voller Hunger zu erwidern, wie er ihm gegeben wurde. 

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, ging bei beiden Saiyajins der Atem schwer.

Mehrere Sekunden lang schwiegen sie und sahen sich nur an, bis es Vegeta nicht länger aushielt und gepresst fragte, „wolltest du mir oder dir damit was beweisen?"

„Wohl eher mir", murmelte Kakarott leise. Er seufzte hörbar und schien mit sich zu ringen, dann legte er plötzlich eine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter und sagte mit fester Stimme, „hör zu Vegeta, du brauchst es erst gar nicht abstreiten, ich weiß das du mich ebenso begehrst, wie ich Vel und schlage dir deswegen einen Handel vor. Du gibst mir Vel und dafür gehört dir mein Körper, mit allem drum und dran."

Bevor Vegeta auch nur einen Herzschlag lang über das Angebot nachdenken konnte, hörten beide Saiyajins ein schepperndes Geräusch. 

Sowohl Vegeta als auch Kakarott blickten erschrocken zur Tür, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

Kalkweiß und zitternd sahen sie Vel im Türrahmen stehen und seine Stimme vibrierte vor Wut, als er ihnen aufgebracht entgegenschrie, „Besorgt es euch gefälligst gegenseitig, aber lasst mich damit in Ruhe".

Beinah überstürzt drehte er sich um und rannte hinaus, nicht ohne noch die Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen. 

Geschockt starrten ihm beide Saiyajins hinterher.

**14. Kapitel**

„Scheiße, Vel hat alles mitbekommen!" Fluchend drehte sich Kakarott zu Vegeta herum und sah ihn ratlos und verwirrt an. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sich der Prinz schon wieder gefasst und ein abfälliges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Und wenn schon, ist doch gut wenn er gleich Bescheid weiß!"

Angesichts dieser offensichtlichen Gleichgültigkeit verfinsterte sich Kakarotts Miene, „Es schert dich einen Dreck, was Vel fühlen mag, nicht wahr?" Er seufzte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr, „Aber deinen Worten zufolge bist du mit meinem Vorschlag einverstanden."

Vegeta nickte knapp.

Der junge Saiyajin musterte ihn noch eine Weile und versuchte aus dem Gesicht des Älteren irgendeine Gefühlsregung abzulesen, doch es blieb ausdruckslos.

„Geh jetzt Kakarott, ich will mich anziehen", murmelte Vegeta schließlich.

Fast automatisch wanderten Kakarotts Augen zu dem Handtuch, das als einziges Vegetas Blöße bedeckte. Die Ausbuchtung darunter war gut sichtbar. Schnell hob der Saiyajin seinen Blick wieder und spürte wie er rot wurde. 

Die Augen des Prinzen funkelten jetzt amüsiert. Ihm war nicht entgangen wohin sein Gegenüber geschielt hatte.

„Du kannst natürlich auch gern hier bleiben und deinen Teil des Handels gleich erfüllen."

Kakarott schnappte nach Luft und brachte rückwärts gehend, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und dem Prinzen.

„Ich... ich werde erst mal mit Vel reden, er hat da sicher etwas Missverstanden", und bevor er sich endgültig umdrehte, um beinah fluchtartig den Raum zu verlassen, murmelte er noch, „im Gegensatz zu dir, würde ich niemanden meinen Willen aufzwingen."

Vegeta schickte ihm einen finsteren Blick hinterher, hielt ihn aber nicht auf.

Vel rannte, was seine Beine hergaben. Sein Atem kam rasselnd und er spürte heftige Seitenstechen. Doch er ignorierte sie. Er wollte nur fort. Den Palast hatte er schon längst hinter sich gelassen und die Gegend in welcher er sich jetzt befand, kannte er überhaupt nicht. Doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte sowieso nie wieder in den Palast zurückkehren. 

Wütend dachte er an das belauschte Gespräch und fühlte wie sein Zorn und seine Enttäuschung über Kakarotts Verhalten erneut in ihm hochstiegen. Kakarott war doch kein Deut besser als sein Bruder und behandelte ihn auch nur als ob er irgendeine Ware wäre, die man ersteigern könnte. All sein freundliches Getue war doch nur gespielt gewesen. Hatte ihn Kakarott denn nur ein einziges Mal gefragt, was er fühlte? Ob er ihm überhaupt etwas bedeutete? Nein, niemals. Er hatte ihn damals gegen seinen Willen geküsst und jetzt hatte er einfach mit seinem Bruder über seinen Körper verhandelt. Doch seinen Körper sollte nie wieder jemand bekommen. Die Erfahrung, die ihm Vegeta beigebracht hatte, reichte ihm.

Keuchend blieb Vel stehen und sah sich die Gegend genauer an, in der er sich befand. 

Nur spärlich bedeckte das Gras den harten Boden unter ihm. Weiter entfernt entdeckte er jedoch mehr grün. Büsche und auch ein paar vereinzelte Bäume schienen der trostlosen Umgebung, die zum größten Teil aus zerklüfteten Felsen bestand, zu trotzen. Und zu seiner  Freude glaubte er das ruhige Rauschen von Wasser zu hören. Langsam lief er weiter und sah nach mehreren Metern tatsächlich einen schmalen Bach, der sich durch die Steinlandschaft schlängelte. Wenn er hier noch eine Höhle finden würde, hätte er ein ideales Versteck und keiner würde ihn finden können.

Suchend sah er sich nun um und folgte dabei der schwachen Strömung des Wassers.

Obwohl die Morgenluft noch ziemlich kühl war und er deswegen jetzt auch leicht fröstelte, fühlte er sich hier unglaublich frei. Das erste Mal seit Jahren. Genauer gesagt seit sieben Jahren, als ihm einfiel für wie lange er schon bei seinem Bruder den Diener spielen musste. Bis dahin hatte er abgeschirmt vor neugierigen Augen in einem separaten Teil des Palastes ein Gemach für sich allein gehabt und sogar einen eigenen Sklaven besessen. Schmerzhaft kamen die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit in ihm wieder hoch und wie jedes Mal versuchte er sie hastig zu verdrängen. Er wollte nicht an seinen Vater denken, der ihn damals noch jeden Tag besucht hatte und auch nicht an das stille Entsetzen, das er damals gefühlt hatte, als die Besuche ausgeblieben und er dann nach zwei Tagen plötzlich zu seinem Bruder geführt worden war, dem er von da an zu dienen hatte. Den Grund für dieses unerklärliche und abrupte Verhalten  seines Vaters hatte er bis zum heutigen Tage nie erfahren und es tat auch zu sehr weh, daran zu denken.

Während seine Augen weiterhin die Gegend nach einem geeigneten Unterschlupf absuchten, vernahm Vel plötzlich Stimmen und bemerkte erst jetzt im letzten Moment die beiden Gestalten, die nur wenige Meter vor ihm am Bach saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Erschrocken huschte er lautlos hinter einem der vielen Felsen und war froh, dass die Beiden nicht in seine Richtung geblickt hatten. Sein Herz klopfte mächtig, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet hier in dieser Einöde jemanden zu begegnen. Und erst als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, lugte er vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck hervor, um sich die Fremden näher anzusehen. Der eine von ihnen war dick und hatte eine hässliche warzenübersäte rosafarbene Haut. Der Zweite hatte eine grünliche Haut und Haare in derselben Farbe, die zu einem langen Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Beide trugen Kampfrüstungen, ähnlich denen, der Saiyajins. Ihre Gesichter sah er nicht, da sie ihm den Rücken zukehrten. Aber er sah, dass sie irgendein Kommunikationsgerät um den Kopf trugen, mit welchem sie anscheinend zu einer weiteren dritten Person sprachen.

 Die Worte der dritten Person drangen laut und schnarrend bis zu Vel hinüber.

„Der König weigert sich also weiterhin, mir seinen Sohn als Zeichen seiner Ergebenheit, auszuliefern?"

Vegeta ausliefern? Vel spürte wie es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Wer waren diese Fremden? 

Die Antwort des einen konnte er nun ebenfalls deutlich verstehen. Sie klang respektvoll und leicht eingeschüchtert. „Ja Meister Freezer, obwohl wir den König unter Druck gesetzt und ihm in ihrem Namen gedroht haben, hat er uns hinausgejagt."

„Er stellt sich mir also offen entgegen. Das wird er büßen."

„Dafür haben wir jedoch etwas anderes wichtiges herausgefunden."

„Erzähl!"

„Gestern Abend hatten diese Saiyajins eine Feier. Es gelang uns, in das Arbeitszimmer des Königs zu schleichen und seine Geheimdokumente zu durchforsten. Dabei haben wir eine sensationelle Entdeckung gemacht. Das Erkundungsteam des Königs ist vor drei Tagen auf einen Planeten gestoßen, auf dem es sogenannte Dragonballs geben soll, die einem jeden Wunsch erfüllen können."

„Interessant! Der Name des Planeten!"

„Namek!"

„Findet die Koordinaten heraus und begebt euch unverzüglich dorthin, ich will wissen ob diese Dragonballs dort tatsächlich existieren. Mit diesem störrischen Saiyajinvolk wird später abgerechnet."

„Zu Befehl Meister Freezer, die Koordinaten besitzen wir bereits. Wir werden uns sofort auf den Weg machen."

Mit angehaltenem Atem hatte Vel das Gespräch verfolgt. In seinem Kopf sauste es von den vielen Informationen, die er erhalten hatte. Und er wusste auch sofort was er machen musste. Er musste augenblicklich zurück in den Palast und versuchen seinen Vater zu sprechen. 

Er sah wie die Fremden jetzt aufstanden und zog schnell seinen Kopf ein.

'Bitte, lass sie nicht hier entlanggehen', flehte er in Gedanken und kauerte sich so eng wie möglich zwischen der Felsenwand neben ihm und dem Stein.

Doch zu seinem Entsetzen hörte er die knirschenden Geräusche der Schritte genau auf sich zukommen. Von Panik erfüllt kniff er seine Augen zusammen.

„Nun sieh dir das mal an, Dodoria. Ich glaube, wir haben hier einen unerwünschten Lauscher."

Vel konnte gerade noch leicht blinzelnd seine Augen öffnen, da fühlte er auch schon, wie er vom Boden hochgerissen und grob auf den Stein gedrückt wurde, der vor kurzem noch sein Versteck gewesen war. Gelähmt vor Angst brachte er noch nicht einmal einen Schrei zustande. Er ahnte bereits, dass er von hier nicht mehr lebend wegkommen würde.

Die beiden Fremden sahen sich für einen Augenblick an, dann nickten sie sich grinsend zu und wandten sich gemeinsam an ihr Opfer. Der Größere von ihnen leckte sich über die Lippen und rief anzüglich, „Bevor wir dich töten, werden wir noch ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben und vielleicht kannst du uns dabei auch noch einiges erzählen!"

Grausige Schreie zerrissen wenig später die friedliche Stille des Ortes.

Gehetzt und leicht außer Atem, erreichte Kakarott zum zweiten Male heute die Gemächer des Prinzen. Und wie beim ersten Mal stürmte er ohne anzuklopfen hinein.

Vegeta hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit angezogen und Diener herbeigerufen, welche die Unordnung in seinem Wohngemach aufgeräumt und auch neues Frühstück herbeigebracht hatten. Gerade war er fertig mit essen und betrachtete mit nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen den Eindringling.

„Was ist nun schon wieder los, Kakarott."

„Entschuldige, aber ist Vel bei dir aufgetaucht? Ich kann ihn nirgendwo im Palast finden!"

„Hmpf, nein hier ist er nicht." Vegeta überlegte einen Moment, bevor er nachfragte, „hast du die Wachen gefragt, ob sie ihn gesehen haben?"

„Äh nein", Kakarott strich sich verlegen durchs Haar, auf diese Idee war er überhaupt nicht gekommen. 

„Soviel Grips hätte ich dir schon zugemutet." 

Er sah wie Vegeta aufstand und an ihm vorbei zur Tür schritt. „Komm mit", knurrte er ihm zu.

Erstaunt, weil ihm Vegeta anscheinend bei seiner Suche helfen wollte, folgte er ihm.

Eine Viertelstunde später standen sie am großen Palasttor und wussten wenigstens, dass sich Vel irgendwo da draußen befinden musste.

„Da er nicht fliegen kann, dürfte er zu Fuß nicht allzu weit gekommen sein", murmelte Vegeta. Er wollte gerade nach oben fliegen, als ihn Kakarott unerwartet am Arm festhielt.  Leicht verwundert sah er zu ihm.

„Danke, Vegeta, dass du mir hilfst!"

„Hmpf, denkst du etwa ich such ihn wegen dir? Vergiss es. Vel ist schließlich mein Diener und hat sich nirgendwo rumzutreiben!" Energisch riss sich Vegeta von Kakarott los und schoss nach oben in den Himmel. Der junge Saiyajin schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, ehe er ihm hinterher flog. 

Circa 30 Meter über dem Erdboden blieben beide in der Luft stehen und sahen sich um.

Doch trotz ihrer scharfen Augen und der klaren Sicht, konnten sie weit und breit keine Spur von Vel entdecken.

Vegeta wollte Kakarott gerade befehligen, in welcher Richtung er die Gegend absuchen sollte, als er plötzlich in der Ferne zwei Raumkapseln entdeckte, die so eben ins Weltall schossen. Alarmiert sah er zu dem anderen Saiyajin. Auch dieser hatte die beiden Kapseln entdeckt und entschlossen nickten sie sich zu. 

Schnell hatten sie die Abflugstelle erreicht und begannen sofort das Gebiet unter ihnen nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen abzusuchen.

Lange Zeit entdeckten sie nichts und Kakarott war schon versucht umzukehren, um eine andere Gegend zu durchkämmen, als er Vegeta rufen hörte.

Sofort war er an seiner Seite und sah auf die Stelle, die ihm der Prinz zeigte.

Kakarott schluckte. Sein Gesicht wurde aschgrau. 

Auf einem großen Felsstück lag völlig nackt eine gekrümmte Gestalt.

**15. Kapitel**

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, schoss der junge Saiyajin in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo nach unten. Und bereits im Näherkommen wurde seine winzige Hoffnung, dass es sich bei der Gestalt vielleicht nicht um Vel, sondern um irgendjemand anderen handeln möge, zunichte gemacht.

Ein harter Knoten bildete sich in Kakarotts Magen, als er neben dem Stein gelandet war. 

Vel war tot, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und in ihnen stand noch all der Schmerz, den er in seinen letzten Minuten des Lebens empfunden haben musste. 

Kakarott entdeckte unzählige frische Schürfwunden, die beinah den gesamten zierlichen Körper des Jungen bedeckten. Ein Arm war in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abgespreizt. 

Er stöhnte gequält auf. Vel musste sich verzweifelt gegen seine Peiniger gewehrt haben und er war zu spät gekommen. Verdammt!

Tief Luft holend machte er sich daran die Todesursache des Jungen festzustellen, konnte jedoch keine tödliche Wunde im Brustbereich entdecken. Erst als er den Körper leicht anhob, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, bemerkte er, wie der Kopf dabei haltlos zur Seite wegsackte. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Arm darunter, um ihn zu stützen und spürte den zersplitterten Knochen im Nackenbereich.

Man hatte ihm das Genick gebrochen. 

Durch die leichte Bewegung des Kopfes, bemerkte Kakarott plötzlich, wie etwas milchig weißes aus dem halbgeöffneten Mund des Jungen rann. 

Das blanke Entsetzen packte den Saiyajin. „Oh nein, bitte nicht auch das noch." Doch ein schneller Blick auf Vels Hintern bestätigte seinen schlimmen Verdacht. Er war vor seinem Tod vergewaltigt worden.

Unglaublich behutsam hob er den Jungen von dem Stein hinunter und kniete sich mit ihm hin. Den Kopf dabei in seinen Schoß bettend. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und in stummen Zorn drückte er seine Stirn an Vels Kopf. „Wer hat dich nur so zugerichtet? Wieso?"

Unendlich lange verharrte Kakarott in dieser Stellung, während er still vor sich hinweinte und sich an allem die Schuld gab. Wegen ihm war Vel abgehauen, hatte durch ihn dieses verflixte Gespräch mitbekommen und die falschen Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Dabei hatte er Vel doch nur helfen wollen!

Schließlich riss ihn Vegetas Stimme aus seinen Selbstvorwürfen.

„Flennen hilft auch nicht, Kakarott. Lass uns zurückfliegen."

Langsam hob der junge Saiyajin seinen Kopf und starrte aus getrübten Augen den Prinzen an. Dann legte er wie in Trance Vel neben sich auf den Boden und stand auf. Die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und mit einer stoischen Ruhe, die genau das Gegenteil von seinem brodelnden Inneren war, ging er auf den Prinzen zu. 

Vegeta wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Ausdruck in Kakarotts Augen behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich, mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand gepresst, wieder. 

Harte Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Oberarme.

„Ich soll nicht flennen?", fuhr ihn Kakarott bedrohlich an. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, besitze ich Gefühle. Hast du überhaupt gesehen, was sie mit Vel gemacht haben? Hast du dir mal seinen Hintern angeschaut? Seinen Arm? Seinen Körper? Was Vel durchgemacht hat, würde ich noch nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen... und du? Du sagst ich soll nicht flennen?" 

Wütend schüttelte Kakarott den Prinzen, er sah nicht die blasse Gesichtsfarbe seines Gegenübers, hatte nur die ausdruckslosen, so gleichgültig hervorgebrachten Worte Vegetas in seinem Ohr. Und genau dies war es, was ihn ausrasten ließ. Immer wieder stieß er den Prinzen gegen den rauen Felsen und brüllte ihn dabei an, „ER IST VERGEWALTIGT WORDEN, VERSTEHST DU? VERGEWALTIGT!!!! KANNST DU DIR ÜBERHAUPT VORSTELLEN, WIE GRAUSAM SOWAS IST? HA, ABER DU BIST DOCH KEINEN DEUT BESSER... HAST IHN DOCH AUCH NUR MIES BEHANDELT UND BIST WAHRSCHEINLICH FROH, DASS ER NUN TOT IST! NUN SAG SCHON, WAS EMPFINDEST DU? LÄSST ES DICH WIRKLICH SO KALT ODER TUST DU NUR SO? SAG WAS!"

Kakarott hielt inne und rang sichtbar um Beherrschung. Erst als er sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, nahm er nun endlich auch Vegetas bleiches Gesicht wahr. Doch eine Gefühlsregung suchte er vergeblich darin. Enttäuscht ließ er ihn los. Hatte er etwa etwas anderes erwartet?

Er rechnete nicht mehr mit einer Antwort und drehte sich weg, doch umso erstaunter war er, als er plötzlich Vegeta tonlos murmeln hörte, „Gefühle sind doch nur etwas für Schwache."

Fassungslos schüttelte Kakarott seinen Kopf, „Wer hat dir denn diesen Mist beigebracht?"

Vegeta antwortete nicht, sondern ging nun an dem Saiyajin vorbei auf Vel zu. 

Sollte ihn doch Kakarott ruhig für gefühllos halten, er würde ihm garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden, was er in Wahrheit empfand, gestand sich die bitteren Schuldgefühle ja selber kaum ein. Aber vor seinem Vater würde er sich verantworten müssen und er war gespannt wie dieser auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde. 

Kakarott weiterhin ignorierend hob er den Leichnam des Jungen hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, dann schoss er in den Himmel, Richtung Palast. 

Der jüngere Saiyajin folgte ihm schweigend.

Mehrere Minuten später waren sie durch ein offenes Fenster in Vegetas Wohnraum gelandet.

Kurz überlegte der Prinz, dann brachte er Vel in dessen Kammer und legte ihn auf das schmale Bett. Kakarott legte eine Decke über den nackten Körper. 

Danach standen beide noch eine ganze Weile bewegungslos an dem Bett und starrten, jeder für sich in Gedanken versunken, auf den Jungen.

„Was willst du jetzt unternehmen?", meldete sich Kakarott schließlich zu Wort.

„Ich werde es dem König erzählen. Er wird entscheiden, was mit der Leiche geschieht und ob sich jemand auf die Suche nach seinen Mördern begeben wird."

Etwas ungläubig sah der junge Saiyajin zu dem Prinzen, „Du willst dem König von dem Vorfall berichten? Ja meinst du denn, es interessiert ihn überhaupt?"

Vegeta lachte kurz auf. „Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen." Er drehte sich zur Tür, um sich sofort zu seinem Vater zu begeben, als ihm Kakarott den Weg versperrte.

„Warte, lass mich mitkommen. Ich habe gestern vor deiner Geburtstagsfeier zwei merkwürdige Typen getroffen. Sie kamen gerade aus dem Audienzzimmer des Königs und sahen nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend aus. Ich wüsste gern, wer sie waren und was sie beim König gewollt hatten, vielleicht haben sie auch etwas mit Vels Tod zu tun?"

Vegeta zögerte einen Moment, ehe er schließlich widerwillig nickte.

Während sie sich nun gemeinsam zu des Königs Gemächern begaben, musste Kakarott dem Prinzen ausführlich die Fremden beschreiben. Doch auch Vegeta hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie waren und was sie von seinem Vater gewollt haben mochten. Vielleicht irgendwelche Handelspartner.

Kakarotts schon damals aufgekeimter Verdacht, dass der König dem Prinzen jede Menge verschwieg, schien sich langsam zu bestätigen.

Nachdem sie die Gemächer des Saiyajinkönigs erreicht hatten, mussten sie noch fünf Minuten warten, ehe sie endlich eintreten durften.

Kakarotts Anwesenheit nahm der König mit einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis, beachtete ihn dann aber nicht weiter und herrschte statt dessen seinen Sohn ungeduldig an. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?"

Vegeta kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache. „Vel ist tot. Er wurde ermordet."

„WAS?"

Entsetzt sah Kakarott, wie der König auf Vegeta zuschoss und ihn an die Wand rammte.

„Wer war es... hast du deine Finger dabei etwa im Spiel gehabt?"

Dann musste dem König wohl eingefallen sein, dass sich noch jemand in seinem Gemach aufhielt und Zeuge seines Verhaltens wurde. Er warf Kakarott einen wütenden Blick zu und brüllte, „Hinaus mit dir."

Der junge Saiyajin wollte dem Befehl gehorchend, sofort verschwinden, aber Vegetas entschlossene Worte hielten ihn zurück.

„Er bleibt. Er ist mein Leibwächter, falls du es vergessen hast... und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Ich habe Vel nicht getötet. Kakarott und ich haben ihn heute morgen ca. vier Kilometer außerhalb des Palastes gefunden."

Vegetas ruhiger Ton schien den König etwas zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er ließ von seinem Sohn ab, betrachtete ihn aber weiterhin misstrauisch. „Sollte ich irgendwann das Gegenteil herausfinden, warst du die längste Zeit mein Thronfolger."

Grimmig erwiderte der Prinz den Blick und nickte dann Kakarott zu, „erzähl dem König von deinem Verdacht und was wir heute gesehen haben."

Der junge Saiyajin folgte der Aufforderung und begann, so emotionslos wie möglich, von Vels Verschwinden, der Suche nach ihm und wie sie dabei, die zwei ins All schießenden Raumkapseln entdeckt hatten, zu erzählen. Beim Bericht über Vels Leiche kam er leicht ins stocken, ließ aber auch die Vergewaltigung nicht aus. Des Königs Gesicht wurde immer blasser. Am Schluss erzählte Kakarott auch noch von seinem Verdacht, zwecks den beiden fremden Gestalten, denen er gestern erst begegnet war.

Als er fertig war herrschte eine Zeitlang eine angespannte Stille. 

Der König schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein und musste erst einmal in einem der Sessel Platz nehmen. 

Kakarott fand das Verhalten des Königs mehr als befremdlich und warf Vegeta einen verwirrten Blick zu. Der Prinz beachtete ihn jedoch nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war voll auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

Endlich brach der König sein Schweigen, „Es ist gut möglich das Zarbon und Dodoria hinter Vels Ermordung stecken. Sie sind Handlanger von Freezer und haben mir gestern ein Ultimatum von ihm überbracht."

„Freezer", Vegeta knurrte verächtlich. „Ich dachte du hättest jeden Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen?"

„Und was glaubst du wohl, an wem wir unsere eroberten Planeten verkaufen? Wenn ich den Kontakt tatsächlich zu ihm abgebrochen hätte, dann hätten wir keinen einzigen Planeten, geschweige denn einen einzigen Sklaven mehr verkaufen können. Freezer hat die uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über das gesamte Handelswesen und seine Partner würden uns meiden, wenn sie wüssten, dass wir nicht mehr in seiner Gunst stünden!"

„Verdammt! Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher erzählt? Ich, als der Prinz, muss doch über solche Dinge Bescheid wissen! Und was haben dir diese Kreaturen für ein Ultimatum gestellt?"

Der König seufzte, „Freezer verlangt, dass ich dich ihm übergebe, als Pfand für meine Ergebenheit".

Vegeta verzog kurz sein Gesicht. „Und warum bekämpfen wir ihn nicht? Wir Saiyajins sind doch ein Kriegervolk und kampferfahren. Was könnte Freezer schon gegen uns ausrichten!"

„Sohn, du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung. Freezer könnte mit nur einem Finger unseren gesamten Planeten in die Luft sprengen. Er ist unglaublich stark!"

„Ach, und warum hat er dann scheinbar doch Angst vor uns, wenn er mich als Pfand verlangt?"

Der König stand nun auf und ging auf Vegeta zu, „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Legende des Supersaiyajins, die ich dir einmal als Kind erzählt habe?"

Vegeta nickte knapp.

„Deswegen habe ich dich all die Jahre trainieren lassen. Falls irgendetwas an dieser Legende wahr ist, dann hättest du das Zeug zu einem Supersaiyajin. Und deswegen habe ich dich auch so hart erziehen lassen und all meine Hoffnungen auf dich gebaut. Ich wollte dich nicht mit irgendwelchen Problemen belasten", kurz hielt der König inne, bevor er sinnierend fortfuhr, „Freezer scheint ebenfalls Wind von dieser Legende bekommen zu haben und nur deshalb fürchtet er uns. Denn ein Supersaiyajin könnte ihn besiegen!"

Vegeta sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. Wenigstens erklärte dies jetzt den gnadenlosen Drill, dem er seit seiner frühesten Kindheit ausgesetzt war. Doch was war, wenn er es nicht schaffte sich in einen Supersaiyajin zu verwandeln? Oder zumindest nicht in der Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb bis Freezer seine Drohungen wahr machte. Wäre dann das Ende von Vegeta-sei besiegelt?

Er sprach seine Befürchtung laut aus.

Der König blieb jedoch ruhig, „Wenn es nicht anders geht, habe ich noch einen anderen Lösungsweg parat. Doch noch ist ausreichend Zeit. Ich entbinde dich ab sofort von deinen sonstigen Aufgaben und du wirst deine Trainingsstunden verdoppeln! Und was Vel angeht... es gibt vielleicht noch eine Möglichkeit ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken!"

Sowohl Kakarott als auch Vegeta starrten ihn ungläubig an.

Der König überging die skeptischen Blicke und fuhr in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete fort, „Trainieren kannst du auch während einer Mission, daher möchte ich, dass du dich morgen zusammen mit deinem Leibwächter nach Namek begibst. Dort soll es geheimnisvolle Dragonballs geben, die demjenigen, der sie  zusammenträgt, jeden Wunsch erfüllen sollen. Ihr findet diese Dragonballs und belebt damit Vel wieder. Mein Raumschiff wird morgen startklar sein!"

Bevor Vegeta auch nur noch eine Frage stellen konnte, befahl ihm sein Vater herrisch, ihn jetzt allein zu lassen.

Finster kam der Prinz dem Befehl nach. Er wusste, dass jedes weitere Wort nur Ärger nach sich ziehen würde.

Kochend vor Wut eilte er in sein Gemach zurück und begann sofort lauthals zu fluchen, kaum  das er in seinen Räumen angekommen war.

„Pah, Vel wiederbeleben, als ob es keine dringlicheren Wünsche gäbe. Warum wünschen wir uns nicht lieber gleich das Freezer in der Hölle schmoren möge!"

Kakarott, der ihm gefolgt war, verstand zwar die Wut des Prinzen, doch die Hoffnung auf eine Wiederbelebung von Vel, ließ ihn das andere zur Nebensache werden. Außerdem war nach des Königs Meinung, noch ausreichend Zeit vorhanden, um Freezers Drohung zu entkommen. Und mit genau diesen Worten versuchte er den Prinzen zu beruhigen.

Vegeta sah ihn nur verächtlich an, „War ja klar, dass du in dasselbe Horn spuckst, wie mein Vater!"

 Die Antwort stimmte Kakarott nachdenklich und erst jetzt fiel ihm das Ungewöhnliche an der ganzen Sache auf. Vel war nur ein einfacher Diener und trotzdem schickte sie der König auf eine wahrscheinlich nicht gerade ungefährliche Mission, um ihn ins Leben zurückzurufen. Warum bloß? Kurz rang er mit sich, dann brach es aus ihm hervor.

„Vel ist nicht bloß ein einfacher Diener, nicht wahr?"

Vegetas scharfer Blick zeigte ihm, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Doch der Prinz schwieg hartnäckig.

Entschlossen, hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, trat Kakarott dicht an Vegeta heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Sag es mir bitte."

~*~

wie immer freu ich mich schon riesig auf eure Kommentare *knuddeleuchalle*


	6. 16 bis 18 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@Lavendel: tja, wer kennt das ncht, ich hab momentan auch viel um die Ohren^^ wünsch dir wieder viel Spaß beim lesen *knuddelchen*

@Hemmi: an dich wieder einen lieben Dank für deinen begeisterten Kommentar *g*

@Kakarott1988:  darf ich mal neugierig sein und dich fragen, wo du die Geschichte mitliest? Auf dem ADB oder woanders?****

@Jay-Dee: ne, einen Dreier wird's in meiner FF nicht geben *g* oder... nja nicht direkt... aber ich will ja nichts verraten^^ Es ist auch bei mir das erste Mal, dass ich die Dragonballs mit einbeziehe, allerdings auch nur, weil ich es mal geschafft habe einen char töten zu lassen *smile*

@Mangafan: stimmt, Vegeta und sein Vater haben kein besonders inniges Verhältnis, was zum Teil auch daran liegen kann, dass der König seinem Sohn ziemlich hart erzogen hat, um aus ihm einen starken und stolzen Kämpfer zu machen, der einmal sein Thronfolger werden soll^^ Eine andere Erklärung, die ich bisher allerdings noch nie erwähnt habe, könnte man in den Beziehungen der Mütter von Vel und Vegeta sehen. Während der König damals Vels Mutter aufs tiefste geliebt hatte, bestand die Bindung zur Königin eher Zweckgebunden zur Zeugung eines Erben^^

diesmal gibt es eine kleine Lemon-Warnung^^

_~*~_

**16. Kapitel**

Der junge Saiyajin hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt, um mit dem Prinzen in gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein und wartete auf Antwort.

Der eindringliche Blick Kakarotts machte Vegeta nervös. Seine Wut war plötzlich wie weggeblasen und mit Unbehagen dachte er daran, dass er ab Morgen für mehrere Tage mit diesem Saiyajin unterwegs sein würde. 

Auf engstem Raum. 

Die warme Hand auf seiner Schulter schien mit einem Mal ein tonnenschweres Gewicht zu haben. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig schwach, wie fast immer, wenn ihm Kakarott so nah war. Und sein Herz... wieso klopfte es so verräterisch?

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er hastig Kakarotts Hand herunter und knurrte mürrisch, "Vel ist mein Diener, sonst nichts weiter und jetzt verschon mich mit deiner Fragerei."

Vegeta stob an dem Saiyajin vorbei zur Tür, drehte sich dort allerdings noch einmal um. "Ich geh trainieren. Du bleibst hier und wenn nachher Diener kommen um Vels Leiche zu holen, dann zeigst du ihnen, wo sie liegt."

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss und  Kakarott, noch ganz verblüfft über das Benehmen des Prinzen, war allein.

 "Das sah ja fast wie eine Flucht aus", murmelte der junge Saiyajin vor sich hin, "als ob er mir ausweicht." 

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Kakarott durch die Haare. Das Vel nur ein Diener sein sollte, nahm er Vegeta nicht ab, dafür hatte sich der König einfach zu auffällig verhalten. Aber er würde schon noch dahinterkommen und vielleicht ergab sich ja während ihrer gemeinsamen Reise eine Gelegenheit zu einem weiteren Gespräch. Dann würde er es nicht erneut zulassen, dass ihm Vegeta auswich.

"Und wenn ich ihn dafür verführen muss", ironisch verzog er sein Gesicht. 

Es klopfte einmal laut und hart und Kakarott wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zu seinem Erstaunen sah er den König eintreten. Zwei Bedienstete,  mussten vor der Tür warten.

Schnell setzte er zu einer Verneigung an, doch der König machte nur eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, als Zeichen das er auf jegliche Formalitäten verzichtete und kam auch sofort auf den Grund seines hier seins zu sprechen. "Ich will Vel sehen, wo liegt er?"

Kakarott schritt zur Tür, welche zu der kleinen Kammer führte und öffnete sie. "Hier, Eure Majestät."

Der König nickte kurz und befahl streng, "Ich will nicht gestört werden". Dann begab er sich hinein und der junge Saiyajin musste hinter ihm die Türe verschließen.

Doch der maskenhafte Gesichtsausdruck des Königs war ihm nicht entgangen, ebenso wenig das Entsetzen, das sich sekundenlang in seinen Augen wiedergespiegelt hatte, als er an ihm vorbei die Kammer betreten hatte.

'Der König zeigt mehr Teilnahme an Vels Tod als Vegeta', schoss es Kakarott in den Kopf. Ihm fiel wieder der Zornesausbruch ein, den er miterlebt hatte, als der Prinz seinem Vater vom Tod seines Dieners erzählt hatte, wie gefühlskalt der König zu seinem Sohn gewesen war... und Vegeta hasste Vel, das war nicht zu übersehen. Es musste irgendeinen Zusammenhang geben. Doch so sehr er auch überlegte, die Vermutungen kamen ihm zu abstrus vor, als das sie wahr sein könnten. Er würde sich wohl noch gedulden müssen, um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen.

Die Zeit verstrich langsam und Kakarott fragte sich verwundert was der König so lange bei Vel machte. Erst nach einer halben Stunde öffnete sich endlich die Tür.

Der König wirkte außer sich. 

Er kam auf den jungen Saiyajin zu und fuhr ihn wütend an, "Wo ist mein Sohn hingegangen!"

"Er wollte trainieren, wo genau, weiß ich nicht."

"Finde ihn. Er soll sofort in meine Gemächer kommen!"

Nach diesen Worten rauschte der König hinaus und befahl noch seinen beiden Dienern, den Toten zu holen.

Der Saiyajin schluckte. Was hatte den König nur so wütend gemacht? 

Er wartete noch, bis die beiden Diener Vel fortgebracht hatten, dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Vegeta.

Auf gut Glück begab er sich in die Halle, wo er seinen ersten Kampf mit dem Prinzen ausgetragen hatte. 

Und tatsächlich fand er ihn dort.

Vegeta stand unbeweglich in der Mitte der riesigen Halle. 

Er hatte Kakarotts Eintreten nicht bemerkt und der junge Saiyajin unternahm auch nichts, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Das Bild, welches der Prinz bot, faszinierte ihn irgendwie. Die Augen waren geschlossen, der Kopf leicht nach oben gereckt und die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Die deutlich hervortretenden Sehnen am Hals und an den Knöcheln zeugten davon, dass er hochkonzentriert war und sein Ki sammelte.

Kakarott glaubte sogar für einen Moment einen Hauch von dieser geballten Kraft zu spüren, dann war es wieder verschwunden. Verwundert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Seit wann konnte man Stärke fühlen? Doch es hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Er konzentrierte sich nun ebenfalls, um das eben entdeckte zu wiederholen. Schloss dazu seine Augen und stellte sich den Prinzen vor. Und plötzlich fühlte er es wieder, stärker diesmal. Es war wie eine Art Aura, vertraut und eindeutig zu Vegeta gehörend. Kakarott war erstaunt wie machtvoll sein Ki war.

Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er es jetzt näher kommen. Er riss seine Augen auf und lächelte, als er sah, dass sich seine Ahnung bestätigt hatte. Vegeta hatte ihn bemerkt und kam auf ihn zu.

"Was machst du hier Kakarott!"

"Du sollst zum König kommen."

"Hmpf, was er wohl will?"

Obwohl Vegeta mehr zu sich gesprochen hatte und bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen war, rief ihm Kakarott noch schnell hinterher, "Er war ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bei Vel und als er rauskam, sah er ziemlich wütend aus."

Der Prinz blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um und sagte auch nichts. 

Der junge Saiyajin sah nur, wie sich nach einem Moment der Bewegungslosigkeit die Gestalt straffte, dann setzte Vegeta seinen Weg fort.

Kakarott folgte ihm schweigend.

Erst als sie bereits die Wachen vor der Tür des Königs sehen konnten, blieb Vegeta erneut stehen und wandte sich zu seinem Leibwächter.

Er sah ziemlich blass aus und rang sich ein steifes Lächeln ab, "Du gehst besser, ich brauche dich für heute nicht mehr. Wir sehen uns morgen".

Nach diesen Worten ließ ihn Vegeta stehen und begab sich allein zum König.

Kakarott wusste nicht genau wieso, doch fühlte er auf einmal  Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Vegeta schien zu ahnen, weswegen ihn der König sehen wollte. 

Er seufzte und überlegte kurz ob er entgegen des Prinzen Wunsches auf ihn warten sollte. Entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

Er wollte doch lieber alleine sein. Der Tod von Vel war noch zu frisch und die Trauer um ihn nagte, trotz der Hoffnung auf eine Wiederbelebung, immer noch an seinem Herzen.

Entschlossen machte er kehrt, um dem Palast wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu entfliehen.

Währenddessen standen sich Vater und Sohn schweigend gegenüber. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war regelrecht greifbar.

"Nun, weshalb hast du mich herkommen lassen?", verlangte Vegeta kühl zu Wissen und beendete damit, die für ihn unerträgliche Stille.

Der König kam nun auf seinen Sohn zu, sichtbar vor Zorn bebend.

"Ich habe mir Vels Körper angesehen und viele verblasste Male bemerkt, die garantiert nicht von seinen Mördern stammen."

Gleichgültig zuckte Vegeta mit den Schultern. "Du hast mir nie gesagt, das ich ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassen soll."

Die Faust erwischte ihn unvorbereitet und riss Vegeta zu Boden.

"ICH HABE DIR ABER AUCH NICHT ERLAUBT IHN ZU VERPRÜGELN! ER IST IMMER NOCH MEIN SOHN UND DEIN BRUDER!"

 "Ha, das ich nicht lache", Noch leicht benommen von dem Schlag, rappelte sich der Prinz wieder auf und wischte sich das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe, "du hast dich all die Jahre nicht um ihn gekümmert. Hast ihn mir aufgehalst, obwohl ich ihn nicht haben wollte und verleugnest ihn vor allen anderen." Er war jetzt auch wütend und zischte diese Worte seinem Vater aufgebracht entgegen.

Für einen Moment wirkte der König sogar schuldbewusst, doch dann gewann sein Zorn wieder die Oberhand.

"Wenn ich geahnt hätte, wie schäbig du ihn behandelst, hätte ich ihn dir auch nie als Diener gegeben!"

"Dann sag mir doch endlich verdammt noch mal, warum du es gemacht hast. Und warum sollte ich ihn von dir fernhalten?"

"Die Gründe dafür gehen dich nichts an, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein, wenn Vel nicht so schwach geboren wäre, dann wäre er heute mein Thronfolger und nicht du!"

Das saß. 

Vegeta holte tief Luft, "Hast du mir sonst noch etwas mitzuteilen?"

"Wenn eure Mission erfolgreich war, bringst du ihn zu mir und wage es nicht, Vel auch nur einmal noch ein Haar zu krümmen. Du kannst gehen."

Ungeduldig winkte der König ihn hinaus und Vegeta verzog sich auch sofort. Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Mundwinkel. Dieselben Worte hatte er heute schon einmal gehört, von Kakarott.

Ziellos und wie betäubt lief er durch die Gänge des Palastes. Immer noch verletzt von den harten Worten seines Vaters. Das sein Vater ihn nicht besonders mochte, hatte er schon immer gewusst, aber dass sein Platz als Thronfolger einmal auf der Kippe gestanden hatte, vor Vels Geburt, damit hatte er nie gerechnet. Schließlich war er der Erstgeborene und er war ein reinrassiger von edlem Blut abstammender Prinz. Wer war dagegen schon Vel. Ein Bastard, Sohn von irgendeiner Sklavin, die noch nicht mal eine Saiyajin gewesen war.

Er blieb stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wohin ihn seine Füße fast automatisch getragen hatten. Er stand wieder vor seiner Trainingshalle. Beinahe musste er sogar grinsen. Fast sein halbes Leben hatte er hier drin verbracht, früher immer gezwungenermaßen, angetrieben von seinen Kampflehrern, und später, mehr freiwillig, weil es ihm als der einzige Ort erschien, an dem er seinen Frust loslassen konnte. Der Kampf ließ ihn wenigstens alles vergessen, befreite ihn von lästigen Gefühlen, die er nicht gebrauchen konnte, die nur weh taten.

Bis spät in die Nacht hinein, trainierte Vegeta. Ohne Pause. Trieb sich selber bis zum Rande der totalen Erschöpfung, bis er nicht mehr auf den Beinen stehen konnte. 

Und erst dann hörte er auf. 

Völlig ausgepowert, keuchend und schwitzend auf den harten Steinfliesen liegend.

Er spürte sie kaum. Der Schlaf hüllte ihn sanft ein.

**17. Kapitel**

Irgendjemand rüttelte ihn leicht an seiner Schulter.

"Vegeta!"

Verschlafen und noch ganz benommen, öffnete er einen spaltbreit seine Augen. 

So richtig war er noch nicht wach und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er mitbekam, dass er nicht in seinem Bett, sondern immer noch auf dem Boden der Trainingshalle lag. Und jetzt spürte er auch die Fliesen, die unangenehm in sein Kreuz drückten. Er blinzelte leicht und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht um etwas munterer zu werden. Nun nahm er auch besser den jungen Saiyajin wahr, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihn besorgt musterte.

"Uhmm, Kakarott, was machst du denn hier?"

 "Der König hat mich auf die Suche nach dir geschickt. Das Raumschiff ist startklar. Warst du etwa die ganze Nacht hier und hast trainiert? Du siehst furchtbar aus!"

"Genau das, was ich hören wollte", murmelte Vegeta. Er fühlte sich genauso beschissen, wie er wahrscheinlich auch aussah und roch. Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und rollte sich zur Seite um aufzustehen. Seine Glieder fühlten sich entsetzlich steif an und als ihm Kakarott hilfreich unter die Arme griff, wehrte er die Hilfe auch nicht ab. 

Schwankend kam er schließlich hoch, erlaubte sich dabei sogar, für einen winzigen Augenblick, die Schwäche, sich bei dem Jüngeren anzulehnen und den sauberen Duft Kakarotts einzuatmen. Es war kaum mehr als eine flüchtige Körperberührung und sie war vorbei, bevor der junge Saiyajin überhaupt auf die Idee kommen konnte, sie bewusst wahrzunehmen. Vegeta schob schnell die hilfreichen Hände von sich und brachte wieder genügend Abstand zwischen sich und Kakarott. 

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

"Es müsste gleich zehn Uhr sein."

Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht. Das es schon so spät war, hätte er nicht gedacht. Aber er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie lange er gestern überhaupt trainiert hatte. 

Sein Magen knurrte jetzt laut und vernehmlich und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit knapp 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Der Abflug würde wohl noch etwas warten müssen.

Ziemlich steifbeinig ging er zusammen mit Kakarott in seine Gemächer zurück und stutzte als er die diensteifrig umherhuschenden Diener in seinen Räumen antraf.

Sie hatten seine Sachen für die Reise gerade fertiggepackt und auf dem Tisch wartete ein reichhaltiges Frühstück auf ihn.

Kakarott räusperte sich, "Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich es angeordnet habe."

Vegeta warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ohne seine Erlaubnis in seinen Schränken herumkramte. Doch statt den jungen Saiyajin deswegen zurechtzuweisen, knurrte er nur sein typischen Hmpf und verschwand im Bad.

Kakarott atmete erleichtert aus. Bei Vegeta wusste er nie, wie dieser auf etwas reagieren würde, zu oft hatte er ihn schon mit einem anderen Verhalten überrascht. 

Rasch befahl er den Dienern das Gepäck des Prinzen ins Raumschiff zu bringen und auch dem König zu melden, dass sie in Kürze eintreffen würden.

Danach blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig als zu warten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er die Tür klappen hörte und leise tapsende Geräusche verrieten, dass Vegeta mit Duschen fertig war. 

Wenig später erschien er dann, reisefertig angezogen und setzte sich, ohne den jungen Saiyajin eines Blickes zu würdigen, an den Tisch, um zu essen.

Kakarott betrachtete ihn unauffällig und fragte sich still, wie wohl das Treffen zwischen ihm und dem König gestern abgelaufen war. Die Platzwunde an Vegetas Mundwinkel war ihm nicht entgangen. Ob ihn der König geschlagen hatte? 

Verwirrt spürte Kakarott wie wieder dieses seltsame Mitgefühl in ihm aufstieg. Genauso wie vorhin, als er den Prinzen gefunden hatte. Er hatte so einsam ausgesehen, wie er so dagelegen hatte, mitten in dieser großen Halle. Zerschrammt und verschwitzt. Langsam glaubte er, dass hinter Vegetas gefühlskalter Art noch etwas anderes stecken musste. Etwas, dass Vegeta sehr geschickt vor anderen zu verbergen versuchte. 

Endlich war der Prinz mit Essen fertig. Er stand auf und nickte Kakarott zu, ihm zu folgen. 

Sie flogen gleich durchs Fenster  zum Startplatz für die Raumschiffe, der sich etwas außerhalb des Palastes befand.

Der König erwartete sie bereits mit grimmiger Miene. 

Für ihre Reise hatte er ihnen sein persönliches, nicht sehr großes, dafür aber schnelles Schiff zur Verfügung gestellt. Die Luke war geöffnet und aus ihr traten gerade zwei Bedienstete, die soeben das letzte Gepäck verstaut hatten.

"Wurde aber auch Zeit", brummte der König zu den beiden eben gelandeten Saiyajins und machte aus seinem Unmut für die Verspätung keinen Hehl.

Vegeta streifte ihn nur mit einem eisigen Blick und schritt an ihm vorbei zur Rampe. Erst dort blieb er stehen und drehte sich um, "Sind die Koordinaten schon eingestellt?"

Der König bestätigte es durch ein knappes Kopfnicken.

"Komm Kakarott, verschwinden wir von hier", ohne sich von seinem Vater zu verabschieden, verschwand Vegeta im Inneren des Raumschiffes.

Der junge Saiyajin wollte ihm folgen, doch der König stellte sich ihm in den Weg, "Ich mache dich dafür verantwortlich, das alles klappt. Findet die Dragonballs. Ich will Vel auf jeden Fall lebend wieder haben, koste es was es wolle und wehe ihr wagt es erfolglos zurück zu kommen".

Kakarott verneigte sich schweigend.

Der König trat bei Seite und noch ganz verwirrt über diese offene Drohung ging er an Bord.

Er musste sich sputen, die Luke schloss sich bereits. 

So schnell wie möglich eilte er nach vorn ins Cockpit, wo Vegeta bereits angeschnallt auf ihn wartete. Und kaum hatte er den Gurt angelegt, betätigte der Prinz den Startschalter.

Wenige Sekunden später hob das Raumschiff mit einem leisen dröhnenden Geräusch ab, langsam erst, bevor es dann mit einer außerordentlichen Geschwindigkeit, welche die Saiyajins eng in ihre Sessel presste, ins All schoss.

Nachdem sie den Planeten ein gutes Stück hinter sich gelassen hatten und sich auch der Druck im Inneren des Raumschiffes stabilisiert hatte, stellte Vegeta den Autopiloten ein. 

 "Wie lange werden wir bis Namek brauchen?"

Vegeta tippte ein paar Tasten des Kontrollpults, bevor er die Antwort vom Monitor ablas. "Drei Tage."

Danach herrschte wieder Stille zwischen ihnen.

Verstohlen schielte Kakarott zum Prinzen, der finster vor sich hinstarrte. Seine Laune schien nicht gerade die Beste zu sein. Erneut fragte er sich, was wohl gestern zwischen ihm und dem König vorgefallen war. Die eisige Spannung, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war nicht zu übersehen gewesen und es musste auf jeden Fall etwas mit Vel zu tun gehabt haben und wieso hatte der König ihm die Verantwortung für das Gelingen der Reise in die Hände gelegt? Traute er etwa seinem eigenen Sohn nicht?

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie Vegeta abrupt aufstand und sich zu seiner Überraschung neben seinem Sitz aufbaute.

"Denkst du vielleicht mir fällt es nicht auf, wie du mich andauernd heimlich beobachtest? Stier gefälligst woanders hin, Kakarott! Verstanden?"

Ertappt, fühlte der junge Saiyajin, wie er rot anlief, wusste aber auch nicht was er zu seiner Entschuldigung vorbringen sollte.

Vegeta fuhr knurrend fort, "Hör zu, wir sind jetzt drei verdammte Tage in diesem Raumschiff, und ich kann dir nur raten, nicht allzu oft meinen Weg zu kreuzen, sonst...", ein undefinierbarer Blick folgte.

Kakarott spürte wie die Hitze in seinem Gesicht noch mehr anstieg, er ahnte worauf der Prinz anspielte, konnte sich aber trotzdem ein, "Was sonst?", nicht verkneifen.

Vegeta beugte sich zu ihm herunter und grinste anzüglich, "Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

"Ich würde gern etwas anderes wissen!", konterte der junge Saiyajin.

Jäh richtete sich der Prinz auf und seine Miene verdüsterte sich wieder. "Steck deine Nase nicht in Dinge, die dich nichts angehen". Nach diesen Worten rauschte er wütend davon.

Kakarott stand nun ebenfalls auf. Eiserne Entschlossenheit lag in seinem Gesicht und sein Körper war einer Feder gleich gespannt.

Es war Zeit das ihm Vegeta ein paar Fragen beantwortete.

Schnell lief er dem Prinzen hinterher und sah ihn noch hinter einer Tür verschwinden. Kakarott verschnaufte kurz. 

Sein Herz klopfte eigenartig, als er daran dachte, was er jetzt vorhatte. Für einen Moment kam er sich sogar schäbig vor. Aber anders würde er wohl nie an die Antworten herankommen. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, dann trat er ein.

Es war Vegetas Schlafkabine, wie der junge Saiyajin sofort feststellte. Der Prinz stand am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, drehte sich aber sofort zu ihm um, als er eingetreten war. 

"Was fällt dir ein?", zischte Vegeta mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Verärgerung über Kakarotts Unverfrorenheit.

Der Jüngere antwortete nicht, ging stattdessen langsam auf den Prinzen zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. 

Dann stemmte er seine Arme links und rechts neben Vegeta und meinte ruhig, "Ich will endlich wissen, wer Vel in Wirklichkeit ist! Was steckt dahinter, dass uns der König auf diese Reise geschickt hat, um ihn wiederzubeleben!"

Wütend funkelte ihn Vegeta an. 

 "Keine Ahnung wie du auf die blödsinnige Idee kommst, das Vel etwas anderes als mein Diener sein könnte. Verzieh dich aus meinem Zimmer und lass mich in Ruhe!"

Demonstrativ verschränkte er seine Arme vor die Brust, um seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen. 

Kakarott rührte sich jedoch nicht.

"Du nimmst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft an, dass ich dir das abnehme und verziehen werde ich mich erst, wenn ich die richtige Antwort bekommen..."

Im nächsten Moment keuchte der junge Saiyajin schmerzhaft auf. Vegeta hatte ihm sein Knie in den Magen gerammt. Er krümmte sich, wurde aber sofort am Kragen gepackt.

"Du verschwindest sofort, Kakarott. Du hast hier keine Fragen zu stellen, merke dir das!"

Vegeta stieß ihn von sich.

Doch zu seiner Verblüffung, befand er sich, nur einen Wimpernschlag später, genauso eingekesselt, wie kurz vorher, am Fenster stehend wieder. Nur das Kakarott diesmal seine Arme fest umklammerte.

"Was soll das?" Zornbebend starrte er sein Gegenüber an. 

Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

Kakarott hatte seinen Mund auf seine Lippen gedrückt. 

Vegeta wollte protestieren, doch der Kuss erstickte jegliches Geräusch, das er von sich geben wollte. Zwar war er immer noch wütend, doch die heiße Zunge, die leidenschaftlich seine eigene umspielte, ließ schon bald seinen Widerstand schmelzen. 

Verwirrt musste Vegeta kurz darauf feststellen, dass er begann, den Kuss voller Verlangen zu erwidern. 

Kakarott beendete ihn schließlich. 

Er sah dem Prinzen unbewegt in die Augen und murmelte entschieden, "Ich werde mit dir jetzt schlafen und du gibst mir die Antworten".

Vegeta erstarrte für einen Moment und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du mich so rumkriegen könntest."

"Doch das glaube ich."

Und bevor Vegeta reagieren konnte, riss ihn Kakarott vom Fenster weg und drückte ihn aufs Bett.

**18. Kapitel**

Vegeta war viel zu verblüfft, um sich in irgendeiner Weise zur Wehr zu setzen. Sprachlos sah er zu, wie ihm Kakarott die Arme über seinen Kopf riss und sie grob ins Kissen drückte. Dann legte er sich auf ihn. Selbst wenn Vegeta jetzt aus seiner Starre erwacht wäre, hätte er sich doch keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren können.

Die Fassungslosigkeit, die ihn beherrschte, ließ nur langsam nach und genauso langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis zu ihm durch, dass Kakarott seinen Plan jetzt tatsächlich ausführen wollte.

Trotz des Wissens, dass dies einzig nur aus dem Grund geschah, um ihn wegen Vel auszuquetschen, begann sein Herz laut und hämmernd in seiner Brust zu schlagen.

Zum Teufel mit Kakarott, warum begehrte er ihn nur so? 

Das Gesicht des jungen Saiyajins war ihm ganz nah und finster betrachtete Vegeta es. 

Nicht einmal eine winzige Spur von Verlangen oder Gier nach ihm konnte er in den Augen seines Leibwächters entdecken. Nur Entschlossenheit! Und irgendwie verletzte es ihn. Warum eigentlich. Er wusste doch, dass Kakarott sich nichts aus ihm machte und er selber schließlich auch nicht. Er wollte ihn nur fürs Bett, sonst nichts weiter. 

_Keine Gefühle!_

"Wartest du darauf das ich den Anfang mache?!" Vegeta schnitt eine spöttische Grimasse und ballte seine Hände, die sich immer noch in einer festen Umklammerung von Kakarott befanden. Sie wurden langsam taub.

Als hätte er das Stichwort gegeben, beugte sich Kakarott plötzlich zu ihm herunter und presste seine Lippen auf seinen Mund. Diesmal nicht zärtlich und lockend, sondern zwingend und brutal. Der Prinz hatte keine Ahnung, was in den Jüngeren gefahren war.

Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe, nagten an ihr und bissen schließlich zu. Vegeta konnte nicht verhindern, dass er schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut mischte sich unter den Kuss.

Endlich ließ Kakarott von seinen Lippen ab und richtete sich auf. Sein Atem ging jetzt etwas schneller, aber sein Blick war immer noch hart und unbewegt.

"Das ist es doch was du willst, nicht wahr?"

Vegeta knurrte leise. "Denkst du, ich weiß nicht worauf du aus bist? Aber um mich zum Reden zu bringen, musst du noch viel weiter gehen!"

Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über Kakarotts Gesicht. "Das lass nur mein Problem sein."

Entschlossen setzte er sich auf und zog auch Vegeta mit sich hoch. 

Der Prinz hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue an, blieb aber ruhig sitzen und wartete mit leicht amüsiertem Blick auf die weitere Vorgehensweise des Jüngeren. Dieser begann nun, ihm etwas unbeholfen seinen Schutzpanzer auszuziehen. Das enge schwarze Oberteil folgte. Willig ließ es der Prinz geschehen, streifte sich dann selber seine Stiefel ab, während sich Kakarott von seinen eigenen Sachen befreite. 

Schließlich trugen sie beide nur noch ihre Hosen mit Shorts darunter.

Der junge Saiyajin schluckte. Auch wenn er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, so war er dennoch nervös. Sehr viel Erfahrung in Sachen Sex hatte er noch nicht gesammelt. Zwei flüchtige Liebschaften mit Männern, das war alles. 

Unruhig peitschte sein Saiyajinschwanz auf dem Bett hin und her. 

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und drängte den Prinzen wieder zurück in eine liegende Haltung. Nicht gerade sanft, womit er aber nur seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen suchte. Vegeta schien seine grobe Art zum Glück nichts auszumachen. 

Er legte erneut seine Lippen auf den willigen Mund, verweilte aber diesmal nicht lange dort, sondern fing an eine feuchte Spur zum Hals zu ziehen, bedeckte die Haut dort mit leichten Küssen und zog sie knabbernd mit seinen Zähnen nach.

Er hörte den Prinzen leise Keuchen und spürte seine Hände, die unruhig über seinen Rücken fuhren. Zufrieden grinste Kakarott in sich hinein. Bald würde er Vegeta soweit haben, dass er ihn ausfragen konnte.

Er rutschte nun noch etwas weiter nach unten, glitt mit seiner Zunge bis zu den harten Brustwarzen und liebkoste sie leckend. Mit seinen Händen strich er währenddessen forsch über den heißen Körper. 

Und dann, ganz unvermittelt, legte er eine Hand zwischen Vegetas Beine.

Er hörte, wie der Prinz zischend die Luft ausstieß und die Beule unter der Hose, bewies ihm, in welch erregtem Zustand sich Vegeta bereits befand. Tastend schob er seine Hand unter den Bund der Hose und der Shorts und ergriff das geschwollene Geschlecht. Ein Stöhnen und fordernde Hände, die an seinen Haaren zerrten, ließen Kakarott wieder den Mund des Prinzen suchen. 

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und während der junge Saiyajin, das steife Glied in seiner Hand massierte, spürte er zu seinem Erstaunen, wie sich auch bei ihm langsam unbändige Lust aufbaute. Dabei hatte er eigentlich ganz unbeteiligt bleiben wollen. 

Kakarott war verwirrt und er fragte sich, ob es nun Vegetas Körper war, der ihn auf unerwartete Weise doch erregt hatte oder ob es an seiner langen Abstinenz liegen mochte. 

Weiter kam er jedoch nicht mit seinen Überlegungen.

Bevor er recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich plötzlich auf den Rücken liegend wieder. Vegetas grinsendes Gesicht über sich.

Im nächsten Moment war es weg und Kakarott spürte wie seine Hose samt Shorts bis kurz über den Knien heruntergezogen wurde. Er wollte aufbegehren, dies gehörte nun wirklich nicht zu seinem Plan. Doch als er warme Lippen an seinem Glied fühlte, war alles vergessen, auch das er nun nicht mehr die Oberhand über den Ablauf inne hatte. 

Voller Lust wand er sich unter der kundigen Zunge und sein ganzer Unterleib zitterte vor Erregung. Er hörte sich selbst stöhnen, seine Hände waren im Bettlaken verkrampft und sein Becken streckte sich immer unruhiger Vegeta entgegen. 

Dann waren die köstlichen Lippen weg. 

Protestierend und keuchend richtete sich Kakarott auf und sah, wie sich Vegeta gerade hastig von seinen restlichen Sachen befreite. 

Halb benommen tat er es auch mit den Seinigen.

Kaum hatte er sie abgestreift, war Vegeta bei ihm, umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen und presste sich an ihn. 

Etwas verblüfft erwiderte Kakarott die Umarmung.

Vegeta schob ihn schnell wieder von sich und der junge Saiyajin konnte deutlich die Verwirrung in den Augen des Prinzen lesen.

Kakarott nutzte diesen günstigen Moment sofort für sich aus, packte Vegeta an den Armen und drückte ihn seitlich neben sich aufs Bett. Im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon auf ihm und zwängte ihm die Beine auseinander. 

Vegeta leistete merkwürdigerweise keinen Widerstand. Kakarott musterte ihn. Der Prinz schien immer noch ganz durcheinander zu sein und der junge Saiyajin fragte sich kurz, was ihn wohl so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Doch lange dachte er darüber nicht nach, sein pochendes Glied verlangte dringend nach Erleichterung. 

Er richtete sich wieder auf und während sein Blick voller Bewunderung über den nackten Körper unter sich glitt, hob er das Becken des Prinzen an und brachte harte Erregung zum Eingang.

Erst jetzt erwachte Vegetas Protest.

"Uh Kakarott... nicht..." er wollte den Jüngeren fortstoßen, doch dieser hielt ihn eisern fest und Vegeta spürte zu seinem Entsetzen, wie das Glied langsam in ihm eindrang. 

Kurz verkrampfte er sich.

"Entspann dich", hörte er den Saiyajin rufen. 

Und statt sich weiterhin zu wehren, versuchte der Prinz tatsächlich sich zu entspannen. 

Was war nur mit ihm los? 

Er war mehr als nur verwirrt.

Erst dieses aufwallende Gefühl, das sich vorhin seiner bemächtigt und ihn in die Arme des Anderen getrieben hatte, dann leistete er kaum Widerstand und ließ sich von Kakarott nehmen, was er bisher noch nie jemandem gestattet hatte!

Die Wahrheit leuchtete grell und schmerzhaft vor seinen Augen auf und schnell kniff er sie zusammen. 

Wie, um sie wegzuwischen. 

Er war noch nicht bereit sie sich einzugestehen. 

Zu akzeptieren, dass er hoffnungslos in einen Unterklassekrieger verliebt war.

_Gefühle sind nur etwas für Schwächlinge!_

Vegeta öffnete seine Augen und bemerkte den fragenden Blick Kakarotts auf sich.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit still gehalten und auf eine Reaktion des Prinzen gewartet.

"Hmpf, mach schon weiter, du Baka!"

Der Jüngere lächelte ihm zu und drang vorsichtig weiter in ihn ein. Es tat nicht sehr weh, nur das Gefühl war sehr ungewohnt. Vegeta versuchte sich noch mehr zu entspannen, spürte dann, wie sich Kakarotts pelziger Schwanz um seinen Penis legte und ihn einer zarten Reibung unterzog.

Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und er spürte wie auch seine Lust in einem irren Tempo zurückkehrte.

Der junge Saiyajin musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen, um nicht mit einem Ruck sein Glied in Vegeta hineinzustoßen. Die wohlige Wärme und Enge, die sein Geschlecht umschloss, riefen ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl in ihm hoch.

Unerwartet fühlte er, wie sich ihm Vegeta plötzlich entgegendrängte und nun hielt ihn nichts mehr. Mit einem tiefen Stoß drang er bis zum Anschlag in den Prinzen. 

Beide stöhnten sie gleichzeitig auf. 

Kakarott verharrte für einen Moment, dann begann er sein Glied wieder herauszuziehen, nur um es erneut tief in Vegeta zu versenken.

Immer wieder zog er es heraus und bohrte sich wiederholt in die heiße Enge vor sich hinein. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und auch sein Keuchen immer unkontrollierter. 

Ein Blick auf den Prinzen zeigte ihm, dass es diesem nicht anders erging. Er drängte sich ihm mit jedem weiteren Stoß fordernder entgegen, genoss offensichtlich das Gefühl von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden und erzitterte bei jedem erneuten Eindringen. Schweiß bedeckte bald seinem gesamten nackten Körper und seine Finger hatten sich fest ins Laken gekrallt. 

Kakarott ahnte, dass Vegeta jeden Moment kommen würde. 

Nur mit äußerster Willenskraft schaffte er es abrupt still zu halten. Er löste seinen Saiyajinschwanz von Vegetas Glied und stellte seine Frage.

"Wer ist Vel?"

Ungläubig starrte ihn der Prinz an.

"Kakarott... wie kannst du nur jetzt fragen... mach gefälligst weiter"

"Erst die Antwort", erklang es erbarmungslos.

Vegeta keuchte. Die aufgestaute Hitze in seinem Inneren war unerträglich.

"Er... ist mein Diener", presste er schließlich hervor.

Kakarott umfasste seinen Penis und rieb ihn langsam.

"Falsche Antwort! Ich gebe dir noch eine Chance, bevor ich mich zurückziehe!"

Vegeta bedachte den jungen Saiyajin mit den unflätigsten Schimpfwörtern, die ihm gerade einfielen, wand sich dabei unter dem kaum spürbaren Druck, der von Kakarotts Fingern an seinem Glied ausgeübt wurde.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus und quetschte zwischen  zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, "Er... ist... mein... Bruder."

Der Druck um seinen Penis verstärkte sich. 

Kakarotts Gesicht war starr vor Überraschung.

Dann nahm er jedoch seine Bewegungen wieder auf. Stieß hart und rücksichtslos in den Prinzen hinein. Immer wieder, wie in Trance, in einem gleichbleibenden Rhythmus. 

Vegetas Stöhnen nahm er nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr und als dieser mit einem lauten Schrei kam, spritzte auch er ab, doch ohne einen wirklichen Orgasmus gehabt zu haben. Die Fassungslosigkeit, die ihn beherrschte, hatte jedes andere Gefühl abgetötet.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er sich aus Vegeta zurück und legte sich schweigend neben ihn.

~*~

ich hoffe, die Teile haben euch wieder so gut gefallen^^


	7. 19 bis 21 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@Kakarott1988:  ach wo, warum sollte ich beleidigt sein, wenn du es auf ff-net besser findest? Für die Leser ist es ja auch ziemlich von Vorteil, hier zu lesen. Keine vielen Kommentare zwischen den Teilen und Lemons kann man auch ungestört reinstellen^^ Bloß was ich eben schade finde, dass der Kontakt zwischen dem Schreiber und den Lesern hier nicht so groß ist und man auch meistens keine Ahnung hat, wie viele Interessenten man bei seiner Geschichte eigentlich hat^^ 

@Sira-Chan: rofl, nein du bist keine verpennte Schlafmütze *lacht* ich hab tatsächlich nicht allzu viel geändert. Und im Fehlerlesen bin ich auch relativ schlecht (zumindest bei meinem eigenen Geschreibsel^^) Warum der König seine Söhne anscheinend so schlecht behandelt, wird ganz viel später noch geklärt werden^^

@Hemmi: und du bist immer noch so begeistert *g* ich habe mich wieder sehr über dein Lob gefreut *knuddelchen* 

@Mangafan: *g* für den König war es ja wohl nicht klar, ich glaub sonst hätte er Vel nie zu Vegeta gegeben, aber warum er ihn überhaupt dorthin gegeben hat, wirst du erst sehr viel später erfahren. 

Ich hoffe ich werde mich noch steigern können^^ Wie Kakarott nun reagiert, kannst du ja jetzt lesen****

@Morgan le-Fey: hihi, wir scheinen ja denselben Geschmack zu haben. Ich mag es auch, wenn Vegeta der Schwächere ist^^ Und entschuldige bitte, dass ich auf deinen letzten Kommentar nicht mehr eingehen konnte. Er hat sich wohl genau mit meinem Update überschnitten gehabt. Ich hab mich aber trotzdem sehr darüber gefreut^^

Warnung: hmm... vielleicht ein bißchen Lime^^

_~*~_

**19. Kapitel**

Für Kakarott war es nicht leicht, das eben gehörte zu verdauen. Vel, der Bruder von Vegeta? Tausende Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Und Wut! Wenn Vel tatsächlich von königlicher Abstammung war, wieso wurde er dann wie der letzte Dreck behandelt? Wieso musste er als Diener leben und wieso wurde seine Identität geheim gehalten?  Am liebsten hätte er den Prinzen geschüttelt und die Antworten aus ihm herausgeprügelt.

Er rang um Beherrschung und fragte so ruhig wie möglich, „Ist Vel wirklich dein Bruder?"

Die Lippen des Prinzen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Er sah Kakarott nicht an, seine Stimme klang jedoch gereizt, „Halbbruder, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

Und damit ihn Kakarott nicht noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte, stand Vegeta hastig auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand ins nebenanliegende Bad.

Der junge Saiyajin sah ihm finster hinterher.

Vegeta hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen und sich gegen die kühlen Kacheln gelehnt. 

Mühsam versuchte er seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken. Immer wieder Vel, konnte Kakarott denn an gar nichts anderes denken? Vel war doch nur ein Schwächling, ein Jammerlappen, der beim kleinsten Anranzer in Tränen ausbrach und bei dem man aufpassen musste, ihn nicht mit einem Schlag zu töten. Was war nur so besonderes an ihm? Er war schließlich der Prinz, ihm sollte all die Aufmerksamkeit zustehen. Aber nein, sogar sein Vater sorgte sich mehr um diese Missgeburt als um ihn.

Wütend klatschte Vegeta seine Hand gegen die Kacheln. 

Und er selber? Er verhielt sich auch immer mehr wie ein Schwächling. War verrückt vor Lust nach Kakarott gewesen, hatte seine Beine für ihn breitgemacht, wie eine gemeine Hure und sich ausfragen lassen. Verdammt!

Sich selbst verfluchend begann Vegeta die Wand mit seinen Fäusten zu bearbeiten. Steigerte sich regelrecht in seinen Zorn hinein und nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr.

Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, wirbelte er herum. Kakarott stand vor ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. Wie er diesen Blick hasste!

„Was ist los Vegeta?", hörte er ihn fragen.

„GAR NICHTS! HAB ICH DIR NICHT GESAGT, DU SOLLST MICH IN RUHE LASSEN! ICH HASSE DICH! VERSCHWINDE AUS MEINEN AUGEN!" und mit einem Wutschrei ging er auf Kakarott los. Schlug wie besessen auf den jungen Saiyajin ein. Kakarott war an allem Schuld. Das er sich so mies fühlte, das dieses Chaos in ihm herrschte und das Gefühle in ihm brannten, die er nicht haben wollte. Mit voller Wucht hieb er seine Faust in den Magen, dann in die Seite, in die Brust. Jede Stelle die er treffen konnte und die ungeschützt war, kam seiner Wut gerade recht. 

Der junge Saiyajin, völlig überrascht von dem Ausbruch des Prinzen, konnte nur mit Mühe die Schläge abwehren. Sein Körper war durch die Wucht der Angriffe an die gegenüberliegende Wand des kleinen Bades geschleudert worden und er schaffte es nicht die fliegenden Fäuste aufzuhalten. Was war nur mit Vegeta los? Was hatte ihn so in Wut versetzt? Mit steinernem Gesicht schützte er sich so gut es ging und ließ die Hiebe an seinem Körper abprasseln. 

Irgendwann wurden sie schwächer. 

Und jetzt endlich konnte Kakarott die Arme des Prinzen ergreifen und brachte ihn so zum stoppen. 

Er ignorierte seine schmerzenden Rippen und musterte stattdessen sein Gegenüber.

Vegeta keuchte schwer. Seine Wut schien jedoch verraucht zu sein.

Und irgendetwas lag in seinem Blick, das Kakarott dazu trieb den Prinzen an seine Brust zu ziehen.

Zuerst sträubte sich Vegeta dagegen, dann aber ließ er es doch widerstandslos geschehen.

Kakarott umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. 

Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie sich der Prinz entspannte und sein Atem wieder ruhiger wurde.

 „Du machst es einem nicht gerade leicht, dich zu verstehen", murmelte er leise.

Vegeta erwiderte nichts. 

Schließlich spürte Kakarott, wie sich der Prinz aus seiner Umarmung befreien wollte und ließ ihn los. 

Fast sofort drehte ihm Vegeta den Rücken zu.

Kakarott seufzte. Er hatte normalerweise mit dem Prinzen über Vel reden wollen, aber angesichts des eben miterlebten Wutausbruchs, war es wohl besser das Gespräch auf eine andere Gelegenheit zu verschieben. 

Er wollte gerade an Vegeta vorbei zur Tür schreiten, als ihn dessen leise Stimme zurückhielt.

„Sag mir Kakarott, was empfindest du eigentlich für mich."

Verblüfft stieß der junge Saiyajin die Luft aus. Was sollte diese Frage? 

Er war nun ganz verwirrt, darüber hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht.

Schließlich zwang er sich, Vegeta so gut es ging, eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben, „Ich respektiere und achte dich. Als mein Prinz und späterer König werde ich dir immer treu zur Seite stehen und alles tun um dein Leben zu schützen."

Er sah wie sich Vegetas Muskeln kurz anspannten, dann hörte er ihn ausdruckslos sagen, „Geh jetzt bitte!"

Immer noch etwas durcheinander, entfernte er sich lautlos.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Kakarott geschlossen, lachte Vegeta bitter auf. Hatte er eine andere Antwort erwartet? Nein, natürlich nicht. Respekt und Achtung, das war das Einzige was er von einem Untergebenen erwarten konnte. Und mehr würde auch sein Leibwächter nie für ihn empfinden. 

Verdammt! Was hatte ihn überhaupt dazu getrieben, Kakarott nach seinen Gefühlen für ihn zu fragen? Was hatte er hören wollen?

Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht. Zumindest nicht das von eben. Er war auf den Schmerz, den die gleichgültig hervorgebrachten Worte bei ihm ausgelöst hatten, nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

In trübe Gedanken gehüllt, ging Vegeta unter die Dusche um seinen Körper zu reinigen und sich zu erfrischen. Doch selbst das kalte Wasser weckte nicht seine Lebensgeister. Er fühlte sich danach immer noch schlapp und müde.

Da er auch keine große Lust auf eine erneute Begegnung mit Kakarott hatte, blieb er in seiner Kabine und legte sich in sein Bett. 

Nur wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.

_Hasserfüllt starrte ihn Vel an. Sein Finger war anklagend auf ihn gerichtet. „Er hat mich vergewaltigt. Mich, seinen eigenen Bruder. Brutal und ohne Rücksicht."_

_Wie aus einem Nebel sah Vegeta seinen Leibwächter auf sich zutreten, das Gesicht angewidert und voller Abscheu. „Ist das wahr, Vegeta? Bist du wirklich ein solches Schwein?"_

_Die Kälte seiner Worte war nichts, im Vergleich zu der Wut, die aus seinen Augen strahlte._

_Vegeta hörte sich selbst rau flüstern, „Ich wollte es nicht, es tut mir leid!"_

_„Denkst du, damit ist es vergeben und vergessen? Und mit so was Widerlichem habe ich geschlafen", angeekelt spuckte Kakarott vor seine Füße, bevor er mit seinen grausamen Worten fortfuhr, „Nur damit du es weißt, ich liebe Vel und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern mit ihm zusammenzusein. Such dir übrigens auch gleich noch einen neuen Leibwächter, denn den wirst du gebrauchen können!"_

_Kakarott zog Vel mit sich fort, blieb aber nach mehreren Metern stehen und begann diesen leidenschaftlich zu küssen._

_Vegeta spürte einen heftigen Stich in seinem Herzen._

_Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und er fühlte wie sein ganzer Stolz von ihm abbröckelte. Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, gaben seine Beine nach und er sank auf den schmutzigen Boden. „Geh nicht, lass mich nicht allein", es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Es tat so weh. Er hatte Kakarott verloren, bevor er ihn überhaupt für sich gewinnen konnte. Ein letzter verzweifelter Aufschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, „KAKAROTT, ICH LIEBE DICH!"_

_Tatsächlich löste sich Kakarott von Vel und kam jetzt wieder auf ihn zu, „Du liebst mich? Soll ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen? Du weißt doch gar nicht was Liebe ist und du verdienst es auch nicht geliebt zu werden. Das Einzige was du verdient hast ist der Tod!"_

_Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah Vegeta, wie Kakarott seine Handfläche auf ihn richtete. Blaue Blitze zuckten daraus hervor. Entsetzt schüttelte er den Kopf, brachte aber kein Wort hervor. _

_Der Ki-Strahl traf ihn mitten in sein Herz und der Schmerz explodierte in seiner Brust. Gepeinigt schrie er auf... _

Schweißgebadet und zitternd fuhr Vegeta hoch. Sein Herz klopfte wie kurz vor dem zerspringen und noch ganz in seinem Traum gefangen, fuhr seine Hand zur Brust. 

Sie war heil. 

Nur langsam realisierte er, dass alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen war. 

Erleichtert taumelte er ins Bad und spritzte sich reichlich Wasser ins Gesicht. Ein anschließender Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm leichenblasse Haut. Auch seine Lippen zitterten noch leicht. Fest presste er sie zusammen.

Doch es nützte nichts. Er konnte den Traum nicht so schnell abschütteln. Immer wieder liefen die Bilder vor seinen Augen ab. Vel anklagend, Kakarott angeekelt und er selber wie er dem jungen Saiyajin seine Liebe gestand und sie mit Füßen von sich getreten wurde.

Vegeta entfuhr ein Stöhnen und hastig drehte er sich von seinem Spiegelbild weg. Dieser Traum durfte niemals wahr werden.

Langsam ging er in sein Zimmer zurück und zog sich an. Seiner Uhr nach hatte er sechs Stunden geschlafen und da er sich hungrig fühlte, beschloss er in die Küche zu gehen.

Sie lag am Ende des Ganges, in dem sich auch die Schlafkabinen befanden. Und Vegeta hatte sie schnell erreicht.

Am Türrahmen blieb er jedoch zögernd stehen. Kakarott befand sich ebenfalls in der Küche. Ihn gerade jetzt zu sehen, nach diesem Traum, fiel ihm ungeheuer schwer.

**20. Kapitel**

Für einen Moment erwog Vegeta die Möglichkeit sich wieder zurückzuziehen. Kakarott hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und er könnte später wiederkommen. 

'Bin ich etwa ein Feigling?", schalt sich der Prinz in Gedanken. Nur weil er einen miesen Traum von Kakarott gehabt hatte, würde er ihm doch nicht aus dem Wege gehen. 

Seine Gestalt straffte sich und so gleichmütig wie möglich schlenderte er in die Küche und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. 

Kakarott sah nur kurz auf, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete. 

Hungrig langte nun auch Vegeta zu und eine ganze Zeit lang aßen beide schweigend.

Während ihrer gemeinsamen Mahlzeit bemerkte der Prinz, wie ihn immer wieder ein abschätzender Blick des jungen Saiyajins streifte. Auch dessen deutliche Unruhe entging ihm nicht. So, als ob er ein Gespräch anfangen wollte, sich aber nicht traute.

Schließlich hielt es Vegeta nicht länger aus und er rief mürrisch, „Was ist, Kakarott. Wenn du mich was fragen willst, dann frag!"

„Äh... ja", Kakarott räusperte sich und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar. Er hatte jede Menge Fragen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigten. Doch nun wo ihn der Prinz direkt darauf ansprach, wusste er nicht womit er beginnen sollte. Noch einmal räusperte er sich, dann platzte er mit dem Erstbesten heraus, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.

„Warum hast du mich gefragt, was ich für dich empfinde?"

Vegetas schwarze Augen waren kühl auf ihn gerichtet, als er gelassen antwortete, „Weil du meine große Liebe bist, ich für immer mit dir zusammen sein möchte und darum wissen wollte, ob du meine Gefühle erwiderst."

Völlig verdattert starrte Kakarott zu dem Prinzen. Ihn hatte es glatt weg die Sprache verschlagen und er musste mehrmals nach Luft schnappen. Mit solch einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

Beklommen musterte er Vegeta, doch dieser verzog keine Miene, sah ihn nur ruhig an. 

Schließlich fragte der junge Saiyajin leise, „Meinst du das jetzt Ernst?"

Vegeta lachte spöttisch und verdrehte seine Augen, „Natürlich nicht, du Baka!"

Dann stand er abrupt auf und bevor er die Küche verließ, murmelte er noch abfällig, „Hast du etwa wirklich für nur eine Sekunde angenommen, ich könnte mich in jemanden wie dich verlieben?"

Kakarott konnte ihm nur verwirrt hinterher sehen. 

Er würde Vegeta wohl nie verstehen. Schon allein seine ständig schwankenden Stimmungen ließen ihn oft verzweifeln. Einmal war er aufbrausend und voller Zorn, ein andermal schweigsam und abweisend und manchmal trieften seine Worte nur so vor Spott. Ob er wohl jemals die wahre Seite des Prinzen kennen lernen würde?

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich daran, den Tisch abzuräumen.

Währenddessen  lief Vegeta aufgewühlt durchs Raumschiff, bis er sich letztendlich im Cockpit befand. Dort ließ er sich in einen der Sessel fallen und versuchte sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Zu was hatte er sich nur wieder hinreißen lassen? Erzählte er Kakarott einfach, dass er ihn liebte. Zum Glück hatte er sich noch geschickt herausreden können. 

Kurz schloss Vegeta seine Augen und ballte seine Hände zusammen.

Ach verdammt! Er hatte nicht gelogen! Es war die Wahrheit gewesen! Er liebte diesen Unterklassekrieger. Seinen Geruch, seinen muskulösen Körper, die kräftigen Hände und auch seine manchmal etwas naive Art. Warum sonst war er immer seltsam gehemmt in der Nähe des Anderen? Warum sonst schlug sein Herz doppelt so schnell, sobald er auch nur an ihn dachte?

Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle, Kakarott war in seinen Bruder verliebt, ihn selber respektierte er nur.

'Und wenn er wüsste was ich getan habe, dann würde er mich nur noch verabscheuen oder sogar, wie in meinem Traum, versuchen mich zu töten.' 

Noch lange saß Vegeta im Cockpit und starrte, in finstere Gedanken vertieft, in die Schwärze des Weltalls hinaus. 

Kakarott suchte ihn nicht auf und er war auch froh darüber. Es wäre ihm ohnehin schwergefallen seine Nähe zu ertragen, ohne sich etwas von seinen Gefühlen anmerken zu lassen.

Irgendwann später, er hatte keine Ahnung wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, ging er wieder in seine Kabine zurück. 

Und obwohl er sich nicht sehr müde gefühlt hatte, schlief er doch recht schnell ein.

Wieder wurde er von einem verworrenen Alptraum heimgesucht, ähnlich dem Ersten. 

_Er befand sich in einer fremden Landschaft. _

_Die Luft war kalt und Nebel bedeckte den Boden. _

_Kakarott küsste Vel und er selber schrie dem jungen Saiyajin seine Liebe entgegen._

_Erneut sah er ihn auf sich zukommen..._

_Erneut dieser hasserfüllte Blick... _

_ „...du bist es nicht wert geliebt zu werden..."_

_Diesmal schaffte er es fortzurennen._

_Er achtete nicht auf den Weg, lief blindlings durch die Gegend...  stolperte über einen Stein oder Ast und fiel hin. _

_Als er sich aufraffte, traf ihn ein Faustschlag._

_Sein Vater stand vor ihm und sah ihn kalt an._

_„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst trainieren, um ein Supersaiyajin zu werden? Denkst du etwa, du hättest irgendeine andere Daseinsberechtigung?"_

_Fassungslos sah Vegeta zu seinem Vater, er wollte etwas entgegnen, doch die Umgebung verschwand urplötzlich vor seinen Augen, hüllte ihn ein in ein schwarzes Nichts._

_Er war allein. Kein Laut drang zu ihm durch, kein Licht._

_Erneut rannte er. _

_Er wollte raus aus dieser Finsternis. Doch egal in welche Richtung er lief, es blieb dunkel. Und auch die Stille wurde nur durch sein hastiges Atmen unterbrochen. _

_Angestrengt und immer mehr in Panik geratend, rannte er weiter, verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Licht Ausschau haltend. _

_Nach endlosen Metern blieb er keuchend stehen und obwohl er nichts sah, drehte sich plötzlich alles um ihn. _

_Hilflos ruderte er mit seinen Armen, bis er entsetzt bemerkte, dass er mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit in eine bodenlose Tiefe stürzte..._

_Er schrie auf, versuchte irgendwo halt zu finden..._

_Dann hörte er, wie jemand vertrautes nach seinem Namen rief._

_Sein  Sturz fand ein jähes Ende und er entdeckte, dass er in den Armen seines Leibwächters lag._

_„Uh, Kakarott!"_

_„Shsh, es ist alles gut!"_

_Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und armselig schwach flüsterte er,„Du darfst mich nicht verlassen!"_

_„Keine Angst, ich bleib bei dir!"_

_Eine angenehme Ruhe überkam Vegeta. _

_Eng schmiegte er sich an den jungen Saiyajin und suchte seine Lippen._

_Ohne Widerstand wurde seiner Zunge Einlass gewährt. Genießerisch und voller Zärtlichkeit erforschte er die feuchte Mundhöhle. Unterbrach den Kuss nur ganz kurz um zu murmeln, „Mhm, du schmeckst so gut, Kakarott". _

_Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und Vegeta begann seinen Unterleib aufreizend gegen den des anderen Saiyajins zu reiben._

_Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er, wie sich ihm Kakarott entgegendrängte. Hitze durchströmte ihn und die Lust schoss in seine Lenden. _

_Von Begierde durchflutet, drückte er sich noch enger an den jungen Saiyajin._

_„Nimm mich, Kakarott!"_

_Im nächsten Moment, fühlte er, wie er auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Seine Hose wurde ihm samt Shorts abgestreift und bereitwillig öffnete er seine Beine, um Kakarott dazwischen zu lassen._

_Als sein Leibwächter in ihm eindrang, konnte Vegeta nur noch Stöhnen. Schmerz und Lust vermischten sich miteinander, doch letzteres gewann schnell die Oberhand. _

_Wie von selbst schlangen sich seine Beine um Kakarotts Hüften und wühlten seine Hände in seinem Haar._

_Und während sich der junge Saiyajin rhythmisch zu bewegen begann, tauschten sie erneut einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss._

_Doch schon bald mussten sie ihre Lippen von einander lösen. Ihr beider Atem kam jetzt immer flacher und auch die Stöße wurden immer heftiger._

_„Schneller Kakarott", keuchend trieb Vegeta den jungen Saiyajin an und dieser kam seiner Aufforderung gerne nach. _

_Ihre erhitzten Leiber bogen sich und klatschten schweißnass gegeneinander._

_Ein letztes Aufbäumen, ein letzter tiefer Stoß und beide kamen sie gleichzeitig, mit einem gutturalen Schrei._

_Erschöpft aber unendlich glücklich, zog Vegeta den jungen Saiyajin an sich. Und nachdem er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, flüsterte er leise, „Es ist mir egal, ob du Vel liebst oder nicht, Hauptsache ich bin dir nicht ganz gleichgültig."_

_Kurz fühlte er Kakarotts Lippen auf seinen Mund, dann hörte er ihn ebenso leise sagen, „Du bist mir nicht gleichgültig und jetzt schlaf mein Prinz!"_

_Vegeta spürte noch wie sich sein Leibwächter neben ihn hinlegte und ihn in seine Arme nahm._

_Nur kurz darauf glitt er in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber._

**21. Kapitel**

Als Vegeta mehrere Stunden später aufwachte, war er noch zu schlaftrunken, um der Wärmequelle neben sich irgendeine Bedeutung bei zumessen.

Er fühlte sich wohl, das war das Einzige was ihm seine Sinne signalisierten.

Eine ganze Weile blieb er noch regungslos liegen, dann streckte er sich träge, um den Schlaf langsam von seinen Gliedmaßen abzuschütteln und seine Durchblutung anzuregen. 

Seine Hand berührte nackte Haut, sein Bein stieß an ein anderes.

Schlagartig kam Leben in ihm und er riss seine Augen auf.

„Kakarott!"

Ungläubig starrte Vegeta in das Gesicht seines Leibwächters, der durch den lauten Ausruf geweckt, nun ebenfalls seine Augen aufschlug. 

Vegeta war kaum zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig. Siedendheiß wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nackt war und sein Gegenüber ebenso. Ihre Beine waren ineinander verschlungen und sie hielten sich gegenseitig in den Armen. Im selben Moment schossen die Bilder seines Traumes durch seinen Kopf und trieben ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Es war doch nicht real gewesen? Er hatte doch nicht etwa wirklich mit Kakarott geschlafen? 

Angestrengt und beinah panisch suchte er in den Zügen des jungen Saiyajins nach ebensolchen Anzeichen von Verwirrung oder wenigstens einem Hauch von Überraschung, wie er sie gerade selbst in einem großen Maße erlebte. 

Doch Kakarott sah ihn nur ernst an und schien nicht im mindesten erstaunt zu sein, Arm in Arm mit ihm aufgewacht zu sein.

Vegeta schloss kurz seine Augen. Normalerweise müsste er jetzt sofort etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Leibwächter bringen und ihn böse anfahren. Nicht das dieser Baka noch auf die Idee kam, er würde es genießen! 

Aber noch nicht einmal dazu war er fähig. Es war einfach zu schön, dem Anderen so nah zu sein. 

Wenigstens schaffte es Vegeta, Kakarott einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen und ihn bissig zu fragen, „Wie kommt es, dass du in meinem Bett liegst?"

Der junge Saiyajin lächelte leicht, bewegte seine Hand zu Vegetas Stirn und strich ihm sanft die Haare nach hinten. „Ich hörte dich laut schreien und als ich daraufhin in dein Zimmer stürzte, sah ich, wie du völlig außer Kontrolle um dich geschlagen hast. Erst als ich dich festgehalten habe, hast du dich beruhigt."

Vegeta schluckte hart. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht im Traum laut gesprochen. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er weiterfragte, „und war das gleich ein Grund mit mir zu schlafen?"

„Du hast mich darum gebeten und ich hatte...", der Jüngere stockte kurz, bevor er hervorstieß, „ebenfalls Lust!"

Aufs peinlichste berührt, riss sich Vegeta von Kakarott los und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. 

Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was er wohl alles gesagt hatte. Und erneut stieg ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, als ihm seine flehendlich ausgesprochenen Worte einfielen. 

Und er hatte gedacht, es wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen!

Auf einmal fühlte er Kakarotts Hand auf seiner Schulter und obwohl er sich innerlich versteifte, ließ er es zu, dass ihn sein Leibwächter auf den Rücken drehte.

Bestürzt bemerkte er, dass der Jüngere ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Verdammt Vegeta, nun sei doch nicht gleich wieder so abweisend! Es war dir doch nicht unangenehm mit mir zu schlafen!"

„Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, Kakarott", murmelte Vegeta und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen. 

Doch zu spät, die Gegenfrage kam sofort.

„Von was habe ich keine Ahnung!"

Zur Hölle mit Kakarott und seiner Neugierde!

Grimmiger als er es eigentlich wollte, knurrte er schließlich, „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Lass mich in Ruhe." 

Vegeta sah die Enttäuschung in den Augen des Jüngeren und fühlte wie ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm aufstieg. Doch er unterdrückte es rasch.

Er konnte eben nicht über seine Gefühle sprechen, hatte es auch noch nie getan. 

Nur im Traum! 

Und an dessen Ausgang wollte er schon gar nicht denken.

Er hörte den jungen Saiyajin seufzen und kurz darauf fragen.

„Hast du auch Hunger? Ich werde uns schnell was zu Essen machen."

Erleichtert, dass ihn Kakarott nicht weiter mit Fragen bedrängte, nickte Vegeta.

Wenig später, saßen beide Saiyajins in der kleinen Küche am Tisch und stillten ihre hungrigen Mägen.

Ob es nun das schlechte Gewissen war oder ob sich Vegeta einfach nur verpflichtet fühlte, er hatte zumindest selbst keine logische Erklärung dafür, aber sie waren kaum mit dem Essen fertig, als er leise mit monotonen Worten Vels Geschichte zu erzählen begann.

„Vels Mutter war eine einfache Sklavin, ich habe keine Ahnung von welchem Planeten sie stammte und sie war, wie ich später erfahren habe, bis zu ihrem Tode, die Geliebte meines Vaters gewesen. Anfangs wuchs mein Bruder in einem separaten Teil des Palastes auf und außer dem König, einer Amme und vielleicht noch ein paar Dienern, wusste niemand überhaupt von seiner Existenz, geschweige denn von seiner Herkunft. Selbst ich habe es nur durch einen Zufall erfahren.", Vegeta hielt kurz inne und seine Muskeln spannten sich für einen Augenblick an, als er an diesen Tag zurückdachte. Den Blick auf seinen Teller gerichtet fuhr er leise fort, „Ich war gerade Sechszehn geworden, als mein Vater mich aufsuchte und mir mitteilte, das Vel ab sofort mein Diener sein sollte. Ich war erstaunt gewesen. Du musst wissen, mein Vater hat ihn regelrecht vergöttert, zumindest waren das die wenigen Eindrücke, die ich mitbekommen habe. Er hat mir jedoch nie irgendwelche Gründe für sein Verhalten offenbart. Und obwohl ich Vel nicht als meinen Diener haben wollte, musste ich mich fügen. Die einzigen Forderungen, die er mir stellte, waren, dass ich ihn nicht töten durfte und ihn von ihm fernhalten sollte."

Vegeta zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und sah jetzt auf, direkt in Kakarotts betroffenes Gesicht. „Das wolltest du doch schon lange wissen. Nun, vielmehr kann ich dir auch nicht über ihn sagen, aber wenn du noch Fragen hast, dann frag!"

Der junge Saiyajin war mehr als nur verblüfft. Das ihm der Prinz ohne Aufforderung etwas über Vel erzählen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er spürte, wie sich in ihm ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit ausbreitete. Der Prinz schaffte es doch immer wieder ihn zu überraschen.

„Warum erkennt der König Vel nicht offiziell als seinen Sohn an?"

„Weil er ein Schwächling ist, eine Schande für unsere Blutlinie!"

Still nickte Kakarott, dieser Gedanke war ihm auch schon gekommen. Er zögerte mit der nächsten Frage, sprach sie dann aber doch offen aus, „Warum hasst du deinen Bruder so sehr?"

Als er sah, wie sich Vegetas Züge daraufhin verschlossen, bereute er es, diese Frage gestellt zu haben.

Sekundenlang herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen. 

Dann stand Vegeta plötzlich auf. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er drehte Kakarott den Rücken zu.

„Ich habe ihn von dem Augenblick an gehasst, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe. Er war ein verwöhnter und verhätschelter Balg, während ich um jede kleinste Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen musste!"

Kakarott atmete tief durch. Er stand nun ebenfalls auf und ging auf Vegeta zu,  „Und als Vel dir dienen musste, hast du dich an ihm gerächt!"

„Ja"

Die leise Antwort, schnitt dem jungen Saiyajin tief ins Herz. Langsam begann er den Prinzen zu begreifen. Hatte er nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie der König mit Vegeta umgesprungen war? Und wenn seine Kindheit genauso verlaufen war, dann war es doch kein Wunder, wenn aus dem Prinzen selbst ein so herzlos erscheinendes Geschöpf geworden war. Woher sollte er auch wissen, was Zuneigung war, wenn er sie nie am eigenen Leibe erfahren hatte?

Für Kakarott war es fast unvorstellbar. Er selber war in einem warmen Zuhause großgeworden. Und er hatte immer gewusst, dass ihn seine Eltern geliebt hatten. 

Er seufzte kurz und ohne groß nachzudenken, schlang er seine Arme um den Prinzen und wollte ihn an seine Brust ziehen.

Doch zu seiner Bestürzung riss sich Vegeta sofort von ihm los und fuhr ihn wütend an, „Merk dir eins Kakarott, wenn es etwas gibt, was ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, dann ist das Mitleid. Also verschon mich damit und steck es dir sonst wohin!"

Ungläubig schüttelte der junge Saiyajin seinen Kopf und versuchte sich zu verteidigen, „Es war kein Mitleid..."

„Ach nein? Was dann? Hast du plötzlich entdeckt, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast?"

Die Lippen spöttisch gekräuselt, starrte ihn Vegeta an.

Kakarott schwieg und einen Herzschlag lang, sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich genug, mir nichts vorzulügen", der Prinz lachte rau auf, dann ließ er den jungen Saiyajin stehen und verließ rasch die Küche. 

Kakarott blieb nun gänzlich verwirrt zurück. Was hatte Vegeta hören wollen? Konnte es etwa sein, dass er in ihn... unmöglich!

Aber ganz so abwegig fand der junge Saiyajin den Gedanken nun doch nicht. Zumindest würde dies, dass so oft rätselhafte Benehmen des Prinzen erklären. Wie er sich zum Beispiel an ihn geklammert hatte, als er schreiend aus seinem Traum aufgewacht war.

_„Verlass mich nicht, Kakarott"_

_„Hauptsache ich bin dir nicht gleichgültig"_

Grübelnd fielen dem jungen Saiyajin noch viele ähnliche Begebenheiten ein, die ihm vorher gar nicht so aufgefallen waren. 

Aber selbst wenn der Prinz in ihn verliebt sein würde, so würde er es doch sicher niemals offen zugeben. 

Und er selber? Was empfand er für ihn?

Fakt war, in letzter Zeit verdrängten die Gedanken an Vegeta immer häufiger die von Vel. Und wenn er sich seinen nackten Körper vorstellte, dann musste er zugeben, dass er ihn sehr anziehend fand. Aber waren das Anzeichen von Verliebtheit? 

Kakarott seufzte. Er wusste es nicht. Bei Vel war es einfacher. Vel war das schönste Wesen, dass er je gesehen hatte und wenn er an ihn dachte, dann schlug sein Herz regelmäßig schneller. 

Konnte man sich zu zwei Personen gleichzeitig hingezogen fühlen? 

Kopfschüttelnd gab Kakarott seine Grübeleien auf. 

Es war alles einfach zu verwirrend.

~*~

schreibt weiter so liebe Kommis und es geht auch bald weiter^^ *knuddeleuchalle*


	8. 22 bis 25 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@ Kakarott 1988: ah, bis zum ersten Lemon oder Rape hast du also auf dem ADB mitgelesen. Aber du hättest mir damals doch bloß eine PN schreiben müssen und hättest dann auch, wie all die anderen den Lemon lesen können^^ Nun ja, das ist hier natürlich viel einfacher. Und es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt. Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob^^

@Mangafan: hehe, ob Vel auch in jemanden verliebt ist und wer es wohl sein könnte, wird noch ein wenig geheim bleiben. Noch ist er ja tot *zwinker* und bis er wiederbelebt wird, wird auch noch einiges passieren. Ich hoffe es bleibt weiterhin so spannend für dich^^

@Jay-Dee: hmm... wie Vel aussieht. Er kommt auf jeden Fall nicht nach seinem Vater sondern nach seiner Mutter (hatte ich auch im 1. Teil geschrieben) Er ist sehr zierlich, vielleicht genauso groß wie Vegeta (also eher klein *g*) hat ein schmales blasses Gesicht (sehr hübsch) schwarze halblange Haare, die aber nicht saiyajintypisch in allen möglichen Richtungen abstehen, außerdem hat er schwarze Augen und auch einen Saiyajinschwanz. Ich hoffe du kannst jetzt mit dieser Beschreibung was anfangen. Meine Tochter hatte ja mal ein Bild gemalt, wie Vel aussieht, aber dass kann man ja hier nirgendwo reinstellen^^

@Morgan le Fey: *g* du kannst dich wohl nicht richtig entscheiden, ob Vegeta viel oder wenig leiden soll *lacht* Nun ja, jetzt wird's erst mal ziemlich hart für ihn... aber da muss er durch *fg*^^ Zu deiner Frage ob ich mich durch Kommis beeinflussen lasse... nein tu ich nicht^^  kann ich auch gar nicht mehr, weil das Ende und Wer mit Wem nun doch schon so ziemlich feststeht^^ Lass dich einfach überraschen *zwinker*

Okay, weil ich euch diesmal etwas länger als sonst habe warten lassen, gibt's heute vier statt sonst drei Teile^^

Warnung: ein kleiner Rape O_O

_~*~_

**22. Kapitel**

Die Stunden verstrichen. 

Beide Saiyajins mieden eine erneute Begegnung. 

Während sich Vegeta vorwiegend im oberen Teil des Raumschiffes aufhielt, streifte Kakarott ruhelos durch die unteren Gänge und erkundete wahllos einen Raum nach dem anderen. 

Wieder öffnete er eine Tür, es war der letzte Raum, den er noch nicht besichtigt hatte. In der Mitte des kleinen Raumes stand ein großer durchsichtiger Behälter, der durch breite Schläuche mit einer Apparatur verbunden war. 

Kakarott musste tief Luft holen. Er war auf diesen Anblick nicht vorbereitet. Zwar hatte er gewusst, dass Vels Leiche hier irgendwo an Bord sein musste, denn wie sonst hätten sie erfahren sollen, ob seine Wiederbelebung erfolgreich verlaufen würde, aber er hatte diese Tatsache bis jetzt immer instinktiv verdrängt.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen ging er näher.

In einer geleeartigen Flüssigkeit schwamm Vels Körper. Über seinem Gesicht lag eine Atemmaske, die mit der Maschine verbunden, beständig Sauerstoff in seinen leblosen Körper pumpte. Anscheinend sollte diese Flüssigkeit, den Verfall des Leichnams aufhalten und die Maske, ihn vor einem Erstickungstod retten, falls er je hier drin erwachen würde. 

Kakarott fühlte, wie der Schmerz über seinen Tod ohne Vorwarnung, erneut in ihm hervorbrach.

Die Augen auf das wächserne Gesicht gerichtet, flüsterte er rau seinen Namen. „Ich werde dich rächen, das schwöre ich dir." Sein Blick verschwamm und trostlos lehnte er seine Stirn an die kalte Scheibe des Behälters.

Eingehüllt in tiefster Trauer hatte er bald jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Eine unpersönliche Stimme hallte durch das Raumschiff und verkündete die Ankunft auf Namek in zwanzig Minuten.

Vegeta saß bereits im Cockpit und studierte die Daten, die der Monitor ratternd über den Planeten ausspuckte. Er war größer als sein Heimatplanet, die Luftzusammensetzung ähnelte der auf Vegeta-sei, aber die Schwerkraft war bedeutend geringer. Zufrieden nickte der Prinz. Es könnte sich als kleiner Vorteil für sie erweisen. Dann holte er mit ein paar einfachen Eingaben an der Tastatur, ein Bild von Namek auf den Bildschirm. Erstaunt erkannte er auf der Miniaturansicht, dass kein Erdtrabant den Planeten umkreiste, dafür umrundete er selber in weiten Kreisen drei Sonnen. Es würde also niemals dunkel dort sein und auch die Gefahr eines Vollmondes bestand nicht.

Unruhig sah sich Vegeta um. Wo blieb nur Kakarott, er würde gleich den Autopiloten ausschalten und zur Landung ansetzen müssen.

Nachdem noch einige Minuten verstrichen waren, ohne das sein Leibwächter auftauchte, machte sich der Prinz fluchend auf die Suche nach ihm.

Er fand ihn schließlich in dem Raum, welchem er bis jetzt bewusst ferngeblieben war.

Stockend blieb er am Eingang stehen.

Der Anblick von Kakarott, wie er so unglücklich an dem Behälter lehnte, tat weh und kurz huschte der Schatten eines resignierten Lächelns über Vegetas Züge. 'Warum kann er mir nicht diese Liebe entgegenbringen?' Doch dann straffte er seine Gestalt und trat zu dem jungen Saiyajin.

„Kakarott, es ist Zeit. Wir landen gleich!"

Langsam drehte sich Kakarott zu ihm um und starrte ihn aus leicht geröteten Augen an. Vegeta musste seine Lippen fest zusammenpressen, um nichts abfälliges zu sagen. Saiyajins heulten nicht!

Mit dem Nächsten rechnete er jedoch nicht. Der junge Saiyajin schlang plötzlich seine Arme um ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Vegeta hätte ihn am liebsten sofort fortgestoßen. Er eignete sich nun wirklich nicht als Trostspender. Erst recht nicht, wenn der Grund dafür Vel hieß. Doch völlig entgegen seinem Willen, blieb er steif stehen und ließ es zu, dass sich sein Leibwächter an ihn klammerte.

Erst nach einer Weile wurde Kakarott bewusst, was er tat. Verlegen löste er sich von Vegeta.

„Entschuldige."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging der Prinz hinaus.

Der junge Saiyajin musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, ehe er ihm folgen konnte.

Das Raumschiff befand sich bereits in einer Umlaufbahn des Planeten. Vegeta wartete noch bis sich Kakarott angeschnallt hatte, dann schaltete er den Autopiloten aus und lenkte mit sicheren Handgriffen das Landemanöver ein.

Als Landeplatz wählte Vegeta einen Standort, der umsäumt von Felsen ein sicheres Versteck vor vielleicht neugierigen Augen bieten würde. Und nach nur wenigen Minuten hatten sie sicher den Boden des fremden Planeten erreicht.

Für einen Augenblick blieben sie noch sitzen und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Kakarott nickte dem Prinzen ernst zu, „Erledigen wir unsere Aufgabe und finden diese Dragonballs", etwas leiser fügte er noch hinzu, „hoffentlich gibt es sie wirklich".

„Das werden wir ja bald wissen", Vegeta knurrte verdrießlich, stand auf und schritt zur Ausstiegsluke.

Hastig ging ihm der junge Saiyajin hinterher. 

„Wo wollen wir mit der Suche beginnen?", fragte er ihn schließlich, als er ihn an der Luke eingeholt hatte.

„Was weiß ich! Am besten statten wir erst einmal den Bewohnern hier einen Besuch ab. Irgendwo werden sicher welche sein und wir werden sie schon dazu bringen uns Auskunft zu geben!" Ohne auf eine Antwort von Kakarott zu warten, schoss Vegeta in den Himmel.

Der junge Saiyajin seufzte. 

Der Prinz war mal wieder sehr gereizt.

Schweigend legten sie Kilometer um Kilometer zurück, ohne auf ein einziges Anzeichen von Zivilisation zu stoßen.

Die Gegend um sie herum war sehr unwirtlich. Hauptsächlich Felslandschaften, kaum Bäume und nur hin und wieder bedeckten einige Grasstreifen den steinigen Boden. Dabei gab es Wasser mehr als genug, so dass die Vegetation viel blühender hätte sein müssen.

Kakarott zweifelte langsam, ob sie hier tatsächlich noch auf Bewohner treffen würden. Denn welches intelligente Wesen würde schon freiwillig in solch einer Einöde leben wollen.

Erst recht war es ihm äußerst schleierhaft, wie sie hier die Dragonballs finden sollten. Aber die Kundschafter des Königs mussten ja irgendwo auf eine Spur gestoßen sein.

Sie waren jetzt seit ca. zwanzig Minuten unterwegs, als Vegeta plötzlich anhielt. Mit der Hand schirmte er seine Augen gegen die grelle Sonne ab und starrte auf einen sehr weit entfernten Punkt.

„Da drüben könnte etwas sein", knurrte er.

Kakarott folgte seinem Blick und erkannte in der Ferne mehrere gleichmäßige Erhebungen. Zu gleichmäßig für Steine oder Felsen. Dies konnten wirklich Hütten oder so was ähnliches sein.

Freudig schlug er Vegeta auf die Schulter, „Auf was wartest du, lass uns hinfliegen!"

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Kakarott. Wir wissen nicht, was uns dort erwartet!"

Dem jungen Saiyajin machte die mürrische Antwort nichts aus, dazu war er durch die Hoffnung auf eine baldige Wiederbelebung von Vel, viel zu gut gelaunt. Leicht neckend stupste er Vegeta in die Seite und rief fröhlich, „Dann sind wir eben vorsichtig, aber nun komm schon!"

Und bevor Vegeta ihn aufhalten konnte, war Kakarott in einem schnellen Tempo davon geschossen. 

Düster starrte ihm der Prinz für einen Moment hinterher, dann folgte er ihm.

Tatsächlich entpuppten sich die kleinen Punkte, als kleine Häuser und schon bald konnten sie sogar deren Bewohner erkennen.

Kakarott bremste sein rasantes Flugtempo und wartete bis Vegeta wieder an seiner Seite war.

„Sie sehen harmlos aus. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Gleichgültig musterte der Prinz die grünen Wesen in dem friedlich scheinenden Dorf. Er bemerkte eine kleine Gruppe Kinder, die lachend Fangen spielten, und weiter hinten ein paar Erwachsene, die auf ihren Feldern arbeiteten. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich abfällig.

„Tse, Primaten. Mit denen werden wir ein leichtes Spiel haben!" 

Kakarott sah forschend zu Vegeta. Etwas lag in seinem Blick, dass ihm gar nicht gefiel und ihn deswegen leise sagen ließ, „Wir müssen sie nicht töten!"

Der Prinz hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Weichei bist. Wir werden den Bauern dort eine Lektion erteilen und du wirst sehen, wie sie danach mit ihren Informationen herausrücken werden!"

Für Vegeta war damit die Sache besiegelt und entschlossen wollte er sich auf den Weg machen. Doch Kakarott hielt ihn fest.

„Es gibt immer eine friedliche Lösung. Diese Lebewesen haben uns nichts getan, warum sollten wir dann an ihnen ein Exempel statuieren? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns auch so helfen werden, wenn wir sie nur höflich darum bitten!"

Vegeta funkelte ihn nun wütend an. „Was bist du? Ein Saiyajin oder nicht? Wir sind ein Kriegervolk. Denkst du etwa wir wären so Mächtig geworden, wenn wir auf jeden Planeten, den wir erobert haben, vorher höflich um Erlaubnis gebeten hätten? Lass mich los, Kakarott und stell dich mir nicht in den Weg!"

„Nein, Vegeta! Hier geht es nicht um Eroberung. Wir wollen nur die Dragonballs finden. Wenn du Lust auf einen Kampf hast, dann kämpf mit mir, aber ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du diesen Wesen dort auch nur ein Haar krümmst!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen!" Blitzschnell hatte Vegeta seine Hand zur Faust geballt und sie Kakarott in den Magen gerammt.

Stöhnend, presste der junge Saiyajin seine Lippen zusammen, aber er holte sofort grimmig zum Gegenschlag aus. Seine Faust landete in Vegetas Gesicht und ließ diesen nach hinten schleudern. 

Der junge Saiyajin setzte sofort nach. 

Er holte erneut aus, doch sein nächster Hieb wurde von Vegeta gestoppt. 

Verbissen hielten sie sich gegenseitig an den Händen gepackt, ihre Finger waren ineinander verkrallt und ihre Zähne knirschten vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Ich habe doch schon die ganze Zeit über bemerkt, dass dich etwas wurmt. Gib es zu, dir passt es nicht, dass dein Bruder vielleicht wiederbelebt wird!"

„Du hast es voll erfasst, Kakarott! Diese ganze Mission stinkt mich an und Du genauso! Ich hasse dich!"

Rasend vor Wut, schaffte es Vegeta, Kakarotts Arme zur Seite zu drücken. Sein Knie schnellte hoch und erneut landete er einen schweren Treffer in den Bauch des Jüngeren. 

Der Schmerz presste alle Luft aus Kakarotts Lungen und er sackte keuchend zusammen. Bevor er auf die Erde krachen konnte, hatte ihn Vegeta von hinten gepackt und umklammerte seine Arme mit einem festen Griff. Er lachte spöttisch.

„Und nun erzähl mir noch einmal, wie du mich daran hindern willst, diesem Gemüse da unten eine Lektion zu erteilen!"

Vergeblich wehrte sich Kakarott gegen die Umklammerung, er schaffte es nicht sich zu befreien. Schließlich rief er gepresst, „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig auf Vel!"

Er hörte wie der Prinz nach Luft schnappte, gleichzeitig verstärkte sich der Druck an seinen Armen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen eine solche Behauptung aufzustellen! Ich und eifersüchtig auf Vel. Das ist absolut lächerlich!"

Erstaunlich ruhig, erwiderte Kakarott leise, „Vegeta, denkst du etwa, ich hätte keine Augen im Kopf? Dein ganzes Verhalten mir gegenüber hat mich zu dem Schluss geführt, dass du in mich verknallt bist!"

Schlagartig wurde er losgelassen.

Als sich der junge Saiyajin umdrehte, sah er in ein geschocktes kalkweißes Gesicht.

Stumm starrte ihn Vegeta für einen Augenblick lang an, dann schoss er davon.

**23. Kapitel**

Unbeweglich blieb Kakarott stehen und sah dem flüchtenden Prinzen hinterher. Er war selbst überrascht über die Reaktion von Vegeta. Auch wenn er seine Worte überzeugend vorgebracht hatte, so waren sie doch nur eine blanke Vermutung gewesen. Ein Griff ins Blaue sozusagen und es hatte sich als ein Treffer voll ins Schwarze erwiesen. Wer hätte das gedacht!

'Worauf wartest du? Flieg ihm hinterher, rede mit ihm!' 

Ein Stromstoß schien durch den Körper des jungen Saiyajin zu jagen und jeder noch seine kleine Muskel war plötzlich angespannt. Mit Leichtigkeit würde er ihn einholen können, ihn  festhalten... und was dann? Ihm sagen, „Hör zu Vegeta, du brauchst dich nicht deiner Gefühle wegen zu schämen. Ich finde es schön, dass du mich liebst, aber so leid es mir tut, ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern." Verdammt, das konnte er doch nicht zu Vegeta sagen. Mittlerweile glaubte er den Prinzen gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass seine äußere Kaltblütigkeit nur eine fade Hülle war und er sich tief in seinem Inneren nur verzweifelt nach Liebe sehnte, auch wenn er es sehr geschickt zu verbergen suchte. Käme da eine Zurückweisung nicht einem Todesstoß gleich? Dann würde Vegeta erst recht jedes kleinste Mitgefühl in sich ersticken und er würde noch grausamer und unbarmherziger werden, als er ohnehin schon war. Aber ihm Liebe vorgaukeln... nein, das verdiente er auch nicht. Er verdiente jemanden, der ihn aufrichtig liebte.

Schwermütig seufzte Kakarott auf. Fast wünschte er sich, dass er ihn lieben könnte. Er mochte Vegeta, soviel war sicher und er hatte gelernt mit vielen seiner Eigenarten umzugehen. Manchmal fühlte er sogar in seiner Nähe eine Art Beschützerinstinkt in sich erwachen, wie damals, als er ihn so einsam in der Trainingshalle liegend vorgefunden hatte oder als der Prinz blind vor Wut auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte, da hatte er genau den tiefen Schmerz gespürt gehabt, der unter der rauen Oberfläche hilflos nach Linderung geschrieen hatte.

...vielleicht, wenn er Vel nicht kennen gelernt hätte...

Der immer kleiner werdende Punkt am Horizont verschwand und Kakarotts Schultern sackten herab. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig, weil er Vegeta mit seiner Aussage konfrontiert hatte und schuldig, weil er es jetzt nicht übers Herz brachte, ihm zu folgen und mit ihm zu reden.

Er ahnte, dass er damit einen unverzeihlichen Fehler beging.

Vegeta flog wie betäubt durch die Gegend. Er achtete weder auf seine Umgebung, noch machte er sich die Mühe, sich irgendwelche besonderen Landschaftsmerkmale einzuprägen, um später wieder den Weg zum Raumschiff zurückzufinden. Seine Gedanken waren einzig und allein mit Kakarotts Worten beschäftigt.

'Wieso weiß er es? Womit habe ich mich verraten? Ich habe doch alles versucht, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen?'

Der Schock steckte immer noch tief in Vegetas Gliedern. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich in diesen Unterklassekrieger verliebt hatte. Aber das dieser nun auch von seinen Gefühlen wusste, das war... erniedrigend. Vielleicht lachte sich ja Kakarott jetzt im Stillen über ihn kaputt. _Ach was, der Prinz ist verknallt in mich! Warst du nicht immer so stolz darauf, keine Schwächen zu haben? Nun sieh dich an, du fliehst vor mir. Du bist nicht nur ein Schwächling, sondern auch ein Feigling!_

Abrupt hielt Vegeta an. Er hatte sich wirklich wie ein Feigling benommen, war abgehauen, statt dass er Kakarott ins Gesicht gelacht und seine Worte als absolut blödsinnig abgetan hatte. Mit seiner Flucht hatte er ihm doch nur Recht gegeben!

Doch nun war es für eine Umkehr zu spät. Verfluchter Mist! Wie sollte er Kakarott je wieder in die Augen sehen können? 

Wütend und beschämt über sein eigenes Verhalten schrie Vegeta laut auf. Sein Ki explodierte geradezu, sammelte sich in seinen Händen und wahllos begann er riesige Felsen und Steine, die sich unter ihm befanden, zu zerschmettern.

Es musste endlich aufhören. Er würde diese Gefühle in sich vernichten. Sie sollten nicht länger seine Gedankenwelt bestimmen. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajins! Er war kein Schwächling!

Gerade wollte Kakarott nach unten zu den Namekianern fliegen, als er jäh innehielt. Einer Orkanwelle ähnlich drang plötzlich Vegetas Aura zu ihm. Der Schmerz und die Wut in ihr waren so deutlich zu spüren, dass er sich ganz benommen fühlte. 

Was hatte er nur angerichtet? 

Erneut loderten schwere Schuldgefühle in ihm hoch und verunsichert drehte sich Kakarott in die Richtung, aus der er das Ki spürte. 

Sollte er ihm vielleicht doch nachfliegen? Aber damit wäre er auch wieder bei der Frage, was er zu ihm sagen sollte.

Hin- und hergerissen furchte er die Stirn. Nein, Vegeta wollte kein Mitleid und mehr konnte er ihm leider nicht bieten. 

Langsam wandte sich Kakarott wieder ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Der aufgewühlte Staub, vermischt mit den Rauchwolken von den Feuerbällen, verschwand nur allmählich und ließ den Blick auf einen breiten Krater frei werden.  

Circa 30 Meter darüber stand lauthals keuchend Vegeta. 

Sein Gesicht, eine Maske der schieren Verzweiflung. 

Hilflos presste er seine Handflächen auf seine Schläfen und schrie stumm auf. 

'Verschwinde endlich aus meinen Gedanken, Kakarott. Ich will diese dämlichen Gefühle nicht haben, ich will mich nicht länger nach dir verzehren! Ich brauche dich nicht!' 

Es war sinnlos gegen seine eigenen Gefühle zu kämpfen. Und er wusste es auch.

Schließlich sanken seine Hände wieder herab und er stöhnte gequält auf.

Es war nur ein leichter Windhauch, der ihm plötzlich einen fremden Geruch in seine Nase trug.

Sofort war sein Körper in Alarmbereitschaft und sein Kopf ruckte in die Richtung aus der er den Duft wahrgenommen hatte.

Kurz sah er sich einem grinsenden Gesicht gegenüber. Er erspähte auch noch die erhobene Hand, doch selbst für eine blitzschnelle Reaktion wäre es zu spät gewesen.

Die Augen noch ganz überrascht geweitet, fühlte er den harten Schlag in seinem Nacken. 

Der Schmerz lähmte ihn sofort.

'Mein Fehler... ich habe nicht aufgepasst!' 

Vegeta sah sich selber in die Tiefe stürzen, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Kaltes Wasser holte ihn wieder in die Besinnung zurück. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft. Doch statt dem so lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff, füllte eine widerliche Brühe seine Lungen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihm Jemand seinen Kopf unter Wasser drückte. Sich aufbäumend, versuchte er sich von diesem eisernen Griff zu befreien. Musste dabei aber eine weitere entsetzliche Feststellung machen. Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt.

Luft! Er brauchte Luft!

Als er schließlich glaubte, ersticken zu müssen, wurde er aus dem Wasser hochgerissen und hart auf den Boden geschleudert.

Hustend und würgend blieb Vegeta liegen.

Sein Verstand jedoch arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wer auch immer sein Angreifer gewesen war, er hatte ihn in einem unachtsamen Moment überrascht. Aber er wäre kein Saiyajinprinz, wenn er sich wehrlos ergeben würde. Im Moment dachte sein Gegner er wäre außer Gefecht gesetzt und diese Chance wollte er für sich nutzen. Immer noch laut hustend und nach Luft ringend, erkundete Vegeta vorsichtig die Haltbarkeit der Fesseln. Zu seiner Enttäuschung waren die Handschellen äußerst stabil.

Höhnisches Gelächter riss Vegeta aus seinen Befreiungsversuchen.

„Sieh nur Zarbon, unser Prinz denkt er könnte die Fesseln loswerden!"

Vegeta schluckte. Zarbon und Dodoria! Sie waren also seine Angreifer gewesen.

Zwei paar bestiefelte Füße kamen jetzt in sein Blickfeld.

Ein fester Tritt in seine Seite rollte ihn auf den Rücken.

Vegeta konnte seinen Abscheu bei ihrem Anblick kaum verbergen. Trotzdem versuchte er möglichst gelassen zu klingen.

„Wenn ihr wisst, wer ich bin, dann macht sofort die Handschellen los!"

Gelächter folgte. Keiner der Beiden machte irgendwelche Anstalten ihn von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

Wütend funkelte sie Vegeta an.

„Wollt ihr euch mit uns Saiyajins anlegen? Überlegt es euch gut! Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt, wird seine Rache grausam sein!"

Erneut lachten sie. Doch diesmal beugte sich Dodoria zu ihm herunter.

„Im Moment sehen wir hier keine weiteren Saiyajins. Und außerdem, glaubst du tatsächlich ihr hättet auch nur eine kleinste Chance gegen unseren Meister Freezer? Hahaa! Träum weiter!"

„Lass mich mal  mit ihm reden, Dodoria!" Energisch schob Zarbon seinen Kumpan bei Seite. Er packte Vegeta am Oberteil und verdrehte es so geschickt, dass der Prinz röchelnd nach Luft rang.

Scharf fragte er ihn, „Mit wem bist du hier und wo ist dein Raumschiff?"

Innerlich atmete Vegeta befreit auf. Gut, sie wussten nichts von Kakarott und das sollte auch so bleiben. 

„Ich bin allein hier und wenn ihr wissen wollt, wo mein Raumschiff ist, dann müsst ihr es schon suchen!"

Misstrauisch beäugte ihn Zarbon. Zweifellos überlegte er gerade, inwieweit er den Worten trauen durfte. Schließlich grinste er boshaft. „Es ist völlig egal, mit wem du hier bist! Du wirst uns auf keinen Fall entkommen. Freezer wird in drei Stunden hier landen und wir werden dich ihm übergeben!" 

Er machte eine kurze Pause und wechselte einen grinsenden Blick mit Dodoria. „Du hast echt Glück, dass dich Freezer lebend haben will. Aber er hat uns erlaubt, bis zu seiner Ankunft mit dir zu spielen!"

Kaltes Entsetzen packte Vegeta. Bilder von Vels misshandeltem Körper schossen in seine Gedanken. 

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte der Prinz Angst in sich aufsteigen. Schreckliche Angst! Und sie steigerte sich noch mehr, als Zarbon ganz nah an seinem Ohr flüsterte, „Du darfst auch ruhig schreien!"

**24. Kapitel    **  
  
Vegeta versuchte die Wellen der Furcht abzuschütteln. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht von ängstlichen Gefühlen beherrschen lassen. Ihm musste ein Ausweg einfallen. Aber was konnte er tun? Sollte er es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen? Zwar waren seine Hände gebunden, aber er hatte immer noch seine Beine frei. Auf keinen Fall sollten diese miesen Kreaturen seinen Körper missbrauchen. Lieber würde er sterben. Zur Not konnte er auch an Flucht denken. Stolz hin oder her.  
Seine Gedanken brachen ab, als er eine feuchte Zunge spürte, die lüstern über sein Gesicht fuhr.  
„Mhm, wir werden sicher viel Spaß miteinander haben!", hörte er Zarbon murmeln.   
Nur mit Mühe gelang es Vegeta sich soweit zu beherrschen, dass er nicht zurückzuckte. Er musste ruhig bleiben, eine günstige Gelegenheit abwarten.  
Der Moment kam, als sich Zarbon von ihm abwandte, um sich zu Dodoria umzudrehen, der knapp einen Meter hinter ihm stand.  
Der Griff an seinem Oberteil lockerte sich etwas.  
Vegeta presste grimmig die Zähne zusammen und sammelte seine Kraft. Jetzt oder nie. Sein Körper spannte sich an. Und mit einem kräftigen Ruck, rollte er zur Seite.   
Zarbon, der mit einem Befreiungsversuch nicht gerechnet hatte, entglitt der Stoff in seinen Händen. Er knurrte wütend. Doch bevor er wieder nach dem Prinzen greifen konnte, stand dieser mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung auf den Beinen.   
  
„So leicht werde ich es euch nicht machen" Vegetas Fuß schnellte hoch. Mit einem gezielten Tritt landete er mitten in Zarbons Gesicht. Schnell setzte er noch einmal nach. Wirbelte mit seinem Körper um die Achse und versetzte seinem Gegner einen harten Stoß in den Magen.  
Zarbon wankte noch nicht einmal.  
  
Vegeta wurde blass. 'Wieso kippt der nicht um? Ich habe doch mit aller Kraft zugetreten!'  
Er sah Zarbon auf sich zukommen und wich nach hinten aus.  
  
„Du willst es also auf die besonders harte Tour. Kannst du gerne haben, kleiner Prinz. Ach, habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass deine Handschellen, dein Ki blockieren? Haha, zur Zeit hast du die Kraft einer harmlosen Fliege!"  
  
Vegeta fühlte jede Hoffnung schwinden. Jetzt blieb ihm wirklich nur noch die Flucht.  
  
Blitzschnell schoss er in den Himmel.   
Sah sich aber im selben Moment wieder Zarbon gegenüber.  
  
„Du lernst es wohl nie. Ich sagte doch bereits, dass du uns nicht entkommen kannst".   
Mit einem widerwärtigen Grinsen im Gesicht, holte Zarbon aus.  
  
Die Wucht des Schlages, riss Vegetas Kopf zur Seite. Sein Kiefer schmerzte höllisch und er schmeckte Blut.  
Der nächste Hieb beförderte ihn nach unten auf den harten Boden.  
  
Vegeta keuchte und stand wankend wieder auf. Er wusste nun, dass er nicht entkommen konnte. Zarbon war viel zu schnell für ihn. Aber das hieß nicht, das er schon aufgeben würde. Entschlossen sammelte er das bißchen Energie, dass er noch in sich hatte. Sollten sie ihn doch im Kampf töten. Besser das, als was sie sonst mit ihm vor hatten.   
  
Er wartete bis auch Zarbon unten gelandet war. Dann brüllte er lautstark auf und griff an.  
Sein Versuch, seinen Gegner mit dem Kopf zu rammen, scheiterte kläglich.   
  
Mit einem rasch ausgeführten Faustschlag, wurde Vegeta erneut auf die staubbedeckte Erde geschleudert.  
Zähneknirschend rappelte er sich abermalig hoch und starrte hasserfüllt auf seine Feinde, „Ihr werdet mich nicht lebend bekommen!"   
  
Zarbon sah ihn spöttisch an, „Du bist wirklich ein zähes Bürschlein. Wir könnten dieses Spiel wohl noch eine Weile fortsetzen, aber glaub mir mit der Zeit langweilt es. Kommen wir lieber gleich zu etwas Interessanterem."   
Rasch winkte er zu Dodoria und rief kalt, „Halt ihn fest!"  
  
Ehe es sich Vegeta versah, stand Dodoria hinter ihm und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen.  
Vergeblich versuchte der Prinz ihn abzuschütteln. Er knurrte wild, trat um sich, doch es half nichts.   
Energisch drückte ihn Dodoria zu Boden, bis er sich keinen Millimeter mehr rühren konnte.  
  
Hilflos fühlte Vegeta, wie die nackte Angst zurückkehrte. Er war ihnen ausgeliefert, konnte sich nicht mal mehr wehren. Aber egal was sie mit ihm auch anstellten, er würde nicht schreien.  
  
Er sah Zarbons Fußspitzen vor seinem Gesicht auftauchen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck an seinem Haarschopf, wurde sein Kopf hochgerissen.  
Gequält verzog Vegeta sein Gesicht.  
  
Zarbon lächelte ihm zu und strich ihm mit dem Daumen seiner anderen Hand sanft über die Wange. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, rief er nach einer Weile, „Zieh ihm die Hose aus, Dodoria!" Genüsslich weidete er sich dabei an Vegetas entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Vegeta brach der Schweiß aus. 

Kurz fühlte er, wie er von dem drückenden Gewicht befreit wurde und ein letztes Mal versuchte er dem Unabwendbaren zu entkommen.  
So heftig er konnte, trat er mit seinen Füßen nach Dodoria. Doch dieser grunzte nur. Packte ein Bein von ihm und zog ihm erst den einen, schließlich auch noch den anderen Stiefel aus. Danach wurde dem Prinzen seine Hose heruntergerissen und mit ihr auch seine Shorts.  
  
Vegeta spürte die warme Luft an seinem entblößten Hinterteil, sah dass nun giererfüllte Leuchten in Zarbons Augen und schloss gedemütigt die Eigenen. Es gab kein Entrinnen.  
Jetzt konnte Vegeta deutlich das rascheln herunterziehender Kleidungsstücke vernehmen.  
Verzweifelt wünschte er sich an einen anderen Ort. Warum war er nur vor Kakarott geflüchtet? Tausendmal lieber hätte er von ihm eine Zurückweisung erfahren, als diesen Alptraum hier.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Vegeta, wie Hände unter seine Schenkel griffen und sie auseinander drückten. Von Panikerfüllt presste er sie fest zusammen. Doch gegen den starken Druck konnte er nichts ausrichten und auch nicht, dass sich schließlich Dodoria dazwischenzwängte.  
  
Vegeta sah nicht das Zeichen, dass sich seine beiden Peiniger gaben. Er merkte nur, dass er auf einmal hochgehoben wurde.   
Wütend bäumte sich der Prinz auf.   
„Hört sofort damit auf. Lasst mich los ihr dreckigen Schweine!" Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren erschreckend schrill und von Panik erfüllt.  
Er hörte Zarbon lachen, „Ihr Saiyajins seid doch ein so stolzes Volk. Nun... vielleicht, wenn du um Gnade winselst, haben wir vielleicht Mitleid."  
  
Eher würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen. Er würde stark bleiben. Er war ein Prinz.  
  
Im nächsten Moment stöhnte Vegeta laut auf. Ihm war, als würde sein Innerstes durchbohrt werden. Der Schmerz war grausam. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es. Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu schreien.   
  
„Mach die Augen auf, Vegeta", hörte er nur wenig später die seltsam raue Stimme Zarbons. Das brutale Zerren an seinen Haaren unterstützte den leisen Befehl.  
Widerwillig öffnete Vegeta seine Augen und keuchte im selben Augenblick kläglich auf. Genau vor seinen Augen prangte das steife Glied Zarbons.  
Immer noch ganz sanft, flüsterte dieser, „Und jetzt mach brav deinen Mund auf!"  
Niemals! Entsetzt schüttelte Vegeta seinen Kopf.  
  
Zarbons freie Hand fuhr unter seinen Kiefer und mit Gewalt presste er ihn so sehr, bis sich Vegetas Mund wie von selbst öffnete.  
Unendlich gedemütigt musste er es sich gefallen lassen, dass Zarbon seinen Penis in seinen Mund schob.   
Das Glied stieß bis ans hintere Zäpfchen im Mundraum und brachte Vegeta zum würgen.   
Er konnte nun nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen.   
Noch nie war er so hoffnungslos erniedrigt worden. Und zu seiner noch größeren Scham, musste er sich eingestehen, wenn er jetzt sprechen könnte, dann würde er um Gnade flehen. Er heulte ja sowieso schon wie ein erbärmlicher Versager. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was für ein abschreckendes Bild er bot. Dodoria fickte ihn von hinten durch und Zarbon stieß immer wieder in seinen Mund. Vegeta wünschte sich tot zu sein. Doch noch nicht einmal eine gnädige Ohnmacht war ihm vergönnt. Die Zeit schien überhaupt nicht zu vergehen.  
Wenn er wenigstens taub wäre, dann müsste er nicht diese widerwärtigen Stöhngeräusche erdulden.  
  
Zarbons Bewegungen wurden schneller. Immer wilder drängten seine Hüften gegen Vegetas Gesicht.   
  
In einem gedämpften Nebel der Benommenheit, hörte der Prinz schließlich Zarbons Aufschrei und fühlte eine eklige Flüssigkeit tief in seinen Mund strömen. Der Schluckreflex setzte automatisch ein. Vegeta drehte es den Magen um.  
  
Kaum hatte Zarbon sein Glied zurückgezogen, erbrach sich Vegeta.  
„So weißt du mein kostbares Geschenk zurück? Das ist aber gar nicht nett von dir!"  
Zarbons tadelnde Stimme war ihm völlig egal. Jetzt hoffte er nur noch, dass auch Dodoria zum Schluss kommen würde, dann wäre es vorbei. Den Schmerz in seinem Hintern spürte er kaum noch. Eine dumpfe Lethargie hatte stattdessen von ihm Besitz ergriffen.  
  
Als auch Dodoria mit lautem Gegrunze gekommen war, ließen sie Vegeta los.  
Er fiel auf den Boden ohne den Aufprall überhaupt zu spüren.  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Es konnten ein paar Minuten oder auch mehr vergangen sein. Er hörte sie leise miteinander reden. Den Sinn verstand er nicht. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht.  
Irgendwann kamen sie wieder auf ihn zu.  
„Bereit für die nächste Runde?", hörte er Zarbon spöttisch rufen. „Oder möchtest du uns bitten aufzuhören?"  
  
Ein kaum merkliches Beben durchfuhr Vegetas Körper. Seine Lippen bewegten sich tonlos.  
„Aufhören"  
  
„Was hast du gesagt? Ich versteh dich nicht?"  
  
„Aufhören... Bitte"  
  
Zarbon und Dodoria lachten gemeinsam auf. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft. Der Wille des Prinzen war gebrochen.  
  
Immer noch lachend beugte sich Zarbon zu Vegeta, „Warum sollten wir aufhören? Wir haben doch noch soviel Zeit bis unser Meister Freezer kommt."  
  
Für Vegeta begann die Tortur von neuem. Kraft, um sich zu wehren hatte er nicht mehr. Seine Augen waren glasig und weit geöffnet. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie sie ihn auf den Rücken drehten, wie Zarbon seine Beine anhob und sich erneut brutal an ihm verging. Sie wollten, dass er schrie. Doch das war das Einzige was sie nicht schafften. Egal, wie sehr sie seinen Saiyajinschwanz malträtierten, egal wie sehr sie ihn schlugen. Vegeta schrie nicht. Nur seine Lippen zeugten von seiner Qual. Sie waren völlig zerbissen und blutverschmiert.  
  
Der endlos scheinende Alptraum, endete erst, als ein Raumschiff neben ihnen landete.   
  


**25. Kapitel**

Langsam flog Kakarott hinter seinen Begleitern her und versuchte dabei seine Ungeduld so gut es ging zu zügeln. Konnten sie nicht schneller fliegen?

Bald würden sie den Oberältesten erreichen und von dessen Entscheidung hing es ab, ob er die Dragonballs für einen Wunsch nutzen durfte oder nicht. Hoffentlich. Er hatte sich lange genug den Mund fusselig geredet. Am Anfang hatten sie es rigoros abgestritten, überhaupt irgendetwas über die Existenz von den Dragonballs zu wissen. Und erst nachdem er ihnen lang und breit beteuert hatte, dass er nichts böses im Sinne führte und nur eine ermordete Person zum Leben erwecken wollte, hatten sie ihre Köpfe nachdenklich hin und her gewogen und sich leise in einer fremden Sprache unterhalten. Dann hatten sie ihn nach seinem anderen Kameraden gefragt. Sie hatten den kurzen Kampf in der Luft leider mitbekommen gehabt. Er war ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen, hatte ihnen dann aber ehrlich alles über seine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Vegeta erzählt. Ob es nun gerade diese Ehrlichkeit gewesen war, die den entscheidenden Ausschlag gegeben hatte, wusste Kakarott nicht. Sie hatten ihn lange abwägend angesehen, bevor sie ihm schließlich verkündeten, dass sie ihn zu ihrem Oberältesten bringen wollten. Er würde ihn prüfen und dann entscheiden.

Kakarott hatte keine Ahnung, was die Namekianer damit gemeint hatten. Wie wollte ihn der Oberälteste prüfen? Sollte er so eine Art Test bestehen? Sie sind auf seine neugierigen Fragen nicht weiter eingegangen. 

Und nun flogen sie schon seit fast einer Stunde. Kakarott war nervös. Nicht nur, weil er gespannt auf die Begegnung mit dem Oberältesten war. Er machte sich auch Sorgen um Vegeta. Während des Fluges hatte er mehrfach versucht seine Aura aufzuspüren. Doch vergeblich. Natürlich war das an und für sich kein Grund um sich Sorgen zu machen. Vegeta konnte ins Raumschiff zurückgekehrt oder irgendwo gelandet sein und vor sich hin grübeln, wie er es sonst immer tat. Trotzdem. Kakarott konnte die Unruhe einfach nicht abschütteln. Auch wenn es vielleicht keinen Grund gab. Er wünschte sich, dass Vegeta jetzt bei ihm war, sie gemeinsam zu diesem mysteriösen Oberältesten flögen, dann würde er sich jetzt wesentlich wohler fühlen.

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wir sind da. Dort auf dem Berg ist es."

Genüsslich betrachtete Freezer das grausame Werk von Zarbon und Dodoria. 

Vegeta lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Seite. Sachen trug er keine mehr am Leibe, dafür bedeckten etliche Blutergüsse, tiefe Kratzer und Schürfwunden seine Haut. Sein Gesicht sah nicht besser aus. Ein Auge war zugeschwollen und ein dünner Rinnsal von Blut lief noch aus seiner Nase. Das noch Leben in ihm war, sah man nur an der geringfügigen Hebung und Senkung des Brustkorbes. 

Freezers Mundwinkel hob sich spöttisch nach oben und er stieß seinen Fuß in Vegetas Bauch.

„Na, den habt ihr aber ordentlich zugerichtet."

„Er wollte nicht schreien", Zarbon grinste halb entschuldigend.

Das kaum hörbare Stöhnen des unten Liegenden, quittierte er mit einem leisen Lachen.

„Und? Hat er geschrieen?", erkundigte sich Freezer neugierig.

„Nein. Saiyajins sind ein ziemlich stures Volk. Aber wir hätten ihn bestimmt bald soweit gehabt, wenn wir noch etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hätten."

„Höre ich da etwa bedauern über meine Ankunft?"

Die scharfe Stimme Freezers ließ Zarbon blass werden. Hastig verneigte er sich und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, „Ich hätte nur gern seinen Willen ganz gebrochen, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das viel besser könnt als ich!"

„Ich habe kein Interesse an diesen Saiyajin. Er ist mir nur als Geisel wichtig!"

„Dann darf ich mich weiter..."

Freezer unterbrach ihn ungeduldig, „Jaja von mir aus. Aber lass ihn leben, solange ich noch nicht entschieden habe, was weiter mit ihm geschieht."

Voller Vorfreude leuchteten Zarbons Augen auf und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, seine perversen Spielchen mit dem Prinzen fortzusetzen.

Freezer bemerkte es amüsiert. Doch dann viel ihm etwas anderes auf und seine Miene verdüsterte sich beunruhigend, „Warum tragt ihr eure Scouter nicht? Was, wenn noch andere Saiyajins in der Nähe sind und nach den Dragonballs suchen!"

„Wir haben euch doch berichtet, dass wir nur ihn hier geortet haben. Die Namekianer selber stellen keine Bedrohung dar. Sie sind schwache Kreaturen!"

Freezer ließ sich trotzdem einen Scouter von einem seiner Untergebenen bringen und erkundete selbst die Gegend. Doch auch er nahm nur schwache Signale in weiter Entfernung wahr.

„In Ordnung!" Er blickte Zarbon finster an, „Ich fliege jetzt persönlich zu den Dörfern. Du bleibst hier und bringst Vegeta in mein Schiff. Dodoria!"

Der Angesprochene trat vor.

„Du kommst mit mir!"

Freezer winkte noch einigen seiner Krieger zu, ihm zu folgen und machte sich mit ihnen zusammen auf den Weg ins nächstliegende Dorf.

Zarbon blickte ihnen hinterher. Ein teuflisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Endlich war er allein. Was interessierten ihn die Dragonballs oder die Namekianer. Vegeta reizte ihn viel mehr. Er würde ihm schon seine Halsstarrigkeit austreiben und ihn zum schreien bringen. Jetzt, wo er wieder seine eigene Kabine in Freezers Raumschiff benutzen konnte...

Beflügelt, dachte Zarbon an all die schönen Spielsachen die dort lagerten und sein Blick wanderte mit erneut wachsender Erregung über Vegetas Körper. Er unterdrückte sie aber sofort wieder. Noch musste er sich zusammenreißen, denn so wie der Prinz aussah, würde er die bevorstehende Tortur nicht überleben.

Er packte Vegeta und hievte ihn sich über die Schulter. Zehn Minuten im Medi-Tank würden reichen müssen, um seine schlimmsten Verletzungen zu heilen, länger wollte er nicht warten.

Ehrfurchtsvoll starrte Kakarott auf den Oberältesten. Er war riesig, monströs. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Der junge Saiyajin kam sich dagegen richtig mickrig vor, dabei war er selber auch nicht gerade klein. 

Er sah, wie sich seine Begleiter tief verneigten und war für einen Moment versucht es ihnen gleichzutun.

„Komm näher, Fremder."

Die Stimme des Ältesten war trotz seines sichtlich hohen Alters sehr kräftig.

Zögernd kam Kakarott der Aufforderung nach und trat ein paar Schritte vor. Sein Herz klopfte vor Nervosität und er musste kräftig schlucken. 

Obwohl er sich unterwegs schon ein paar Worte zurechtgelegt hatte, brachte er nun nichts hervor.

 „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären."

Verblüfft sah ihn der junge Saiyajin an. 

Der Oberälteste lächelte ihm freundlich zu und legte seine prankenähnliche Hand auf seinen Kopf.

Vegeta trieb in einer grünen Flüssigkeit und spürte die heilende Wirkung. Die Schmerzen ließen nach, doch gegen seine inneren Wunden half es nicht. Und die waren weit aus größer als der äußere Schmerz. Wie oft hatten sie sich an ihm vergangen? Wie oft hatten sie ihn gedemütigt und sich über ihn lustig gemacht? Die Wehrlosigkeit in der er sich befunden hatte, die Ohnmacht und die Gewissheit, dass er nichts ausrichten konnte, waren fast noch schlimmer gewesen als die Schläge und die Vergewaltigungen selber. Wie lange würde er es noch ertragen können? Wann würde ihn Zarbon soweit haben, dass er seinen letzten Rest Stolz vergaß und nur noch schrie? 

Er hatte Angst und fühlte sich jämmerlich.

Hatte er vorhin bei Freezers Ankunft noch einen Funken Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie ihn endlich töten würden, so war auch dieses Fünkchen nun zerschlagen. Zarbon würde ihn weiterquälen. Er war sowieso der Schlimmste von den Beiden gewesen. Sein Erfindungsreichtum in seelischer Grausamkeit und seine Gier schienen unerschöpflich zu sein. 

_Würde Zarbon von ihm ablassen wenn er ihn anbettelte aufzuhören? _

Vegeta war noch nicht einmal entsetzt über diesen Gedanken. So tief war er also schon gesunken. Er hatte stark sein wollen und nun war er doch nur ein Feigling. 

Durch die trübe Flüssigkeit hörte er gedämpfte Schritte, dann eine herrische Stimme.

„Hol ihn raus!"

Die Furcht, die ihn sowieso schon gepackt hielt, loderte flammend noch höher auf. Vegeta konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten. Er zitterte erbärmlich und seine Gedanken wirbelten wirr und haltlos durcheinander, wie im Fieber. _Kakarott hilf mir... ich will nicht... nicht noch einmal... ich habe Angst..._

Irgendjemand zog ihn heraus. Vegeta schaffte es noch nicht einmal sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie gaben einfach butterweich nach. 

Zarbon riss ihn an den Haaren wieder hoch, warf ihn sich erneut über die Schulter und brachte ihn in einen anderen Raum.  

Hatte Vegeta bereits gedacht, dass seine Angst nicht größer werden konnte, so wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. 

Der Raum war ausstaffiert mit Ketten, Peitschen und Haken, die überall verteilt an den Wänden und sogar an der Decke befestigt waren. Ein breites Bett stand auf der linken Seite. Gitterstäbe an denen ebenfalls Ketten hingen, zierten das Kopf- und Fußende. 

Vegeta wurde übel und er hörte sich selbst entsetzt aufkeuchen.

„Willkommen in der Hölle", hörte er Zarbon nah an seinem Ohr flüstern.

~*~

Meinungen, Kritiken, Morddrohungen... alles an mich^^


	9. 26 bis 28 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@Mangafan: Dir noch einmal ganz vielen lieben Dank, dass du mir eine mail geschrieben hattest, als das net so rumgesponnen hatte *knuddel* Jetzt scheints ja zum Glück wieder ordentlich zu funktionieren. Eigentlich wollte ich ja am Wochenende schon die nächsten Teile hochladen, hatte aber das ganze Wochenende eine fiese Migräne und war zu nix zu gebrauchen *seufz*

@Morgan le Fey: Oh, du schreibst selber gerade eine FF über Vegoku? Dann trau dich nur und stell sie ins net rein, egal wie brutal sie ist^^ Hauptsache es geht am Ende irgendwie gut aus^^ Ich hasse Sad-Endings *lol*

@ Kakarott 1988: Kakarott und Vegeta sind auch mein Lieblingspärchen *zwinker* Und gleich danach kommen Trunks und Vegeta^^ Hast du meine andere FF, die ich hier reingestellt habe, auch mal gelesen? *neugierig ist*

@Nas: Hach, ich freu mich immer wieder wie verrückt, wenn auch andere Leser einmal einen Kommentar abgeben. Danke danke *sich tierisch freut* Hihi, ja, ich finde auch, dass Vegeta das geborene Opfer ist, grad weil er sowohl im Manga als auch in der Serie so Stolz rüberkommt. Und ihn dann mal schwach zu sehen... *seufz*

@Jude: *g* ich habe noch nie auf das Rating geachtet, weder bei meinen Geschichten noch bei denen, die ich lese. Aber danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe es gleich geändert^^

_~*~_

**26. Kapitel**

„Wir werden dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen. Vel soll wiederbelebt werden, doch vorher bitten wir dich um einen Gefallen!"

Kakarott sah überrascht zu dem Oberältesten. Woher wusste er Vels Namen? Er war sich sicher ihn nie erwähnt zu haben.

Das feine Lächeln des alten Namekianers verwirrte den jungen Saiyajin noch mehr.

„Ich kenne jetzt deine Erinnerungen und weiß, was alles geschehen ist."

Hatte er das allein durchs Handauflegen herausfinden können? Und dann auch noch so schnell? Kakarott fühlte einen ungeheuren Respekt gegenüber dem Oberältesten. Er musste eine Art Zauberer sein. Ob er auch die Dragonballs erschaffen hatte? Aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Wichtiger war, dass sie seinen Wunsch erfüllen würden.

Kakarotts Herz klopfte vor Aufregung und seine Stimme war ganz heiser als er fragte, „Was soll ich tun?"

Das Gesicht des Oberältesten nahm schlagartig einen besorgten Ausdruck an. 

„Kurz bevor ihr gelandet seid, sind noch zwei weitere Personen angekommen. Ich habe ihre negativen Energien gefühlt, sie haben nichts gutes im Sinne. Doch sind sie nicht der Hauptgrund meiner Sorge. Ein weiteres Raumschiff ist vor ein paar Minuten gelandet und mit ihm ein Wesen, welches das reine Böse ist. Es ist ungeheuer stark und es bewegt sich bereits auf eines meiner Dörfer zu. Ich möchte, dass du es aufhältst, denn wenn du es nicht tust, dann fühle ich, wird unser Volk aussterben."

Der junge Saiyajin war ganz blass geworden. Eine böse Ahnung sagte ihm, dass es sich bei den Personen nur um Zarbon und Dodoria und vielleicht auch noch Freezer handeln konnte. 

Wussten sie etwa von den Dragonballs und waren deswegen hier? 

Und Vegeta... Kakarott schluckte trocken, was, wenn er bereits in ihre Hände gefallen war. Hatte er darum seine Aura nicht mehr gespürt? Ihm schwindelte leicht. Er musste sofort los. Der Prinz brauchte bestimmt seine Hilfe. Verdammt, warum war er ihm nur nicht gleich hinterhergeflogen, sie hätten sich nie trennen dürfen. Aber wohin musste er fliegen? 

Dem Oberältesten war der rastlos umherstreifende Blick des Saiyajins nicht entgangen und er wusste auch, um wen sich dieser so sorgte. Er hatte es bereits in seinen Gedanken lesen können. Schwerfällig richtete er seinen Oberkörper etwas auf und sagte leise, „Du kannst ihm jetzt nicht helfen".

Kakarott keuchte auf, „Was weißt du?"

Mit einem bedauerndem Seufzer schloss der Oberälteste seine Augen, „Ich habe die Energien der beiden Fremden in der Nähe deines Freundes gespürt, dann erlosch seine Aura. Tut mir leid, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht!"

Also doch! Kakarott ballte seine Hände. „Wieso kann ich ihm nicht helfen?", zischte er aufgebracht. Er war für Vegeta verantwortlich und es wäre seine Schuld, sollte ihm etwas passiert sein. Seine Schuld! Er würde es sich nie verzeihen können. Die Tragweite seiner unbedacht hervorgequetschten Worte kamen nun vollends zum Vorschein und die Last schien ihn in Stücke zerreißen zu wollen. Hätte er sie doch nie ausgesprochen.

„Falls dein Freund tot ist, können wir ihn wiederbeleben, doch wenn diese Bestie, die auf dem Weg ist, nicht aufgehalten wird, dann gibt es bald keine Rettung mehr, weder für uns noch für deine Freunde!"

Die eindringlichen Worte drangen langsam zu Kakarott durch. Sein Körper straffte sich und ein entschlossener Zug machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Ich werde es töten!"

„Ja, du kannst es schaffen. Ich habe deutlich deine Kräfte gespürt. Doch du besitzt noch viel verborgenes Potential. Ich werde es wecken."

Bevor sich Kakarott auch nur wundern, geschweige denn, fragen konnte, wie der Oberälteste dies bewerkstelligen wollte, hatte dieser seine Hand erhoben und sie ein zweites mal auf seinen Kopf gelegt. 

Ein gleißendes Licht hüllte Kakarott plötzlich ein. Es war warm und durchdrang jede noch so kleinste Faser seines Körpers. Seine Muskeln traten hervor, nahmen an Umfang zu und der junge Saiyajin fühlte wie seine Stärke geradezu sprunghaft anstieg. Es war direkt unheimlich. 

Dann, genauso schnell wie es begonnen hatte, war das Licht wieder weg. Und jetzt sollte er stärker sein? Leicht ungläubig ballte Kakarott zum Test seine Hände. Tatsächlich, er konnte es fühlen. Seine Kraft schien sich fast verdoppelt zu haben. Wie hatte der Alte dies nur bewerkstelligt? Doch da Kakarott wusste, dass die Zeit drängte, schluckte er all seine Fragen hinunter und nickte nur befriedigt. Er war bereit. Nun musste er nur noch den Feind aufspüren können.

Als hätte der Oberälteste seine Gedanken erraten, rief dieser leise, „Schließ deine Augen und konzentriere dich, fühle das Böse. Du kannst es!"

Den einlullenden Worten gehorchend, schloss der junge Saiyajin seine Augen. Er war erstaunt, dass er auf einmal die Auren der Namekianer, obwohl sie nur schwach waren, fühlen konnte. Seine Sinne tasteten sich weiter, streckten sich fühlerartig und erkundeten so die Umgebung. Und auf einmal spürte er sie. Die Aura, die eine unglaubliche Kraft ausstrahlte, einem eiskalten Hauch gleich, ohne einen Funken Wärme. Nur eine kalte tödliche Präsenz. Kakarott schauderte. Ob er überhaupt eine Chance gegen dieses Monster besaß? Selbst mit seinen neu dazu gewonnenen Kräften bezweifelte er es. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sein Saiyajin-Blut rauschen. Der Kampf würde alles von ihm fordern. 

Kakarott öffnete seine Augen und nickte den Namekianern ernst zu, „Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg!"

„Viel Glück"

Der junge Saiyajin hörte es nicht mehr, er war bereits davon geschossen.

Der Oberälteste seufzte tief, dann begann er telepathisch Kontakt zu den jeweiligen Dorfältesten aufzunehmen. Sie sollten die Dragonballs zu ihm bringen.

Surrend knallte die Peitsche durch den Raum, traf den bereits blutüberströmten Rücken und zerfetzte ein weiteres Stück der ohnehin schon geschundenen Haut. 

Die Luft entwich zischend Vegetas Lungen. Ein eigenartiger gepresster Laut. Tränen quollen aus seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, der Schmerz war zu groß. 

„Schrei endlich!"

Wütend hallte die Stimme seines Peinigers durch den Raum und Vegeta straffte erneut seine Muskeln an. Die Ketten über ihn rasselten. Mittlerweile fragte sich Vegeta selber, warum er nicht einfach schrie, warum er sich so verzweifelt an das letzte bisschen Stolz klammerte, der ihm noch geblieben war. 

Der Schlag kam und Vegeta stöhnte wieder gequält auf. Er hatte kaum noch die Kraft sich auf den nächsten Hieb vorzubereiten. Vielleicht würde er auch endlich sein Bewusstsein verlieren. 

Es folgte kein weiterer Schlag. 

Eine tiefe Stille legte sich über den Raum, nur unterbrochen von den schnellen Atemgeräuschen der beiden Anwesenden.

Vegeta wagte es trotzdem nicht sich zu entspannen. Wer wusste schon, was sich das kranke Hirn von Zarbon gerade ausdachte.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und zerrten an seinen Nerven. Was würde jetzt kommen?

Beinah hätte Vegeta laut aufgelacht, als er Zarbons Hand zwischen seinen Pobacken fühlte. Er war also schon wieder scharf auf ihn. 

Resignierend versuchte er sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, um es so gleichgültig wie nur möglich über sich ergehen zu lassen. Eine andere Wahl hatte er sowieso nicht.

Als die Hand aber plötzlich seine intimste Stelle umfasste, verlor er jeden zuvor gefassten Vorsatz. Panisch brüllte er auf, „Pfoten weg, du Schwein!"

Zarbon lachte, „Vielleicht kriege ich dich doch noch zum schreien... und wenn es vor Lust ist!"

In einem langsamen Rhythmus begann er seine Hand zu bewegen.

Für Vegeta war es das demütigendste was er bisher durchmachen musste. Seine Gedanken rasten. Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben. Er würde sich doch von diesem Scheusal nicht befriedigen lassen.

'Denk nach, denk nach...' Zarbon war scharf auf ihn. Vielleicht war das ja seine Schwachstelle. Zumindest ein Versuch war es wert.

Vegeta hatte sich entschlossen. Er versuchte jeglichen Abscheu aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten und knurrte leise, „Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie wir Saiyajins uns lieben!"

„Ach!" Ein spöttisches Gesicht tauchte vor Vegeta auf. Leichte Neugierde blitzte in den Augen.

Vegeta hielt dem Blick stand, stellte sich vor, dass Kakarott jetzt vor ihm stand und ließ seine nächsten Worte rau und verheißungsvoll klingen, „Wenn du es einmal erlebt hast, wirst du nie wieder Sex mit einer anderen Rasse haben wollen".

„Erzähl es mir."

Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Das hätte nicht den selben Effekt. Man muss es erlebt haben!"

Gieriges Interesse leuchtete jetzt in Zarbons Augen. „Dann zeig es mir!"

Vegeta tat so, als ob er überlegen würde und erst als er schließlich die ersten Anzeichen von Ungeduld bei Zarbon entdeckte, murmelte er leise, „Dazu müsstest du mich losbinden!"

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist", Zarbon grinste, „Du bist ohnehin zu schwach, um für mich eine ernste Bedrohung darzustellen!"

Erleichtert spürte Vegeta nur wenig später, wie sich seine Fesseln lösten. 

Haltlos sackte er zu Boden. Verdammt, er war wirklich schwach. Hoffentlich klappte sein Plan trotzdem.

Zarbon zog ihn hoch und er ließ sich widerstandslos zum Bett führen.

**27. Kapitel**

'Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?', fragte sich Vegeta dumpf. Allein bei dem Gedanken, was er vorhatte, fühlte er Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal ob er Erfolg haben würde. Sein Plan war an und für sich ganz simpel. Er musste Zarbon nur so weit bringen, dass er sich im Zustand der höchsten Erregung befand und im Taumel der Ekstase würde er ihn dann überwältigen. Das Problem war nur, dass er ihn dazu berühren und zärtlich zu ihm sein musste. Allein diese Vorstellung erzeugte einen solchen Ekel in ihm, dass sich all seine Nackenhaare widerspenstig aufstellten.

„Was ist. Nun fang endlich an!" 

Vegeta zuckte kurz zusammen und richtete seinen Blick auf den abwartend dastehenden Zarbon. 

_Jetzt die Faust ballen und hinein in diese widerwärtige Fresse. _

Nur mit dem größten Bedauern unterdrückte Vegeta diesen Impuls. Doch der Zeitpunkt wäre einfach schlecht gewählt. Im Moment hatte er noch die schlechteren Karten.

„Zieh dich aus!" befahl Vegeta schließlich mit spröder Stimme. Zu seinem Erstaunen gehorchte Zarbon ohne weiteres.

„Und jetzt leg dich hin!"

Bevor es sich Vegeta versah, hatte Zarbon sein Handgelenk gepackt und verdrehte es schmerzhaft, „Keine Tricks, kleiner Prinz, sonst lernst du mich erst richtig kennen!"

Vegeta konnte nur gequält nicken.

Zarbon legte sich endlich hin, ließ den Saiyajin aber nicht los. Seine Augen waren ungeduldig auf den Prinzen gerichtet.

Jetzt sollte er also anfangen. In Vegeta sträubte sich alles. Er fand seine Idee nur noch absurd. Er wollte sich nicht zu Zarbon legen und ihn schon gar nicht anfassen. 

Der Druck um sein Handgelenk verstärkte sich.

„Hast du es dir plötzlich anders überlegt?"

Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen. Zarbon würde ihn so oder so nehmen, egal ob er sich nun weigerte oder die Initiative ergriff. Dann doch lieber Letzteres. 

Er presste ein knappes „Nein", hervor, stützte sich dann mit seinem Knie auf dem Bett ab und schwang das andere Bein über Zarbons Körper. 

Zarbon blieb ruhig liegen und ließ ihn zum Glück gewähren. Nur mit heftigem Widerwillen setzte sich Vegeta schließlich auf dessen Oberschenkel.

Es fiel ihm schwer nicht sofort wieder aufzuspringen. 

Er bemerkte Zarbons lüsternen Blick, fühlte dessen Hände plötzlich auf seine Schenkel und wie sie sich derb in sein Fleisch pressten. 

„Ich warte!"

Der Prinz schloss seine Augen. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er sie auf Zarbons Brust legte. 

_Kakarott, warum kam er nicht, wenn er ihn einmal brauchte! _

'Um dich dann so zu sehen?', höhnte eine innere Stimme. 

Vegeta fühlte einen eisigen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Diese Vorstellung wäre tatsächlich entsetzlich. Kakarott durfte nie etwas von seiner Erniedrigung erfahren.  Er würde ihn dann nur mit diesem mitleidigen Blick ansehen, voller Sorge und Anteilnahme und das wäre mehr als er noch ertragen könnte. Nein, es war schon gut, dass Kakarott ihn nicht suchte oder ihn nicht fand. Er würde es schon alleine schaffen. 

Hastig verbot sich Vegeta jeden weiteren Gedanken an seinen Leibwächter und konzentrierte sich auf seine bevorstehende Aufgabe.

Die grünliche Haut unter seinen Händen fasste sich glatt und warm an. Langsam begann er sie zu streicheln, beobachtete dabei aus halbgeschlossenen Augen Zarbon und ließ seine Hände immer weiter wandern. Von den Brustwarzen, bis zum Nabel und weiter hinunter. Es fiel ihm schwer die wachsende Erregung Zarbons zu berühren und es kostete ihn auch eine Menge Überwindung.

Dann warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss nun ganz seine Augen und begann sich verführerisch und lasziv zu bewegen. Sein Saiyajinschwanz glitt dabei gekonnt über seinen eigenen Körper und schlängelte sich schließlich zwischen seine Beine. Vegeta quetschte ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen. Verdammt, es war so erniedrigend. Er kam sich wie ein Liebessklave vor, der sich seinem Herrn in den verschiedensten Posen präsentieren musste. 'Nicht Nachdenken! Handeln! Es war nur ein Plan, ein hirnrissiger Plan um endlich hier herauszukommen. Und dieses Monster würde für all das später bezahlen müssen.'

 Vegeta schluckte die Abscheu, die er vor sich selber empfand, herunter. Zarbon sollte nichts merken. Er spielte weiter mit seinem Körper, fuhr seine Muskelstränge entlang, berührte sich selbst und hin und wieder auch sein Gegenüber. Das erregte Keuchen nahm er nur am Rande wahr, wusste auch nicht genau ob er es selber war oder Zarbon. 

Schließlich riss ihn Zarbons heisere Stimme aus seinem fast tranceähnlichen Zustand.

„Du machst das wirklich gut!"

Verärgert über diese Unterbrechung hob Vegeta seinen Kopf, sah im selben Moment wie sich Zarbon aufrichten wollte.

„Du solltest liegen bleiben", heftig stemmte Vegeta seine Hände gegen Zarbons Brust um ihn wieder zurückzudrängen. Zarbon musste liegen bleiben, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Doch er sah bereits, dass es zu spät war. Heiße Begierde blitzte ihm aus Zarbons Augen entgegen. Sein Peiniger wollte nicht länger warten. Und bevor es Vegeta verhindern konnte, hielten ihn Zarbons kräftige Arme gewaltsam umklammert. Verdammt! Er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen.

Wütend und halb verzweifelt, weil er sah, wie sich sein schöner Plan in Luft auflöste, brüllte er auf, „Wie kannst du es wagen mich einfach zu unterbrechen! Die Vorstellung war noch nicht zu Ende!" 

Zarbon grinste breit, „Du hast mich genug angetörnt. Ich will dich jetzt!"

Entsetzt spürte Vegeta, wie ihn Zarbon anhob. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, sich aus dieser harten Umklammerung zu befreien. Aber er musste feststellen, dass er immer noch viel zu schwach war. Sein Widerstand rief bei seinem Gegenüber nur ein belustigtes Lachen hervor, mehr nicht.

Ein scharfer Schmerz jagte durch Vegetas Körper, als Zarbon von ihm Besitz ergriff. Der Prinz hätte vor Wut beinahe aufgeheult. Er hatte erneut versagt und er fühlte sich noch jämmerlicher. Er hatte seine einzige Chance, die er vielleicht je hatte und die sich ihm garantiert nicht wieder bieten würde, vertan. Er war ein Nichts. Er war nichts wert! Noch nicht einmal den Titel als Prinzen, war er wert. Er hatte sich schamlos und auf eine unendlich demütigende Weise angeboten und versagt. 

_Versager! _

Das Wort bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Gedanken, füllte sie aus, bis nichts anderes mehr als dieses eine Wort ihn beherrschte. 

_Versager!_

Die Tür öffnete sich zischend und mehr aus einem Reflex, denn aus Neugierde, drehte Vegeta seinen Kopf zur Tür.

Er erstarrte.

Kakarott stand im Türrahmen und sah fassungslos auf das Bild, dass sich ihm bot.

Zarbon wirkte als Einziger nicht geschockt, höchstens unwillig. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich bedrohlich und er blickte von dem Eindringling wieder zurück zu Vegeta. In einem vorwurfsvollem Ton knurrte er den Prinzen an, „Also bist du doch nicht allein hierher gekommen! Du hättest es mir ruhig erzählen können, wo wir doch schon soviel miteinander geteilt haben." 

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bösartigen Grinsen und er fuhr mit seiner Hand besitzergreifend über Vegetas blutenden Rücken. Dann sagte er zu Kakarott gewandt, „Keinen Schritt weiter oder dein kleiner Freund hier ist tot!"

Benommen sah Vegeta, wie sich Kakarotts Fäuste in ohnmächtiger Wut ballten. In seinen Ohren rauschte es und seine Gedanken tobten in einem wahren Sturm umher. 

Ausgerechnet jetzt war Kakarott gekommen. Nicht Kakarott. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er durfte nicht Zeuge seiner Demütigung, seines Versagens sein. Das war nicht fair. Hatte er nicht schon genug erlitten? 

Vegeta spürte wie ihn heiße unbändige Wut durchströmte. Er ließ ihr freien Lauf und schrie zu dem immer noch völlig irritiert dastehenden Saiyajin, „VERSCHWINDE  ENDLICH KAKAROTT! DU SIEHST DOCH WOHL, DASS DU STÖRST!" Und um Kakarott auch endgültig zu zeigen, das es ihm völlig Ernst mit seinen Worten war, presste er seine Lippen auf Zarbons Mund.

Zarbon war viel zu perplex um sich dagegen zu wehren.

Im nächsten Moment fegte ein heftiger Schlag Vegeta von dem Bett und somit auch von Zarbon herunter. 

Er schlug auf dem Boden auf und blieb betäubt liegen.

Äußerlich eine tödliche Ruhe ausstrahlend, wandte sich Kakarott an Zarbon, „Und jetzt zu dir! Du sollst dafür büßen, was du Vegeta und Vel angetan hast!"

Zarbon lachte rau auf, doch in seiner Stimme schwang spürbar Unsicherheit mit, „Du hast doch gehört was Vegeta gesagt hat. Es hat ihm genauso viel Spaß gemacht wie mir!"

Der junge Saiyajin blieb weiterhin ruhig,  „Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Ich kenne Vegeta und weiß daher, dass er sich sehr gut verstellen kann!"

Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten, hieb er seine Faust krachend in Zarbons Gesicht.

Der eine Schlag reichte aus um den Überraschten in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu versetzen.

Kakarott beachtete ihn nicht weiter und eilte schnell zu Vegeta. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht zu hart zugeschlagen.

Der junge Saiyajin musste schwer schlucken, als er sich nun endlich den Prinzen genauer betrachten konnte. Der Rücken war eine einzige offene Wunde und auch die restlichen Körperteile sahen nicht besser aus. Kakarott war froh, dass er seinem inneren Drang gehorcht und Vegetas Aura gefolgt war, als er sie plötzlich wieder gespürt hatte. Das er ihn jedoch in solch einem elenden Zustand antreffen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ursprünglich hatte er den Prinzen bitten wollen, ihm im Kampf gegen Freezer zu helfen. Nun sah es aber eher so aus, als ob er doch allein gegen diesen antreten müsste.

Er kniete sich hin und so vorsichtig wie möglich hob er den misshandelten Körper des Prinzen an, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und legte ihn sich auf den Schoß. 

Vegetas Augen waren noch geschlossen und sein Gesicht wirkte so blass und verletzlich, dass es Kakarott fast das Herz brach.

„Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht?"

**28. Kapitel**

Vegeta hatte die leisen Worte des jungen Saiyajins gehört. Dennoch blieb er weiterhin reglos liegen und öffnete auch seine Augen nicht. Er fühlte sich dreckig und minderwertig. Auch wenn ein winzig kleiner Teil ihm zuflüsterte, dass er froh sein konnte, Zarbon und damit auch diesem Höllentrip entronnen zu sein, so überwog doch das Schamgefühl alles andere. Kakarott hatte ihn gesehen. Gab es etwas peinlicheres? Was würde er in seinen Augen lesen, wenn er sie öffnete? Abscheu, weil er sich, in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, seine Niederlage zu kaschieren, Zarbon an den Hals geworfen hatte? Oder, was noch schlimmer sein würde, Mitleid? Er fürchtete sich geradezu davor irgendwelches Mitgefühl zu sehen. Mitleid empfand man nur für Schwächlinge, Versager. Aber war er nicht genau das? Trotzdem würde er dann Kakarott hassen müssen. Das war er seinem restlich verbliebenen Stolz einfach schuldig. 

Seine aufwühlenden Gedanken brachen schlagartig ab, als er plötzlich weiche warme Lippen auf seinen Mund fühlte. Das war zuviel für ihn. Mit allem hatte Vegeta gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Kuss. Warum küsste ihn Kakarott? Er war es doch gar nicht wert! Er war beschmutzt. Ein Verlierer! 

Er wollte den jungen Saiyajin fortstoßen, ihn anschreien wegzugehen, ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen, aber stattdessen spürte er, wie irgendwo tief in ihm drinnen ein Damm brach.

Benommen hob Kakarott seinen Kopf. Etwas feuchtes hatte seine Wange gestreift. Er wollte es kaum glauben und sein Blick wirkte erschütternder denn je, als er ihn auf Vegetas Gesicht richtete. Aus den geschlossenen Lidern des Prinzen quollen Tränen. 

Kakarott schnürte der Anblick die Kehle zu. Vegeta, immer so verbissen darum bemüht gewesen, sich nie irgendwelche Gefühle anmerken zu lassen, ein Meister der Tarnung, er weinte. Wie sehr musste er wohl gelitten haben, um zu so einem Gefühlsausbruch fähig zu werden? Kakarotts Herz raste.

Ohne zu überlegen, beugte er sich erneut herunter und drückte Vegeta an sich. Er wollte ihn beschützen, ihn nie wieder loslassen. Die heiße Welle der Zuneigung, die ihn dabei durchzuckte, überraschte ihn und ungläubig stellte er sich die Frage, ob er etwa dabei war, sich in den Prinzen zu verlieben. Noch nie hatte er solch eine heftige Zärtlichkeit für den Anderen empfunden. Hatte er ihn deswegen vorhin küssen müssen?

Kakarott war verwirrt, doch ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er Vegetas leise Stimme, „Lass mich los." 

Immer noch ganz durcheinander kam der Jüngere der Aufforderung nach.

Vegeta richtete sich mühselig auf. Er wirkte verlegen und drehte schnell seinen Kopf weg, kaum dass er saß.

Hilflos murmelte Kakarott seinen Namen. Wie gern hätte er irgendetwas Tröstendes gesagt, dem Prinzen Mut zugesprochen oder ihn einfach wieder in die Arme genommen. Aber er ahnte, dass er damit Vegeta nur noch mehr in seinem Stolz verletzen würde und deswegen tat er letztendlich nichts.

„Ist Zarbon tot?", hörte er den Prinzen nach mehreren Sekunden des Schweigens tonlos fragen.

„Ich habe ihn nur betäubt!"

Vegeta nickte knapp, dann fragte er weiter, „Was ist mit den anderen Kriegern in diesem Raumschiff?"

„Draußen liegen zwei und vier weitere habe ich in einem anderen Raum überrascht und erledigt. Es dürften keine weiteren hier an Bord sein."

„Gut"

Vegeta erhob sich. 

Er scheute immer noch den Blickkontakt zu dem jüngeren Saiyajin und schritt angespannt auf das Bett zu. 

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Kakarott verwundert, als er sah, wie Vegeta den immer noch bewusstlosen Zarbon ans Bett fesselte.

„Er bekommt jetzt das, was er verdient hat", knurrte der Prinz. Er überprüfte die Ketten, ob sie auch straff genug anlagen, dann griff er nach der Peitsche, die nicht unweit vom Bett auf dem Boden lag. 

Den Blick auf Zarbon gerichtet, murmelte er zu Kakarott, „Falls du irgendwelches Mitleid für dieses Monster empfindest, dann solltest du jetzt besser den Raum verlassen!"

Der junge Saiyajin schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf. Auch wenn er unnötige Grausamkeit verabscheute, Zarbon hatte es verdient. Er hatte zusammen mit Dodoria Vel vergewaltigt und ermordet und was Vegeta alles hatte erleiden müssen, konnte Kakarott nur dunkel ahnen.

Er zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als Vegeta zum ersten Schlag ausholte und die dünne Schnur der Peitsche, die Haut quer über den Körper des Gefesselten aufriss. 

Zarbon, durch den Schlag aus seiner Ohnmacht getrieben, schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Dann bemerkte er, dass er ans Bett gebunden war. Entsetzt starrte er zu dem Prinzen, zerrte an den Ketten und stieß laute Verwünschungen aus. 

Der Prinz quittierte sie mit einem weiteren Peitschenhieb, diesmal quer über das Gesicht des Gefesselten.

„Du wirst dir wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein!", knurrte Vegeta unheilvoll und holte erneut aus. Seine Augen blitzten dabei vor Hass und seine Nasenflügel bebten vor Wut. Endlich konnte er sich für alles rächen, was ihm Zarbon angetan hatte und die Schreie seines Opfers erfüllten ihn mit großer Genugtuung. Aber trotzdem blieb ein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Er hatte Zarbon nicht allein überwältigen können, hatte sich von einem einfachen Unterklassekrieger helfen lassen müssen. 

Eine weitere Schmach mit der er erst noch fertig werden musste.

Ohne Pause, wütend auf sich selbst, ließ der Prinz die Peitsche knallen, ignorierte seinen eigenen erschöpften Zustand und fetzte die Haut von Zarbons Körper. 

Er hörte auch nicht auf, als die gellenden Schreie längst verstummt und der Körper nur noch eine rohe Masse aus Fleisch und Blut war. Vegetas Augen flackerten wie im Wahn.

Starke Arme umfassten ihn plötzlich von hinten und zwangen ihn mit sanftem Druck zum aufhören.

„Es ist genug. Er ist tot!"

„Nein! Er hat noch lange nicht alles bekommen, was er verdient hat", Vegeta krächzte es halb. Er wollte sich aus Kakarotts Armen befreien, weiter auf Zarbon einschlagen, doch sein eigener Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Er war fix und fertig. 

Kraftlos senkte er schließlich seinen Kopf und ließ die Peitsche fallen. Nur noch sein Atem kam schwer und rasselnd.

Kakarott wartete, bis sich der Prinz vollends beruhigt hatte, dann drehte er ihn behutsam zu sich herum.

„Ich bring dich zu unserem Raumschiff und dann werde ich mir Freezer und seine restlichen Kumpane vorknöpfen!"

Vegeta presste kurz seine trockenen Lippen aufeinander, hob sodann seinen Kopf und sah jetzt das erste Mal direkt in die Augen des jungen Saiyajins.

„Ich werde mitkommen!" Trotz seines aschgrauen Gesichts, klang seine Stimme fest. 

Kakarott wollte protestieren, doch der Prinz schnitt ihm das Wort ab, „Sie haben hier irgendwelche Behälter mit einer Flüssigkeit, welche die Wunden heilt. Damit bin ich bald wieder fit."

Kakarott seufzte, „Soviel Zeit wird uns sicher nicht mehr bleiben. Freezer hat bestimmt schon das erste Dorf erreicht und er darf auf keinen Fall die Dragonballs in die Hände bekommen."

Überrascht, sah ihn Vegeta an. 

„Hattest du denn Erfolg bei den Namekianern?"

„Ja. Wir dürfen Vel wiederbeleben, doch vorher müssen wir Freezer besiegen!" Trauer und Zorn, schwangen in Kakarotts Worten mit.

Einige Sekunden schwiegen sie, dann meinte Vegeta leise, „Du vermisst ihn." 

Es war keine Frage gewesen, nur eine Feststellung, aber Kakarott bejahte sie sofort.

Vegeta zuckte ganz kurz zusammen, hatte sich aber sofort wieder unter Gewalt. 

„Komm mit", knurrte er, drehte sich brüsk um und schritt zum Ausgang. 

Den Weg zu dem Raum mit den Medi-Tanks hatte der Prinz noch gut im Gedächtnis und nur wenig später stand er vor einem der Tanks.

Kakarott, der ihm gefolgt war, betrachtete skeptisch die großen Behälter, „Und darin werden deine Wunden geheilt?"

Ein düsterer Schatten glitt über Vegetas Gesicht, als er leise antwortete, „Ich habe es schon ausprobieren dürfen. Allerdings holte mich Zarbon wieder heraus, bevor ich vollständig geheilt war."

Kakarotts offensichtliche Hilflosigkeit nach diesen Worten, ließen den Prinzen verzerrt lächeln, „Nun schau nicht so. Wie du siehst lebe ich noch."

Schnell hatte sich Vegeta wieder zu dem Medi-Tank umgedreht und versuchte sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. 

_Wie ihn Kakarott angesehen hatte!_

Die Bedienung der Anlage war zum Glück nicht kompliziert und nach ein paar Eingaben, blinkte die Anzeige und wies darauf hin, dass sie bereit war.

Nachdem der Prinz dem Jüngeren gezeigt hatte, welchen Hebel er zum Schließen und auf welchem Schalter er drücken musste, um den Tank mit Flüssigkeit zu füllen, stieg er in den Behälter hinein und nahm die darin befindliche Atemmaske.

Bevor er sie jedoch aufsetzen konnte, hielten ihn Kakarotts Hände fest.

Ernst sah ihn der junge Saiyajin an und Vegeta erwiderte leicht verwundert den Blick.

„Vegeta, ich..."

Was Kakarott ihm sagen wollte, erfuhr der Prinz nicht. Stattdessen fand er sich auf einmal gefangen in einem unbeherrschten Kuss mit seinem Leibwächter wieder. 

Vegeta raubte es den Atem. Was war mit Kakarott los, dass er ihn mit einer solchen Leidenschaft küsste? 

Ein entsetzlicher Gedanke bohrte sich in ihm fest. Tat es Kakarott etwa aus Mitleid? Er hatte ihn vorhin schon so merkwürdig angesehen.

Gerade wollte Vegeta den jungen Saiyajin von sich wegstoßen, da löste sich dieser bereits schweratmend von ihm.

Finster sah der Prinz zu dem Jüngeren. „Was sollte das eben?"

Kakarott antwortete nicht. Sein Blick war immer noch völlig ernst und er schüttelte nur leicht, wie bedauernd, seinen Kopf.

Schließlich zog er sich wieder aus der Öffnung zurück und betätigte den Hebel.

Die Einstiegsluke schloss sich und wenig später strömte die heilende Flüssigkeit in den Tank.

Vegeta hatte keine Wahl und stülpte sich schnell die Sauerstoffmaske über das Gesicht.

Seine Augen ließen dabei Kakarott nicht los. 

Als der Saiyajin den Raum verließ, wusste der Prinz plötzlich, warum ihn sein Leibwächter geküsst hatte. Es war ein Abschiedskuss gewesen. Kakarott würde nicht auf ihn warten, sondern sofort in den Kampf gegen Freezer ziehen.

~*~

Bitte reviewt mir und sagt mir eure Meinungen^^


	10. 29 bis 32 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@Mangafan: *knuddel* danke für deine Besserungswünsche, bis jetzt haben sie geholfen^^

Kakarott scheint tatsächlich langsam was für unseren Prinzen zu empfinden, waah, ich fass es nicht... na ja nach fast neunzig Seiten wurde es ja auch mal Zeit, oder *zwinker* Ob Freezer besiegt wird und von wem, erfährst du jetzt in den folgenden Teilen.

@ Kakarott 1988: hui, danke für dein Lob *freu* für LoZ hättest du auch im Januar noch ein review abgeben können *g* ich bekomm sie ja immer sofort per e-mail und hätte es daher auch nicht übersehen^^ aber egal, jetzt freu ich mich auch so^^

@Sira-chan: Grammatik ist nun wirklich nicht meine Stärke und du hast vollkommen Recht, es müsste „ihn" heißen. Und dir sind sogar die kleinen Änderungen aufgefallen *lacht* diesmal brauchst du aber nix suchen, ich hab die Kampfbeschreibungen, auch wenn sie mir überhaupt nicht gefallen, so gelassen, wie sie sind. Hab zwar überlegt ob ich alles noch ein wenig länger und ausführlicher beschreibe, aber... argh... erstens hasse ich Kampfbeschreibungen und zweitens... äh ja... hatte ich keine Lust *verlegen grinst*

@Morgan le Fey: Dodoria musste doch mit Freezer mitfliegen *g*  hatte ich auch erwähnt^^ Willst du jetzt eigentlich deine FF ins net reinstellen? Und wenn ja, wie heißt sie, nicht das ich sie übersehe^^

@Nooodle: eine neue Reviewerin, supi *freufreu* also ich find schon, dass Kakarott ziemlich lange gebraucht hat, ehe er merkt, dass auch ihm Vegeta nicht ganz so gleichgültig ist *lacht* und ob er ihm jemals seine Liebe gestehen wird... wer weiß *zwinker* Also ich mag es, wenn unser Prinz schön leiden muss, aber es lange hinziehen, hach ja, dass bring ich dann doch nicht übers Herz^^ animexx mag ich nicht, ich hatte mich da mal angemeldet gehabt und aus unerklärlichen Gründen, wurde ich nach einem Tag wieder gesperrt, keine Ahnung warum *grummel*

Okay, bevor ihr die nächsten Kaps lesen tut, muss ich mich schon mal vorneweg wegen der nun folgenden Kampfbeschreibungen entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass sie viel zu kurz und auch nicht sehr abwechslungsreich beschrieben sind. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir meine Ideenlosigkeit verzeihen *alle lieb anschaut*

_~*~_

**29. Kapitel**

Das kleine namekianische Kind zitterte erbärmlich. Freezer hielt es am Nacken gepackt und seine Finger krallten sich immer fester um den zarten Hals. 

„Sprich! Wo sind die Dragonballs!" Seine kalten Augen fixierten unbarmherzig den Dorfältesten. Neben ihm standen schweigend seine Spießgesellen, bereit auf das kleinste Handzeichen ihres Meisters zu reagieren. 

Der Namekianer keuchte hilflos vor Wut. Er und das Kind waren die letzten Überlebenden des Dorfes. Die anderen waren gnadenlos niedergemetzelt worden. Einer nach dem Anderen und jedes Mal hatte Freezer nur diese eine Frage gestellt. Am Anfang hatten sich noch die Krieger des Dorfes tapfer vor die Älteren und die Kinder gestellt, um wenigstens diese zu schützen. Doch ihre Kräfte waren zu gering gewesen, um gegen diese Untiere etwas auszurichten. 

Wenn er doch wenigstens den Kleinen retten könnte. Der Blick des Namekianers wanderte suchend zum Himmel. Er wusste das Hilfe nahte, der Oberälteste hatte es ihm telepathisch mitgeteilt. Doch wo blieb sie nur? Nichts zeichnete sich am klaren Himmel ab. Kein Wesen, das Hoffnung versprach. 

Ein dumpfer trommelnder Laut und das Ächzen des Kindes, ließen den Namekianer wieder zurück zu dem Tyrannen schauen. Der echsenhafte Schwanz von diesem Monster schlug immer gereizter auf den Boden. Lange würde er ihn nicht mehr hinhalten können.

„Lass das Kind frei und ich werde dir sagen, was du wissen willst", meinte er schließlich gepresst.

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen huschte über Freezers Gesichtszüge. „Hast du also deine Meinung geändert, dann erzähl, ich höre", rief er und warf dem Namekianer das Kind vor die Füße. 

Der Älteste atmete erleichtert auf. Er bückte sich um dem Kleinen aufzuhelfen und flüsterte ihm dabei rasch zu, „Schnell, lauf weg und versteck dich." 

Doch viel zu verängstigt klammerte sich das Kind nur schutzsuchend an seinen Umhang. 

„Tse", ein ungeduldiger Laut, gefolgt von einem Fingerschnipsen ertönte. Der weißblaue Strahl kam zu schnell, als das sie reagieren konnten. Sowohl das Kind als auch der ältere Namekianer sahen sich überrascht und mit geweiteten Augen an. Da, wo sich der Kleine eben noch so verbissen festgehalten hatte, war nur noch eine Hand zu sehen. Die andere lag auf dem Boden und Blut quoll aus dem Stumpf.

„Du Monster", knurrte der Älteste.

„Auch meine Geduld hat ihre Grenzen. Entweder du redest jetzt oder stirbst zusammen mit dem Balg!"

„Du wirst uns doch sowieso töten, sobald du die Auskunft bekommen hast, die du haben willst."

„Vielleicht", ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen Freezers.

„Monster", wiederholte der Namekianer tonlos. Er schob das leise vor sich hinschluchzende Kind hinter seinen breiten Rücken und sah Freezer fest in die Augen.

„Der Dragonball, den wir in unserem Dorf bewacht haben, befindet sich nicht mehr hier."

„Wo ist er!"

_„Sag es ihm ruhig, mein Sohn." _Erstaunt, über die plötzliche Stimme des Oberältesten in seinem Kopf, furchte der Namekianer kurz seine Stirn. Kam dann aber zögerlich der leisen Aufforderung nach. „Die Dragonballs werden gerade zusammengetragen und befinden sich auf den Weg zu unserem Oberältesten."

„Warum nicht gleich so?" Freezer verzog abfällig seinen Mund und richtete seinen Finger auf den Namekianer. „Du hast lange genug meine Zeit in Anspruch genommen!" Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, sank der Älteste leblos auf den staubigen Boden. 

Das Kind starrte fassungslos und gelähmt vor Entsetzen auf den Toten. Freezer beachtete es nicht. Er hob in die Luft ab und seine Männer folgten ihm.

„Hätten wir ihn nicht noch fragen sollen, wo sich der Oberälteste aufhält", wandte sich Dodoria vorsichtig fragend an seinen Meister.

Ein abwertender Blick traf ihn, „Wozu haben wir unsere Scouter."

Freezer tippte auf den kleinen Taster, der sich an dem Gerät befand, um sein nächstes Ziel festzulegen. „Wir fliegen nach Norden... Moment... da nähert sich uns jemand... der Kampfkraft nach könnte es Zarbon sein!" Er knurrte unwillig und versuchte über Funk den Entgegenkommenden anzusprechen. Niemand antwortete.

„Er hat seinen Scouter wieder nicht dabei. Dodoria, du bleibst hier. Töte den Dreikäsehoch und frage Zarbon, warum er seinen Posten verlassen hat. Wenn er keinen wichtigen Grund anzugeben hat, dann kann er bei meiner Rückkehr etwas erleben!"

„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, Meister!"

Freezer schoss mit seinen restlichen Kriegern davon und Dodoria blieb wie befohlen zurück.

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie wenig es ihm passte, dass er auf Zarbon hier warten musste. Sein Blick war ärgerlich und er schwenkte ihn nun verdrossen zu dem kleinen Namekianer, der immer noch wie angewurzelt an der selben Stelle stand.

Gemächlich setzte Dodoria zur Landung an und musterte dabei die kleine Gestalt. Ein widerwärtiges Grinsen blitzte plötzlich in seiner Miene auf. 

„Hey du grüne Gartenwurzel. Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Spielchen?" Er kicherte und fand seine Idee selber lustig.

Das Kind starrte ihn an. Es war nicht fähig sich zu rühren. Gelähmt vor Angst sah es, wie Dodoria einen seiner dicken Wurstfinger in seine Richtung ausstreckte. Ein kurzer Strahl löste sich und verbrannte die Erde nur wenige Millimeter vor seinen kleinen Füßen. Erschrocken  sprang es nach hinten. 

Dodoria lachte, „ja, hüpf nur und zeig mir was für flinke Füße du hast."

Er schoss weitere Blitze schnell hintereinander ab und das Kind schaffte es jedes Mal nur mit Mühe ihnen auszuweichen. Irgendwann hatte er das Kind soweit zurückgedrängt, dass es mit dem Rücken gegen eine Häuserwand stand. Nun gab es kein Ausweichen mehr. Dodoria wusste es und das Kind ebenso. 

Grinsend schoss er den nächsten Strahl ab. Doch dieser erreichte sein Ziel nicht. Verwundert riss Dodoria die Augen auf und sah zu der Stelle, wo eben noch zitternd das Kind gestanden hatte. Langsam wanderte sein Blick weiter nach oben. Keine zehn Meter über ihm, sah ihm ein grimmiger Saiyajin entgegen, das Kind auf seinem Arm.

Verblüfft schnappte Dodoria nach Luft.

Kakarott schäumte vor Wut und gleichzeitig schnürte es ihm die Brust ab, als er seinen Blick über das verwüstete Dorf streichen ließ. Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, die Namekianer zu beschützen und nun waren durch seine Schuld, so viele gestorben, nur weil er einen Abstecher zu Vegetas Befreiung unternommen hatte. Wenigstens dieses eine Kind hatte er retten können. Er drückte leicht den bebenden Körper. „Du brauchst jetzt keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich werde dieses Ungeheuer und auch die Anderen vernichten."

„ Du wirst niemanden von uns vernichten. Ihr  Saiyajins seid doch alle Schwächlinge und außerdem befindet sich euer Prinz in unserer Gewalt", rief Dodoria höhnisch.

Kakarott antwortete nicht. Er flog nach unten und setzte behutsam das Kind ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den blutenden Stumpf, wo einmal die Hand gewesen war. Seine Miene wurde noch düsterer.

Er drehte sich um und ging langsam auf Dodoria zu.

Dodorias Hand flog zu seinem Scouter und keuchend las er die angezeigte Kampfkraft ab. Sein Gesicht wurde auffallend blass und er taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten. „Das... das kann nicht sein. Die Anzeige muss kaputt sein! Ja genau, das wird es wohl sein." Sein Grinsen kehrte wieder zurück und siegessicher ging er in Kampfstellung.

„Komm nur her. Ich mach dich fertig und danach zeige ich dir, was wir alles mit Vegeta angestellt haben!" Er lachte laut auf.

Im nächsten Moment kam Kakarott auf ihn zugeschossen, so schnell, dass er die Bewegung kaum erfassen konnte. Er spürte einen donnernden Einschlag in seinem Bauch und die Augen traten ihm vor Schmerzen über. 

Fassungslos sah Dodoria an sich herunter. Der Saiyajin hatte es mit nur einem einzigen Hieb geschafft, seine Rüstung zu zerbrechen und ein tiefes Loch in seinen Körper zu schlagen. Eine Menge Blut und seine Gedärme quollen aus der Wunde heraus. 

„Was... was hast du gemacht?" Jammernd hielt er seine Hände vor seinem Bauch.

Kakarott schaute ihn ohne einen Funken Mitleid an. Er wölbte seine Handflächen nach vorne und richtete sie auf Dodoria. „Krepier, wie du es verdient hast!"

Aus nächster Distanz schleuderte er die Feuerkugel ab. Sie riss den Schwerverwundeten mit sich fort, durchschlug komplett eins der kleinen Häuschen und endete krachend an einem weiter hinten gelegenen Felsen. Staub und loses Gestein begleiteten in einer riesigen Wolke den heftigen Einsturz. 

Der junge Saiyajin atmete tief durch. Er wartete noch bis sich der Rauch etwas gelegt hatte, dann schritt er zu dem eingestürzten Felsen. Er entfernte einige der Gesteinsbrocken, bis Dodorias Kopf zum Vorschein kam. Sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt, aber er lebte noch. 

Kakarott nahm ihm den Scouter ab und zerdrückte ihn mit seinen Händen.

„Du kannst hier um Hilfe rufen, soviel wie du willst. Es wird dich niemand hören." Seelenruhig wandte er sich ab und ignorierte die schrillen Schreie des Todgeweihten.

~*~

**30. Kapitel**

**~*~**

Diese Stille! Wie viel Zeit wohl schon vergangen war? Seinem Gefühl nach, eine Ewigkeit. Er wollte raus hier. Vegeta versuchte seine Ungeduld zu zügeln. Seine Wunden waren immer noch nicht verheilt und er wusste, dass er in diesem Zustand  keine große Hilfe für Kakarott sein würde. 

Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Sorge um seinen Leibwächter mit jeder Minute wuchs. Freezer würde nicht so einfach wie Zarbon zu besiegen sein und wenn die Gerüchte über seine Kraft tatsächlich stimmten, dann hätte keiner von ihnen eine reelle Chance gegen ihn. 

Nur ein Supersaiyajin sollte ihn besiegen können, hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt. Doch trotz jahrelangen intensiven Trainings hatte er es nie geschafft, diese Stufe zu erreichen. Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht. Wer weiß ob überhaupt an dieser Legende etwas wahr war. Sie würden Freezer auch so besiegen. 

Verdammt, wenn er doch nur wüsste, wie es jetzt Kakarott ging. Warum  hatte er nicht auf ihn gewartet?

Die Stille in diesem Behälter war entsetzlich. 

Er hasste sie. Wenn er seine Augen schloss und sich versuchte zu entspannen schickte sie seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu den letzten Vorfällen, zwang ihn alles noch einmal zu durchleben und hilflos die demütigendsten Stunden seines Lebens anzuschauen. 

Unwirsch schüttelte Vegeta seinen Kopf. Er wollte es vergessen. Zarbon war tot und hatte seine Strafe bekommen. Er würde ihn nie wieder quälen können.

Energisch biss Vegeta seine Zähne zusammen und schaffte es endlich seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. 

Dann doch lieber über Kakarott und dessen Verhalten nachgrübeln, auch wenn er es bisher vermieden hatte. Es gab einfach zu viele offene Fragen auf die er keine Antwort wusste, die ihn einfach nur verwirrten. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er wieder Kakarott, kurz bevor dieser gegangen war. Warum hatte ihn Kakarott zum Abschied geküsst? Und auch vorher, dieser eine Kuss! Empfand er etwa doch was für ihn? Vegeta verstand es nicht. Überhaupt das ganze Verhalten von Kakarott verstand er nicht. Er war doch in seinen Bruder verknallt?

Aber er hatte auch zweimal mit ihm geschlafen! Okay, das erste Mal war es nur, um von ihm eine Antwort zu bekommen. Doch nicht beim zweiten Mal, da hatte er es von sich aus getan. Weil er Lust hatte? Ihn begehrte? Oder doch nur aus Mitleid? 

'Verdammt, Kakarott! Ich hoffe du spielst nicht mit meinen Gefühlen. Ich lass mich nicht verarschen!'

Vegeta öffnete seine Augen. Seine Gedanken trieben ihn noch in den Wahnsinn und dieses enge Gefäß ebenso.

Ungeduldig spannte er probeweise seine Muskeln an, spürte, wie sich die Haut an seinem Rücken straff zusammenzog und einen scharf stechenden Schmerz hinterließ. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder regenerierte sich sein Körper wirklich so langsam.

Er wollte raus hier, endlich kämpfen und nicht mehr in dieser Einsamkeit und Stille, seinen trüben Gedanken nachhängen. Er wollte sich rächen, sich wieder in einen Zustand bringen in dem sein Saiyajin-Blut vor Kampfeslust rauschte und er alles vergessen konnte. Seine Niederlage, die Schmerzen und vor allem seinen angekratzten Stolz. Er wollte Kakarott zeigen, dass er stark war, dass er nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war, dass er sehr gut allein zurecht kommen konnte. Er hatte bisher niemanden gebraucht und er wollte auch in Zukunft niemanden brauchen. Vor allem nicht Kakarott. Er wollte wieder der werden, der er früher gewesen war, kalt, gewissenlos und von jedem gefürchtet.

Lüge! Alles Lüge! 

In seinem Kopf schwirrte es. 'Mach dir doch nichts vor. Du brauchst Kakarott. Du liebst ihn und willst nur eins, nämlich wiedergeliebt werden!'

'NEIN!'

Ein mächtiger Ki-Ball löste sich aus Vegetas Händen. 

'Scheiße!' 

Doch zu spät. Die Feuerkugel durchschlug die Scheibe des Tanks und die Flüssigkeit strömte ungehindert aus dem Behälter heraus. Vegeta fluchte. 

Der Sog riss ihn mit und keuchend landete er in der Mitte des Raumes. 

Benommen blieb er liegen, spürte die kleinen Glassplitter, die sich in seinen Körper gebohrt hatten und ballte wütend seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wieder einmal hatte er seine Beherrschung verloren. 

Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, ehe Vegeta langsam aufstand. Zuerst zog er sich die Scherben aus seiner Haut, dann betrachtete er den Schaden den er angerichtet hatte. Der Medi-Tank war hin, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Doch ein gutes hatte die Sache dennoch gehabt. Er war endlich aus diesem blöden Behälter draußen. Ironisch verzog er sein Gesicht. Zwar fühlte er sich noch schwach, aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Auch seine Schmerzen hielten sich in einem erträglichen Bereich.

„Du hättest mich eben nicht allein lassen sollen, Kakarott", vor sich hinmurmelnd verließ Vegeta den Raum und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas Anziehbarem. 

Wenig später wurde er in einem großen Raum fündig. Anscheinend war es das Wasch- und Umkleidequartier für Freezers Leute. Notdürftig wusch er sich Gesicht und Hände, bevor er sich für eine der Kampfrüstungen, auf der gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes, entschied. 

Der Prinz musste ein paar Mal scharf einatmen, als er sie sich überstreifte, fühlte sich aber trotzdem, jetzt mit Sachen am Leibe, um einiges wohler.

Danach verließ er schnellstmöglich das Raumschiff. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er länger als nötig an diesem Ort bleiben. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass er jetzt immer noch hier gefangen wäre, wenn ihn Kakarott nicht befreit hätte, überlief es ihm eiskalt.

Vegetas Blick streifte über die Leichen der zwei Wachen am Eingang und ein zufriedenes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Na bitte, damit wäre mein nächstes Problem gelöst." Er schnappte sich einen der Scouter, den sie trugen und setzte ihn sich auf. 

Die Funktionsweise begriff er rasch und nach nur wenigen Tastendrucken zeigte ihm das Gerät einen kleinen Kartenradar. Sich langsam drehend, beobachtete er den Radar, bis er ihm blinkend mehrere Punkte in einiger Entfernung anzeigte.

„Ich hoffe, einer davon bist du, Kakarott", murmelte Vegeta. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit schoss er in die Luft.

~*~

Freezer schoss auf den jungen Saiyajin zu. Die Luft knisterte energiegeladen. Obwohl ihn Kakarott kommen sah, schaffte er es nicht mehr auszuweichen. Er sah noch wie sein Gegner kurz vor ihm hochsprang, dann erreichte der Schlag sein Ziel. Das Knie von Freezer rammte sich stählern in sein Gesicht. 

Kakarott blieb keine Zeit sich von dem Treffer zu erholen. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war Freezer hinter ihm und kickte ihm mit seinem echsenhaften Schwanz die Beine weg. 

Der junge Saiyajin keuchte schwer. Er konnte den Sturz gerade so noch mit den Händen abfangen. Doch ehe er wieder auf die Beine springen konnte, spürte er wie sich Freezers Schwanz um seinen Hals legte und er hochgerissen wurde. 

Die Kehle wurde ihm zugedrückt und seine Hände flogen nach Luft ringend zu seinem Hals. Im nächsten Moment rammte sich mit unglaublicher Härte ein Ellenbogen gegen seine Brust. Es knackte verdächtig und Kakarotts Lungen entrang sich ein gequältes Stöhnen. 

'Zu stark! Er ist viel zu stark', dröhnte es in seinem Kopf. Die Schmerzen drohten ihn fast zu überwältigen und die Luft wurde immer knapper. Kurz bevor ihm gänzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde, ließ ihn Freezer plötzlich los und schleuderte ihn von sich. Ungebremst schlug er auf den steinigen Boden auf und zog noch eine meterlange Schneise nach sich, ehe er halb betäubt zum Liegen kam.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Kakarott, wie Freezer, nicht weit von ihm, auf dem Boden aufsetzte und ihn spöttisch betrachtete. Wenigstens gewährte er ihm eine kleine Atempause.

Der junge Saiyajin musste trocken husten. Blut hatte sich in seiner Mundhöhle angesammelt und würgend spie er es aus. Er schaffte es schließlich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er blutete jetzt schon aus vielen Wunden, und  mehrere Körperteile von ihm waren sicherlich geprellt, wenn nicht sogar angebrochen. 

Knirschend presste Kakarott seine Zähne zusammen und musterte schweratmend seinen Kontrahenten. Freezer trug noch keinen einzigen Kratzer. Verdammt! Dabei waren die anderen Krieger ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Er hatte sie im Nu besiegt gehabt.

 „Leidest du immer noch unter der wahnwitzigen Idee mich besiegen zu können? Ich verrate dir mal was. Ich habe bis jetzt erst mit einem Bruchteil meiner Kraft gekämpft. Sind das nicht nette Neuigkeiten?" Freezer lachte leise.

Kakarott ließ sich keine Regung anmerken. Sein Blick schweifte über die Gegend und blieb an einer kleineren Felsengruppe haften. Erleichtert über die schwache Aura, die er von dort aus spürte, atmete er tief durch. Bis jetzt hatte Freezer noch nichts von der Anwesenheit des kleinen Namekianers mitbekommen. Gut versteckt und in sicherer Entfernung hockte dieser dort, bereit ihm jederzeit zu helfen. Kakarott war nun froh, dass er dem Drängen von Dende nachgegeben und ihn mitgenommen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er sich tatsächlich noch mit seinen Heilkräften als nützlich erweisen. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass ihnen Freezer die Zeit dazu geben würde. Hätte er dies nicht viel eher wissen können? Dann bräuchte Vegeta jetzt nicht im Medi-Tank sitzen, sondern hätte Seite an Seite mit ihm kämpfen können.

Er unterdrückte einen Fluch. Er würde einfach durchhalten müssen, bis Vegeta da war.

~*~

**31. Kapitel**

~*~

Entschlossen ballte der junge Saiyajin seine Hände und richtete den Blick wieder zu seinem immer noch abwartend dastehenden Gegner.

„Nenn es von mir aus eine wahnwitzige Idee, aber unterschätze uns Saiyajins nicht!"

Nach diesen Worten, schloss Kakarott seine Augen und begann hochkonzentriert seine Kräfte zu sammeln. 

Auf einmal begann der Erdboden zu beben. Erst leicht, dann immer stärker. Kleine Steinchen und Staubkörnchen lösten sich vom Untergrund und wurden wie durch einen Sog nach oben in die Luft gewirbelt. Deutlich konnte man jetzt die Sehnen und Muskeln des Saiyajins erkennen, die pulsierend scharf hervortraten.

Freezer rang das Schauspiel nur ein müdes Lächeln ab.

„Ihr Saiyajins seid schon immer eingebildet und überheblich gewesen. Glaubt, ihr könnt euch gegen mich stellen. Das Ende eures Planeten ist sowieso schon beschlossene Sache und sobald ich mit dir hier fertig bin und die Dragonballs mich unsterblich gemacht haben, werde ich als nächstes Vegeta-sei vernichten. Abschaum, so wie du es bist, verdient es nicht unter meiner Herrschaft zu existieren." 

Kakarott brüllte auf, ein rotglühender Kranz reiner Energie schoss unerwartet aus seinem Körper hervor und umhüllte ihn knisternd. Grimmig vor Zorn stürmte der Saiyajin auf Freezer zu, holte aus und hieb seine Faust in die höhnisch grinsende Larve.

Freezer, der mit solch einem harten Schlag nicht gerechnet hatte, wurde mehrere Meter nach hinten geworfen. Kakarott erkannte die günstige Gelegenheit. Sofort war er bei ihm und griff nach seinem Schwanz.

„Und jetzt spüre, wozu Abschaum imstande ist!" Schwungvoll drehte er sich mit seinem Gegner mehrfach um die eigene Achse. Dann stieß er ihn von sich. Freezer wurde in den Himmel geschleudert und Kakarott schoss ihm zeitgleich hinterher. 

Doch diesmal fing sich sein Widersacher rechtzeitig in der Luft ab, griff nach der Faust, die bereits auf ihn zugesaust kam und konterte nun seinerseits.

Ein heftiger Nahkampf entbrannte. 

~*~

Schon von weitem spürte der Saiyajinprinz die gewaltigen Energiestürme. Der sonst so klare blaue Himmel war mit dunklen Wolken verhangen und ein heftiger orkanartiger Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren. Die gesamte Natur schien angesichts der immensen Menge an freigesetzten Kräften außer Kontrolle geraten zu sein. 

Während seines rasanten Fluges warf der Prinz immer wieder einen aufmerksamen Blick auf seinen Scouter. Doch außer zwei blinkenden Punkten, die ständig in Bewegung waren, sagte dieser nichts aus. Vegeta machte es halb verrückt, dass er nicht wusste, wie es um Kakarott stand. 

Ungeduldig trieb er sich an, noch schneller zu fliegen.

Und dann endlich, nach einer geraumen Weile, konnte er in der Ferne eine Gestalt am Himmel erspähen.

„Freezer!" Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen. Beunruhigt sah er, wie dieser gerade eine Feuerkugel von gigantischen Ausmaßen entstehen ließ. 

Wo war Kakarott? Hektisch sah sich der Prinz um. In der Luft war er nicht zu sehen. Er musste am Boden sein.

Freezer warf sein Geschoss.

Und im selben Moment, war Vegeta nah genug heran, um den jungen Saiyajin auf dem Boden liegend zu erkennen. 

Blitzschnell setzte der Prinz zum Sturzflug nach unten an, doch er wusste bereits, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Für ein Eingreifen war er noch zu weit entfernt. 

Nur Sekunden später erschütterte ein ungeheurer Aufprall in einem großen Umkreis die Erde.

Beißender Rauch und glühende Hitze schlugen dem Prinzen entgegen. Er wurde gezwungen, in seinem Sturzflug innezuhalten und schaffte es gerade noch, die Arme abwehrend vor seinem Körper zu halten, um den Wellen der Detonation standzuhalten.

Das ganze Ausmaß der Zerstörung wurde erst sichtbar, als sich die Qualmwolke allmählich wieder aufgelöst hatte. Eine riesige Senke nahm nun den Platz des ehemals ebenen Bodens ein und mittendrin... lag Kakarott.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, schoss Vegeta auf den jungen Saiyajin zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, sah er dabei, wie Freezer zu einer weiteren Ki-Attacke ansetzte. 

Mehrere Blitzstrahlen donnerten nach unten und im selben Augenblick erreichte Vegeta Kakarott. 

Noch im Ansturz befindlich, packte der Prinz den Saiyajin und hechtete mit ihm aus der Gefahrenzone. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die Blitze durchlöcherten nur kurz später die gesamte Stelle.

Keuchend blieb Vegeta noch einen Moment auf Kakarott liegen. Er konnte ihn leicht stöhnen hören und spürte, wie ihn eine unendliche Erleichterung durchfloss. Sein Leibwächter lebte noch. Zeit, um nach seinen Verletzungen zu schauen, hatte der Prinz allerdings nicht. Rasch sprang er auf, nahm sofort seine Kampfposition ein und sah sich nach Freezer um.

Dieser landete gerade nicht weit von ihnen und ihn seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich deutlich Überraschung wieder. 

„Sieh an, Vegeta! Bist du Zarbon entkommen? Oder hatte er genug von dir und dich laufen lassen", seine Mundwinkel waren dabei spöttisch nach oben verzogen.

„Zarbon hat seine Strafe bekommen und schmort jetzt hoffentlich in der Hölle", knurrte der Prinz.

Freezer nahm diese Neuigkeit ohne sichtbare Regung auf. 

„Und du willst jetzt diese Niete da, zu deinen Füßen, ablösen? Denkst du, du hättest bessere Chancen als er?"

„Kakarott ist nur ein Unterklassekrieger. Mit mir wirst du es nicht so einfach haben!"

Angriffslustig ballte Vegeta seine Hände, doch Freezer winkte nur abfällig.

„Du bist auch nicht viel stärker als er, wenn überhaupt. Aber ich mach dir ein Angebot. Tritt in meine Dienste und ich lass dich am Leben!"

Die Worte brachten Vegetas Blut zum kochen. 

Wutentbrannt wollte er sich gerade auf Freezer stürzen, als er plötzlich, kaum hörbar, die Stimme Kakarotts vernahm.

„Vegeta!"

Finster warf der Prinz einen Blick zu dem jungen Saiyajin.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit zum plaudern, Kakarott!"

„Hör mir bitte zu", stöhnend richtete sich der Jüngere etwas auf und sprach flüsternd weiter, „Du musst Freezer ablenken, ich muss zu Dende. Er kann mich heilen!"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Denkst du, Freezer lässt hier jemanden abhauen", zischte Vegeta zurück.

„Dende ist ganz in der Nähe, siehst du da hinten die Felsengruppe? Da hält er sich versteckt!"

Der Prinz ließ ein leises Knurren hören. 

Dann packte er unvermittelt seinen Leibwächter am Kragen, zog ihn halb hoch und schrie aufgebracht, „ICH DULDE KEINE SCHWÄCHLINGE! STEH GEFÄLLIGST AUF UND KÄMPFE WEITER!"

 „Was soll das", keuchte Kakarott völlig perplex. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als er den Ki-Ball in Vegetas Hand aufblitzen sah. Entgeistert schüttelte er den Kopf, spürte im selben Augenblick, wie sich das Geschoss in seinen Magen bohrte und ihn weit fortschleuderte.

Seelenruhig wandte sich Vegeta wieder zu Freezer. „Du hattest Recht. Er war nur eine Niete, die sich auch noch weigerte weiterzukämpfen!"

„Immerhin eine sehr einsichtige Niete! Wie steht es nun mit dir? Willst du mein Angebot annehmen?"

Vegeta schloss kurz seine Augen. Für einen Kampf fühlte er sich noch viel zu schwach. Aber er würde Kakarott die Zeit verschaffen, sich von diesem Dende heilen zu lassen. 

Entschieden spannte er seine Muskeln an, öffnete seine Augen und schoss einen tödlichen Blick zu Freezer. „Die Antwort kannst du dir bei Zarbon abholen."

Daraufhin stürzte er auf ihn zu. Ein reines Selbstmordkommando, wie er nur zu genau wusste. Aber es war egal. Verbissen kniff Vegeta seine Lippen zusammen. 

Freezer zuckte noch nicht einmal, als ihn seine Faust traf und mit einer erstaunlichen Leichtigkeit wehrte er auch den nächsten Schlag ab. Fast höhnisch blieb er einfach stehen und ließ den Prinzen auf sich einprügeln.

Vegeta merkte, dass er viel zu schnell aus der Puste kam. Der Schweiß rann ihm jetzt schon, nach dieser kurzer Zeit, aus allen Poren und sein Atem wurde immer schwerer. Zornig über seine eigene Schwäche, brüllte er laut auf. Dann ließ er wütend eine mächtige Feuersalve auf seinen Gegner niederprasseln. Wohlwissend, dass er damit seine letzte Energie verschoss.

Als sich der Rauch wieder lichtete, stand Freezer immer noch auf dem selben Fleck, ohne eine einzige Wunde.

Vegeta fühlte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben wollten. Nur mit reiner Willenskraft hielt er sich noch aufrecht. 

Freezer kam jetzt geschmeidig auf ihn zu.

„Hmm... wie war das doch gleich? Du wolltest, dass ich Zarbon wiedersehe? Wie wäre es stattdessen, wenn ich ein Treffen mit dir arrangiere. Ich glaube er wäre ganz aus dem Häuschen!"

Freezers Knie rammte sich blitzschnell unter Vegetas Kinn und schleuderte diesen meterweit über den Boden. 

Nur eine Sekunde später wurde er an den Haaren wieder hochgerissen.

„Du bist einfach lächerlich, Vegeta. Reißt dein Maul auf und glaubst tatsächlich, damit hättest du schon gegen mich gewonnen!"

Mit seiner freien Hand packte Freezer Vegetas Saiyajinschwanz und drückte zu.

Gepeinigt stöhnte der Prinz auf.

„Könnt ihr euch damit nicht in große Affen verwandeln? Vielleicht absorbiert ja dieser Schwanz euer Denkvermögen. Am besten, ich befreie dich davon." Freezer lachte widerwärtig. Ein kräftiger Ruck folgte. 

Rasender Schmerz breitete sich in Vegeta aus. Er durchzuckte jeden einzelnen Nerv seines Körpers und ließ ihn beinah ohnmächtig werden. Freezer hatte ihm tatsächlich den Schwanz ausgerissen. Nur langsam sickerte diese Tatsache zu ihm durch. Und damit brach auch eine unbändige Wut in ihm aus. Freezer hatte ihm den Schwanz ausgerissen. Das Zeichen eines jeden Saiyajins. Ohne ihn war er nur noch ein hämischer Anblick für jeden Anderen seiner Rasse. Sie würden ihn bespötteln, ihn auslachen. Nie würde er mehr König werden können. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Vegeta schrie auf. Sein Schrei, unglaublich laut, drückte nur einen Bruchteil seiner Wut und seines Hasses, der in ihm brodelte, aus. Er tat gut. Er überdeckte alles. Vegeta bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie der Schrei, einem Schall gleich, aus seinem Körper fuhr, wie er den Boden erzittern ließ und wie sein schlimmster Todfeind, als wäre er eine federleichte Strohpuppe, von ihm fortgedrückt wurde. Seine Sinne waren wie vernebelt. Bilder seiner ganzen Demütigungen, die er bisher durchmachen musste, liefen in Sekundenschnelle der Reihe nach vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Er sah sich als Kind mit seinem Vater, sah, wie er vergeblich um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte, wie sein Vater ihn nur kalt anblickte und stattdessen seinem Halbbruder all die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Die Wut, ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit, jagte wie ein eisiger Schauer durch seinen Körper und sie wuchs noch mehr, als er plötzlich Zarbon und Dodoria sah. Nein, er wollte diese Bilder nicht noch einmal sehen. Er schrie weiter. Er wollte die Vergangenheit von sich abschütteln. Niemand sollte ihn mehr verletzen. Etwas durchschoss explosionsartig seinen Körper. Er nahm es erst nur am Rande wahr. Dann fühlte er es deutlicher. Kraft! Ihn durchschoss Kraft. Sie war unglaublich. Neu und einzigartig. Sie durchströmte ihn und hemmungslos nahm er sie in sich auf.

Ruckartig verschwand plötzlich der Nebel vor seinen Augen. Vegeta sah jetzt wieder deutlich seine Umgebung und er entdeckte auch Freezer. Verwundert fragte er sich kurz, wieso dieser auf dem Boden lag. Dann bemerkte er dessen ungläubigen Blick. Und erst jetzt realisierte er langsam, was mit ihm geschehen war, sah den goldenen Lichtschein, der seinen Körper einhüllte.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er war ein Supersaiyajin!

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er nun auf Freezer zuging. 

Rasch erhob sich dieser. Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und rief ihm spöttisch entgegen. 

„Denkst du etwa, damit kannst du mich jetzt besiegen? Lass dir eins gesagt sein. Meine Kraft ist weitaus größer. Selbst ein Supersaiyajin kann da nicht mithalten. Ich kann mich ebenfalls verwandeln und zwar genau viermal. Und bei jeder Verwandlung verdoppelt sich meine Kraft!"

Vegeta erwiderte nichts. Pfeilschnell raste er auf Freezer zu, versenkte seinen Ellenbogen in Freezers Magen und verpasste ihm kurz darauf noch einen Kinnhaken, der ihn weit nach hinten warf. 

Benommen sprang Freezer wieder auf die Beine und fasste sich fassungslos ans Kinn. Blut sickerte aus einer aufgeplatzten Wunde. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass Vegeta schon längst hinter ihm stand.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir die Zeit zum Verwandeln schenken", hörte er ihn nah an seinem Ohr raunen. „Vergiss es!" Ehe es sich Freezer versah, hatte ihn Vegeta am Schwanz gepackt und er wurde hoch in den Himmel geschleudert. Er konnte sich zwar in der Luft wieder abfangen, doch dem folgenden mächtigen Feuerball konnte er nicht mehr ausweichen.

Er zerfetzte fast seinen halben Körper und schwer wie ein Stein, stürzte er zu Boden.

Vegeta war schon wieder bei ihm und sah verächtlich auf ihn herab.

„Jetzt ist dir dein blödes Grinsen vergangen, nicht wahr?" Er richtete seine Hand auf Freezers Gesicht.

Freezer schrie panisch auf. „Nein, nicht! Warte!"

Doch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, feuerte Vegeta seinen Ki-Strahl ab, pulverisierte den Kopf in Tausende von winzigen Teilchen und begann danach auch den Rest des nun toten Körpers systematisch in Asche zu verwandeln, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.

Erst jetzt hielt Vegeta erschöpft inne. Freezer war tot und genauso wie sich das Monster in Luft aufgelöst hatte, war auch seine Wut verraucht. 

Er spürte, wie seine goldene Aura verschwand. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und kraftlos sank er auf die Knie. 

„Hast du dir alles mit ansehen können, Kakarott", flüsterte er noch, dann kippte er nach vorn.

~*~

**32. Kapitel**

**~*~**

Der junge Saiyajin konnte Vegeta gerade noch auffangen, als dieser in Ohnmacht fiel. 

Vorsichtig ließ er ihn auf den Boden gleiten und strich ihm dabei sanft durchs Haar. 

„Ja, mein Prinz, ich habe alles mit angesehen", murmelte er mit bewegter Stimme. Langsam setzte er sich neben Vegeta auf den Boden. Immer noch war er ganz aufgewühlt. Es war beeindruckend gewesen, den Prinzen als Supersaiyajin zu sehen. Die sonst so pechschwarzen Haare goldenfarben und wenn er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, dann hatten sogar seine Augen eine andere Farbe angenommen. Kakarott seufzte leise. Vegeta hatte einfach makellos schön ausgesehen und diese Kraft, die er ausgestrahlt hatte, war beneidenswert gewesen. Doch zu welchem Preis? Bedrückt, sah er zu dem Stummel, dem letzten übriggebliebenen Rest des  pelzigen Schwanzes. Was, wenn er nicht mehr nachwachsen würde? Kakarott schluckte. Das Gesetz der Saiyajins sah in diesem Fall einen Verstoß des Unglücklichen vor, denn ein Krieger, der sich nicht mehr verwandeln konnte, war für die Eroberung neuer Welten nur noch halb so viel wert. Aber Vegeta war der Thronfolger, beruhigte sich Kakarott sogleich wieder. Dafür würde es gewiss eine Ausnahmeregelung geben und außerdem hatte er die Legende des Supersaiyajins Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Er war nun der Stärkste der Saiyajins und keiner würde es riskieren, ihn wegen seines fehlenden Schwanzes zu verspotten, geschweige denn fortzujagen. Selbst der König würde dies nicht wagen. 

Knirschende Schritte rissen den jungen Saiyajin aus seinen Gedanken. Kurz blickte er auf und lächelte dem kleinen Namekianer leicht zu.

„Soll ich ihn heilen", fragte Dende im Näherkommen. 

Kakarott nickte wortlos. 

Dann sah er zu, wie sich der Namekianer über Vegeta beugte und seine Hände auf dessen Rücken richtete. Nur kurze Zeit später strahlte ein warmes Licht aus den Handflächen hervor und drang kräftespendend und regenerierend in den Körper des Bewusstlosen ein. 

„Kannst du damit auch den Schwanz wiederherstellen?"

Bedauernd schüttelte Dende seinen Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid, das funktioniert nur bei unseren eigenen Körperteilen." 

Der Saiyajin unterdrückte einen erneuten Seufzer.

Endlich war der Namekianer mit seiner Heilung fertig und Kakarott bemerkte, wie Vegeta wieder zu sich kam. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen begann sein Herz plötzlich schneller zu schlagen. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob es an der Erleichterung lag, die er empfand, Vegeta wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sehen oder ob der undefinierbare Blick daran Schuld war, mit dem ihn der Prinz gerade ansah.

Ebenso fehlten ihm auf einmal die Worte. Dabei gab es soviel, was er ihm mitteilen wollte. Wie erleichtert er war, dass Freezer tot war, wie großartig Vegeta ausgesehen hatte, welche Hochachtung er vor ihm empfand und dass er ihn trotz seines fehlenden Schwanzes immer noch als vollwertigen Saiyajin ansah. Doch seine Kehle fühlte sich ausgedörrt und zugeschnürt an. 

Als er schließlich sah, wie sich der Prinz erhob, stand auch er rasch auf und tat das Einzige, wozu er sich imstande fühlte und was ihm angemessen genug erschien, seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Er kniete sich vor Vegeta hin, den Kopf gesenkt und eine Hand auf seine linke Brust. 

Er hörte, wie Vegeta überrascht die Luft ausstieß, verharrte aber weiterhin in dieser Haltung. 

Erst nach einer geraumen Zeit berührte ihn der Prinz leicht an der Schulter. Ein Zeichen, dass er seine Ehrerbietung angenommen und verstanden hatte. 

Langsam hob der junge Saiyajin nun seinen Kopf wieder und konnte gerade noch einen letzten Blick auf die Miene des Prinzen werfen, bevor sich dieser hastig von ihm abwandte.

Kakarott war verwirrt. Deutlich hatte er Verlegenheit aber auch Anzeichen von Unwillen in den Augen Vegetas lesen können und die Lippen waren fast zornig zusammengepresst gewesen. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?

Dende unterbrach die aufkommende angespannte Stille, „Der Oberälteste möchte euch gerne seinen Dank aussprechen und euch euren Wunsch erfüllen. Ihr sollt zu ihm kommen!"

Der Prinz schnaubte kurz. „Kakarott, du kannst ja hinfliegen. Ich kehre zum Raumschiff zurück!"

„Du willst nicht mitkommen? Aber der Dank gebührt doch allein dir?"

Vegeta drehte sich um und fuhr den jungen Saiyajin gereizt an. „Hast du es mit den Ohren, oder was? Ich sagte, du kannst alleine hinfliegen. Die Namekianer scheren mich einen Dreck. Ich habe Freezer nicht wegen ihnen getötet und pfeife daher auf ihren Dank. Das Einzige was ich will, ist endlich von diesem verdammten Planeten verschwinden."

„Wie du meinst", Kakarott unterdrückte seine Verärgerung über die abwertenden Worte und rief zu Dende, „Würdest du bitte schon vorausfliegen. Ich möchte mit Vegeta unter vier Augen reden!"

Der kleine Namekianer nickte. Ihm war die Spannung zwischen den beiden Saiyajins nicht entgangen und ohne zu zögern machte er sich auf den Weg.

Kaum war Dende außer Sichtweite, fragte Vegeta kühl, „Was willst du mit mir bereden?"

Kakarott seufzte und trat nah an den Prinzen heran. „Warum bist du so?"

„Was meinst du?" Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, starrte ihn der Prinz an.

Kakarott wusste selber nicht genau, wie er es dem Prinzen erklären sollte. Er fühlte sich auf eine merkwürdige Art zu ihm hingezogen und war es ihm früher eher gleichgültig gewesen, was Vegeta dachte oder fühlte, so interessierte es ihn nun umso brennender. Es machte ihn halb rasend, dass Vegeta seine Gefühle so gut verbergen konnte. 

Er hatte ihm vorhin seinen Respekt erweisen wollen. Zwar hatte der Prinz seine Geste akzeptiert, doch nur mit Widerwillen. Warum? Warum legte er keinen Wert auf Anerkennung. Und warum lehnte er Dankbarkeit ab?

Schließlich brach es unbeherrscht aus ihm hervor. „Was ich meine, ist, das ich dich nicht verstehe. Ich möchte dein wahres Wesen kennen lernen, sehen, wie du wirklich bist und nicht diese Kaltschnäuzigkeit hinter der du dich immer versteckst. Ich weiß, du hast viel durchgemacht, aber du hast es trotzdem geschafft. Du hast dich in einen Supersaiyajin verwandelt und es geschafft Freezer zu besiegen. Und trotzdem bist du verstimmt. Was steckt dahinter? Ist es dein fehlender Schwanz. Ist es das? Fühlst du dich wertlos? Bitte, Vegeta, erklär es mir. Ich möchte dich verstehen können!"

Schweratmend hielt der junge Saiyajin inne. War er zu weit gegangen? Das Gesicht des Prinzen wirkte völlig versteinert. 

„Vegeta...", Kakarott sah, wie der Prinz vor ihm zurückwich.

„Du willst wissen, wie ich wirklich bin?" Vegeta lachte rau auf, „Dann sieh genau hin und sag mir was du erkennen kannst. Vor dir steht jemand, den alle nur als den Prinzen wahrnehmen. Den Thronfolger, der sein Leben nur mit trainieren verbringt, der seine Einsamkeit hinter Zynismus versteckt und der seine Gefühle unter einer Mauer aus Kälte vergräbt. Ich habe mir jahrelang eingeredet, dass ich keine Schwächen habe, dass ich unbesiegbar bin, doch nun...", Vegeta ballte seine Hände und seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises flüstern, „doch nun habe ich erkannt, was ich wirklich bin. Ein Versager. Was spielt es da noch für eine Rolle, dass ich ein Supersaiyajin geworden bin. Respekt! Ja, den kannst du mir geben. Aber ich will ihn nicht."

Vegeta sah den jungen Saiyajin an und diesmal verbarg er seine Gefühle nicht. Kakarott erkannte die Verwundbarkeit des Prinzen, ebenso den tiefsitzenden Schmerz in den glanzlosen Augen und es erschütterte ihn bis aufs Mark. 

~*~

Reviews bitte *fleh*^^


	11. 33 bis 37 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@Sira-chan: lol beim nächsten update, dürfte es dann endlich auch für dich wieder etwas neues zum lesen geben. Ich danke dir ganz dolle, für deine Geduld *knuddel*

@Morgan le Fey: dass ich deine FF gefunden habe, weißt du ja schon *zwinker* ich hoffe doch du wirst ein Happy-End einplanen? *dichliebanschaut*

@ Kakarott 1988: *g* du hast ja meine Homepage gefunden und kennst ja jetzt die nächsten Teile, schade, habe ich sicherlich wieder einen Reviewer weniger *snief* Aber falls du es noch nicht gesehen hast. Kap 47 ist on^^

@Nooodle: hihi, nein, der Höhepunkt der Story war das ganz gewiss nicht *lacht* es werden schon noch einige und wie ich hoffe für euch auch sehr spannende Überraschungen vorkommen^^

weil es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat, gibt es diesmal gleich fünf Teile, inklusive Lemon^^

_~*~_

**33. Kapitel**

Niemals hätte er mit solch einer Reaktion von Vegeta gerechnet. Mit dem üblichen Spott, ja, _'Scher dich um deine eigenen Belange'_,vielleicht auch noch mit eisigem Schweigen, aber nicht damit. Es hatte ihn kalt erwischt und er fühlte sich außerstande in irgendeiner Weise darauf zu reagieren. Richtig zu reagieren. Worte schossen ihm in den Sinn_‚'Ich hatte keine Ahnung... es tut mir leid...', _alles nichtsagende Worte. Er schob sie schnell von sich weg.

Er hatte Vegeta immer als eine starke Persönlichkeit eingeschätzt, als jemanden, den nichts so leicht aus der Fassung bringen und der Fehlschläge, mit der ihm typischen Gelassenheit, wegstecken konnte, aber dass unter dieser Hülle von Gleichgültigkeit soviel Bitternis und Schmerz lag... 

„Du bist kein Versager", murmelte Kakarott schließlich. Dann tat er das, wonach es ihm schon die ganze Zeit drängte; was er schon längst, seit Vegeta erwacht war, hatte tun wollen, es sich aber aus einer unerklärlichen Scheu heraus, selbst verweigert hatte. Zwei schnelle Schritte und er war bei dem Prinzen. 

Sein Puls raste, als er seine Hände auf die Schultern des Älteren legte. Kurz sah er noch den warnenden Blick, ignorierte ihn aber und beugte seinen Kopf zu einem Kuss herunter. 

Bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, traf ihn der Faustschlag. Er schleuderte ihn nach hinten und ziemlich unsanft landete Kakarott auf seinen Hosenboden.

„Lass den Unsinn", hörte er Vegetas scharfe Stimme.

Überrascht und verwirrt, schaute der junge Saiyajin zu dem Prinzen, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die soeben noch gezeigte Verletzlichkeit. 

 „Wieso...", Kakarott kam nicht dazu seine Frage zu Ende zu stellen. Vegeta schnellte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen seines Kampfanzuges und riss ihn halb nach oben.

„Denkst du vielleicht, ich lass mich nach Belieben oft küssen?"

Kakarott spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Halb verlegen murmelte er, „Aber, ich dachte..."

„Was?! Das ich in dich verknallt bin und du dir daher jede Freiheit herausnehmen kannst?" Um Vegetas Mundwinkel zuckte es verächtlich. Genauso schnell, wie er Kakarott gepackt hatte, stieß er ihn auch wieder von sich und der junge Saiyajin landete ein zweites Mal auf seinem Hintern. 

„Vielleicht bin ich es tatsächlich", fuhr der Prinz mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme fort, „doch das ist jetzt unwichtig. Mir scheint eher, dass du eine sehr wichtige Sache vergessen hast! Du hast mir einmal sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du hinter Vel her bist! Dass du ihn willst und nicht mich. Also, was soll das Ganze? Haben sich deine Gefühle plötzlich so schnell geändert oder erhoffst du dir irgendwelche Begünstigungen am Hofe, wenn du dich an mich ranmachst?"

Kakarott war es, als hätte er eine schwere Ohrfeige erhalten. Diese Unterstellung ging zu weit, sie verletzte sein Ehrgefühl und das war etwas, was er nicht ertragen konnte.

Mit einem Satz, war er auf den Beinen und stob aufgebracht auf Vegeta zu. 

Beide landeten sie auf den harten Boden. 

„Jetzt hörst du mir mal genau zu", energisch umklammerte der junge Saiyajin die Handgelenke des verdutzten Prinzen. „Ich habe nie ein Hehl aus meinen Gefühlen für Vel gemacht, das weißt du ganz genau, doch mit deiner Behauptung gehst du jetzt eindeutig zu weit."

„Ach ja? Dann erklär mir dein Verhalten", knurrte Vegeta bissig.

Kakarott versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Im Stillen musste er ja Vegeta recht geben. Sein Verhalten war selbst für ihn kaum nachvollziehbar. Einerseits glaubte er, den Prinzen nicht zu lieben und andererseits fühlte er sich immer mehr zu ihm hingezogen. 

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über Vegetas Gesicht schweifen. Die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammengezogen, die schmalen Lippen eng aneinandergepresst. Merkmale für ein grimmiges Aussehen und der junge Saiyajin wäre auch beinahe darauf hereingefallen, wenn er nicht im selben Moment die unruhig flackernden Augen bemerkt hätte. Sie passten nicht in das Bild, welches der Prinz offensichtlich bemüht war, abzugeben. Und deutlich konnte er plötzlich die Unsicherheit aus ihnen herauslesen. Unsicherheit und eine Art... Flehen? Nach was? 

Kakarott spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Er räusperte sich kurz, ehe er schließlich leise murmelte, „Tut mir leid, dafür habe ich selber noch keine Erklärung gefunden." Zögernd senkte er seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nur eins... dass du mich manchmal ziemlich verrückt machst." Dann gab er seinem Drang nach und legte rasch seine Lippen auf Vegetas Mund. Fast rechnete er damit, jeden Moment von Vegeta heruntergestoßen zu werden, doch zu seiner Überraschung verhielt sich der Prinz ruhig. Mutiger geworden, presste er seinen Mund einen Anflug fester auf die Lippen und endlich spürte er, wie Vegeta langsam den leichten Druck zu erwidern begann. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und umgehend tauchte Kakarott seine Zunge in die warme feuchte Mundhöhle hinein. Er glaubte ein ersticktes Stöhnen zu hören, dann wurde der Kuss plötzlich leidenschaftlicher. Heiß und ungebändigt umschlängelten sich ihre Zungen und auch Kakarott konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen. 

Längst hatte er Vegeta losgelassen und seine Hände in dessen schwarzen Haarschopf verkrallt. 

War es heute das erste Mal, dass er überhaupt bemerkte, wie gut der Prinz schmeckte? 

Wie weich und anschmiegsam seine Lippen waren? 

Kakarott verlor sich immer mehr in dem Kuss. In seinen Ohren dröhnte laut sein eigener Herzschlag und nahezu betäubt, fühlte er, wie sich ein schmerzhaftes Verlangen in seiner Leistengegend bemerkbar machte. 

'Es ist nur Begehren! Es kann nur Begehren sein!' 

Noch nie hatte er so etwas Erstaunliches gefühlt.

Schweratmend löste der junge Saiyajin seine Lippen und schaute benommen in Vegetas Augen. Der keuchende Atem des Prinzen strich ihm warm über das Gesicht. Kakarott brachte kein einziges Wort hervor und auch Vegeta schwieg. Es schien, als ob beide ahnten, dass dieser Moment zu kostbar war, um ihn durch irgendwelche banalen Worte zu zerstören.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Vegetas Puls. Er war noch ganz überwältigt von dem eben Geschehenen und musste stark gegen seinen Wunsch ankämpfen, Kakarott nicht einfach wieder an sich zu ziehen und ihn erneut zu küssen. Die Nähe des Saiyajins verdeutlichte ihm einmal mehr aufs Neueste, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Im Handumdrehen hatte es Kakarott geschafft, seinen Widerstand zum schmelzen zu bringen. Umso mehr schmerzte dagegen das Wissen, dass die Gegenliebe nicht ihm, sondern seinem Bruder gehörte. 

„Baka, runter von mir", knurrte er leise und durchbrach damit wissentlich, das zartgeknüpfte Band der stillen Vertrautheit.

Kakarott blinzelte verstört. Das eben noch so weiche Antlitz des Prinzen, war einem finsteren Minenspiel gewichen. Zu durcheinander von dem ganzen Chaos, das in ihm herrschte, gehorchte er widerspruchslos und stand auf. 

Auch Vegeta erhob sich hastig.

„Du solltest jetzt zu diesem Oberältesten fliegen", meinte er schroff, setzte selber zum Abflug an, als ihn Kakarotts Worte noch einmal zurückhielten.

„Vegeta... was war das eben?"

So gleichgültig wie möglich, zuckte Vegeta mit seinen Schultern. „Nichts von Belang, nehme ich an." 

Hastig, um nicht noch auf die Idee zu kommen, irgendeinen Blödsinn von sich zu geben, schoss er in den Himmel.

Kakarott sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Nichts von Belang?" Er musste leicht grinsen, dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Sieben leuchtend gelbe Kugeln, lagen kreisförmig vor der Behausung des Oberältesten beieinander. 

Die Namekianer, unter ihnen auch Dende, hatten ihn bereits erwartet.

Verlegen wehrte Kakarott die strahlend hervorgebrachten Dankesworte ab. Es war Vegetas Verdienst und nicht seiner. Nachdem er auch noch den Dank des Oberältesten über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, war es dann endlich soweit.

Mit angehaltenem Atem, lauschte Kakarott den fremden Wortlauten, die der kleine Dende, als Belohnung für seine Tapferkeit, aufsagen durfte, um den Drachen herbeizurufen.

Das folgende Spektakel aus hereinbrechender Dunkelheit, faszinierenden Farb- und Lichtreflexen, die in einem blendenden Inferno aus den Kugeln schossen, machte ihn genauso sprachlos, wie der kurz darauf erscheinende riesige Drache. 

„Ihr habt drei Wünsche frei, sprecht!"

Drei Wünsche? Aufgewühlt, sah sich der junge Saiyajin nach dem Oberältesten um. Dieser erwiderte nur freundlich nickend seinen Blick.

Dende tippte ihn leicht an, „Dein Wunsch, sag ihn mir!"

„Äh, ja. Moment noch!" 

Kakarotts Gedanken rasten. Erneut sah er zu dem Oberältesten, dann hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst und rief mit fester Stimme, „Bitte, gewährt mir auch die anderen beiden Wünsche!"

„Ein Wunsch war ausgemacht, tut mir leid. Die Anderen brauchen wir, um die Zerstörungen wieder rückgängig zu machen!"

Die Antwort des Ältesten klang endgültig und Kakarott unterdrückte still einen Fluch. Wie gern hätte er mit einem weiteren Wunsch, Vegetas Schwanz wieder nachwachsen lassen, oder ihm und Vel die quälenden Erinnerungen der Vergewaltigung genommen. 

Er seufzte leise und wandte sich wieder an den wartenden kleinen Namekianer. „Ich möchte, dass Vel wieder zum Leben erwacht."

Dende übersetzte seinen Wunsch in seiner eigenen Sprache und nur wenige Sekunden später, sprach der Drache dröhnend, „Euer Wunsch ist erfüllt!"

So schnell? Kakarott wollte es kaum glauben. 

'Vel lebt wieder', war sein nächster Gedanke. Erleichterung und Freude durchfluteten ihn. Sein Herz pochte. Er musste sich jetzt schleunigst zum Raumschiff begeben, denn Vegeta würde sich wohl kaum die Mühe machen, seinen Bruder aus dem gläsernen Gefäß zu befreien.

Er wartete noch, bis Dende den zweiten Wunsch in seiner Sprache geäußert hatte, bevor er sich schnell zu verabschieden begann.

„Eins noch ", wandte sich der Oberälteste ein letztes Mal mit ernstem Tonfall an den Saiyajin.

„Sag deinem König, dass unser Drache nie wieder für jemanden erscheinen wird. Wir werden die Kugeln zerstören, bevor sie noch mehr blutdürstige Kreaturen an Land ziehen!"

Kakarott nickte verstehend, dann zögerte er nicht länger und war im nächsten Moment im Schwarz des Himmels verschwunden.

Vel hatte Mühe, seine Augen offen zuhalten. Eine ziemlich zähe Flüssigkeit schien dies eisern verhindern zu wollen. Wo war er bloß? Mit den Händen tastete er sich vorwärts; stieß auf eine glatte, gewölbte Oberfläche und kämpfte sich nun auch mit seinem restlichen Körper durch den dickflüssigen Brei, bis er deutlich vor sich eine Scheibe erkennen konnte. Eine Scheibe? Er presste sein Gesicht dagegen. Dahinter lag eindeutig ein Raum und ebenso eindeutig befand er sich nach weiterem Umhertasten in einer Art Behälter. Ihm fiel jedoch kein plausibler Grund ein, warum er sich hier drin befinden sollte. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Was war passiert, bevor sie ihn hier reingesteckt hatten? Doch so sehr er auch überlegte, alles schien sich hinter einer breiten wabernden Schicht aus Finsternis zu verbergen. Warum kam keiner, um nach ihm zu sehen? Ihn hier rauszuholen? Langsam fühlte er Panik in sich aufsteigen. Verdammt, er konnte noch nicht einmal um Hilfe schreien. 

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit sah Vel einen spärlichen Lichtschein. Aufgeregt drückte er sich wieder gegen die Scheibe. Jemand musste gerade hereingekommen sein. Und tatsächlich konnte er verschwommen eine Gestalt ausmachen. Sie näherte sich ihm und dann konnte er sie auch erkennen.

Vegeta! Unkontrolliert begann Vels Körper plötzlich zu zittern und kalte nackte Angst durchflutete ihn. Warum, wusste er nicht, es war nur eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl, zu schrecklich, um es zu hinterforschen. 

Die Flüssigkeit, die den Behälter ausfüllte, begann sich zu leeren. Hatte sich Vel vorher noch sehnlichst gewünscht hier heraus zu kommen, so traf nun das genaue Gegenteil zu. Er wollte nicht raus. Hier drin war er sicher! 

Viel zu schnell, war der Tank leer und auch die letzte Sicherheit, die Glaswand, verschwand vor den entsetzten Augen des Jungen. Er war außerstande, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren.

„Hmpf, nun komm schon da runter und geh dich waschen", hörte er Vegeta ungeduldig rufen.

Vel versuchte seine lähmende Angst abzuschütteln. Vegetas Stimme hatte doch gar nicht gefährlich geklungen?

Vorsichtig, setzte er einen Fuß auf die kleine Stufe, die von dem Podest hinab führte. Seine Füße waren glitschig, so wie sein ganzer Körper. Ein Geländer an dem er sich festhalten konnte, gab es nicht. 

Er rutschte schon nach dem ersten Schritt aus und wäre schwer gestürzt, wenn ihn Vegeta nicht sofort aufgefangen hätte. 

Die Berührung ging wie ein elektrischer Impuls durch Vels Körper. 

„NEIN!", er keuchte laut auf. Urplötzlich war alles wieder da. Die ganzen Erinnerungen. In schrecklichen Bildern prasselten sie auf ihn ein. Vels Ohren dröhnten. Er hörte sich selbst schreien. Mit aller Kraft, die ihm zur Verfügung stand, stieß er Vegeta von sich. Hielt sich in namenlosem Entsetzen die Ohren zu und sank in die Knie. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu schreien.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Junge", hörte er Vegeta zischen. Sein Arm wurde umklammert und er fühlte, wie er hochgerissen wurde.

Vel wehrte sich verzweifelt. „Nein, lass mich los! Fass mich nicht an!"

Vegeta gab ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige.

Wimmernd fiel Vel nach hinten. Seine Wange brannte. Hasserfüllt starrte er seinen Bruder an, dann streckte er langsam seine Hand zu ihm aus und rief, „er hat mich vergewaltigt. Mich, seinen eigenen Bruder!"

Nur langsam drang die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu Vegeta durch. 

Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe und stockend folgte er dem Blick von Vels Augen.

~*~

**34. Kapitel**

~*~

Für einen Moment hegte Vegeta noch die Hoffnung, dass sich alles nur als ein böser Traum entpuppen und er in Kürze, zwar keuchend und schwitzend, aber trotzdem erleichtert, in seinem Bett aufwachen würde. Doch er wusste  natürlich, dass es kein Traum war, egal wie sehr ihn diese Szenerie auch an einen solchen erinnerte. Der ungläubige Gesichtsausdruck seines Leibwächters war genauso echt, wie das entfernt zu vernehmende Schluchzen von Vel.

Kakarott hatte jedes einzelne Wort mitbekommen, wusste nun von seinem schändlichen Geheimnis, das er nie hatte preisgeben wollen. 

Vegeta biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Nun war alles aus. Falls Kakarott je etwas für ihn empfunden haben sollte, so war dies gewiss jetzt vorbei. 

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist", hörte er den jungen Saiyajin monoton in seine Richtung murmeln. Die tiefe Enttäuschung, die dabei aus seinen Augen flammte, war für Vegeta fast noch schlimmer zu verkraften, als wenn er ihn sofort angebrüllt hätte. 

Unfähig, den Blick länger standzuhalten senkte er seine Augen und seine Schultern sackten in einer hilflosen Geste nach unten. Er würde es nicht leugnen. 

Er hörte, wie Kakarott die Luft ausstieß. Im nächsten Augenblick gruben sich schmerzhaft stahlharte Finger in seine Oberarme und schüttelten ihn durch. 

„Sieh mich an, Vegeta. Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören. Hast du Vel vergewaltigt?" 

Deutlich war der flehentliche Ton herauszuhören, die Verzweiflung... bitte, lass es nicht wahr sein. 

Vegeta schnitt es tief ins Herz. 

Er presste ein leises, „Ja", hervor. Seine Augen hielt er weiterhin gesenkt. Er wollte nicht den Hass und den Ekel in Kakarotts Gesicht lesen müssen.

Eine nahezu gespenstische Stille hatte sich nach seinem Eingeständnis über den gesamten Raum gelegt. Selbst Vels Schluchzen war verstummt. Vegeta wagte kaum zu atmen. Der Druck an seinen Oberarmen hatte sich verstärkt, doch das war auch bisher die einzige erkennbare Reaktion von seinem Leibwächter.

'Warum schreit er mich nicht an oder zeigt mir sonst irgendwie seine Verachtung', fragte sich der Prinz dumpf. Alles wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als dieses entsetzliche Schweigen.

Zu seiner Verblüffung lockerte sich plötzlich der feste Griff von Kakarotts Händen und sie glitten, wie ihn Zeitlupe, langsam an seinen Armen nach unten. 

„Warum nur?"

Vegeta schüttelte benommen seinen Kopf. Er würde sein Verhalten ohnehin kaum erklären können. Die schweren Schuldgefühle, die seitdem immer wieder in ihm aufgelodert waren, hatte er bis jetzt tief in sein Innerstes verbannt gehabt. Und das Einzige, was er als Entschuldigung hätte hervorbringen können, wäre, dass er damals Vel hatte verletzen wollen, dass er außer sich gewesen war, wütend und von Eifersucht geplagt und nicht eine Sekunde lang an die möglichen Konsequenzen seiner Tat gedacht hatte. Selbst in seinen Ohren, würde diese Erklärung nur fadenscheinig klingen. Er schwieg daher und presste seine Lippen fest zusammen.

Kakarott drängte merkwürdigerweise nicht weiter auf eine Antwort von ihm, fragte nur noch leise, „war es die Nacht nach deinem Geburtstagsbankett?" Und als Vegeta zögernd nickte, wandte er sich von ihm mit einem Seufzer ab und schritt auf Vel zu. 

Der Prinz starrte ihm verstört hinterher. Er hatte Vorwürfe, Zorn erwartet, aber nicht dieses schweigsame Abkehren von ihm. Es tat trotzdem weh und er widerstand nur schwer dem Bedürfnis einfach fortzulaufen.

Stattdessen beobachtete er mit einem beinah selbstquälerischen Interesse seinen Bruder und Kakarott. 

Vel hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet. Er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper, doch zu seiner Angst hatte sich nun auch Wut gestellt. Gerade von dem jungen Saiyajin, hatte er sich mehr Beistand erhofft. Hatte ihm dieser nicht einst seine Freundschaft angeboten? War er nicht damals fast ausgerastet, als er die blauen Flecken und blutunterlaufenen Stellen an seinem Körper entdeckt hatte? Warum verhielt er sich so still? Warum spie er Vegeta nicht seinen ganzen Abscheu entgegen? Dann durchzuckte es ihn, wie ein Blitz. Natürlich, Kakarott hatte sich ja mit Vegeta verbündet gehabt. Sein Körper im Austausch gegen den Seinigen. Wie hatte er es nur vergessen können! 

Vel fühlte sich mehr denn je verraten und er wich zurück, als er den Saiyajin auf sich zukommen sah.

Kakarott blieb stehen. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Bitte, verzeih mir."

Die Augen des jungen Halbsaiyajins weiteten sich für einen Moment lang überrascht. Dennoch blieb er misstrauisch und auch der feindselige Ausdruck verschwand nicht ganz aus seiner Miene. „Was soll ich dir verzeihen?"

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass sich Vegeta an dir vergangen hat. Ich habe ihn damals abgewiesen und er wollte mich damit bestrafen und nicht dich!" 

Nun war Vel gänzlich verblüfft. Kakarott bat ihn um Verzeihung wegen dem, was ihm sein Bruder angetan hatte? Bevor er sich von seiner Überraschung erholen konnte, hörte er den Saiyajin weitersprechen. „Weiterhin bitte ich dich um Verzeihung, wegen dem Gespräch, das du, ohne es zu wollen, belauscht hattest. Ohne den Hintergrund zu kennen, musstest du natürlich die falschen Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Glaub mir, ich hätte dich niemals zu etwas gezwungen, was du nicht gewollt hättest."

Vel musste erst einmal tief durchatmen. Die Worte des Saiyajins hatten zwar ehrlich geklungen, aber seine Zweifel noch nicht ausgeräumt.

Unsicher sah er Kakarott in die Augen, suchte dort die Bestätigung, wie ernst dieser es meinte und erst als er nichts Gegenteiliges in ihnen lesen konnte, entspannte er sich sichtbar. Er glaubte ihm. 

Kakarott lächelte erleichtert. Vel hatte verstanden und verzieh ihm offensichtlich. Langsam trat er noch einen Schritt auf den Jüngeren zu, doch der wich sogleich zurück, hielt den Abstand bei und hob abwehrend seine Hand. „Nein nicht, bleib da stehen!"

„Was hast du", fragte der Saiyajin verwirrt.

„Ich... ich will nicht, dass mir jemand zu nahe kommt. Berührungen sind im Moment für mich unerträglich... bitte geh... und auch Vegeta soll den Raum verlassen."

Die stockende Stimme und die Panik, die dabei in den Augen des Jungen flimmerte, ließen Kakarotts Herz vor Mitleid fast überquellen.

Auch wenn es ihm nicht leicht fiel, Vel gerade jetzt alleine zu lassen, so respektierte er letztendlich dessen Wunsch und verließ nach einem zustimmenden Nicken den Raum. 

Vegeta hatte sich ihm wortlos angeschlossen und kaum waren sie im Gang draußen angelangt, steuerte er seine Kabine an. 

Nachdenklich blickte ihm der junge Saiyajin hinterher, sah, wie dieser hinter der Tür verschwand und erst nach einer geraumen Weile ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er folgte dem Prinzen.

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete Kakarott die Tür.

 Den überraschten Blick Vegetas ignorierend, ging er zielstrebig auf ihn zu und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. 

„Was... mpf...", weiter kam der Prinz mit seiner Frage nicht. Kakarott hatte ihm die Lippen mit seinem Mund verschlossen. 

Vegeta war völlig perplex. Er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, über das eigenartige Verhalten Kakarotts, nachzudenken, denn dieser ließ ihm einfach keine Zeit dafür. Im Nu hatte die Zunge Vegetas Mundraum erobert, strich forsch und hitzig über die Innenwände und forderte den Prinzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel heraus. Vegeta nahm es mit einem erstickten Stöhnen an. Als er dann auch noch Kakarotts Hände über seinen Körper gleiten fühlte, war es um seine Sinne geschehen. Die Berührungen brachten sein Blut zum kochen. Er spürte sie überall an seinem Körper, selbst durch den Schutzpanzer hindurch und sie hinterließen ein brennendes Verlangen. 

Der Kuss wurde immer zügelloser, nur unterbrochen durch erregte Keuchlaute. 

Irgendwann später, fand sich Vegeta mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gelehnt wieder. Kakarotts heißer Atem fegte über seinen Nacken und eine Hand war vorn in seiner Hose verschwunden.

„Ist dir das unangenehm?", hörte er seinen Leibwächter mit heiserer Stimme fragen.

„Hnng... was soll diese Frage!"

„Hättest du Angst mit mir zu schlafen?", bohrte Kakarott weiter.

Langsam dämmerte es Vegeta, worauf der junge Saiyajin abzielte und es hatte ungefähr den selben Effekt, wie ein eisiger Schwall kalten Wassers.

Er drehte sich schlagartig zu ihm um und hieb ihm seine Faust in den Magen. 

 „Dir geht es demnach nur um Vel, ist das richtig? Hast du deswegen versucht mich heiß zu machen, um zu testen, wie ich reagiere?" 

Vegeta bebte vor Zorn. 

„Und wenn schon... du bist schließlich nicht ganz unschuldig an seinem jetzigen Zustand." Die beinah gleichgültig hervorgebrachten Worte, trafen Vegeta unerwartet tief. Sich mühsam beherrschend, kehrte er Kakarott den Rücken zu. 

Der junge Saiyajin seufzte. „Bitte versteh mich. Ich möchte Vel helfen. Du hast doch dasselbe, wie er durchgemacht."

„Du hättest mich bloß fragen brauchen, statt so eine Show mit mir abzuziehen."

Verlegen murmelte Kakarott, „Tut mir leid. Das Ganze war spontan. Ich hatte es nicht geplant."

„Baka", gab Vegeta leise zurück. 

Eine Weile herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen, dann drehte sich der Prinz jählings wieder zu seinem Leibwächter um, das Gesicht spöttisch verzogen. „Nun, du wirst ja wohl gemerkt haben, dass mich 'das Ganze' nicht kalt gelassen hat und ich wäre auch noch weiter gegangen. Ist damit deine Frage beantwortet? Dann stell die Nächste!"

Überrascht von Vegetas Sinneswandel, konnte ihn Kakarott einen Moment lang nur anstarren. Kurz zögerte er noch, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte, „Wieso ist Vel so ängstlich, während es dir scheinbar gar nichts ausmacht?"

 „Vel ist eben ein Schwächling, ein Halbblut", knurrte Vegeta verächtlich, als er jedoch Kakarotts zusammengezogene Augenbrauen bemerkte, lenkte er beruhigend ein, „Was weiß ich. Er hat eben noch keine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet sammeln können."

Der junge Saiyajin nickte leicht, dies wäre immerhin eine plausible Erklärung. 

„Könntest du nicht mit Vel darüber reden und versuchen ihm die Angst zu nehmen?"

„Pah, er zittert doch schon allein vor Angst, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich der geeignete Gesprächspartner für ihn bin!"

„Bitte, Vegeta!" Kakarott legte dem Prinzen seine Hände auf die Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ihr habt Beide das Gleiche erlebt und außerdem bist du es ihm schuldig!"

„Damit du mit ihm ins Bett gehen kannst?"

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung", erinnerte ihn der junge Saiyajin.

Vegeta schnaubte kurz und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.

'Ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich mich darauf einlassen würde. Vel ist mir egal!'

'Aber nicht Kakarott', hörte er eine innere Stimme rufen und spürte gleichzeitig das vertraute Ziehen in seiner Brust.

Widerwillig murmelte er schließlich, „In Ordnung. Ich rede später mit ihm."

Kakarott strahlte ihn erleichtert an.

„Danke!"

„Hmpf, und jetzt verschwinde. Ich will mich umziehen. In zehn Minuten starte ich das Raumschiff."

Immer noch grinsend, gab ihm der Jüngere einen kurzen Kuss, dann schritt er zur Tür.

Im Hinausgehen hörte er noch, wie ihm Vegeta mürrisch nachrief, „Kakarott, nur damit du es weißt, du hast manchmal ein absolut dämliches Grinsen im Gesicht!"

~*~

**35. Kapitel**

~*~

Vel saß zusammengekauert am Boden und hatte seine Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Die Augen fest zukneifend und den Kopf verzweifelt schüttelnd, versuchte er den schrecklichen bildgewaltigen Erinnerungen zu entkommen. 

Doch es half nichts. Sie waren in seinem Kopf und spulten das Geschehene ab, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Er sah sie genau vor sich. Zarbon und Dodoria. Beide ein schmutziges Grinsen im Gesicht, während sie sich auf eine barbarische Weise an ihm vergingen. Vel glaubte noch jetzt den Schmerz zu spüren, seine Angst, die Schreie, die er ausgestoßen hatte... dann das gefährliche Knacken eines Knochens, als sie ihm den Arm herumgerissen hatten.

Ein gequältes Wimmern entrang sich dem jungen Halbsaiyajin. Der Schmerz schien ihm so real, als ob er ihn noch einmal durchleiden musste. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Bildern zu entkommen, setzte schließlich all seine Willenskraft ein und zwang sich an das Letzte zu denken, bevor er... Bevor er was? 

Keuchend schlug Vel seine Augen auf und im selben Moment fügte sich das letzte Bild nahtlos, wie ein fertiges Puzzleteilchen, an die vorangegangen Bilder an. Es war Zarbon gewesen, den er zuletzt gesehen hatte. Zarbons Gesicht. Es war ganz nah gewesen, so nah, dass er damals seinen Atem hatte riechen können. Die Augen böse funkelnd. Dann hatte sich eine Hand um seinen Nacken gelegt... dem jungen Halbsaiyajin entfuhr ein Stöhnen und seine Hand umfasste wie von selbst seinen Hals. Zarbon hatte ihm den Hals umgedreht. Er war tot gewesen! Das kann nicht sein! 

„Ich lebe doch noch!", entfuhr es ihm. 

Verwirrt stand Vel auf und sah an sich herunter. Immer noch war sein Körper mit dieser zähen Flüssigkeit bedeckt, die sich nur schwerlich ihren Weg abwärts bahnte. Aber ansonsten war er heil, nichts tat ihm weh. Als er schließlich das schmierige Zeug von seiner Brust wischte, konnte er noch nicht einmal die kleinste Wunde auf seiner Haut entdecken. 

Vollkommen irritiert, kniff sich der junge Halbsaiyajin in den Arm und rieb sich sofort die schmerzende Stelle. Nein, er befand sich in keinem Traum. Aber was war dann passiert? Wieso befand er sich hier? Und was war das überhaupt für ein Raum? 

Genau in diesem Moment begann der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu beben. Er vernahm noch ein leises Dröhnen, dann spürte er plötzlich einen immensen Druck und sein Körper wurde nach unten gerissen. 

Vel keuchte vor Überraschung laut auf. Der Raum hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Ganz deutlich fühlte er, wie es aufwärts ging und langsam begann er zu ahnen, wo er sich befand. Nach einer Weile ließ der starke Druck nach. Er konnte sich wieder erheben und sah sich sofort suchend in dem Zimmer um. Schließlich entdeckte er eine kleine Luke. Sofort lief er zu ihr hin und ungläubig schaute er nach draußen. Die Schwärze des Alls, aufgehellt durch Tausende von leuchtenden Sternen, erstreckte sich in einer unendlichen Weite vor seinen Augen. Er war also tatsächlich in einem Raumschiff. Noch mehr Fragen stürmten auf den jungen Halbsaiyajin ein. Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Wieso waren sie in einem Raumschiff unterwegs? Was war ihr Ziel oder wo waren sie gewesen? Kurz rang er mit sich, ob er Kakarott aufsuchen und diesen um Klärung bitten sollte, doch hastig schob er den Plan wieder bei Seite. Der Schock, den Vegeta bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, die plötzlich auf ihn einstürzenden Erinnerungen, all das steckte noch viel zu tief in seinen Gliedern. Er wollte weder Einen sehen, noch sonst jemanden in seine Nähe lassen.

Vel atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Zuerst brauchte er eine Dusche und neue Kleidung, alles weitere konnte noch warten. 

Systematisch begann er den Raum nach etwas Anziehbarem abzusuchen, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung befanden sich in dem in der Wand eingelassenen Schrank, nur medizinische Versorgungsartikel, wie Binden, Kompressen und ähnliches.

Nervös begab er sich schließlich zur schleusenähnlichen Tür, lauschte dort, ob irgendwelche Schritte zu hören waren und erst als er sicher war, dass alles ruhig war, betätigte er den kleinen Schalter zum öffnen. Ein schneller Blick in den Gang, beruhigte ihn. Niemand war zu sehen oder zu hören. Trotzdem betrat er den Flur mit größter Vorsicht. Der Gang war zwar nicht sehr lang, aber die vielen Türen verunsicherten ihn. Er wusste nicht, wer oder was sich dahinter verbarg und welchen Raum er für sich nutzen konnte. 

Auf gut Glück öffnete er die erstbeste Tür und war erleichtert, als er dahinter eine leere Schlafkabine fand. Rasch schlüpfte er hinein, die Tür sofort wieder verschließend.

Vegeta warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die technischen Daten am Kontrollpult und war zufrieden mit dem was er sah. Wenn keine unvorhergesehenen Störungen auftraten, würden sie in drei Tagen wieder daheim sein.  Er löste den Gurt an seinem Sitz, blieb aber noch sitzen und starrte düster durch die Scheibe ins All. Jetzt im Nachhinein bereute er es beinahe, dass er sich von Kakarott dazu hatte überreden lassen, mit Vel zu sprechen. Sollte er diesem Schwächling etwa erzählen, was er selber durchgemacht hatte oder ihn vielleicht gar noch trösten? Verdammt, dabei hatte er selber den Missbrauch an seinem Körper noch nicht verarbeitet. Er hatte ihn bisher nur in eine dunkle Ecke seinen Bewusstseins verbannt gehabt. Doch vorhin, als sich sein Leibwächter so dicht von hinten an ihn herangepresst hatte, da waren neben der Erregung auch urplötzlich die Erinnerungen wieder da gewesen. Er hatte für einen Moment regelrecht Panik in sich gespürt gehabt und nur durch seinen bloßen Willen und weil er wusste, dass es Kakarott war, der hinter ihm stand, hatte er es geschafft, sie wieder zu verdrängen und den Jüngeren nicht sofort von sich wegzustoßen. Vegeta gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber er hatte tatsächlich Angst gehabt. Doch dies vor Kakarott zuzugeben... das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.

Verdrießlich schob Vegeta seine unerfreulichen Gedanken bei Seite und stand auf. Das Gespräch mit Vel konnte noch warten. Zuerst würde er sich eine Mütze voll Schlaf gönnen.

Auch Kakarott hatte sich in seine Kabine zurückgezogen und versuchte ein wenig zu schlafen. Doch der Aufruhr in seinem Inneren, machte es ihm fast unmöglich. Es war schon merkwürdig. Bis vor kurzem war er noch fest davon überzeugt gewesen in Vel verliebt zu sein, doch nun? Sein Herz hatte zwar heftiger als sonst geschlagen, als er ihn wiedergesehen hatte, aber mehr als ein tiefes Mitgefühl hatte er für ihn dabei nicht empfunden. Währenddessen bei Vegeta... Himmel, er begehrte ihn und dass mit einer solchen Inbrunst, die ihm beinahe schon Angst bereitete. Angst dem Prinzen gänzlich zu verfallen. Was wusste er denn, wie Vegeta in Wahrheit für ihn fühlte. Er nahm zwar an, dass er ihm nicht gleichgültig war, aber ob diese Gefühle auch Liebe waren? Und durfte er sich überhaupt auf eine Liebesbeziehung mit dem Prinzen einlassen?  Er war schließlich nur ein einfacher Krieger, im weitesten Sinne ein Diener. Was, wenn Vegeta irgendwann von ihm genug haben würde und er sich in der Zwischenzeit bereits hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt hätte? 

Kakarott sog scharf die Luft ein, als er sich die nächste Frage stellte. 'Aber bin ich das nicht schon längst?' Energisch wehrte er sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Soweit durfte er es erst gar nicht kommen lassen. Vegeta würde nie mit ihm eine Bindung fürs Leben eingehen. Als Thronfolger hatte  er sowieso die Pflicht sich irgendwann einmal eine Partnerin zu nehmen und mit ihr einen Erben zu zeugen. 

Noch lange wälzte sich Kakarott unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her, bis er schließlich in einen wenig erquicklichen Schlaf fiel.

Nur wenige Stunden später durchbrach ein langanhaltender gellender Schrei die friedfertige Ruhe des kleinen Raumschiffs. Der junge Saiyajin fuhr erschrocken aus seinem Bett hoch.

'Vel', war sein erster Gedanke. Eiligst schlüpfte er in eine Hose, rannte in den Gang hinaus und wäre beinahe mit Vegeta zusammengeprallt, der gerade an seiner Tür vorbeilief.

Im stillen Einvernehmen nickten sie sich zu und hasteten gemeinsam zu dem Raum, aus welchem der Schrei kam.

Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, erschütterte den jungen Saiyajin. Selbst Vegeta war auffallend blass geworden, wie Kakarott nach einem raschen Seitenblick bemerkte.

Vel schrie immer noch. Das Laken unter ihm war völlig zerwühlt und sein Körper bäumte sich in einem fort auf. Es sah aus, als ob er gerade einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner führte. Tränen liefen ihm dabei über das schmale Gesicht und die Arme waren abwehrend nach oben ausgestreckt. Unterbrochen wurden die Schreie nur durch ein flehendes, „Nein, nicht!"

Kakarott konnte es nicht länger mitansehen. Schnell war er an Vels Bett, umfasste den Jungen an den Oberarmen und rüttelte ihn. 

„Wach auf, Vel. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Es ist nur ein Alptraum, hörst du?"

Keuchend schlug der junge Halbsaiyajin seine Augen auf. Sein Blick war leer und die pure Angst war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Heftig wehrte er sich gegen den Griff, mit dem ihn Kakarott festhielt. 

„Loslassen, verschwinde, ich will nicht... nicht noch einmal!"

„Es ist nur ein Alptraum", wiederholte der Saiyajin ruhig und in einem besänftigenden Ton. Doch er drang immer noch nicht zu dem Jungen durch. Vel nahm ihn überhaupt nicht wahr.

Vegeta, der bisher alles reglos beobachtet hatte, reichte es. Er schob Kakarott kurzerhand bei Seite, zischte, „Lass mich das machen", und schlug mit der flachen Hand, seinem Halbbruder ins Gesicht. 

Der Schlag brachte Vel endlich wieder zur Besinnung. Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner brennenden Wange und bestürzt sah er zu den beiden Saiyajins.

„Was macht ihr hier?"

Gleichzeitig angelte er nach seiner Decke, richtete sich halb auf und versuchte den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und den Saiyajins zu bringen.

Vegeta hatte für diese Aktion nur ein verächtliches Lächeln übrig. „Wir haben dich gerade von einem unschönen Traum befreit", knurrte er.

„Geht's wieder?", erkundigte sich Kakarott besorgt.

Vel nickte unsicher. Seine Augen flackerten nervös von Kakarott zu Vegeta. Er bemerkte, wie der jüngere Saiyajin dem Prinzen einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und dieser daraufhin einen Knurrlaut ausstieß, den man als Zustimmung bezeichnen konnte. Vel war verwirrt. Was ging da vor sich?

Zu seinem Entsetzen sah er, wie sich jetzt Kakarott aus dem Zimmer entfernte, während sein Bruder zurück blieb. Dem jungen Halbsaiyajin kroch es kalt über den Rücken. Warum ging Vegeta nicht auch? Was wollte er noch von ihm? Automatisch zog er seine Decke enger um seinen Körper.

Vegeta musterte mit gerunzelter Stirn den ängstlichen Jungen. Und erst nach einer ganzen Weile murmelte er schließlich, „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich tu dir schon nichts!"

„Was willst du dann?"

„Mit dir reden."

„Mit mir reden?", echote Vel verdutzt. „Worüber?"

Vegeta zuckte kurz mit seinen Schultern, „Keine Ahnung, über alles mögliche."

Der junge Halbsaiyajin war mehr als nur überrascht. Nicht nur das sein Bruder mit ihm reden wollte, was noch nie vorgekommen war, sondern auch, dass er ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten, nahezu freundlich zu ihm war. Vel spürte wie seine Angst etwas nachließ und da Vegeta nichts weiter sagte, beschloss er den Anfang zu machen. Leise fragte er, „Wieso sind wir in einem Raumschiff unterwegs?"

„Du warst tot und Vater hat mir und Kakarott den Auftrag gegeben nach Namek zu fliegen und dich mit den Dragonballs wieder lebendig zu machen. Nun, wie du selber sehen kannst, lebst du wieder und wir befinden uns auf den Rückweg nach Hause."

Vel schluckte und hatte seine Not, all die Informationen zu verdauen. Er war also doch tot gewesen. Dragonballs? Was waren das für Dinger? Und sein Vater hatte...? 

„Ist das wahr", hakte er ungläubig nach. „Vater hat euch auf die Reise geschickt, um mich wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen?"

„Ja." Vegeta lächelte dünn. Der Blick seines Halbbruders haftete immer noch völlig perplex auf ihn und leise begann er Vel alles ausführlicher zu erzählen. Wie sie ihn gefunden hatten, das anschließende Gespräch mit dem König und auch die Begegnung mit Freezer und seinen Männern auf Namek, sowie den Sieg über sie, umriss er in knappen Sätzen. Über seine Gefangennahme verlor er kein Wort.

Danach schwieg er und auch Vel sagte lange Zeit nichts. Er sah blass aus, den Blick hielt er nach unten gesenkt und seine Hände hatten sich fest in die Bettdecke verkrampft.

Dann lachte er plötzlich laut auf. Es klang hohl und bitter. „Die ganzen Jahre über, hat sich Vater einen Dreck um mich gekümmert. Musste ich erst sterben, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass ich auch noch irgendwo existiere?" Vel hob seinen Kopf und sah nun seinen Bruder wieder direkt an. Seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn. „Ich wünschte, ihr hättet mich nicht wieder lebendig gemacht. Was nützt es mir, wenn Zarbon und Dodoria tot sind? Werde ich dadurch vergessen können, was sie und auch du mir angetan haben?" 

 „Man kann alles vergessen, wenn man es nur will!", erwiderte Vegeta ohne Gefühlsregung.

Für einen Moment verschlug es Vel die Sprache und er konnte den Prinzen nur fassungslos anstarren. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen", rief er, dann fuhr er bissiger, als er es wollte fort, „Oder doch... natürlich meinst du es ernst, ha, woher sollst du auch wissen wie es ist, wenn man jahrelang von allen nur verspottet und als Schwächling bezeichnet wird. Was macht da so ein kleiner Missbrauch noch aus. Nicht wahr? So denkst du doch?"

Vegetas bisher ausdrucksloses Gesicht verfinsterte sich jäh und er beugte sich bedrohlich zu Vel, „Denkst du, du bist der Einzige, der vergewaltigt wurde? Wenn du es genau wissen willst, auch mich haben Zarbon und Dodoria in ihre dreckigen Hände bekommen und ihre perversen Spielchen mit mir getrieben. Doch im Gegensatz zu dir, heule und flenne ich nicht den ganzen Tag rum und schreie auf, wenn mich ein Mann berühren will!" Abrupt hielt Vegeta inne. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er soeben, ohne es gewollt zu haben, ausgeplaudert hatte. Fluchend richtete er sich auf und rang sichtlich nach Beherrschung. 

Vels Augen waren vollkommen verblüfft geweitet. Sein Bruder hatte dasselbe wie er durchmachen müssen? „Das... das wusste ich nicht!", stammelte er betroffen.

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, damit hausieren zu gehen." Vegeta fuhr sich mit einer Hand nervös durch die Haare. Verdammt, das Gespräch nahm langsam eine Wendung ein, die ihm gar nicht behagte. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er seinen Wunsch einfach zu gehen und setzte sich stattdessen auf die Bettkante. 

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, das Geschehene zu vergessen", murmelte er schließlich leise. 

Danach herrschte wieder Schweigen und erst Vel beendete es, als er zögernd fragte, „War... war es für dich auch... so schlimm?"

Er hörte, wie der Prinz scharf einatmete und für einen Augenblick konnte er einen düsteren Schatten über sein Profil huschen sehen. Die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Ja... es war schrecklich... und...", Vegeta rang mit sich, fügte dann aber doch noch flüsternd hinzu, „es tut mir leid, was ich dir damals angetan habe."

Vels Herz flog zu seinem Bruder. Er war selber erstaunt darüber, aber er konnte ihm nicht länger böse sein. Es war das erste Mal, dass er spürte, dass Vegeta es aufrichtig mit ihm meinte, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat. Und es war auch das erste Mal, dass er sich mit ihm auf eine seltsame Weise verbunden fühlte. Schüchtern berührte er ihn an der Schulter. Als sich daraufhin ihre Blicke trafen, nickte er leicht.

Überrascht hob Vegeta eine Augenbraue, „Du verzeihst mir?"

Vel nickte erneut. Er hatte plötzlich einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals und es fiel ihm schwer auszudrücken, was er fühlte. „Ich... ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du mir einmal ein wahrer Bruder sein würdest und... und dass du einmal wenigstens nett zu mir bist. Ich... ", hilflos hielt er inne. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und rasch senkte er seinen Kopf. 

Vegeta war es nicht entgangen und er war verblüfft über das Mitleid, dass er auf einmal für diesen Bastard empfand. Er seufzte leise, dann gab er sich einen Ruck, legte zögerlich seine Hände auf Vels Schultern und zog ihn an sich. 

Der junge Halbsaiyajin keuchte erschrocken auf.  Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang ihn sofort von sich wegzustoßen und dem Wunsch die Umarmung einfach zu erwidern, war er einen Moment lang, wie gelähmt. Noch nie hatte ihn sein Bruder umarmt. Im nächsten Augenblick hörte er sich selber aufschluchzen und sein Kopf presste sich, wie von selbst in Vegetas Halsgrube. Heiße Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören mit Heulen und die ganze Zeit über hielt ihn Vegeta fest und strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend über den bebenden Rücken.

Als endlich keine Tränen mehr da waren, löste sich Vel von seinem Bruder. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah er, dass sich Vegeta genauso verlegen fühlte, wie er selber und aus unerfindlichen Gründen begann sein Herz plötzlich rasend schnell in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Jegliche Angst und jegliche Scheu, waren wie weggeblasen. Und das Einzige was er noch denken konnte, war, 'Er sieht IHM so ähnlich!' Ohne über das Kommende nachzudenken, beugte sich Vel vor, drückte Vegeta einen schnellen, kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte, „mach es wieder gut... zeig mir wie es anders sein kann... zeig mir die Zärtlichkeit, zeig mir, wie die Liebe ist..."

Entsetzt schnappte Vegeta nach Luft. „Du bist verrückt."

„Nein! Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll vergessen was passiert ist. Und ich will vergessen! Aber allein schaff ich es nicht, hilf mir... bitte!"

War es der flehentliche Blick oder waren es die Schuldgefühle? Vegeta konnte sich seine Reaktion selbst nicht erklären, als er schließlich widerstrebend nickte.

~*~

**36. Kapitel            **_Lemon_

~*~

'Er hat zugestimmt!' Vel atmete tief durch und spürte gleichzeitig, wie ein Schauer über seinen Rücken lief. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich verrückt. Zumindest war es verrückt, was er von Vegeta verlangte. Ausgerechnet von seinem Bruder erwartete er, dass er ihn von seinen Alpträumen befreien würde, sein Bruder, der ihn all die Jahre über nur rumkommandiert, ihn geschlagen und letztendlich auch seinen Körper geschändet hatte. Und dass er ihn heute zum ersten Mal freundlich behandelte, begründete noch lange nicht seine Bitte. Aber er würde sie trotzdem nicht mehr zurückziehen.

Der junge Halbsaiyajin war selber erstaunt über seinen Mut und seine eigene Entschlossenheit. 

Hoffentlich war es das Richtige was er tat. Bevor er sich noch in weitere Gedankengänge verlieren konnte, legte sich plötzlich Vegetas Hand unter sein Kinn. Mit festem Griff zwang ihn sein Bruder, ihn anzusehen. 

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht sonderlich mag."

„Ja", leicht befangen lächelte Vel Vegeta zu.

„Und du willst es trotzdem? Bist du dir sicher? Warum ich und nicht Kakarott?"

Der halb fragende und halb neugierige Blick des Prinzen, ließ den jungen Halbsaiyajin rot anlaufen. Verlegen senkte er seine Lider. „Bitte frag nicht. Fang einfach an." Und um Vegeta zu zeigen, dass es ihm völlig Ernst mit seinem Entschluss war, rutschte er langsam vom oberen Bettrand nach unten und schlug die Decke bei Seite. Darunter war er nackt. 

Jetzt begann er doch zu zittern und sein Mut schien ihn verlassen zu wollen. Schnell schloss Vel seine Augen. Nein, er würde keinen Rückzieher machen. 

Vegeta runzelte seine Stirn. Er verstand Vels Verhalten nicht und ganz wohl fühlte er sich auch nicht. Er ließ seine Blicke über den hüllenlosen Körper schweifen. Die blasse fast durchsichtige Haut, die kaum ausgeprägten Muskeln, die schmale Brust und die noch zierlicheren Hüften, all dies erregte ihn kein bißchen. Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht. Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben, dieser merkwürdigen Bitte seines Bruders zuzustimmen?

Er atmete tief durch, dann legte er eine Hand auf den flachen Bauch und spürte, wie Vel sofort zusammenzuckte. Auch die Augen wurden noch eine Spur stärker zugekniffen. 

Vegeta knurrte ärgerlich, „Junge, so wird das nichts. Du bist viel zu verkrampft. Mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an!"

Etwas überrascht folgte Vel dem Befehl.

In einem entschiedenen Ton fuhr Vegeta fort, „Ich halte deine Idee immer noch für reinen Blödsinn. Aber da du es unbedingt willst und ich nun auch eingewilligt habe, sollten wir vorher ein paar Spielregeln festlegen. Zuerst: Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde nichts ohne deine Einwilligung tun. Zweitens: Es nützt mir nichts, wenn du stocksteif da liegen bleibst. Dein nackter Anblick erregt mich ohnehin kaum und darum musst du dich auch selber ein wenig bemühen. Du kannst mich anfassen, umarmen oder was auch immer du dir vorstellen könntest zu machen. Bist du damit einverstanden oder wollen wir die Sache lieber gleich vergessen."

Vel schluckte hart. Für den ersten Moment hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen und er wusste nicht, wie er auf diese Forderung von seinem Bruder reagieren sollte. Er hatte es sich ganz anders vorgestellt, gehofft, dass er, wenn er nur seine Augen fest geschlossen halten und dabei an seinen Vater denken würde, er es irgendwie über sich ergehen lassen konnte und es vielleicht auch noch als schön empfinden würde.  Doch leider schien Vegeta von seiner passiven Art nicht gerade begeistert zu sein  

Vel setzte sich wieder auf und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, während er überlegte, ob er die ganze Sache nicht doch lieber sofort beenden sollte. Es war sowieso ein Trugschluss von ihm gewesen, dass er sich nur seinen Vater vorstellen brauchte, um keine Angst mehr zu haben. Dabei war dies der einzige Grund gewesen, warum er mit seinem Bruder hatte schlafen wollen. Aber das konnte er ihm auf gar keinem Fall erzählen. Niemand durfte wissen, was er für seinen Vater empfand. Dass seine Gefühle weit über die Gefühle hinausgingen, die ein Sohn für seinen Erzeuger haben durfte. 

„Was ist jetzt", unterbrach Vegetas leise Stimme seine Gedanken. „Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?"

Vel lag ein Ja auf den Lippen, doch er unterdrückte es rasch. Wenn er jetzt nicht mit Vegeta schlafen würde, würde er später vielleicht nie wieder die Beherztheit dazu finden. Und mit seinem Vater würde er diese Nähe sowieso nie erleben dürfen. 

Zögernd schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Vegeta erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihn weiterhin abwartend an. Schließlich nahm Vel all seinen Mut zusammen, rückte näher zu seinem Bruder heran und legte ihm scheu die Hände um den Nacken. Ihre Gesichter waren nun ganz nah und Vels Herz klopfte vor Aufregung und Nervosität. Er konnte Vegetas Atem spüren, der warm, über sein Gesicht strich. 

Langsam näherte der junge Halbsaiyajin seinen Mund den leicht zusammengepressten Lippen, sah dabei fragend in Vegetas Augen und dieser antwortete ihm stumm, in dem er ihm nun ebenfalls entgegenkam. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. 

Für den Prinzen war es genauso neu und befremdlich den Mund seines Bruders zu erkunden, wie wahrscheinlich auch für Vel und er verhielt sich so zurückhaltend wie nur möglich. Er ließ seinem Bruder Zeit sich an den Druck seiner Lippen zu gewöhnen, bevor er behutsam mit seiner Zunge in den feuchten Mundraum eindrang. Das überraschte Aufkeuchen wurde erstickt und Vegeta musste still über Vels Unerfahrenheit grinsen. 

Nur allmählich gewöhnte sich der junge Halbsaiyajin an den fremden Geschmack und die Zunge in seinem Mund. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber nicht unangenehm. Seine Anspannung ließ etwas nach und er unternahm zaghaft erstmalige Erkundungszüge. Tastete sich mit seiner  Zunge in Vegetas warmen Mund hinein, strich den Gaumen entlang, und erforschte gründlich die Innenwände. Bald verlor er jegliche Zurückhaltung. Der Kuss wurde intensiver und Vel war erstaunt über das leichte Schwindelgefühl, welches ihn langsam erfasste. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie Vegetas Hand über seinen Rücken glitt, ihn streichelte und ihn gleichzeitig näher heranzog. Vel erbebte innerlich. Deutlich konnte er nun das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes vor sich fühlen und die Hitze, die der Körper ausstrahlte, war selbst durch den dünnen Stoff des Oberteils, das Vegeta noch trug, hindurch zu spüren. Die Hand bewegte sich weiter, wanderte von seinem Rücken zu seiner Taille, ging tiefer, bis sie auf seinem Oberschenkel zum ruhen kam. Der junge Halbsaiyajin wagte kaum zu atmen. 

Die Hand lag schwer und hart auf seinem nackten Bein, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem intimsten Körperteil entfernt und versetzte ihn in eine eigenartige Spannung und Unruhe. Er bemerkte benommen, wie er den Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher zu erwidern begann. Auch seine Hände blieben nicht länger untätig, sondern fingen an, von unerwarteter Neugier erfüllt, über Vegetas Rücken zu gleiten. In seinem ganzen Inneren spürte er ein Sehnen nach etwas, dass er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Und dann war Vegetas Hand plötzlich zwischen seinen Beinen. 

Vel schnappte nach Luft. Sein Gesicht glühte und aus großen Augen starrte er seinen Bruder an.

Er war sich bewusst, dass Vegeta nur auf ein Zeichen von ihm wartete, ob er weitergehen sollte und ebenso war er sich des erregenden Gefühls bewusst, das sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg durch seine Lenden bahnte, seinen Unterleib in einen bizarren kribbelnden Zustand versetzte und sein Glied langsam anschwellen ließ.

Vel konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er wollte auch gar nicht denken. Die Augen schließend, lehnte er seine Stirn an Vegetas Schulter.

Er hörte wie sein Bruder lang und tief die Luft ausstieß und dann begannen sich die Finger zu bewegen. 

Bilder jagten durch Vels Kopf, die ihn an einsame Nächte erinnerten, in denen er von sexueller Neugierde gequält, seinen Körper erkundet hatte. Doch dieses Gefühl, das Vegeta jetzt bei ihm auslöste war noch um ein vielfaches stärker. 

Sein Atem hatte sich durch die reibenden Finger an seinem Geschlecht fast schlagartig verdoppelt und ruhelos begaben sich seine Hände auf die Suche nach nackter Haut. Er schob sie schließlich unter Vegetas schwarzes Oberteil und presste sich eng gegen ihn. 

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, wie er seine Hüften in einem stoßenden Rhythmus gegen Vegetas Hand zu bewegen begann. Sein Atm ging immer keuchender und ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Haut.

Unerwartet löste sich sein Bruder von ihm.  Vel konnte nur mit Mühe einen Protestlaut unterdrücken und noch ganz verwirrt von der Unterbrechung, sah er benommen zu ihm auf. Vegeta lächelte ihm flüchtig zu und fragte ruhig, „Willst du das ich weitermache? Jetzt kann ich noch aufhören, später vielleicht nicht mehr!"

„Mach weiter", flüsterte Vel heiser, ohne sich der wahren Bedeutung der Frage bewusst zu sein. Erst als sich Vegeta daraufhin erhob und seine Sachen abstreifte, ahnte er den Grund.

Eine seltsame Mischung aus Erregung und Furcht, breitete sich in ihm aus. Er wollte seinen Bruder spüren und hatte gleichzeitig Angst davor. Fast fühlte er sich sogar beschämt von der Lust, die in ihm war und lang verbotene, verschüttet geglaubte Gedanken in ihm weckte. Ob sein Vater auch so gut gebaut war? Vel schluckte hart und machte Vegeta platz, um ihn neben sich zu lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung legte sich der Prinz auf den Rücken, umfasste seine Schultern und zog ihn halb auf sich. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, doch Vel versuchte vergeblich in den dunklen Augen seines Bruders zu lesen. Dann schlossen sie sich und er wurde in einen weiteren aufwühlenden Kuss gefangen genommen. Benommen fragte sich Vel was Vegeta wohl fühlen mochte. Das er nicht erregt war, hatte er vorhin nach einem schnellen Blick sehr schnell festgestellt gehabt. Ob sein Bruder wohl von ihm erwartete, dass er ihn genauso berührte, wie er ihn berührt hatte? Kurz zögerte er, dann ließ er seine Hand abwärts gleiten. Sie zitterte leicht, als sie sich auf Vegetas Glied legte. Die Reaktion jedoch war erstaunlich. Vel spürte wie der Penis in seiner Hand zu pulsieren begann, spürte das leichte Beben, das durch Vegetas Körper fuhr und beinah qualvoll wurde er sich seiner eigenen Erregung wieder bewusst. Er presste sich fester an seinen Bruder und seine Hand erkundete forsch das anschwellende Geschlecht. Das tiefe Stöhnen nahm er als sein eigenes wahr, dass anschließende donnernde Geräusch allerdings nicht. Irritiert löste er sich von Vegeta und sah wie auch dieser überrascht seinen Kopf hob. Beide starrten sie zur Tür, an der ein zornbebender Saiyajin stand. Eine Faust steckte im Türrahmen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog Kakarott sie wieder heraus, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Vegeta fluchte leise. Sein Gesicht war ganz blass geworden. Hastig stieß er Vel von sich runter und sprang aus dem Bett. Er angelte noch schnell nach seiner Hose, streifte sie sich über und rannte dem anderen Saiyajin hinterher.

Vel blieb völlig fassungslos zurück.

Vegeta sah noch, wie sein Leibwächter in seiner Kabine verschwand und nachdem sich auch die Tür geschlossen hatte, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt. Zuerst musste er selber erst einmal seinen hohen Pulsschlag beruhigen. Der Schock über Kakarotts plötzliches Auftauchen steckte immer noch tief in seinen Gliedern. Er stieß einen weiteren Fluch aus und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Verdammt, warum musste Kakarott aber auch immer in den ungeeignetsten Momenten hineinplatzen? Und er hatte die ganze Situation garantiert falsch aufgefasst. Vegeta holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Ein wilder Blick des jungen Saiyajin empfing ihn. Noch bevor Vegeta zu irgendeiner Erklärung ansetzen konnte, stand Kakarott vor ihm, hieb ihm mit unglaublicher Härte die Faust ins Gesicht und Vegeta wurde an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Ganges geschleudert. Halb betäubt von dem Schlag starrte er ungläubig zu Kakarott. Dieser war im Nu wieder bei ihm. Seine Augen funkelten voller Zorn und er drückte seine Hände geradezu schmerzhaft in Vegetas Oberarme.

„Du hast es wohl sehr nötig, dass du dich schon wieder an Vel vergreifst. Bin ich dir nicht gut genug oder was geht in deinem kranken Hirn vor?"

Vegeta versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Du verstehst das völlig falsch."

„Was gibt es daran falsch zu verstehen, ich habe schließlich Augen im Kopf", zischte Kakarott. Die tobende Eifersucht machte es dem jungen Saiyajin unmöglich klar zu denken. Er wusste nur noch eins. Vegeta sollte ihm gehören und keinem Anderen. Niemand außer ihm sollte ihn berühren dürfen. Hart und fordernd presste er seinen Mund auf die Lippen des Prinzen. 

Vegeta stöhnte auf. Er begann sofort den Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern und während sein Bruder ihn völlig kalt gelassen hatte, spürte er nun, wie sich heiße Begierde in seinen Lenden sammelte. Deutlich konnte er auch Kakarotts Erektion fühlen, die sich unmissverständlich an seiner Hose rieb.

Atemlos ließ er es zu, dass ihn sein Leibwächter mit dem Gesicht zur Wand umdrehte. Seine Hose wurde ihm heruntergezerrt und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Kakarotts Glied an seinem Hintern.

„Sag dass du mich willst", hörte Vegeta die raue Stimme des Jüngeren an seinem Ohr. Gleichzeitig fuhren Kakarotts Hände nach vorn und umfassten seinen pulsierenden Schaft. Vegeta hatte große Mühe überhaupt zu sprechen. Mehr als ein Keuchen brachte er auch nicht zustande. Die pochende Erregung an seinem Anus machte ihn genauso verrückt, wie die Hände, die sich zwischen seinen Beinen befanden. Er wollte Kakarott und wie er ihn wollte. In einem aufbäumenden Stöhnen drückte er sich gegen ihn, fühlte wie das heiße Glied plötzlich in ihm eindrang und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Trotzdem entging Kakarott nicht die kurze Verkrampfung der Muskeln. Er hielt inne, ließ Vegeta Zeit sich an seine Fülle zu gewöhnen und bedeckte dabei den Nacken des Prinzen mit lauter kleinen brennenden Küssen. 

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile kehrte allmählich Vegetas Lust wieder zurück, wobei die Hände an seinem Glied nicht ganz schuldlos waren. Er presste sich erneut leicht gegen Kakarott und gab ihm damit das Zeichen weiter in ihn einzudringen.

Der junge Saiyajin ging es diesmal vorsichtiger an, drang unendlich langsam und behutsam in Vegetas Enge ein, bis er schließlich vollständig in ihr versunken war. Beide Saiyajins stöhnten leise auf. Kakarott zog sich wieder zurück und stieß erneut in die Tiefe vor.

„Ich will dich... nicht noch einmal... bei Vel erwischen."

Vegetas Antwort erklang genauso abgehackt, „Er... wollte es... hat mich... darum gebeten."

„Er... wollte es?" Ungläubig stieß Kakarott nochmals zu, presste seine Hüften so fest er konnte an Vegetas Hintern und spürte, wie der Prinz erschauerte.

„Aaaah... ja... und jetzt hör auf... mir Fragen zu stellen, mach lieber weiter."

Der junge Saiyajin keuchte leise als Antwort, drückte sodann sein Gesicht an Vegetas Wange, während er seinen zum bersten angespannten Penis immer wiederkehrend wild und hemmungslos in die erregende Enge hineintrieb. 

Nur wenige Meter entfernt, unbemerkt von den Saiyajins, stand Vel mit angehaltenem Atem an der Wand gelehnt und sah erstaunt zu, wie sein Bruder von Kakarott genommen wurde. Ursprünglich war er Vegeta gefolgt, um mit ihm gemeinsam den wütenden Saiyajin zu beruhigen. Er hatte sich nur noch schnell das Laken vom Bett gezerrt und es notdürftig um seinen Unterleib geschlungen gehabt. Das ihn nun eine solche Szenerie erwartete, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und er hatte auch sofort wieder in seine Kabine verschwinden wollen. Doch er konnte nicht. 

Unwillkürlich gefesselt, von dem Anblick, den die beiden sich vereinigenden Saiyajins abgaben, schienen seine Füße auf dem Boden festgewachsen zu sein. Der Anblick hatte ihn sofort erregt. Und die lauten Stöhngeräusche, die den schmalen Gang erfüllten, stachelten seine Lust nur noch mehr an. Sein Glied war hart geworden und pochte  laut vor ungestilltem Verlangen. Wie in Trance fuhr seine Hand seinen Körper entlang und presste sich schließlich zwischen seine Beine. Ein wimmernder Ton entfuhr ihm. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, rieb den dünnen Stoff, der seine Erektion verhüllte und sah dabei zu, wie Kakarott immer wieder in Vegeta stieß. Und dann plötzlich bemerkte er, wie die Augen seines Bruders ihn entdeckten. Heiße Scham überflutete ihn, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören.

Mit hochrotem Kopf erwiderte er den Blick des Prinzen, sah wie dieser sein Gesicht zu einem kurzen Grinsen verzog und seine Hand bewegte sich triebhaft weiter. Vel fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm aufstaute, sich etwas anbahnte, was er noch nie in diesem Umfang gespürt hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, schob sich seine Hand unter das Laken, umfasste sein eigenes schon schmerzhaft pochendes Glied und er unterzog es einer rauen heftigen Reibung. 

Auge in Auge mit seinem Bruder überließ er sich ganz seinem Bedürfnis. In seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen und als er sah, wie sich Vegeta wild aufbäumte, als er die kehligen Schreie hörte, da hielt er den Atem an. Er fühlte wie er starr wurde. Jeder Nerv und jeder Muskel seines Körpers spannte sich an und er spritzte im selben Moment ab, wie sich auch Kakarott in den Prinzen ergoss. 

Mit weichen Knien, seltsam entspannt, schlich Vel lautlos in seine Kabine zurück. 

 ~*~

**37. Kapitel**

~*~

Lange Zeit rührte sich keiner von den beiden Saiyajins. Und auch sonst, war ihr schwerer Atem das einzige Geräusch, welches in dem Gang zu vernehmen war.

Kakarott hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Seine Stirn ruhte auf Vegetas Schulter, während er mit seinem einen Arm, dessen Brust umschlungen hielt. Er war noch ganz durcheinander von der ekstatischen Leidenschaft, die ihn so jäh und unerwartet überrumpelt hatte. Und obwohl sein Verlangen längst gestillt war, raste sein Puls weiterhin, machte ihn die Nähe des Prinzen schwindelig und sein Herz klopfte in einem schnellen ziehenden Rhythmus gegen seine Rippen.

Er wusste nun, dass es zwecklos war, sich länger einreden zu wollen, dass das was er für Vegeta fühlte reine Begierde war. Er hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht ging es auch schon weit  über die erste Verliebtheit hinaus. Der junge Saiyajin musste tief Luft holen. Verdammt, wie hatte das nur passieren können? Er hatte sich nie in Vegeta verlieben wollen. Doch er wusste ebenso, dass es längst zu spät war. Die Liebe hatte sich schleichend bei ihm eingenistet, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Und die neuen Gefühle machten ihn unsicherer als je zuvor. Was wusste er denn schon über den Prinzen, außer, dass dieser in dem Ruf stand kalt und unnahbar zu sein? War er zu tiefen anhaltenden Gefühlen überhaupt fähig? Liebte ihn Vegeta auch oder sah er in ihm nur einen willkommenen Bettgefährten? Aber was spekulierte er da überhaupt, selbst wenn der Prinz mehr für ihn empfinden mochte, durften sie ihre Beziehung nie offiziell führen. Und das musste auch der Prinz wissen. Als einziger Thronfolger, war es seine Pflicht die königliche Blutlinie fortzuführen. Er würde sich irgendwann mit einer Saiyajin verbinden müssen und allein dieser Gedanke trieb Kakarott halb in den Wahnsinn. 

Er wollte Vegeta nicht mit jemandem teilen. 

Unwillig biss er sich auf die Lippe. 

Würde er denn damit leben können immer an zweiter Stelle zu stehen? Sich nach ihm zu verzehren und immer darauf vorbereitet zu sein, dass der Prinz ihn jederzeit fortschicken konnte? 

War es da nicht besser sofort einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, bevor Vegeta ahnen konnte, was er für ihn empfand? Der junge Saiyajin spürte, wie sich ein harter Knoten in seinem Magen bildete. Es würde schmerzhaft sein, gewiss, doch später würde es nur noch mehr weh tun. 

Ein letztes Mal presste sich Kakarott eng an den Prinzen, sog tief dessen unvergleichlichen Duft in sich auf und löste sich schließlich vorsichtig von ihm. 

Wenn sie erst wieder zurück sein würden, dann würde er zum König gehen, ihn bitten, ihn auf eine neue Mission zu schicken, weit weg von Vegeta-sei, wo er vielleicht Wochen oder auch Monate unterwegs sein würde.

Als er seine Hose hochzog, merkte er, wie seine Hände zitterten.

Undeutlich murmelte er, „Es tut mir leid."

Leicht verdutzt drehte sich Vegeta zu ihm um. „Was tut dir leid, Kakarott?"

Der junge Saiyajin wich kurz dem forschenden Blick des Prinzen aus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so schwer fallen würde, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. Dann erwiderte er aber doch mit fester Stimme, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht lieben kann."

Stille!

Vegeta lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Er hatte sich gut im Griff, brauchte nur einen Augenblick um sich wieder zu fassen und so gleichgültig wie möglich zu sagen, „Wer hat denn je von Liebe geredet? Ich habe sie nie von dir verlangt." Er schaffte es sogar, seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen zu verziehen. 

'Er lügt', durchfuhr es Kakarott. Er wusste selber nicht, woher er auf einmal diese Gewissheit nahm, doch machte es für  ihn die Sache auch nicht leichter. Nein, er wollte keine Affäre mit dem Prinzen anfangen, die sowieso nur von kurzer Dauer sein würde. Leise meinte er, „Dann ist es ja gut." 

Er wollte in seine Kabine zurückgehen, aber kaum hatte er sich umgedreht, packte ihn Vegeta grob am Arm und riss ihn zu sich herum.

„Wem willst du hier etwas vormachen, Kakarott? Du liebst mich nicht? Es ist okay. Aber dann erklär mir auch, warum du gerade über mich hergefallen bist und so eine Szene veranstaltet hast, als du mich und Vel zusammen gesehen hast!"

Der junge Saiyajin sah zur Seite, „Ich weiß auch nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, es hätte nicht passieren dürfen, tut mir leid!"

„Langsam geht mir dein ‚tut mir leid' mächtig auf die Nerven, rede gefälligst Klartext mit mir! Du warst scharf auf mich, das wirst du  wohl kaum leugnen können, ebenso nicht deine Eifersucht auf Vel!"

Kakarott fühlte sich immer unwohler. Er wollte Vegeta nicht verletzen, doch ließ ihm der Ältere kaum eine andere Wahl. Es kostete ihm letztendlich alle Willensanstrengung, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und in einem harten Ton zu sagen, „Ich war nicht eifersüchtig auf Vel, sondern auf dich. Ich begehre deinen Bruder mehr als alles andere und ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich bei ihm zu sehen. Da befriedige ich doch lieber dich, als zuzulassen, dass du dich mit ihm vergnügst."

Ein hinterrücks abgeschossener Ki-Ball, hätte Vegeta nicht stärker treffen können. Er ließ Kakarott los und taumelte einen Schritt nach hinten. Er wollte, konnte nicht glauben, was ihm sein Leibwächter da gerade offenbart hatte. Und voller Unglauben starrte er ihn an.

Der junge Saiyajin wich dem Blick nicht aus und langsam begriff Vegeta, dass es Kakarott mit seinen Worten ernst gemeint hatte. Er konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal übel nehmen, schließlich hatte er ihn aufgefordert die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Nur mit dem Schmerz, damit musste er noch fertig werden. Wie hatte er nur hoffen können, Kakarott könnte tatsächlich mehr für ihn empfinden?

Vegeta ballte hilflos seine Hände. Flüchtig schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, seine Position als Prinz auszunutzen. Kakarott war nur ein Unterklassekrieger, es war egal was er fühlte und wen er begehrte. Er könnte ihn jetzt einfach höhnisch auslachen, ihm sagen, dass er ihn sowieso nur fürs Bett hatte haben wollen, mehr nicht und dass es völlig belanglos sei, was ein einfacher Krieger dachte. Genauso gut hätte er jetzt Kakarott, für die grobe Beleidigung und Herabwürdigung seiner Person, verprügeln können. 

Doch stattdessen hörte er sich selber murmeln, „Wenn du Vel so sehr willst, dann will ich dir natürlich nicht länger im Wege stehen. Ich entbinde dich hiermit von all deinen Pflichten mir gegenüber. Werde von mir aus mit Vel glücklich, falls er gleichermaßen an dir interessiert sein sollte!" 

Vegeta ging fort, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Betroffen sah ihm Kakarott hinterher. Eigentlich hätte er froh sein müssen, dass es ihm der Prinz so einfach machte, aber gleichzeitig schmerzte es, dass Vegeta so ohne weiteres auf ihn verzichtete. 

Sich noch elender fühlend, kehrte er in seine Kabine zurück.

Vel warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zur Tür. Ob sein Bruder wohl noch wiederkommen würde? Sicherlich nicht. Es störte ihn auch nicht, stimmte ihn höchstens ein wenig traurig. 

Fast ein wenig neidvoll dachte er zurück an diese elektrisierende Leidenschaft, die zwischen den beiden Vollblutsaiyajins geherrscht hatte, als er sie im Gang beobachtet hatte. Kakarott und Vegeta liebten sich, das war für ihn offensichtlich gewesen. Was die Beiden wohl zueinander gebracht hatte? Vel musste leicht lächeln. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass sein Bruder sich einmal verlieben würde? Es hatte ihn verändert, das war ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen. Vegeta war zugänglicher geworden und wirkte nicht mehr ganz so kaltherzig wie sonst. Vielleicht würde auch sein Leben dadurch etwas leichter werden. Aber das gleiche Glück wie er, würde er nie finden, schon gar nicht mit seinem Vater.  

Einen Seufzer ausstoßend stand der junge Halbsaiyajin von seinem Bett auf. 

Er hatte immer noch das Problem keine Sachen zum Anziehen gefunden zu haben und jetzt begann auch noch sein Magen hungrig zu knurren. Vel zupfte das Handtuch zurecht, welches er nach dem Waschen gegen das Laken eingetauscht hatte und begab sich zur Tür. Handtücher gehörten anscheinend zur Standardausrüstung, warum nicht auch Kampfanzüge?

Vorsichtig schielte er in den Flur. Er wollte Vegeta und Kakarott nicht schon wieder in einer intimen Situation überraschen. Niemand war zu sehen. Erleichtert lief Vel den Gang entlang. Weiter vorne konnte er schon die Küche erkennen. Er wollte gerade noch einen Schritt schneller gehen, als er an einer Kabine vorbeikam, wo die Tür offen stand. Automatisch warf er einen Blick hinein und war überrascht seinen Bruder am Fenster stehend vorzufinden. Ob Kakarott auch hier war? Vielleicht im Bad? Kurz zögerte Vel, ging dann aber doch hinein. Er brauchte wirklich dringend Kleidung.

„Vegeta?", rief er seinen Bruder fragend an.

„Was ist?"

Kurz drehte sich Vegeta zu ihm um und Vel erschrak, als er einen Blick auf ein bleiches starres Gesicht erhaschte. 

„Ich habe keine Sachen, kannst du mir aushelfen?"

Vegeta nickte abwesend. „Such dir raus, was du brauchst."

Besorgt stellte der junge Halbsaiyajin fest, dass Vegetas Stimme ganz brüchig geklungen hatte und sein Verdacht, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, verstärkte sich. Er getraute sich jedoch nicht, danach zu fragen. 

Rasch öffnete er den Schrank und nahm sich einen von Vegetas schwarzen Kampfanzügen heraus. Da sein Bruder ohnehin keine Notiz von ihm nahm, zog er ihn sich sofort über. Jetzt fühlte er sich schon wesentlich wohler.

„Soll ich dir etwas zum Essen bringen?", fragte Vel noch im Hinausgehen.

Vegeta schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf, murmelte nur noch leise, „Schließ bitte hinter dir die Tür. Ich will nicht gestört werden."

Der junge Halbsaiyajin tat wie ihm geheißen und begab sich anschließend in tiefe Grübeleien versunken in die Küche. Vegetas Anblick ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Was konnte nur passiert sein? 

Während des Essens fasste er schließlich einen Entschluss. Er würde noch einmal zu Vegeta gehen und ihn einfach fragen.

~*~

Sagt mir bitte eure Meinungen^_^


	12. 38 bis 40 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

@Mangafan: Danke für dein Lob^^ Ja, ich finde es auch irgendwie schön und es war mir auch wichtig eine solche Wendung in der Beziehung zwischen den beiden Brüdern *hust* mit einzubauen

@Morgan le Fey: hopp hopp nimm dir mal ganz schnell ein Beispiel an mir und update *lacht* also meine Story ist noch nicht fertig und obwohl ich mir eigentlich schon ein Ende zurechtgelegt hatte, bin ich nun mächtig ins grübeln gekommen, ob ich es doch nicht anders mache, ach herrje, es ist echt schwer sich zu entscheiden *seufz*

@ Kakarott 1988: *knuddelchen* du bist echt lieb^^ ja ich weiß, ich red schon lange davon, diese Story zu beenden und es werden wohl auch nur noch zwei Kapitel kommen (max. drei) danach fange ich keine neue fanfiction mehr an, sondern wollte eine Originale schreiben (also etwas, was keinen Hintergrund aus einem Anime, Manga oder Buch hat^^) und ja sorry, ich weiß es dauert mal wieder bei mir *schnüff* hab momentan einen kleinen Hänger

@Arima: oh wow, ein Kommi von Arima, du hast dir meine FF also auch mal vorgenommen, ich bin ganz aus dem Häuschen *vor Freude strahlt* und schön, dass dir mein Vegeta so gut gefällt *g*

@Nooodle: rofl, ursprünglich war ja mal ein Dreier an dieser Stelle geplant, aber das musste ich mir dann leider doch aus dem Kopf schlagen, da mir einfach kein plausibler Grund für diesen eingefallen ist und es auch einfach viel zu unlogisch gewesen wäre^^ *g* und der kleine Vel ist nicht schamlos (tse) sondern eben noch total unerfahren und daher neugierig *grinst*

weiter geht's...

_~*~_

**38. Kapitel**

**~*~**

Vel war ein wenig aufgeregt, als er erneut vor Vegetas Kabine stand und er hoffte, dass sein Bruder nicht gleich sauer reagieren würde, wenn er schon wieder bei ihm aufkreuzte.

Sachte klopfte er an der Tür, wartete einen Augenblick, als aber keine Antwort kam, öffnete er zögernd die Tür und trat ein.

Vegeta stand noch genauso reglos am Fenster, wie er ihn verlassen hatte.

Vel dachte zuerst, dass sein Bruder sein Hereinkommen überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, doch als er auf ihn zuschritt, hörte er ihn müde rufen, „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, ich will keine Störung?"

„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Du warst vorhin so merkwürdig und ich... also ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich? Das ist nicht nötig. Es ist alles in Ordnung, bitte geh. Ich will allein sein."

Der abweisende Tonfall des Prinzen, ließ Vel nervös werden und er fühlte, wie seine alte Unsicherheit in ihm aufstieg.  Früher hätte er keine Sekunde lang gezögert und wäre sofort aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Aber jetzt blieb er, trotz der leichten Angst und starrte unschlüssig auf den Rücken seines Bruders. Er glaubte ihm kein Wort. Dazu kannte er Vegeta auch zu gut. Aber wie hatte er bloß auf die Idee kommen können, sein Bruder würde sich ihm anvertrauen? Und warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken über ihn?

'Er sollte mir egal sein. Er hat mich nie als seinesgleichen behandelt.'

Unruhig knetete Vel seine Hände, überlegte, ob er nicht doch lieber eine Entschuldigung murmeln und sich dann leise zurückziehen sollte. 

Unbewusst trat er dabei einen Schritt zur Seite und konnte plötzlich Vegetas Spiegelbild sehen und das war auch der entscheidende Augenblick, der jegliche Bedenken und Zweifel, die in ihm nagten, niederschmetterte. Die geschlossenen Augen, der bittere Zug, der tief um den Mund eingegraben war, Vel hatte so viel Schmerz, Leid und Resignation noch nie bei seinem Bruder gesehen und jetzt hielt es der junge Halbsaiyajin auch nicht länger aus. Es war egal wie Vegeta ihn früher behandelt hatte. Er litt und das war etwas was Vel bei keinem Wesen mitansehen konnte. Darin hatte er selber genug Erfahrungen sammeln können und wünschte sie niemanden.

Drei schnelle Schritte und er stand hinter dem Prinzen. Sanft aber doch bestimmend, griff Vel nach Vegetas Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Für einen Moment sah er die verdutzte Miene seines Bruders. Vel beachtete sie nicht. Den Überraschungsmoment ausnutzend, schlang er seine Arme um den Älteren und drückte sich an ihn.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise, danach hielt er den Atem an. Würde ihn Vegeta wegstoßen? Die Abwehrhaltung war sofort spürbar. 

Die Sekunden verstrichen und auch wenn Vegeta sich weiterhin in eisiges Schweigen hüllte, so stieß er ihn, zu seinem Erstaunen, nicht zurück.

Mutiger geworden, unternahm der junge Halbsaiyajin einen zweiten Anlauf und fragte diesmal auf gut Glück, „Vegeta, ich weiß das irgendetwas passiert sein muss. Willst du es mir nicht erzählen? Hat es mit Kakarott zu tun? Du liebst ihn doch! Und er dich ebenfalls. Was ist schief gegangen?"

Er hörte wie der Prinz scharf Luft holte. Energisch wurde er zurückgeschoben und sah sich einem finsteren Gesicht gegenüber. „Woher willst du Grünschnabel wissen, was ich oder Kakarott fühlen? Pah, Liebe! Ich liebe niemanden und was Kakarott angeht, er ist in dich verschossen und kann es kaum abwarten, dich ins Bett zu zerren!"

Ungläubig schüttelte Vel seinen Kopf. „Das sah vorhin aber ganz anders aus."

„Hör zu Junge", grob packte Vegeta seinen Bruder am Oberteil, „wovon du Zeuge warst, war Lust, reine Lust und sonst nichts weiter!"

Vel wurde losgelassen und stolperte benommen nach hinten. 

Die düstere Miene seines Bruders riet ihm, schleunigst zu verschwinden und er musste sich regelrecht zwingen diesem stummen Befehl und seiner eigenen Furcht nicht nachzugeben. In einem entschiedenen Ton erwiderte er, „du magst mich für zu jung und unerfahren halten, dennoch habe ich Augen im Kopf und kann sehr wohl zwischen Lust und Liebe unterscheiden. Ich lebe seit fast sieben Jahren als dein Diener bei dir und kenne dich besser als sonst irgend jemand. Du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Du liebst Kakarott... und er dich auch, das habe ich schon beobachtet, als wir alle drei nach meiner Wiederbelebung in diesem Raum waren. Hast du denn seine Enttäuschung nicht bemerkt, als er erfahren hatte, dass du dich an mir vergangen hast? Wäre er da, wie du behauptest, in mich verliebt gewesen, hätte er ganz anders reagiert. Das muss doch auch dir aufgefallen sein. Aber falls du mir nicht glaubst, kann ich sehr gern auch noch Kakarotts Meinung einholen." 

Bevor es sich Vel versah, fand er sich an die Wand gedrückt wieder und ihm entfuhr ein Schreckenslaut. 

Drohend funkelte ihn Vegeta an.

„Gar nichts wirst du tun, schon gar nicht Kakarott befragen! Haben wir uns verstanden?!"

Der junge Halbsaiyajin nickte mühsam. Der Griff seines Bruders schmerzte und sein Herz pochte vor Angst. Er wusste, er war zu weit gegangen, aber er wusste nun auch, dass er mit seiner Vermutung genau richtig lag. Vegeta glaubte Kakarott liebe ihn nicht und wahrscheinlich war er auch selber viel zu Stolz seinem Leibwächter seine Liebe zu gestehen. Vel schaffte es zu lächeln und er wiederholte fest und eindringlich, „Er liebt dich, da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher."

Vegeta Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. Sein Blick schien Vel buchstäblich durchbohren zu wollen. Tapfer hielt der junge Halbsaiyajin der intensiven Musterung stand. 

Nach einer ganzen Weile lachte der Prinz verzerrt auf, „Ist es so offensichtlich, was ich fühle?"

„Für mich schon.", erwiderte Vel ruhig.

Vegeta ließ seinen Bruder los und begann unruhig durch den Raum zu wandern.

Wenn Vel ihm schon seine Gefühle ansah, konnte es da nicht auch sein, dass er auch in bezug auf Kakarott Recht hatte? Woher nahm dieser kleine Bastard nur diese Gewissheit? Die wilde Hoffnung, die in ihm aufsteigen wollte, unterdrückte er rasch. Warum sollte ihn Kakarott belügen? Sie hatten nie über Liebe gesprochen, noch hatte er sie von ihm verlangt!

Vegeta blieb stehen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Mehr zu sich selbst, murmelte er, „Du musst dich täuschen. Kakarott hat mir gesagt, dass er mich nicht liebt."

Vel ging auf seinen Bruder zu, „Ich weiß nicht, warum Kakarott seine Liebe zu dir abstreitet. Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal mit ihm reden?"

Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht, dann griff er mit seiner Hand unter Vels Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Warum willst du mir unbedingt helfen? Wenn du mich so gut kennst, müsstest du doch auch wissen, wie leicht du dir von mir, durch deine Dreistigkeit, auch ein blaues Auge einhandeln könntest!"

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Vel, „aber... ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass du mich eines Tages als deinen Bruder akzeptieren wirst. Oder, falls dies nie der Fall sein sollte, dass wir uns wenigstens besser verstehen und auch besser miteinander auskommen werden. Wer weiß denn schon, wie lange ich noch bei dir als Diener leben muss." 

Ausdruckslos hatte ihm Vegeta zugehört. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht, was Vel fühlen mochte. Es war ihm bisher auch immer einerlei gewesen.

„Hasst du mich denn nicht?", fragte er leise.

Der junge Halbsaiyajin schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, „Nein, das heißt, früher, wenn du mich geschlagen oder sonst irgendwie deinen Zorn an mir ausgelassen hattest, dann ja. Aber jetzt... ich fühl mich dir nahe." Vel schwieg und senkte verlegen seinen Blick. Er konnte Vegeta nicht sagen, dass in ihm derselbe Schmerz tobte, dass er genau wusste, was sein Bruder gerade durchstand.

Nach mehreren Sekunden der Stille, seufzte Vegeta schwer auf. Er löste seine Hand unter Vels Kinn, strich mit ihr zum Nacken und zog seinen Bruder zu sich heran.

Die Umarmung währte nicht lange. Beinah abrupt löste sich Vegeta von ihm und drehte sich schnell weg von ihm.

Vel war ganz verwirrt. Hatte er es gerade eben richtig verstanden? Hatte ihn sein Bruder auf diese stumme Art um Entschuldigung für die vergangenen Jahre bitten wollen? Er wagte kaum daran zu glauben.

Bevor er sich diesem Gedanken noch näher widmen konnte, hörte er seinen Bruder mürrisch rufen, „Geh jetzt, Vel!"

Widerspruchslos und wie betäubt, gehorchte der junge Halbsaiyajin.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Vegeta war abermals allein.  Verhalten knurrend, begab er sich zum Bett, setzte sich dort auf die Kante und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. Nur kurze Zeit später sprang er wieder auf. 

Sein Blick wirkte entschlossen, als er auf die Tür zuging, doch als er schließlich davor stand, blieb er unbeweglich stehen und entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass ihm der Mut fehlte einfach zu Kakarott zu gehen und diesen noch einmal zur Rede zu stellen.

„Verdammt", wütend auf sich selber, presste Vegeta seine Stirn gegen das kühle Metall. Er hatte den jüngeren Saiyajin bereits aufgegeben gehabt, hatte sich bereit gefunden, den Schmerz, die neuerliche Einsamkeit in seine Seele fließen zu lassen. Er war Einsamkeit gewohnt, er konnte damit umgehen, auch mit Schmerz. Aber seinen Stolz gänzlich fallen zu lassen, Kakarott zu gestehen, was er für ihn fühlte und damit auch eine erneute Ablehnung zu riskieren, davor hatte er Angst. Dies würde nicht nur seinen Stolz verletzen, sondern auch das letzte bißchen Hoffnung begraben, welches ihm Vel gerade gegeben hatte.  

Vegeta ballte fluchend seine Hände. Die Zwiespältigkeit in ihm drohte ihn fast zu ersticken.

Minutenlang stand er weiterhin reglos da, focht einen innerlichen Kampf mit sich selbst, ehe er endlich wieder den Kopf hob. Diesmal lag eiserner Wille in seinem Blick.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete Vegeta die Tür, marschierte zielstrebig zu Kakarotts Kabine und trat ohne vorheriges anklopfen ein.

Kakarott saß auf dem Bett und in seiner Miene spiegelte sich für einen Moment Überraschung wider, als er den Prinzen bemerkte. Dann verschloss sich sein Gesicht, wurde nichtssagend. Er stand auf und verneigte sich knapp.

Vegeta versetzte diese Geste der Höflichkeit einen heftigen Stich. Unbewusst oder auch bewusst hatte ihm Kakarott damit sofort seine Grenzen gesetzt. Mehr als gebotene Förmlichkeiten durfte er von ihm nicht erwarten.

Vegeta schloss kurz seine Augen. Wie gern hätte er jetzt einen Rückhalt hinter sich gehabt, eine Wand zum anlehnen. 

Er holte tief Luft und sagte mit spröder Stimme, „Kakarott, ich habe lange mit mir gerungen ob ich es dir sagen soll. Ich erwarte auch keine Antwort, du musst mir nichts vorheucheln. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du es weißt. Kakarott, ich liebe dich."

Nur ein kleiner Muskel zuckte im Gesicht des jungen Saiyajins, die einzig sichtbare Reaktion.

Vegeta warf ihm einen letzten scharfen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich von ihm ab und verließ den Raum. Er würde Kakarott nicht anbetteln ihm seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen. Der nächste Schritt musste von ihm aus kommen, freiwillig und wenn er nicht kam, dann hatte Vel Unrecht gehabt, dann empfand sein Leibwächter tatsächlich nichts für ihn.

~*~

**39. Kapitel**

**~*~**

Vegeta wartete in seiner Kabine. Er stand erneut am Fenster, aufrecht, bewegungslos, den Blick starr auf die kalt funkelnden Sterne im All gerichtet. Niemand hätte ihm auf dem ersten Blick seinen inneren Aufruhr angesehen, wie nervös er war, wie er ständig zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung schwankte und dabei angestrengt nach Geräuschen lauschte, die vom Gang herkommen mussten, die ihm mitteilen würden, dass Kakarott zu ihm kommen würde. 

Die Zeit verstrich schleppend langsam, die Sekunden fügten sich zu Minuten und wurden letztendlich zu einer Stunde. 

Vegetas Hoffnung schwand immer mehr, zerbröselte Stück für Stück und baute sich zu einer düsteren Gewissheit auf. Kakarott würde nicht kommen. 

Stumm presste Vegeta seine Lippen zusammen und versuchte gegen den Schmerz, der sich in ihm unabwendbar aufbaute, anzukämpfen. Er versuchte Wut zu empfinden oder auch Hass, alles wäre ihm Recht gewesen, wenn er dadurch dieser Hilflosigkeit, dieser Enttäuschung in seinem Inneren entkommen wäre. Er hatte Kakarott seine Liebe gestanden, hatte seinen ganzen Stolz bei Seite geschoben und was hatte es gebracht? Nichts! Wenn er ihn doch wenigstens jetzt hassen könnte, dann würde es ihm leichter fallen mit seiner Niederlage fertig zu werden. Doch das Einzige was Vegeta fühlte, war diese große Ohnmacht in sich, diese Machtlosigkeit, seine Schwäche für Kakarott. Sie ließ es nicht zu, dass er ihn hassen oder wütend auf ihn sein konnte. Er liebte ihn, quälend und mit glühender Sehnsucht. 

Die Sterne vor den Augen des Prinzen, begannen langsam zu verschwimmen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Vegeta begriff, dann wischte er sich kapitulierend über die Augen. 

Unvermögend, seine äußere Maske länger aufrecht zu erhalten, schritt er auf sein Bett zu und warf sich hinein. 

Das Kopfkissen erstickte sein Aufstöhnen. 

Kakarott trat leise aus seiner Kabine. Sein Gesicht war fahl und zeugte von einem langen Überwindungskampf mit sich selbst. Auch seine Schritte mit denen er den Gang entlang lief wirkten erschöpft und zugleich unsicher. Vor Vegetas Kabine stockte er. Er wusste, dass der Prinz auf ihn wartete. Er brauchte jetzt bloß hineingehen, Vegeta in die Arme nehmen und ihm ebenfalls seine Liebe zu gestehen. Doch damit wäre er auch bloß wieder bei dem Punkt angelangt, der ihm beständig seit Stunden durch den Kopf geisterte. Würde Vegeta offen zu ihm stehen, wenn sie wieder zurück im Palast wären? Würde Vegeta sich dem König widersetzen und mit ihm eine Bindung eingehen? 

'Wenn du ihn nicht fragst, wirst du es nie wissen!'

Kakarott zögerte. Seine Forderung war sehr hoch. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn Vegeta ungläubig anschauen und ihn dann auslachen. Ein Prinz, der sich mit einem einfachen Krieger verband? Das war völlig Abstrus!

Aber hatte Vegeta nicht das Recht, seine Gründe zu erfahren, warum er ihn abwies? Wenigstens dies war er ihm schuldig!

Mit zitternder Hand öffnete Kakarott die Tür.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Gestalt, die im Bett lag. Er sah die zuckenden Schulter, die verkrampften Hände, die sich seitlich des schwarzen Haarschopfes ins Kissen gekrallt hatten und sein Herz fing zu hämmern an. Alles was der junge Saiyajin noch denken konnte war, 'Vegeta!' Alle Überlegungen, alle Argumente, die er hatte vorbringen wollen, um den Prinzen zu überzeugen, dass sie niemals eine Beziehung führen konnten, lösten sich in Nichts auf. 

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später, kniete er vor dem Bett, schlang seinen Arm um Vegetas Oberkörper und presste seine Stirn ungestüm gegen dessen Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Prinz. Verzeih mir! Ich liebe dich und  wie ich dich liebe!"

Kakarott hatte die Worte rasch und mit heiserer Stimme ausgestoßen. Jetzt spürte er, wie sich Vegetas Körper anspannte. Im nächsten Moment traf ihn der harte Schlag eines Ellenbogens genau gegen seine Rippen und schleuderte ihn zwei Meter nach hinten. 

Fassungslos sah er in das bleiche und wütende Gesicht des Prinzen, der sich erhoben hatte und soeben auf ihn zugestürmt kam.

Der junge Saiyajin schluckte, dann fühlte er auch schon, wie er hochgerissen wurde. Kaum stand er wieder, traf ihn Vegetas Faust an seinem Kinn. 

Rückwärts taumelnd, stieß Kakarott an die hinterliegende Wand. Den nächsten Hieb, der sich in seinen Magen bohren wollte, konnte er endlich abfangen. 

„Bitte Vegeta, hör auf. Es tut mir leid!"

Der Prinz keuchte. Seine Miene war verzerrt und Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.

„Du verdammter Idiot. Ich hasse dich!"

Dann warf er sich mit einem trockenen Schluchzer an Kakarotts Brust.

Der junge Saiyajin atmete erleichtert aus und schloss den Prinzen in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er nun zum dritten Male diese dumme Phrase, dann drückte er seinen Kopf in Vegetas Haare.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas. Sie hielten sich eng umschlungen und versuchten jeder für sich ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder zu beruhigen. 

Schließlich, nach mehreren langen Minuten, hob Vegeta seinen Kopf und sah dem Jüngeren fest in die Augen, „Warum hast du mich belogen?"

Kakarott schwankte kurz. Sollte er dem Prinzen von seinen Ängsten und Erwartungen erzählen oder sie lieber für sich behalten? Jetzt war es ihm ja doch egal. Er hatte Vegeta seine Liebe gestanden und war bereit sich auf eine, wenn auch nur kurze, Beziehung einzulassen.

Er antwortete murmelnd, „Es war dumm von mir. Ich wusste nicht, wie du zu mir stehst und wollte dich damit aus der Reserve locken."

„Hmpf und dann lässt du mich so lange schmoren", ein leichter Schlag in die Seite begleitete Vegetas mürrische Worte.

Kakarott grinste und rieb sich sein immer noch taubes Kinn, „Ich denke, damit wären wir quitt."

„Du hättest noch viel mehr Hiebe verdient", knurrte der Prinz, konnte sich aber nun ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Dann legte er eine Hand an Kakarotts Nacken und zog den Kopf des jungen Kriegers energisch zu sich herunter. 

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und hungrig begannen sie sich mit einer Gier zu küssen, die alles Geschehene weit in den Hintergrund verdrängte. Nur noch sie beide zählten, sonst nichts und wenn sie sich ihre Liebe nicht schon gestanden hätten, dann wären es jetzt ihre Körper gewesen, die ihre Liebe, ihr Verlangen zueinander verraten hätten. Ihre Lenden bebten und ihre Erregung war schon bald nicht mehr leugbar. Immer ruheloser glitten die Hände über den dünnen Stoff, der die erhitzte Haut bedeckte. Schließlich, mit fiebriger kaum auszuhaltender Ungeduld, wurden die störenden Hindernisse beseitigt. Die Kleidung flog achtlos in eine Ecke und nackt ließen sie sich auf den Boden gleiten. 

Beide stöhnten vor Lust, als Kakarott in Vegeta eindrang. Der junge Saiyajin nahm den Prinzen hart, fast ohne Rücksicht, doch diesen schien es auch nicht zu stören. Heiser schrie er Kakarotts Namen, trieb den Jüngeren immer mehr zu Höchstleistungen an und sein Rücken bog sich hemmungslos und voller Leidenschaft bei jedem Stoß.

Später lagen sie schweratmend aufeinander. Kakarott hatte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen etwas abgestützt und betrachtete fasziniert Vegetas Gesicht. Der Prinz lächelte. Es ließ seine Züge weicher und anziehender erscheinen. Auch seine Augen strahlten nicht mehr diese Kälte aus und ihn ihnen leuchtete noch ein letzter Funke, des gerade gestillten Verlangens. 

Sacht fuhr der junge Saiyajin mit einem Finger über einen der hohen Wangenknochen

„Du bist wunderschön", murmelte er ergriffen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er spürte, wie wieder die Angst in ihm hochschoss. Er wollte Vegeta nie verlieren.

Dem Prinzen war der schwermütige Schatten, der über Kakarotts Gesicht gehuscht war, nicht entgangen. Forschend sah er seinen Geliebten an, „Was hast du?"

Zu Vegetas Überraschung, presste sich Kakarott plötzlich stöhnend an ihn und er hörte ihn mit zitternder Stimme murmeln, „Ich will dich nicht mit jemanden teilen müssen!"

Vegeta lachte leise. „Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee? Ich will dich auch mit niemanden teilen!"

Kakarott hob wieder seinen Kopf, um dem Älteren in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Ist es denn nicht so, dass du dich irgendwann einmal an eine Saiyajin binden musst?"

Vegetas Miene verfinsterte sich. „Mein Vater will es und liegt mir ständig in die Ohren, dass ich unsere Blutlinie erhalten muss!"

„Und du? Willst du es nicht auch? Ich meine... Kinder?"

„Im Moment bist du der Einzige, der mich interessiert!"

Notgedrungen gab sich Kakarott mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Auch wenn sie seine Befürchtungen nicht vollständig beruhigten. Ja, im Moment liebte ihn Vegeta, aber wie lange würde es anhalten? 

Er schaffte es trotzdem zu lächeln und gab dem Prinzen einen kurzen Kuss.

Vegeta gab ihm einen Stups. „Du wirst langsam schwer und der Boden unter mir wird auch immer härter!"

„Spürst du nicht noch etwas anderes hartes?", grinste ihn Kakarott an.

Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Dann verblüffte er den jungen Saiyajin, indem er ihn an den Schultern packte und sich mit ihm schwungvoll herumrollte. Jetzt lag er oben. Anzüglich schaute er auf ihn herab. „Tatsächlich, jetzt spüre ich es."

Gemächlich begann sich Vegeta zu bewegen und schon bald war der gesamte Raum von gekeuchten, erregten Geräuschen erfüllt.

Vel wanderte wie auf glühenden Kohlen durchs Raumschiff. Seit Stunden hatte sich niemand von den Saiyajins blicken lassen. Weder wusste er, wie es nun um die Beiden stand, noch getraute er sich, einen von ihnen aufzusuchen. Hoffentlich hatte Vegeta seinen Stolz mittlerweile überwunden und mit Kakarott über seine Gefühle gesprochen. Er wünschte es Vegeta sehr, dass dieser sein Glück fand. Und falls alles schief lief, dann konnte er immer noch heimlich mit seinem Leibwächter reden. Vel blieb stehen und überlegte ob er sich in die Küche begeben sollte. Von dort konnte man den Gang gut überblicken und er wüsste sofort, wenn jemand seine Kabine verlassen würde. Den Gedanken, sich hinzulegen und ein wenig zu schlafen, verwarf er sofort, dazu war seine Angst vor neuerlichen Alpträumen viel zu groß. Jetzt im Wachen konnte er seine Erlebnisse gut verdrängen, aber im Schlaf würde er seine Ängste nicht kontrollieren können. 

Vel seufzte und begab sich in die Küche. 

Wenig später hörte der junge Halbsaiyajin Schritte im Gang. Da er gerade dabei war, Vorräte aus den Schränken hervorzuholen, musste er um die Ecke schielen, um zu sehen, wer gerade seine Kabine verlassen hatte. Es waren Vegeta und Kakarott. Beide trugen nur eine Hose und ihre Haare waren feucht. 

Vel zog schnell seinen Kopf wieder ein. Den winzigen neidvollen Stich in seiner Brust, ignorierte er. Die beiden Saiyajins hatten sich ausgesprochen, dass hatte er ihnen sofort angesehen. Sollte er jetzt verschwinden? Doch da betraten bereits Vegeta und Kakarott die Küche. 

„Packst du gerade Essen raus? Dann kommen wir wohl  genau richtig!", hörte er den jüngeren Saiyajin erfreut rufen.

Er half sogleich mit, alles Essbare, was sich in den Schränken befand auf den Tisch zu stellen, während sich Vegeta auf einen Stuhl setzte. Als der Tisch gedeckt war,  setzte sich Kakarott neben den Prinzen. 

Vel blieb zögernd stehen. Er hatte noch nie mit Vegeta an einem Tisch gesessen und gegessen und wusste nun auch nicht, ob er es wagen durfte. Verunsichert suchte er den Blick seines Bruders.

„Nun setz dich schon und steh dir nicht die Beine in den Bauch", murmelte Vegeta mit halbvollem Mund.

~*~

**40. Kapitel**

**~*~**

Das Essen verlief sehr schweigsam. Sowohl Kakarott als auch Vegeta schlangen hastig und offensichtlich völlig ausgehungert ihre Mahlzeit herunter, während Vel, der ihnen gegenüber saß, leicht eingeschüchtert durch die Nähe seines Bruders, nur wenig zu sich nahm. 

Dabei hatte er eigentlich gar keinen Grund ängstlich zu sein, da Vegeta, falls er einmal von seinem Essen aufschaute, sowieso nur Augen für Kakarott hatte und dieser ebenso.

Vel senkte trotzdem seinen Kopf, um nicht zu oft zu ihnen hinüber starren zu müssen und kämpfte gleichzeitig gegen seine Niedergeschlagenheit an, die von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohte. Er würde nie einen Partner finden, würde immer eine Missgeburt bleiben, ohne Kräfte, die das Volk der Saiyajins so auszeichnete. Sogar als Weraffe blieben ihm diese Kräfte versagt, wie ihm sein Vater einmal mitgeteilt hatte. 

Unglücklich würgte Vel ein weiteres Stückchen Brot hinunter und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Kakarott tatsächlich in ihn und nicht in Vegeta verliebt gewesen wäre. Nein, es war schon in Ordnung, so wie es gekommen war. Er hätte dem jungen Saiyajin nie die selben Gefühle entgegen bringen können. 

Seine Liebe galt nur _ihm_...

„Übrigens Vel", riss ihn Vegetas Stimme aus seinen trüben Gedanken, „wenn wir zurück sind, will dich der König sehen."

„Was?" Mit krächzender Stimme ruckte Vels Kopf nach oben. Sein Herz führte einen eigentümlichen Trommeltanz aus und er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Rasch blickte er wieder nach unten und verbarg auch schnell seine bebenden Hände unter dem Tisch.

„Er will mich sehen?", fragte er nach und hatte Mühe dabei gleichgültig zu klingen. Da niemand antwortete war er gezwungen, wieder aufzuschauen. Er sah, wie ihn die beiden Saiyajins neugierig musterten. Kakarott lächelte schließlich leicht und nickte ihm zu. „Mir hat er es auch noch einmal aufgetragen, kurz bevor wir losgeflogen sind. Wir sollen dich sofort zu ihm bringen."

'Er will mich sehen... ich sehe ihn wieder... endlich... Nein, ich kann nicht, was, wenn er merkt, was ich für ihn fühle... Vater...'

Vegeta und Kakarott bemerkten erstaunt, wie Vels Gesichtsfarbe ziemlich rasch von rot auf blass wechselte. Seine Hände fuhren fahrig über den Tisch, stießen dabei eine Schüssel um, dann sprang er auf, das Gesicht nun noch eine Spur blasser. „Er will mich sehen? Schön, aber ich ihn nicht!" und nach diesen Worten verließ Vel fluchtartig die Küche.

„Was hat er?", murmelte der junge Saiyajin erstaunt und sah zu dem Prinzen.

Vegetas anfänglich ebenfalls überraschter Blick, wurde nachdenklich und  nach einer kleinen Weile antwortete er leise, „Ich nehme an, er ist noch etwas durcheinander von dieser Eröffnung. Schließlich hat ihn Vater seit Jahren gemieden."

Kakarott nickte leicht. „Ja, dass wird es wohl sein. Ich frage mich sowieso immer noch, warum ihn der König all die Jahre ignoriert und ihn dir als Diener gegeben hat!"

„Das wüsste ich allerdings auch gern", erwiderte Vegeta grimmig.

„Hast du ihn deswegen schon einmal gefragt?"

„Hmpf. Die einzige Antwort, die ich je auf diese Frage erhalten habe, war, es geht mich nichts an."

Kakarott schwieg daraufhin ratlos und da er an Vegetas finsterem Gesichtausdruck erkannte, dass sich dieser nicht weiter zu diesen Thema äußern wollte, widmete er sich wieder dem Essen. Diesmal jedoch mit weitaus weniger Appetit.

Vegetas Miene blieb während der restlichen Mahlzeit verschlossen und er schaute auch kein weiteres Mal zu dem jungen Saiyajin herüber. Kakarott bemerkte es mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.

Schließlich, als das Essen beendet war, erhob sich der Prinz und murmelte, „Ich bin müde und werde mich etwas hinliegen."

Er ging zur Tür und erst als er sich dort noch einmal nach Kakarott umdrehte, fiel ihm sein leicht verwirrter und verletzter Gesichtsausdruck auf. 

Seufzend kehrte Vegeta zu ihm zurück und setzte sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoss. „Manchmal benehme ich mich wohl etwas rücksichtslos, hm? Aber ich bin wirklich müde und möchte nur noch schlafen." Der Prinz lächelte und gab dem jungen Saiyajin einen Kuss. „Brauchst du etwa eine Extraeinladung um mitzukommen?"

Kakarott fühlte sich sofort beruhigt und schalt sich stumm, für den kurzen Moment an dem er plötzlich an Vegetas Liebe gezweifelt hatte. Jetzt wo er ihn sich gründlicher betrachtete, konnte er tatsächlich eine hochgradige Erschöpfung in den Augen des Älteren lesen. Kein Wunder! Der junge Saiyajin musste grinsen. Wie oft hatten sie sich geliebt? Drei oder vier Mal?

Vegeta schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben und versetzte ihm einen Rippenstoß. „Davon bin ich garantiert nicht müde", knurrte er.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich in die Schlafkabine. Während sich Kakarott sogleich ins Bett legte, regulierte Vegeta noch das Licht, bis der Raum von einer angenehm dämmrigen Dunkelheit eingehüllt war, dann schlüpfte auch er unter die Decke und schmiegte sich mit einem hörbar zufriedenen Laut an Kakarott heran. 

Der junge Krieger schlang seinen Arm um den nackten Oberkörper des Prinzen und beide genossen still die Nähe  und Wärme des jeweils Anderen.

Nach einer Weile wurden die Atemgeräusche Vegetas immer ruhiger und regelmäßiger und Kakarott erkannte, dass sein Prinz eingeschlafen war. Sanft gab er ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sich nun ebenfalls von dem Schlaf  übermannen.

Zarbons Gesicht war widerlich nah. Er grinste und leckte mit seiner Zunge über Vegetas Gesicht. „Du sollst mich nie vergessen, egal ob du tot bist oder, wenn du Glück hast, noch ein paar Jährchen leben darfst. Sieh dich an, du stolzer Prinz. Du bist mir ausgeliefert, du bist machtlos und ich kann mit dir anstellen, was ich will." Er lachte höhnisch auf und stieß den Peitschengriff in Vegetas Hintern. „Nun, nicht ganz so angenehm wie mein Schwanz, nicht wahr? Los sag schon, dass du lieber mich willst, sag es!" Ein kläglicher Laut entfuhr dem Prinzen.

In der Ferne konnte er seinen Vater sehen, der, die Lippen verächtlich gekräuselt, dem Schauspiel ungerührt zusah. „Schwächling", hörte er ihn rufen. 

Er hielt etwas mit abgespreizten Fingern in der Hand, was Vegeta, erst nach einem genaueren Blick, als seinen Saiyajinschwanz erkannte. Wie in Zeitlupe, segelte er zu Boden und sein Vater zertrat ihn mit seinen Füßen. 

„Töte ihn ruhig, Zarbon. Er ist nichts mehr wert!"

Der König entfernte sich, ohne noch einen Blick auf seinen Sohn zu verschwenden.

„Du hast es gehört", raunte Zarbon, dicht an Vegetas Ohr, „du bist wertlos. Auch Kakarott wird sich von dir abwenden, wenn er sieht, wie dich jeder verachtet. Wertlos... du bist wertlos..."

„NEIN!"

Keuchend schlug Vegeta seine Augen auf. Sein Puls raste und sein Körper war von Schweiß bedeckt. 

Schon wieder dieser Traum, als ob ihn Zarbon tatsächlich noch über den Tod hinaus verfolgen würde. Es war derselbe, den er bereits einmal erlebt hatte, bevor Vels Schreie durch das Raumschiff gehallt waren. 

Vegeta fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Kakarott neben ihm, schlief noch tief und fest. 

Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, stand der Prinz auf und ging ins angrenzende Bad. Er hatte erneut nur eine knappe Stunde geschlafen, wie ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte und langsam machte sich der Schlafmangel in seinem Antlitz bemerkbar. 

Tief Luft holend, bespritzte er sein Gesicht mehrmals mit kaltem Wasser. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, vertrieb er damit jedoch nicht.

Vegeta verzog seinen Mund. Was soll's, drei Tage ohne Schlaf hielt er locker aus. Und vielleicht war er danach endlich erschöpft genug, um einmal ohne Traum mehrere Stunden lang durchschlafen zu können. Den Gedanken, sich Kakarott anzuvertrauen, verwarf er sofort wieder. Er würde damit schon allein fertig werden.

Lautlos schlich er auf den Gang hinaus und nahm den Weg nach oben, Richtung Bordzentrale. 

Bereits von weitem konnte Vegeta ein gedämpftes Schluchzen vernehmen. Flüchtig runzelte er die Stirn, dann beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Sein leiser Verdacht bestätigte sich. Die Beine angezogen, hockte Vel in einem der Sessel und sein Körper wurde von heulartigen Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, beugte sich Vegeta zu ihm herunter und berührte seinen Bruder leicht an der Schulter. „Hey, was ist los?"

Das Schluchzen verstummte und Vel hob erstaunt sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. 

Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann wischte sich der junge Halbsaiyajin mit einem Ärmel über die Augen und murmelte, „Wieso bist du nicht bei Kakarott?"

 „Und wieso sitzt du hier und heulst?", konterte der Prinz.

Der junge Halbsaiyajin schniefte und versuchte störrisch, dem forschenden Blick seines Bruders auszuweichen. „Das interessiert dich doch sowieso nicht."

„Hätte ich sonst gefragt?", erwiderte Vegeta leise und da Vel nicht antwortete, fügte er, nach einem kurzem Ringen mit sich selbst, schief lächelnd hinzu, „Du hast noch was gut bei mir, wegen Kakarott."

Auch auf Vels Gesicht stahl sich jetzt ein kleines Lächeln. Es verschwand aber sofort wieder und wurde von einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. „Meinst du das im Ernst? Das ich was gut habe bei dir?"

Vegeta nickte.

„Dann... dann sorg dafür, dass mich bei unserer Rückkehr niemand mehr hänseln wird, dass mich alle so akzeptieren, wie ich bin."

Atemlos hielt Vel inne und als er sah, wie sein Bruder erneut nickte, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Verblüffung. Er wollte ihm helfen? Er konnte es kaum fassen. Spontan schlang er seine Arme um Vegetas Hals und drückte sich an ihn. „Danke!"

Der Prinz gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und löste sich sogleich wieder aus der Umarmung. „Versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen, wir landen in... vierzehn Stunden", knurrte er, nach einem prüfenden Blick zu den Bordinstrumenten, schroff.  Danach setzte er sich auf den anderen Sitz und starrte ausdruckslos ins All.

Vel blickte unsicher zu ihm. „Stört es dich, wenn ich hier bleibe?"

„Hmpf, nein!"

Erleichtert blieb der junge Halbsaiyajin sitzen und schloss müde seine Augen. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt etwas dösen. Hier war er nicht allein und Vegetas Nähe hatte das erste Mal für ihn etwas tröstendes und beruhigendes an sich.

Noch halb im Schlaf, tasteten Kakarotts Hände über das erkaltete Laken. Dann war er schlagartig wach. „Vegeta?", rief er leise ins Dunkle hinein. Stille! Auch aus dem Bad drangen keine Geräusche zu ihm. Er stand auf, drehte das Licht stärker auf und sah auf die Uhr. Drei Stunden waren vergangen. Wieso schlief Vegeta nicht mehr? Er war doch so müde gewesen? 

Leicht besorgt begab sich Kakarott auf die Suche nach ihm.

Aber erst im oberen Teil des Raumschiffes fand er ihn zusammen mit Vel. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den jungen Halbsaiyajin, der seelenruhig in dem Sessel eingerollt schlief. Stattdessen war er sofort an Vegetas Seite. 

Auch der Prinz schlief, aber sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzogen, stöhnende Laute entrangen sich ihm und sein Kopf ruckte immer wieder unruhig von einer Seite auf die Andere. Kakarott begriff sofort. Vegeta musste einen schlimmen Alptraum haben. Behutsam, schob er einen Arm unter Vegetas Rücken und mit dem anderen griff er unter dessen Knie. Dann hob er ihn hoch und trug den Stöhnenden zurück in die Kabine. Unterwegs murmelte er fortwährend beruhigende Worte, so wie er es schon einmal getan hatte, als er Vegeta, in einem bösen Traum gefangen, angetroffen hatte. Er hörte damit auch nicht auf, als er sich mit ihm ins Bett gleiten ließ. Und ganz allmählich zeigten seine sanften Worte Wirkung. Vegeta wurde ruhiger und sein Gesicht entspannte sich langsam. Kakarott betrachtete ihn zärtlich und war nun wild entschlossen, nicht mehr selber zu schlafen, sondern Vegetas Schlaf bis zum Schluss zu überwachen.

Ungefähr zehn Stunden später schlug der Prinz seine Augen auf und blickte direkt in Kakarotts Gesicht.

„Endlich ausgeschlafen, mein Prinz?", grinste ihn der junge Krieger an.

Verblüfft, rieb sich Vegeta über die Augen. Ausgeschlafen? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich tatsächlich viel ausgeruhter fühlte. Doch wieso lag er wieder hier im Bett? Krampfhaft versuchte er sich das letzte Geschehnis ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen. Er hatte oben im Raumschiff gesessen, neben Vel. Er war müde gewesen und hatte lange gegen den Schlaf angekämpft gehabt. Wie es aussah, wohl vergeblich. Ob er wieder einen Alptraum gehabt hatte? Aber das Einzige an was er sich dunkel erinnern konnte, waren liebevoll gemurmelte Worte. Hatte Kakarott ihn etwa...?

„Wie lange sitzt du schon bei mir?"

„Zehn Stunden, mein Prinz."

Vegeta richtete sich auf. „Baka, hattest du nichts besseres zu tun?!", murmelte er, griff gleichzeitig nach Kakarotts Nacken und zog ihn zu einem langen Kuss zu sich heran.

Als sie sich danach schweratmend voneinander lösten, meinte Vegeta bedauernd. „Ich würde dich ja gerne jetzt vernaschen, aber wenn ich wirklich so lange geschlafen habe, werden wir es wohl auf später verschieben müssen."

„Eine halbe Stunde haben wir noch", raunte Kakarott und wollte den Prinzen begierig auf seinen Schoss ziehen. Doch Vegeta hielt seine Hände entschieden fest. „Nein, Kakarott. Ich bin am Zuge. Ich will dich verführen, dich so verwöhnen, dass du es nie wieder vergessen wirst. Und dafür reicht keine läppische halbe Stunde aus." Er lächelte ihm vielversprechend zu und dem jungen Saiyajin überlief es heiß. „Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten.", murmelte er.

Sie küssten sich ein letztes Mal, dann standen sie Beide auf und suchten ihre Sachen zusammen.

Die Landung wenig später verlief unproblematisch. Vel hatten sie wecken müssen und er saß nun hellwach und mit klopfendem Herzen, hinter ihnen in der Steuerzentrale und lugte zwischen den Saiyajins aufgeregt durch die Scheibe.

Es war noch früher Morgen auf Vegeta-sei und die Sonne sandte gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über den Himmel. Trotzdem hielten sich bereits viele Krieger auf dem Landeplatz auf. 

Vegeta registrierte es mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sieht so aus, als ob sie uns schon erwartet hätten." Er nickte Kakarott zu und sie lösten den Gurt.

Nachdem die Ausstiegsluke geöffnet war, betrat der Prinz zuerst die Rampe. Die Saiyajins draußen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit alle davor versammelt und verneigten sich nun tief vor ihm. Vegeta erkannte zu seiner Überraschung einige Elite-Saiyajins und darunter sogar den ersten königlichen Berater Cucum. Ein ungutes Gefühl regte sich in dem Prinzen. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein.

Cucum trat vor und verneigte sich noch einmal leicht vor ihm. Danach sagte er fest, „Auf Befehl des Königs müssen wir Ihren Leibwächter Kakarott verhaften. Er hat sich des schwerwiegenden Landesverrates schuldig gemacht, in dem er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater Bardock und seinem Bruder Radditz einen Anschlag auf das Leben unseres Königs plante."

~*~

Kritik, Meinung, Lob, ich freu mich über alles^_^


	13. 41 bis 43 Kapitel

Hallöchen^^

Oje, ich hab gerade mit Schrecken bemerkt, dass ich das Updaten ganz vergessen habe, waaah, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen *ihre Leser verlegen anlächelt* Dabei wollte ich euch doch gar nicht so lange in Unklaren lassen, was es mit der Verhaftung von Bardock & co auf sich hat^^

Ich danke ganz lieb Mangafan, Sira-chan und Morgan le Fay für ihre reviews *alleabknuddelt* ihr seid so lieb *snief*

Dann mal endlich weiter...

_~*~_

**41. Kapitel**

Hinter sich hörte Vegeta das entgeisterte Keuchen von Kakarott und auch ihm selber gelang es nicht ganz, seine Fassungslosigkeit zu verbergen.

Kakarott ein Verräter? Angeklagt wegen Hochverrat? 

Die Augen vor Unglauben geweitet, fühlte Vegeta, wie eine lähmende Kälte in seinem Inneren hoch kroch. Fast fürchtete er sich davor, sich umzudrehen und seinem Leibwächter direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Was, wenn er darin ein Schuldbekenntnis lesen würde?... nein, daran wollte er erst gar nicht glauben... Kakarott würde niemals... aber warum schwieg er zu den heftigen Vorwürfen?

Tief durchatmend, benötigte der Prinz einige Sekunden, ehe er sich soweit im Griff hatte, dass er einen Blick nach hinten werfen konnte.

Das bleiche Gesicht, das ihm entgegen starrte, zeigte ihm deutlich unter welchem Schock Kakarott stand. 

Vegeta musterte ihn aufmerksam, dann wandte er sich finster wieder dem Berater zu.

„Hat der König Beweise für seine Anschuldigung?", fragte er mit kühler Stimme. Er sah, wie Cucum seinen Blick unbehaglich erwiderte.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Wir haben von Ihrem Vater nur den Auftrag erhalten, Kakarott festzunehmen, sobald er mit Ihnen hier gelandet ist. Bitte, Prinz Vegeta, stellt Euch uns nicht in den Weg."

Vegeta lächelte kalt. „Solange keine handfesten Beweise vorliegen, bleibt mein Leibwächter bei mir. Den König werde ich persönlich darüber unterrichten. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!" Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung gab er zu verstehen, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war und er auch keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Trotzdem verliefen die nächsten Sekunden sehr angespannt. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie der königliche Berater mit sich rang, welchem Befehl er den Vorrang geben sollte und erst ein ausgiebiger abwägender Blick in des Prinzen düstere und zu allem entschlossene Miene, ließ ihn schließlich eine Entscheidung fällen. Seufzend neigte er seinen Kopf und murmelte ergeben, „Wie Ihr wünscht."  

Danach gab er den abwartend dastehenden Kriegern ein Zeichen, dass sie wieder zum Palast zurückkehren sollten.

Vegeta gab durch nichts zu erkennen, wie erleichtert er war. Schweigend und ohne sich zu rühren, sah er zu, wie sich die Soldaten seines Vaters, einschließlich Cucum entfernten.

Erst danach drehte er sich erneut langsam zu Kakarott um. Dessen Gesicht war immer noch ganz bleich und zu Vegetas Überraschung, sank er nun vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Danke, dass du mir vertraust", hörte er ihn leise sagen. „Ich kann dir nur mein Wort geben, dass du dein Vertrauen nicht in den Falschen gesetzt hast. Ich habe den König immer respektiert und seine Position nie in Frage gestellt. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso mein Vater, mein Bruder und ich plötzlich angeklagt werden. Zwar kann ich nicht für sie sprechen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis sein muss. Bitte glaub mir und... hilf uns..."

Die Verzweiflung in Kakarotts Stimme, sagte Vegeta genug aus, dass er seine Entscheidung nicht zu bereuen brauchte. Er beugte sich zu dem jungen Saiyajin herunter und umfasste mit seiner Hand sanft das Kinn des vor ihm Knieenden. 

„Ich glaube dir und ich verspreche, dass ich herausfinden werde, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat".

„Danke", erwiderte der junge Krieger leise.

Einen Herzschlag lang, waren ihre Blicke tief ineinander getaucht, dann grinste Vegeta leicht und raunte nah an Kakarotts Ohr, „Hast du etwa gedacht, ich würde es zulassen, dass dich mir jemand wegnimmt?" 

Endlich erschien auch auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren ein kleines Lächeln. 

Sie richteten sich wieder auf.

„Wir fliegen zu mir. Dort besprechen wir alles weitere", bestimmte der Prinz  und sah von Kakarott zu seinem Bruder. Erst jetzt bemerkte er dessen abwesende Miene. Leicht verwundert betrachtete er, die wie in Gedanken versunkene, kraus gezogene Stirn.

„Vel?"

Der junge Halbsaiyajin zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ja?"

„Na komm schon her Junge,  oder willst du zum Palast laufen." Vegeta deutete leicht mürrisch an seine Seite und Vel beeilte sich der Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Halt dich gut fest." 

Der junge Halbsaiyajin schlang schüchtern seinen Arm um Vegetas Schultern und im nächsten Moment schoss der Prinz auch schon in den Himmel.

Vel keuchte erschrocken auf. Wenn sein Bruder ihn nicht noch rechtzeitig um die Taille gepackt hätte, wäre er in die Tiefe gestürzt. Ängstlich klammerte er sich noch eine Spur fester an ihn.

Nach nur fünf Minuten Flugzeit, in denen Vel sichtlich froh darüber war, noch nichts gegessen zu haben, landeten sie durch ein angelehntes Fenster in des Prinzen Wohngemach. 

Vegeta wandte sich sofort mit ernstem Gesicht Kakarott zu. „Bevor ich zu meinem Vater gehe, muss ich jede Kleinigkeit wissen, selbst wenn sie dir vielleicht nicht bedeutsam erscheint. Kakarott, haben sich dein Vater oder dein Bruder in irgendeiner Weise anders als sonst benommen, hast du vielleicht irgendeine Bemerkung aufgeschnappt, durch die sie vielleicht Unmut geäußert haben?"

Der junge Saiyajin fuhr sich durch die Haare und ließ nachdenklich die vergangenen Wochen Revue passieren. Schließlich schüttelte er zweifelnd seinen Kopf. „Nein, mir ist nichts aufgefallen und soviel ich weiß, waren mein Vater und Radditz die letzten Wochen gemeinsam im Auftrag des Königs auf einer Erkundungsmission. Sie dürften auch erst vor drei vier Tagen zurückgekehrt sein. Ob nun dort etwas vorgefallen ist, was das Missfallen des Königs erregt hat, weiß ich nicht."

„Ist der Name deines Vaters tatsächlich Bardock?" 

Überrascht drehten sich Kakarott und Vegeta zu dem jungen Halbsaiyajin, der bis dahin stillschweigend zugehört hatte.

„Ja. Wieso?", fragte der Angesprochene erstaunt nach.

Vel antwortete nicht sofort. Doch man sah ihm an, dass er sich angestrengt an etwas zu erinnern versuchte.

Vegeta trat auf ihn zu. „Du hast schon einmal von Bardock gehört?"

„Hmm... ja... aber es ist lange her. Noch bevor ich bei dir war. Die alte Sklavin, die mich aufzog hat den Namen einmal erwähnt."

„Weißt du noch in welchem Zusammenhang?", hakte Vegeta sofort hellhörig nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, sie hatte den Namen nur vor sich hin gemurmelt gehabt und als ich nachfragte, wer das denn sei, hatte sie  mir erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und mir befohlen, nie wieder danach zu fragen. Ich fand dies damals sehr merkwürdig und hatte auch geplant mich bei Vater nach dem Mann zu erkundigen. Doch leider musste ich meiner Amme versprechen den Namen sofort zu vergessen. Sie drohte, sie würde mich sonst  windelweich prügeln." Entschuldigend zuckte Vel mit den Schultern. „Sie hatte manchmal eine ganz schön harte Hand gehabt."

„Das ist in der Tat sehr merkwürdig", knurrte Vegeta und rieb sich gedankenvoll die Stirn. „Kakarott, weißt du, ob dein Vater einmal im Palast gearbeitet hat?"

Der junge Saiyajin wusste zwar nicht worauf Vegeta mit seiner Frage abzielen wollte, antwortete aber wahrheitsgemäß, „Soviel ich weiß, hat er wohl in jungen Jahren für eine kurze Zeit hier als Leibwache gearbeitet. Sich dann aber später freiwillig für die Eroberungszüge gemeldet. Wieso fragst du? Ich glaube nicht, dass  man darin einen Zusammenhang mit seiner Verhaftung suchen könnte. Schließlich ist nicht nur er allein angeklagt worden."

„Das zwar nicht", gab Vegeta grübelnd von sich, „ aber ich kenne meinen Vater. Und wenn es eine Sache gibt, auf die er nahezu überempfindlich reagiert, dann handelte es sich bisher um Vel oder, wenn man den Gerüchten trauen darf, um dessen Mutter."

Kakarott schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf, „auf was willst du hinaus?"

„Überleg doch mal", knurrte Vegeta angespannt, „findest du es nicht auch seltsam, dass eine alte Sklavin den Namen deines Vaters vor sich hinmurmelt und dann Vel bedroht ihn zu verprügeln, wenn er den Namen nur noch einmal erwähnen sollte? Und sagtest du nicht, dein Vater hätte früher einmal im Palast gearbeitet?"

Kakarott hielt völlig verblüfft den Atem an. „Du meinst..."

Der Prinz nickte grimmig. „Vielleicht war er damals als Wache für Vels Mutter zugeteilt, als sie die Geliebte meines Vaters wurde!"

„Aber mein Vater würde niemals...", der junge Saiyajin brach ab und sah hilflos zu Vegeta, „er liebt meine Mutter."

„Ich will deinem Vater auch nichts unterstellen. Es ist nur eine Vermutung von mir. Und ich hoffe, dass sie nicht zutrifft, denn dann kann ich deinem Vater höchstwahrscheinlich nicht helfen."

Eine bleierne Stille legte sich nach diesen düsteren Worten über den gesamten Raum, die erst von Vel unterbrochen wurde, als er die aufgestellte Vermutung laut aussprach. „Ihr denkt also, Kakarotts Vater hätte einmal etwas mit meiner Mutter gehabt?"

„Es würde auch noch etwas anderes erklären", knurrte Vegeta und blickte seinem Halbbruder scharf ins Auge.

Vel schluckte trocken. „Was?"

„Den Grund, warum er dich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Du bist vielleicht gar nicht sein Sohn!"

~*~

**42. Kapitel**

~*~

Heftig schüttelte der junge Halbsaiyajin seinen Kopf. Vegetas Behauptung war für ihn einfach zu ungeheuerlich, als dass er sie auch nur für einen Moment näher in Betracht ziehen wollte. Außerdem schmerzte sie. Auch wenn er seine Mutter nie hatte kennen lernen dürfen, so hatte er sich doch in seinem Innersten ein Bild von ihr zurechtgelegt. In seiner Vorstellungswelt war seine Mutter immer eine schöne sanfte Frau gewesen. Zart und zerbrechlich und sie hatte seinen Vater, den König über alles geliebt. Wie passte da dieses Bild von einem Anderen hinein? Für Vel einfach unvorstellbar. Er spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen und seine Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Vegeta hatte nicht das Recht, seine Mutter zu verunglimpfen.

„Meine Mutter hätte unseren Vater niemals betrogen!" Aufgebracht und beinahe feindselig starrte er den Prinzen an.

Vegeta nahm den Einwurf gelassen hin, auch wenn ihm Vels unbotmäßige Haltung nicht entging. „Ich nehme an, die Einzigen, die uns darüber Auskunft geben können, sind der König und Bardock selber. Ich denke, wir fangen bei dem König an." Vegeta bedachte erst seinen Leibwächter, dann den jungen Halbsaiyajin mit einem bohrenden, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Blick, bevor er knurrte, „Kakarott, du bleibst hier. Vel, komm mit!" Mit energischen Schritten begab sich Vegeta zur Tür. 

Schlagartig war die Wut des jungen Halbsaiyajins verraucht und stattdessen fühlte er, wie ihm kalter Schweiß ausbrach. Er wollte nicht zum König. Er hatte doch gesagt gehabt, dass er ihn nicht sehen wollte. Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an den jüngeren Saiyajin. Aber dieser lächelte ihm nur verkrampft zu. „Geh schon, du willst doch auch die Wahrheit erfahren." 

Obwohl sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, folgte Vel schließlich dem Prinzen. Sein Herz klopfte stürmisch und er malte sich unterwegs die verschiedensten Horrorszenarien aus, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Der König würde ihn wie immer, wie Luft behandeln oder... nein... er würde ihn ansehen, kalt, die Lippen verabscheuungswürdig gekräuselt, dann würde er Vegeta anfauchen, wieso er ihn mitgebracht hatte. Wachen würden ihn rausschleifen, ihn draußen verhöhnen... oder noch schlimmer, der König würde in seine Augen blicken und er würde sich verraten, durch irgendetwas. Sein Vater würde sofort wissen, was mit ihm los war. 

Vels Schritte wurden immer langsamer. Er merkte, wie er zu zittern begann. Verdammt, er war noch nicht darauf vorbereitet, ihm gegenüber zu treten. 

Die letzte Biegung kam. Dahinter lag der Gang, der zum Audienzzimmer des Königs führte. 'Ich kann nicht', konnte Vel nur noch entsetzt denken. Er sah, wie Vegeta um die Ecke bog und blieb selber stehen. Tief Luft holend, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Sollte er jetzt einfach umkehren? Davonrennen? Irgendwohin? Unschlüssig, starrte er zu Boden. Vielleicht bemerkte Vegeta gar nicht, dass er ihm nicht mehr folgte.

Ein harter Stoß fegte ihn plötzlich zur Seite gegen die Wand.

„Aus dem Weg, du kleine Missgeburt." Erschrocken sah sich Vel einem griesgrämigen großen Saiyajin gegenüber. Schnell murmelte er eine Entschuldigung und hoffte inbrünstig, dass der Krieger seinen Weg gleich fortsetzen möge. Doch leider tat ihm dieser nicht den Gefallen. Er hatte sich breitbeinig vor ihm aufgebaut und der junge Halbsaiyajin erkannte mit wachsender Panik, dass dieser Riese von Saiyajin einer von jenen war, die ihn schon so oft gehänselt hatten.

„Diesmal hast du wohl keine flinken Füße", hörte er ihn zufrieden brummen. Seine mächtigen muskelbepackten Arme positionierten sich gefährlich nah neben Vels Körper und machten ihm damit eine Flucht unmöglich.

„Ich... ich muss zum König." Vels Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Angst. Jäh, war ihm eingefallen, dass er diesem Saiyajin schon einmal nur knapp entkommen war und das auch nur, weil er ihm damals das Tablett mit dem Abendbrot für Vegeta gegen die Brust geschmissen hatte. Das hatte dieser garantiert nicht vergessen. 

Die nächsten Worte bestätigten ihm dies auch sofort.

„Das hat Zeit. Wir haben noch eine kleine Rechnung offen!" Die Zähne des Riesen entblößten sich zu einem gehässigen rachsüchtigen Grinsen.

Vel überlief es eiskalt. Einen Moment später keuchte er auf und die Augen vor Schreck geweitet, sah er die Faust auf sich zuschießen. 

„NAPPA!"

Der messerscharfe Ruf stoppte die Faust nur wenige Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht.

Ziemlich blass, aber mit einem Gefühl der unendlichen Erleichterung, erblickte der junge Halbsaiyajin den sich nähernden Prinzen. 

Nappa ließ seine Hand rasch sinken und verbeugte sich.

„Prinz Vegeta, Ihr seid zurück", murmelte er.

Vegeta blieb vor Nappa stehen und lächelte undurchsichtig. „Wie ich sehe, du ebenfalls. Was hast du mit meinem Diener zu schaffen?"

„Nichts", versicherte der Krieger eiligst und nahm eine stramme Haltung ein. Der warnende Unterton war ihm nicht entgangen, auch wenn dieser ihn sehr verwunderte.  

Vegeta nickte beifällig. „Gut! Und merk es dir für die Zukunft. Vel steht in meiner Gunst!" Nappas verdattertes Gesicht, war für den jungen Halbsaiyajin fast eine hinreichende Genugtuung für all die Erniedrigungen, die er bisher hatte erleiden müssen. 

Selbst noch völlig sprachlos vor Staunen, eilte er an Vegetas Seite. In des Prinzen Gunst zu stehen war eine Auszeichnung, die nur selten jemandem gewährt wurde. Sie konnte alles mögliche bedeuten, zum Beispiel, dass man sich als Vertrauter des Prinzen bezeichnen durfte, dass man sich während einer schweren Mission bewährt und so die Anerkennung des Thronfolgers errungen hatte oder auch, dass man der Günstling im Bett des Saiyajinprinzen war. Vel wurde leicht rot, als ihm das Letzte durch den Kopf schoss. Aber es war egal, was die Anderen von ihm denken mochten. Wenn sich diese Neuigkeit erst durch den Palast verbreitet hatte, würde es niemand mehr wagen ihn offen zu verhöhnen.

„Danke", flüsterte er rau, kaum dass sie in den letzten Flur eingebogen waren.

„Hmpf, bleib jetzt an meiner Seite", knurrte der Prinz zurück. 

Je näher, sie sich dem Ende des Ganges zu bewegten, desto mehr spürte Vel, wie seine Nervosität wieder zurückkehrte. Hektisch atmete er immer schneller ein und aus und wusste auch nichts Rechtes mit seinen Armen und Händen anzufangen, mal schlang er sie hinten auf seinen Rücken, mal baumelten sie komisch vor sich hinrudernd an seinem Körper herunter.

Schließlich, nur noch wenige Meter von ihrem Ziel entfernt, fragte er beklommen, „kann ich nicht draußen warten?"

Vegeta blieb stehen und begutachtete den blassen Jungen nachdenklich. Die Augen waren flehentlich auf ihn gerichtet und er konnte neben der nur zu natürlichen Aufregung auch noch Angst und eine unbehagliche Scheu in ihnen entdecken. Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

„In Ordnung. Du kannst hier warten, bis ich dich hereinrufe. Aber bleibe hier!"

Vel nickte erleichtert.

Vegeta straffte ein letztes Mal seine Gestalt und begab sich zur Tür. Bevor er sie jedoch öffnen konnte, wurde sie abrupt aufgerissen und ein sehr bleichgesichtiger Cucum stürzte haltlos, ohne ihn zu beachten, an ihm vorbei. Vegeta presste seine Lippen zusammen. Dann wusste der König also schon Bescheid. Und nach dem Auftreten des Beraters schließend, war sein Vater alles andere als in zugänglicher Stimmung. 

Mit einem unguten Gefühl trat der Prinz ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Eine bedrohliche Stille empfing ihn. 

Der König stand mit dem Rücken am Fenster. Sein Atem entwich ihm schwer und seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte eine brodelnde, nur mühevoll unterdrückte Wut aus. Er ignorierte Vegetas knappe Begrüßung und ging stattdessen langsam auf ihn zu, die Augen dabei gefährlich verengt. 

„Du hast dich meinem Befehl widersetzt!"

„Kakarott ist unschuldig und solange du mir keine Beweise vorzeigen kannst, die das Gegenteil beweisen, werde ich ihm auch weiterhin vertrauen", entgegnete Vegeta kühl und wich keinen Zentimeter nach hinten, als sein Vater direkt vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Gelassen ließ er die Musterung über sich ergehen, schluckte auch die bittere Erkenntnis herunter, dass es seinen Vater anscheinend einen Dreck interessierte, wie die Mission abgelaufen und wie es ihnen dabei ergangen war. Er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Die nächsten Worte des Königs troffen vor Spott und Abscheu.

„Seit wann setzt du dich für einen Unterklassekrieger ein? Kakarott wird hingerichtet werden, genau wie Bardock und dessen andere Brut!"

Vegeta erkannte mit einem dumpfen Gefühl, dass es zwecklos war, mit seinem Vater vernünftig reden zu wollen. Dessen ganzes Denken schien von Hass und Rachsucht vernebelt zu sein und er würde wohl kaum auf logisch hervorgebrachte Argumente eingehen. 

Kalt lächelnd setzte der Prinz alles auf eine Karte.

„Warum nicht auch noch Vel?! Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er ebenfalls ein Abkömmling von Bardock ist. Zwar hätten wir uns dann seine Wiederbelebung ersparen können..."

Die Faust, die donnernd in seinem Gesicht landen wollte, fing Vegeta mühelos ab. Ungeachtet der Wut, die ihm entgegenloderte, knurrte er grimmig, „Habe ich da etwa einen empfindlichen Nerv von dir getroffen? Es wird Zeit, dass du mir einiges erzählst. Zum Beispiel, warum du Vel verstoßen hast und auch was es mit dem angeblich geplanten Anschlag in Wirklichkeit auf sich hat!"

Sekundenlang maßen sie sich mit finsteren Blicken. Ein stummer Machtkampf zwischen Vater und Sohn. Dann ließ die Anspannung des Königs plötzlich nach und der finstere Gesichtsausdruck wich einem kleinen Lächeln. Er nickte anerkennend. „Du bist eigensinnig, stolz und mutig. Ein würdiger Thronfolger!"

Vegeta war selten sprachlos, aber diesmal hatte es sein Vater geschafft. Er hatte mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, doch niemals mit Anerkennung. Bevor er sich von seiner Verblüffung erholen konnte, sprach der König weiter, „Dieser Kakarott scheint dir viel zu bedeuten. Ich werde ihn von den Anschuldigungen freisprechen, seinen Bruder von mir aus auch. Aber bei Bardock werde ich keine Gnade kennen! Du kannst jetzt gehen." 

Vegetas Mundwinkel verzogen sich ironisch. Fast wäre er auf das Ablenkungsmanöver hereingefallen. Er rührte sich nicht, sondern sah seinen Vater mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen scharf an. „Ich will wissen, was es mit Vel auf sich hat. Ist er mein Bruder oder nicht?"

Ein Kiefermuskel zuckte in des Königs Gesicht. Abrupt kehrte er seinem Sohn den Rücken zu und knurrte. „Geh, bevor ich meine Meinung wieder ändere!"

An den Schritten konnte er erkennen, dass sein Sohn diesmal widerspruchslos seinem Befehl gehorchte. 

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und schloss sich wenig später. 

Mehr aus einer Ahnung heraus, drehte er sich um... und erstarrte.

Keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, stand Vel. Blass und schüchtern.

~*~

**43. Kapitel**

~*~

Der junge Halbsaiyajin hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, wagte kaum zu atmen und das Einzige, was er viel zu deutlich wahrnahm, war sein Herzschlag, der unglaublich laut jegliches andere Geräusch zu übertönen schien. Es war alles so schnell geschehen. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet, Vegeta war erschienen und hatte ihn wortlos mit grimmigem Gesicht in das Zimmer hineingeschoben.

Vel fühlte sich total überrumpelt. Er hatte gehofft, dass das Gespräch noch lange andauern würde. Doch nun stand er vor ihm, seinem Vater, hatte Mühe seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und wusste weder was er sagen, noch wie er sich verhalten sollte. Selbst ihn anzuschauen getraute er sich nicht. Schmerzhaft war ihm nur bewusst, dass früher diese Distanz zwischen ihnen undenkbar gewesen wäre. Er wäre sofort auf seinem Vater zugelaufen, hätte sich in seine Arme geworfen und sich ganz fest an ihn geschmiegt. Und sein Vater hätte diese Umarmung erwidert, hätte ihm zärtlich über den Kopf gestrichen, sein Haar zerzaust und ihn mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln begrüßt. Aber diese Zeiten waren längst vorbei. Sie standen sich wie Fremde gegenüber. Vel scheu, mit einer überdeutlichen Gewissheit, dass er diesen Mann vor sich liebte und alles für ein freundliches Wort von ihm gegeben hätte, während ihn der König ohne ersichtliche Gefühlsregung anstarrte. Es tat weh. Stumm fragte sich Vel, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er war sich der Blicke seines Vaters bewusst, aber das lang anhaltende Schweigen zerrte immens an seinen Nerven. Warum sagte er nur nichts? Nervös schluckte der junge Halbsaiyajin. Sein Mund war staubtrocken.

Als er glaubte diese belastende Stille nicht länger aushalten zu können, hörte er plötzlich den König leise sagen, „geh wieder."

Vels Kopf ruckte nach oben und er sah nun erstmals direkt in die Augen seines Vaters. Die Miene des vor ihm Stehenden war genauso unbarmherzig, wie seine Worte geklungen hatten. Kalt und gleichgültig. 

Er war unerwünscht. 

Die Erkenntnis war bitter wie Galle, brannte quälend in seinem Inneren und vernichtete jegliche Hoffnung, die sich der junge Halbsaiyajin insgeheim in einem stillen Winkel seines Herzens noch gemacht hatte. Hatte sein Vater denn wirklich kein freundliches Wort mehr für ihn übrig? War er ihm tatsächlich so egal? 

Vel kämpfte mit seinen Tränen. Ja, er würde gleich verschwinden und danach hoffentlich seinen Vater nie wiedersehen müssen. Doch vorher wollte er ihm wenigstens eine Frage stellen. 

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte mit bebender Stimme, „Warum hast du mich wiederbeleben lassen, wenn du nichts von mir wissen willst?"

Das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Königs änderte sich nicht. Nur seine Lippen pressten sich eine Spur stärker zusammen, bevor er leise knurrte, „die Sachlage hat sich geändert."

Vel zuckte zusammen. Sachlage? War es das, was sein Vater in ihm sah? Eine Sachlage? Ein Ding, das man behandeln konnte, wie man wollte? 

Er hatte genug davon. 

Die Nerven, ohnehin schon mürbe von der ganzen quälenden Anspannung in ihm, der ständigen Nervosität seit den letzten Minuten und dieser bisher alptraumhaft verlaufenden Begegnung, gingen mit ihm durch und aufbegehrend platzte er hervor, „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du dir jetzt wünschst, ich wäre noch tot? Soll ich mich vielleicht bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich wieder lebe? Dann hör gut zu: es tut mir leid! Aber ich lass mich nicht länger von dir wie ein nutzloses Ding behandeln. Von Vegeta weiß ich, dass du mich sehen wolltest, jetzt schickst du mich ohne weiteres wieder fort! Warum? Denkst du etwa mir ist es leicht gefallen hierher zu kommen? Ich hatte Angst, jämmerliche Angst vor dieser Begegnung, aber im Gegensatz zu dir, hatte ich auch Sehnsucht nach dir und hoffte, endlich Antworten auf Fragen zu bekommen, die mich die ganzen Jahre gequält haben. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du mir damals angetan hast? Ich liebte dich! Du warst für mich alles... und bist es immer noch... aber nun wünsche ich mir auch, du hättest mich tot sein lassen!"

Vel drehte sich um und rannte zur Tür. Die Tränen liefen ihm jetzt ungehindert an den Wangen herunter. Er war kein Ding! Schluchzend tastete er nach dem Türgriff, wischte sich zornig über die Augen, weil er ihn nicht sofort fand und fühlte im nächsten Moment, wie er herumgerissen und an eine harte Brust gezogen wurde.

„Vel", aufstöhnend flüsterte der König den Namen des jungen Halbsaiyajin, griff mit seinen Händen durch dessen Haare und zog den zitternden Körper noch enger an sich. 

„Vergib mir!"

Vel wurde ganz schwindelig. Er konnte diese überraschende Wendung noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Sein Vater umarmte ihn, bat ihn um Verzeihung. Wie sehr hatte er sich diese Nähe herbeigewünscht, sich nach ihr verzehrt...

'Ich bin ihm nicht egal.' 

Vels Schluchzen wurde lauter, vermischte sich mit kleinen erstickten Lauten, die halb nach Erleichterung und halb nach Lachen klangen. Mit zugeschnürter Kehle, murmelte er, „Vater", während seine Tränen in einem wahren Sturzbach aus seinen Augen flossen.

 Der Saiyajinkönig hielt Vel weiterhin fest, wartete, bis das Schluchzen sich in ein leises Schniefen verwandelt hatte, ehe er ihn schließlich auf eine Armeslänge von sich wegschob. Seufzend wischte er die Tränen aus dem blassen Gesicht des Halbsaiyajins.

„Du hast Recht. Ich hätte dir schon längst erzählen sollen, warum ich dich damals fortgeschickt habe", sagte er leise. Er holte hörbar Luft und sah Vel eindringlich in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht dein Vater, Junge."

Vels Mund öffnete und schloss sich sogleich wieder. Unglauben breitete sich in seinen schwarzen Augen aus, wie unlängst erst, als Vegeta diese Vermutung ausgesprochen, er sie aber sofort als Unwahrheit abgetan hatte. Doch diesmal gab es keinen Grund an den Worten zu zweifeln. Vel wusste es sofort, dennoch fiel es ihm schwer mit diesem neuen Fakt umzugehen. Zwar wusste er nun, warum ihn der König damals nicht mehr hatte sehen wollen, aber gleichzeitig warf dieses Wissen so viele neue Fragen auf, die seine Gedanken noch mehr in Unordnung brachten. Beschämt musste er sogar feststellen, dass ihn die Tatsache, nicht der Sohn des Königs zu sein, überhaupt nicht schmerzte. Im Gegenteil, er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich ein irrsinniger Teil seines Bewusstseins darüber freute und sein Herz zum schneller schlagen veranlasste. Der König hatte die ganzen Jahre über gewusst, dass sie nicht Vater und Sohn waren und trotzdem hatte er ihn Wiederbeleben lassen. Bedeutete dies vielleicht... Vel musste für einen kleinen Moment seine Augen schließen und tief durchatmen. Er war noch nicht bereit, diese Hoffnung in ihm zuzulassen, ihr Nahrung zu geben, nur um am Ende noch mehr enttäuscht zu werden. Er sollte seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich sehen und höchstwahrscheinlich war es nur das, was der König in ihm sah. Ein Abbild seiner ehemals Geliebten. Vel presste seine Lippen zusammen und schickte seine Gedanken still zur Hölle.

„Darum also", brachte er endlich hervor. „Dann habe ich natürlich nicht das Recht dir Vorwürfe zu machen..." Vel zögerte kurz, ehe er stockend fragte, „Würdest du mir erzählen, wie du es erfahren hast und... wer mein richtiger Vater ist?"

Mit einem leicht zynischem Grinsen im Gesicht, eilte Vegeta durch die Gänge des Palastes. Knapp zehn Minuten, doppelt so lang, als er selber bei seinem Vater gewesen war, hatte er vor der geschlossenen Tür zum Audienzzimmer auf Vel gewartet, ehe er sich wortlos umgewandt und sich auf den Rückweg zu seinen eigenen Gemächern begeben hatte. Seine Wut über das wenig informative Gespräch mit seinem Vater war nur zum Teil verraucht. Aber wenigstens hatte er die Befriedigung, dass sein Plan mit Vel aufgegangen war. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung was sich zwischen den Beiden abgespielt haben mochte, aber allein die Tatsache, dass der Junge nicht schon nach ein paar Minuten vom König herausgeworfen worden war, sprach für sich. Vel war seines Vaters große Schwäche, da ließ sich Vegeta nichts vormachen und wenn es jemand schaffen konnte, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, dann wohl dieser kleine Mischling. Wenn Bardock aber tatsächlich der Vater des Jungen war, dann würde auch Vel ihm kaum helfen können. 

Frustriert knurrte der Prinz leise auf und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Bardock war ihm zwar völlig einerlei, aber es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Kakarott an seinen Vater hing. 

'Anders als bei mir', dachte Vegeta spöttisch und verzog sein Gesicht. Dass nun alles von Vel abhängen sollte, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. 

Endlich hatte er seine Räumlichkeiten erreicht und trat lautlos ein.

Kakarott, der am Fenster stand und sorgenvoll hinausstarrte, hatte die vertraute Aura schon lange gespürt, noch bevor der Prinz das Gemach betreten hatte. Trotzdem zwang er sich dazu, auf dem selben Fleck zu verharren, den er die letzten Minuten eingenommen hatte und sich nicht umzudrehen. Erst als die gedämpften Schritte verstummt waren und er fühlte, dass Vegeta neben ihm stand, fragte er leise, „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Du bist frei." 

Ein Teil der Anspannung in dem jungen Krieger löste sich und er atmete erleichtert auf. Vegeta hatte sich wie versprochen für ihn eingesetzt. 

„Was ist mit Radditz und meinem Vater?" 

Da Vegeta nicht gleich antwortete, drehte er sich nun doch zu ihm um und erhaschte noch einen Blick auf die verbissene Miene des Prinzen, ehe sie von einem schmalen Lächeln ersetzt wurde. Kakarott verkrampfte sich erneut. Er wusste sofort, dass nicht alles zum Besten gelaufen war. 

Vegeta legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

„Radditz wurde auch begnadigt, aber für deinen Vater konnte ich nichts tun."

Der junge Saiyajin musste erst einmal tief Einatmen, bevor er weiterfragen konnte.

„Hat der König irgendwelche Gründe angegeben?"

Vegeta schüttelte finster seinen Kopf. Er drehte sich weg und starrte nun seinerseits aus dem Fenster heraus, da er Kakarotts schmerzerfüllten Blick nicht länger ertragen konnte. Er machte ihn ganz hilflos. Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er im nächsten Moment zwei Arme, die sich um seine Brust schlangen und er fühlte, wie sich der junge Saiyajin von hinten an ihn schmiegte. Erstaunend ruhig, hörte er Kakarott murmeln. „Ich danke dir trotzdem. Du hast für mich und meine Familie mehr getan, als ich erwartet habe."

„Es ist noch nicht genug", murmelte Vegeta zurück. „Du hattest mein Wort, dass ich dir und deiner Familie helfe." Er schloss seine Augen und erlaubte sich einen kleinen Augenblick lang, die Nähe und Wärme des Jüngeren zu genießen. Dann befreite er sich aus der Umarmung.

„Ich werde deinem Vater jetzt einen Besuch abstatten. Ich hoffe er erweist sich als redseliger. Willst du mitkommen?"

Die Gestalt des jungen Kriegers straffte sich, als er die Frage bejahte. 

Die Gefängniszellen lagen im untersten Teil des Palastes. Man hatte damals die felsige Beschaffenheit des Bodens genutzt, um aus dem Stein ein finsteres Gewölbe mit vielen abgetrennten Kammern zu erbauen. Verstärkt durch eine spezielle Metalllegierung, hielten die Wände jeglichen Ausbruchversuchen mit hoher Kraft stand. Tageslicht drang hier niemals durch. Nur Fackeln beleuchteten unzulänglich die düstere Umgebung und warfen große gespenstisch wirkende Schatten ab, wenn man an ihnen vorüber lief. 

Kakarott schauderte es. Stumm schritt er an Vegetas Seite, lauschte dabei den widerhallenden Klängen, die ihre Stiefel abgaben und wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, wie man sich wohl als Eingesperrter hier unten fühlen musste. Die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit und die Kälte, die den Ort umgaben, setzten ihm jetzt schon zu und seine Nackenhaare  hatten sich bereits unbehaglich aufgestellt. Dazu noch der widerliche Geruch nach Angst, Schweiß und anderen Ausscheidungen, der in diesem unterirdischen, kaum mit Frischluft versorgtem Trakt lag. Hier konnte es niemand lange aushalten. Kakarott sah, wie auch Vegeta ein paar Mal seine Nase angewidert rümpfte. Erstaunlich dagegen war die Stille, die nur selten von leisen Stöhnlauten und Kettengerassel unterbrochen wurde. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass die Gefangenen wussten, dass sie sowieso von Niemandem Hilfe zu erwarten hatten oder sie waren bereits zu abgestumpft in dieser schaurigen Atmosphäre, dass sie nichts um sich herum mehr wahrnahmen. 

Die Kerkerzellen befanden sich zu beiden Seiten des Ganges. Versperrt waren sie durch mächtige Metalltüren, die nur durch einen kleinen Gitterrost in Augenhöhe einen Einblick in das dunkle Innere gewährten. 

Vegeta lief an allen vorbei und steuerte konsequent, dem jetzt schon sichtbarem Ende des Ganges zu, wo sich Bardock und Radditz nach der Aussage der Wache befinden sollten. 

Als sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, schauten sie sich einen Moment lang wortlos an, dann löste Vegeta eine Fackel aus ihrer Halterung und nickte Kakarott zu. 

Der junge Saiyajin sah ziemlich blass aus, versuchte aber gefasst zu erscheinen. Schnell begann er die drei schweren Riegel bei Seite zu schieben, welche die gut gesicherte Tür verschlossen hielten und öffnete danach die Metalltür. 

Der Gestank, der ihnen aus dem Inneren des Raumes entgegenschlug war hier noch erstickender und Kakarott fragte sich entsetzt, ob überhaupt jemand irgendwann die Zellen säuberte. Im flackernden Lichtschein entdeckte er schließlich seinen Vater und seinen Bruder, die nebeneinander mit dem Rücken an der Wand knieten. Ihre Position hatte etwas seltsam gestrecktes an sich und der junge Saiyajin erkannte erst beim Näherkommen, dass ihre Hände  von hinten, halb nach oben gespannt, durch eiserne Ketten an der Wand festgebunden waren. Kakarott starrte betroffen zu den beiden Gefangenen, die noch nicht einmal ihre Köpfe gehoben hatten, um zu sehen, wer eingetreten war.  

Erst als der junge Saiyajin seinen Vater laut anrief, hob Bardock langsam seinen Kopf. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er seinen Sohn erkannte, dann breitete sich Überraschung in seinem Gesicht aus.

„Kakarott", murmelte er heiser. „Haben sie dich nicht gefangengenommen?"

„Er ist frei, wie du sehen kannst", knurrte Vegeta, ehe der junge Saiyajin antworten konnte. 

Die Augen des Gefangenen weiteten sich noch eine Spur mehr, als er den Prinzen hinter seinem Sohn entdeckte. 

Vegeta bedachte den Krieger mit einem missmutigen Blick, dann warf er Kakarott den Schlüssel für die Handschellen zu, den er sich zuvor von der Wache hatte aushändigen lassen.

„Radditz wird freigelassen. Was dich angeht... wir sind hergekommen, um dir ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Und ich erwarte ehrliche Antworten!"

Bardocks Kopf senkte sich ergeben, begleitet von einem Seufzer, dem man die Erleichterung anhören konnte, dass er seine beiden Söhne außer Gefahr wusste. 

„Vergebt mir", sagte er leise. Kakarott, der gerade die Fesseln seines Bruders löste, zerriss es beinah sein Herz. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie so schwach und ohne jeglichen Kampfeswillen gesehen und für ihn schien es so, als ob der Ältere bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hätte. Der junge Saiyajin hoffte inständig, dass er nun bald eine Erklärung für alles bekommen würde. 

Die Handschellen fielen von Radditz ab und stöhnend konnte sich der langmähnige Saiyajin endlich aus seiner unbequemen Lage erheben. Sein Gesicht drückte allerdings keine besonders große Freude aus. Vielmehr strahlte sein Blick Hass und Abscheu aus, wie Kakarott verwundert bemerkte.

Den Schlüssel noch in der Hand haltend, warf er schließlich einen fragenden Blick zu Vegeta und jener verstand, ohne dass der Jüngere etwas zu sagen brauchte. „Hmpf, löse von mir aus auch seine Fesseln." 

Dankbar leuchteten Kakarotts Augen auf. Bevor er sich jedoch seinem Vater zuwenden konnte, wurde er plötzlich beinahe derb von Radditz bei Seite gestoßen und überrascht sah er, wie dieser Bardock grob am Hemd packte. 

„Ich verachte dich!", zischte Radditz giftig und spuckte dem älteren Krieger mitten ins Gesicht.

Kakarott starrte fassungslos von seinem Bruder zu seinem Vater. Bardocks Miene blieb jedoch verschlossen und er erwiderte auch nichts.

Nach einem stummen Blickwechsel ließ ihn Radditz wieder los, nickte seinem Bruder kurz zu und wandte sich Vegeta zu. „Ich nehme an, ich kann gehen!"

„Du bist frei.", bestätigte der Prinz kühl. Was er von diesem Zwischenfall hielt, sah man ihm nicht an. Radditz verneigte sich flüchtig vor Vegeta, dann schritt er, ohne sich noch einmal nach seinem  Vater umzudrehen, durch die Tür nach draußen.

Kakarott war immer noch völlig perplex, doch langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass sein Bruder bereits die Wahrheit kennen musste, dass er wusste, was genau hinter der Anklage des Königs steckte. Deshalb auch diese Feindseligkeit, dieser Hass in seinen Augen. 

Als die Schritte immer leiser wurden, drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Vater und begann mit steinernem Gesicht die Ketten aufzuschließen.

Danach stellte er sich entschlossen vor Bardock auf und verlangte mit einer, ganz für ihn untypischen, harten Stimme, „Du wirst mir jetzt alles erzählen. Ich will wissen, warum wir wegen Hochverrat angeklagt worden sind und was in Wirklichkeit dahinter steckt!"

Bardock nickte erschöpft. Er lehnte an der Wand, die Augen leer auf irgendeinen dunklen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Seite gerichtet.

Leise begann er...

~*~

Schreibt mir eure Meinungen ^_^


	14. 44 bis 46 Kapitel

Hallöchen

WiZz LiL'aNgEl: ah, du liest schon von Anfang an mit? Und du bist immer noch so begeistert, wie am Anfang? Hach, das freut mich natürlich mächtig. Ganz vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommentar

Sira-Chan: Haha, meinst du ehrlich Bardock hat diese Behandlung nicht verdient? Ich bin ja gespannt, ob du nach dem lesen dieser Teile immer noch dieser Meinung bist Bei Vegeta hab ich ja langsam die Befürchtung, dass er mir zu sehr OOC gerät seufz aber wenn es dich und die anderen Leser nicht allzu sehr stört, bin ich beruhigt lacht

Nooodle: g ich fand den Cliff eigentlich gar nicht schlimm. Aber es ist natürlich schön zu lesen, dass du es so spannend und fesselnd findest sichfreut Die ganze Entwicklung mit Vel war normalerweise niemals geplant gewesen und die FF hätte schon längst beendet sein sollen. Tja aber dann ist doch alles anders gekommen, wie gewollt

Arima: grins Kann man denn was anderes, als weich werden bei Vel? Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass mir der Kleine mal so ans Herz wachsen würde und er jetzt zum Schluss noch eine größere Rolle in meiner Geschichte spielen wird Ich danke auch dir ganz lieb für deinen Beitrag

und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen von Bardocks Geschichte...

__

**44. Kapitel**

****

„Es war vor reichlich achtzehn Jahren, als der König mir und noch drei weiteren Kriegern, die er für verschwiegen und vertrauenswürdig befand, den Befehl erteilte vor einem bestimmten Gemach Wache zu halten. Ein Riegel war von außen an der Tür angebracht worden. Man unterrichtete uns davon, dass  in diesem Raum wichtige geheime Pläne, die der hohen Staatssicherheit bedurften, lagerten. Mehr erfuhren wir nicht. Wir durften weder Fragen stellen, noch das Zimmer betreten. Es sollte nur rund um die Uhr bewacht werden."  

Bardocks Lippen kräuselten sich leicht und aus seiner Stimme war jetzt ein Hauch Sarkasmus zu vernehmen, „natürlich bekamen wir im Laufe der Zeit mit, dass unsere Bewachung nur eine Farce war. Inszeniert vom König, um seine neueste Geliebte vor den Augen seiner Gemahlin zu verbergen. Die Königin war bekannt für ihre Eifersucht und jeder, selbst der König, fürchtete sich vor ihren kalten berechnenden Blicken, mit denen sie durch den Palast streifte und scheinbar jedes andere weibliche Wesen in ihrer Umgebung als Rivalin betrachtete. Man munkelte sogar, sie hätte schon etliche Frauen, die in ihren Augen als zu attraktiv galten und bei denen sie annahm, der König könnte Gefallen an ihnen finden, heimlich bei Seite räumen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob daran je etwas wahr war."

Vegeta knurrte hörbar und Bardock hielt kurz inne, da aber kein Zwischeneinwand folgte, fuhr er nach einer kleinen Pause fort. „Ich war für die Nachtwache zugeteilt. Von Mitternacht bis früh um sechs. Ich weiß nicht, ob es vom Schicksal so gewollt war und ich kann auch nicht sagen, ob alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn nicht ich für diese Nachtstunden ausgewählt worden wäre. Aber ich lernte, diese Stunden zu verfluchen, in denen ich Wache halten musste...", er stockte und Kakarott konnte deutlich erkennen, wie quälend die Erinnerungen für seinen Vater waren. 

„Der König betrat jede Nacht das Gemach, immer zur selben Zeit und er blieb meistens zwei manchmal auch drei Stunden. Mehr als leises Stimmengemurmel drang niemals durch die Tür, doch danach... wenn der König das Gemach wieder verlassen hatte... ich habe es bis heute nie vergessen, dieses Geräusch, dieses fast lautlose Schluchzen, welches die ansonsten geisterhafte Stille des Ganges überzog und immer lauter anzuschwellen schien, ehe es schließlich irgendwann verstummte. Ich wünschte mir damals taub zu sein oder wenigstens meine Ohren verschließen zu können, um mir dieses Weinen nicht jedes Mal mitanhören zu müssen. Dabei war es wirklich kein lautes Weinen, es war so leise, kaum vernehmbar durch die Tür... und doch hinterließ es bei mir einen sehr nachhaltigen Eindruck. Ich begann Mitleid für diese Person zu entwickeln, die dort allein im Gemach eingesperrt war und von der ich nur durch meine Kameraden wusste, dass es eine Sklavin sein sollte. Ich wünschte mir immer öfter dieses Wesen trösten und damit ihr stilles Schluchzen, das soviel Wehmut und Trostlosigkeit ausdrückte, beenden zu können. 

Und dann eines Nachts, tat ich es einfach, schob jegliche Bedenken bei Seite und entriegelte die Tür..." 

Bardock verstummte für einen Augenblick und schloss seine Augen. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer weiterzusprechen.

„Sie war das schönste Geschöpf, welches ich je gesehen hatte. Ich war sofort fasziniert von ihr, vor allem von ihren großen dunklen Augen, die voller Schwermut, von Tränen behangen ihr blasses Gesicht beherrschten. Sie schrie nicht auf, als sie mich erblickte, nur ihr Schluchzen verstummte für einen Augenblick und dann sank ihr Kopf wieder zurück in das Kissen. Ich kam mir ziemlich unbeholfen vor und fühlte mich fast schuldig, weil ich einfach ungefragt in ihr Zimmer eingedrungen war. Nach kurzem Zögern trat ich an ihr Bett und setzte mich neben sie. Ich glaube, ich faselte damals recht unsinniges Zeug und mein Versuch sie von ihrer Tränenflut zu befreien, scheiterte mehr als nur kläglich. Nach mehreren Minuten ging ich wieder. Nahm wieder wortlos meinen Platz vor der Tür ein und hielt Wache. Doch ihr Anblick hatte sich in mein Herz eingebrannt. Ich bekam ihn nicht mehr los, auch bei Anbruch des Tages nicht, als ich erschöpft vom langen Stehen mich unruhig im Bett hin- und herwälzte und versuchte ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Ich sehnte regelrecht die Nacht herbei, hatte beständig ihr Bild vor meinen Augen und zählte die Stunden, an denen ich wieder zur Wache musste." 

Bardock seufzte und ein schwermütiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. 

„Von da an besuchte ich sie jede Nacht, sobald der König sie verlassen hatte."

„Schon allein dafür hättest du den Tod verdient", grollte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. Überrascht wandten die Anwesenden ihre Blicke zur Kerkertür, wo sie den König zusammen mit Vel erkannten. 

Keiner von ihnen hatte ihre Ankunft bemerkt und Sekundenlang herrschte eine angespannte Stille. 

Der König warf seinem Sohn einen finsteren Blick zu, dann schritt er auf Bardock zu und Kakarott trat schnell bei Seite. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl beobachtete der junge Saiyajin, wie der König seinen Vater von oben bis unten musterte. Die unverhohlene Abneigung war dabei nicht zu übersehen. Einzig Vels Anwesenheit machte die Situation etwas erträglicher, da Kakarott vermutete, dass der König den Jungen nicht hierher geführt hatte, um Bardock vor dessen Augen zu töten. Er entspannte sich ein wenig und versuchte aus dem Gesicht seines Vaters herauszulesen, was dieser jetzt wohl fühlen mochte. Seine Miene wirkte starr, völlig emotionslos, kein Muskel zuckte und die Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich aufeinander gepresst. Kakarott musste feststellen, dass er Mitleid für seinen Vater empfand. Auch wenn ihn seine Erzählung schockiert hatte, er nie gedacht hätte, dass sein Vater einmal in jemand anderen als in seine Mutter verliebt gewesen sein sollte... er konnte ihn deswegen nicht verachten, so wie es sein Bruder tat. Wie sollte er auch? Hatte er nicht beinah dasselbe für Vel gefühlt gehabt, als er ihm das erste Mal begegnet war? Sein Anblick hatte ihn damals zumindest unheimlich gefesselt, dass es keine Liebe war, hatte er erst viel später herausgefunden. Kakarott lächelte still in sich hinein und fast schon automatisch suchte er den Blickkontakt zu Vegeta. Er  konnte spüren, wie sein Herz sofort heftig zu schlagen begann, als er sah, wie der Prinz seinen Blick mit einem schwachen Lächeln erwiderte.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den König gerichtet, als dieser ein verächtliches Schnauben hören ließ. Er hatte seine lange Musterung beendet und zu Vegetas Erleichterung unterließ er jeglichen Kommentar zu den aufgeschlossenen Ketten. Stattdessen brummte er nur, „Vel möchte deine Geschichte hören, also erzähl weiter."

Ob Bardock verblüfft war konnte man nicht erkennen. Man sah, wie sich seine Brust hob, als er tief einatmete. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass. Dann begann er monoton seine Geschichte wieder dort aufzunehmen, wo er sie beendet hatte.

„Am Anfang beachtete sie mich nicht weiter. Ich weiß nicht ob sie tatsächlich keine Angst vor mir verspürte oder ob es ihr einfach gleichgültig war, was um sie herum geschah. Jedes Mal, wenn ich zu ihr ging, rührte sie sich nicht. 

Ich setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett und wiederholte meine Bemühungen, sie mit Worten von ihrer Tränenflut zu erlösen. Doch genau wie beim ersten Mal, blieb ich viele Nächte lang erfolglos. Ich gab nicht auf. Konnte es auch gar nicht, denn es zog mich wie unter einem Zwang beständig zu ihr hin. Länger als ein paar Minuten gestattete ich mir jedoch nie, bei ihr zu bleiben. Vielleicht auch deswegen, um meine Gewissensbisse gegenüber meiner Frau und dem König noch rechtfertigen zu können. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich dieser Sklavin nur helfen wollte. 

Später begann ich ihr aus meinem Leben zu erzählen, von meiner Kindheit, den vielen Kämpfen, die ich schon bestanden hatte und die für unser Volk der Lebensinhalt waren. Ja, fast versuchte ich sogar mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass wir immer auf Eroberung aus waren. Ich merkte selber noch nicht einmal, dass ich ihr viel mehr anvertraute, als je einer anderen Person zuvor. Ich breitete quasi mein Leben vor ihr aus, erzählte ihr von alltäglichen Sorgen, von Dingen, die mich erfreuten und hoffte weiterhin sie von ihrem Kummer ablenken zu können. Und tatsächlich nahm ich eines Nachts erstaunt wahr, dass sie nicht mehr weinte. Ich kann noch nicht einmal genau sagen, wann es aufgehört hatte, ich stellte es plötzlich nur überrascht fest. Ansonsten spürte ich keine Veränderung. Sie blieb wie immer regungslos liegen, ihr Gesicht in ihre Arme vergraben, während ihr schmaler Rücken, von seidigem schwarzen Haar bedeckt, mir zugekehrt war. Ich war trotzdem froh, wusste ich doch nun, dass sie wenigstens meinem Gerede zu lauschen schien. Es vergingen weitere Nächte, in denen ich beharrlich meine Monologe fortführte. Ab und an stellte ich ihr auch kleine Fragen, die natürlich unbeantwortet blieben. 

Und dann... ich weiß nicht, wie viele Wochen schon vergangen waren, fand ich sie plötzlich nicht in ihrem Bett vor, als ich das Zimmer betrat. Sie stand am Fenster, nur mit einem hauchdünnen Gewand bekleidet und sah mir entgegen, so als ob sie mich bereits erwartet hätte. Ich war so perplex, dass ich einen Moment lang, wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und sie nur anstarren konnte. Sie fragte mich nach meinem Namen und brachte mich dadurch noch mehr aus der Fassung. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie auf einmal dazu gebracht hatte, ihr Schweigen zu brechen. Nachdem ich ihr meinen Namen genannt, oder sagen wir eher gestammelt, hatte, begann sie mir weitere Fragen zu stellen. Warum ich immer käme, was ich von ihr wolle, ob ich hier im Palast glücklich sei? Sie stellte ihre Fragen schnell hintereinander, offensichtlich ziemlich nervös und auch ich war selbst immer noch so durcheinander... ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich alles antwortete. Aber ich versuchte ehrlich zu ihr zu sein. Gestand ihr, was ich für sie fühlte, sagte ihr wie schön sie sei, dass sie mich verzaubert hätte... 

Danach kam sie auf mich zu. Sie legte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und klammerte sich an mich. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. ‚Bring mich weg von hier', flehte sie eindringlich... und ich... ich begann sie zurück zum Bett zu bewegen. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen war, ihre Nähe, ihre Berührung, es hatte etwas in mir geweckt, dem ich nicht länger widerstehen konnte."

Bardock presste in stummer Verzweiflung seine Hände vor sein Gesicht.

„Erzähl weiter", forderte der König ungehalten.

Bardock brachte den nächsten Satz nur stammelnd über seine Lippen. „Ich... ich habe sie mir genommen... sie wehrte sich nicht."

Kakarott und auch die Anderen hielten entsetzt die Luft an.

„Du hast sie vergewaltigt?", rief Vel und meldete sich damit zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Auch er war nahezu unnatürlich blass und trat jetzt zögernd auf den Saiyajin zu, von dem der König behauptete, er wäre sein Vater.

Bardock hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. „Nur einmal", flüsterte er.

Vel schüttelte stumm und halb verständnislos seinen Kopf, sah sodann von Bardock zum König und fragte leise, „wenn er sich an meine Mutter nur einmal vergangen hat, wieso wollt ihr dann wissen, dass ich sein Sohn bin?"

Der König knurrte leise. „Bring deine Geschichte zu Ende, Bardock."

Bardocks Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wie quälend die Erinnerungen für ihn waren. Trotzdem gehorchte er dem Befehl und begann mit brüchiger Stimme fortzufahren.

„Ich war selber erschrocken über das, was ich getan hatte. Ich rannte hinaus, unfähig nur eine Minute noch länger an diesem Ort verweilen zu können. Ich schämte mich, ekelte mich vor mir selber und mein Bewusstsein drohte in einem zähen Morast von Schuldgefühlen zu versinken. Ich ließ mich krank melden, gab vor, mich beim Training so verletzt zu haben, dass ich meinen Dienst vorerst nicht wieder aufnehmen konnte. Dass ich damals meinen Wachposten einfach verlassen hatte, kam zum Glück nie raus. Meine Ablösung hatte es für sich behalten. Später bat ich um Versetzung. Ich meldete mich zu waghalsigen Eroberungszügen, stritt an der vordersten Linie mit und ging keinem Kampf aus dem Wege, egal wie stark mein Gegner auch war. Ich suchte im Kampf das Vergessen. 

Nach knapp neun Monaten kehrte ich wieder zurück. Mein erster Weg führte mich zum König, dem ich Meldung über unseren Erfolg abstatten sollte. Bevor ich ihn jedoch erreichen konnte, sprach mich unterwegs eine alte Sklavin an. Ob ich Bardock sei, flüsterte sie mir zu. Erstaunt nickte ich und fragte zurück, was sie von mir wolle. 

Sie deutete mir an, ihr zu folgen und führte mich in eine stille Ecke, wo uns niemand belauschen konnte. Sie berichtete mir, dass Levina schwanger sei. 

Ich entgegnete ruppig, dass ich keine Levina kennen würde. Daraufhin sah sie mich kopfschüttelnd an und fragte zurück, wen ich denn im Auftrag des Königs Wochenlang bewacht hätte. 

Mir lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. Ich hatte die Erinnerung an die Geliebte des Königs soweit verdrängt gehabt, dass ich an ihre Existenz kaum noch glauben wollte. Und nun brach auf einmal die ganze Vergangenheit wieder in mir durch. Mein schlechtes Gewissen, mein Abscheu vor mir selber, alles war wieder da. Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir ruhig zu bleiben und ziemlich schroff fuhr ich sie an, warum sie mir von der Schwangerschaft erzählte. Als sie mir daraufhin mitteilte, dass das Kind, welches Levina erwartete, von mir sein sollte, wollte ich es nicht glauben. Wie auch? Ich wusste doch, dass der König seine Geliebte jede Nacht besucht hatte! 

Dies sagte ich auch der Alten, doch sie zerschlug sogleich meinen Einwand, in dem sie mir erzählte, der König hätte Levina schon ein paar Wochen vorher nicht mehr angerührt gehabt."

Bardock schwieg und Vel sah unsicher zum König. „Stimmt das?"

„Ja", presste dieser mürrisch hervor und rang sich schließlich noch eine Begründung für sein Verhalten ab. „Ich wollte, dass sie meine Liebe erwidert und unterdrückte daher einige Wochen lang mein Verlangen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich sie irgendwann für mich gewinnen  würde!" Der König knurrte abfällig. „Nun, wenigstens habe ich jetzt eine Erklärung, für ihren damals abrupten Sinneswandel."

Vel atmete tief durch. Also stimmte es tatsächlich. Bardock war sein Vater. Trotzdem kam ihm alles noch so unwirklich vor.

„Was passierte als nächstes?", fragte er weiter und wandte sich wieder dem älteren Krieger zu.

Bardock seufzte. „Nachdem mir die alte Sklavin mitgeteilt hatte, dass nur ich als Vater in Betracht käme, war ich wie gelähmt und brauchte eine Weile, um diese Nachricht zu verdauen. Ich wusste, wenn es der König erfuhr, wäre es gleichzeitig mein Todesurteil. Die Alte drängte mich zu Levina zu gehen. Wir müssten fliehen, solange das Kind noch nicht auf der Welt sei und damit offensichtlich wäre, von wem es sei. 

Ich überlegte fieberhaft, ob ich ihrem Rat folgen sollte. Ich war vollständig konfus und konnte mich zu keiner Entscheidung durchringen. Schließlich sagte ich der Alten, dass ich noch Zeit bräuchte und sie riet mir mich zu beeilen, länger als eine Woche hätte ich nicht mehr, bis der Zeitpunkt der Geburt heranrückte. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den ganzen Tag überhaupt durchstand. Als ich dann aber meine Frau und meine beiden Söhne wiedersah, wusste ich, dass ich sie nicht verlassen konnte. Sie waren meine Familie und egal was man auch sonst von mir halten sollte, ich liebte meine Frau und ebenso meine Söhne. Allein der Gedanke, sie verlassen zu müssen, brach mir fast das Herz und dann... dann kam mir in meiner Verzweiflung eine perfide Idee. 

Heute weiß ich, dass es falsch war, dass ich mich damit nur hinter meiner Feigheit versteckt hatte, um nicht für meinen Fehler gerade stehen zu müssen. Damals sah ich es als einzigen Ausweg an. Ich schrieb eine anonyme Nachricht und schleuste sie noch in der Nacht in die Gemächer der Königin."

Bardock registrierte das entgeisterte Keuchen aller Anwesenden, fuhr aber ohne sich zu schonen mit seinem Bericht fort.

„Die nächsten Tage und Nächte bestanden für mich nur aus bangevollem Warten. Ich schlich im Palast umher, belauschte Gespräche und versuchte jedes noch so kleine Gerücht aufzuschnappen. Doch ich erfuhr nichts. Selbst meine ehemaligen Kameraden, mit denen ich damals Wache gehalten hatte, wussten nichts. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, dass die Geliebte des Königs überhaupt ein Kind erwartete, wie ich nach vorsichtigen Anfragen erkannte. 

Nach zehn Tagen traf ich schließlich die alte Sklavin wieder. Und von ihr erfuhr ich endlich, dass Levina einen Sohn geboren, aber selber bei der Geburt verstorben sei.

Nervös fragte ich sie, wem das Kind ähnlich sei und sie berichtete mir kurzangebunden, dass der Kleine seiner Mutter, wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sei. Danach ließ sie mich stehen und setzte ihren Weg wieder fort. Einerseits fühlte ich mich erleichtert und zugleich auch richtig mies. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Königin etwas mit Levinas Tod zu tun hatte, vielleicht war es tatsächlich nur Zufall, aber ich hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, mir eine tonnenschwere Schuld aufgeladen zu haben, die ich all die nächsten Jahre mit mir rumschleppen musste. 

Vergib mir, Vel."

**45. Kapitel**

****

Keiner sprach ein Wort, als Bardock seine Geschichte beendet hatte und auch Vel konnte den älteren Saiyajin eine Zeitlang nur betäubt anstarren. Vergeben? Konnte er diesem Mann, der sein Vater war, der seinen König betrogen, sich an seine Mutter vergangen und vielleicht auch für ihren Tod verantwortlich gewesen war, vergeben? Er rang nach Luft. Erfolglos versuchte er das Zittern seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. Die Geschichte hatte seine Inneres, mehr als er vermutet hätte, aufgewühlt und es fiel ihm schwer seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er fühlte sich zornig und traurig zugleich und fast wünschte er sich, er hätte die Wahrheit über das unglückliche Schicksal seiner Mutter und seiner Zeugung nie erfahren.

„Warum hast du jetzt auf einmal dein Schweigen gebrochen?"

Bardocks antwortete leise, ohne seinen Blick zu heben. „Auch wenn du es nicht glauben magst, ich habe dich all die Jahre beobachtet. Ich wusste, dass du mit neun Jahren dem Prinzen zum Diener gegeben wurdest... und ich wusste auch, dass es dir dort nicht besonders gut ging, aber ich konnte es nicht ändern... eine weitere Schuld, mit der ich leben musste. Später, als ich hörte der König sucht einen neuen Leibwächter für seinen Thronfolger, habe ich ihm meinen zweitältesten Sohn vorgeschlagen, in der Hoffnung, dir durch ihn etwas helfen zu können... Als ich aber dann vor einigen  Tagen von einem Feldzug zurückkehrte und von deinem Tod erfuhr... da... da zerbrach etwas in mir... ich weiß, ich hätte nur Schweigen brauchen und mein Geheimnis wäre wahrscheinlich nie ans Licht gekommen... aber ich hielt es nicht mehr aus... Ein Teil in mir fühlte sich für deinen Tod verantwortlich und drängte mich, endlich zu meiner Tat zu stehen. 

Und ich wollte auch nicht länger mit meiner Schuld leben.

Ich beichtete alles meiner Frau und ging danach zum König." 

Vel schaute betroffen zu dem Krieger, der zwar immer noch ausdruckslos vor sich hinstarrte, aber es war auch eine gewisse Erleichterung in seiner Miene herauszulesen, dass er sich nun endlich alles von der Seele hatte reden können. Der junge Halbsaiyajin fühlte Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Auch wenn dieser Mann dort in seiner Vergangenheit einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen hatte... er war nicht gewissenlos und wollte nun für seine Schuld büßen.

Eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ Vel seinen Kopf wenden. Lautlos war der König neben ihn getreten und sah ihn nun forschend an.

„Willst du immer noch um sein Leben bitten?", hörte er ihn finster fragen.

Vel überlegte nicht lange. Er fiel auf die Knie und flüsterte, „ja. Ich bitte trotzdem noch um sein Leben."

Für einen Moment breitete sich eine tiefe Fassungslosigkeit in dem Gesicht des Königs aus.

„Du kannst ihm vergeben?" Seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Unglauben und Erstaunen und der eindringliche Blick brachte Vel dazu, die Lider zu senken. Er spürte, wie sein Herz in einem unregelmäßigen Takt zu schlagen begann. Er musste schlucken, nickte dann aber.

Eine Zeitlang war es geradezu unheimlich still. Jedes Augenpaar in dem Kerker, war auf den König gerichtet, dessen Miene sich langsam, aber unübersehbar wieder verhärtete. 

Kakarott erkannte sofort mit einem unguten Gefühl,  dass der König keine Gnade mit seinem Vater kennen würde, egal wie sehr auch Vel um sein Leben bitten würde. Die Hilflosigkeit, die er in diesem Augenblick in sich fühlte, schnürte ihm fast jegliche Atemluft ab und auch sein Magen zog sich bereits in Erwartung der bevorstehenden Ablehnung beklommen zusammen.

Zur Überraschung aller, war es jedoch Vegeta, der das Schweigen plötzlich beendete. „Wolltest du nicht damals meine Mutter in die Verbannung schicken?"

Der König drehte sich verblüfft zu seinem Sohn. „Woher weiß du davon?"

Der Prinz lachte spöttisch auf. „Denkst du etwa, als Kind hätte ich keinen Klatsch mitbekommen? Auch wenn du damals verlauten ließest, die Königin wäre an einer plötzlichen Krankheit verstorben, erzählte fast jeder im Palast, sie hätte sich umgebracht, weil du sie verstoßen wolltest. Und ich liege garantiert nicht falsch, wenn ich nun vermute, dass die ursprünglich geplante Verstoßung, mit dem Tod von Vels Mutter zusammenhing."

Beeindruckt von  Vegetas Scharfsinn, nickte der König knapp. „Ja, Levina wurde von ihr vergiftet und es war ein Wunder, dass Vel, ohne Schaden genommen zu haben, überlebte. Doch was bezweckst du mit deiner Frage?"

„Gib Bardock die gleiche Strafe. Schenk ihm sein Leben, aber verbanne ihn aus dem Volk der Saiyajins."

Der König knurrte unwillig, zog aber seine Stirn in Falten, als Zeichen, dass er über diese Möglichkeit der Bestrafung nachdachte. 

Kakarott sandte einen fahrigen Blick zu Vegeta.

Endlich, nach einer geraumen Weile hörten sie ihn laut sagen, „in Ordnung. Bardock erhält Morgen in der Öffentlichkeit fünfzig Peitschenhiebe. Danach wird er von meinen Soldaten auf einen unbrauchbaren Planeten ausgesetzt und darf nie wieder unseren Heimatplaneten betreten!" 

Der König unterstrich seine Worte mit einem scharfen Blick in die Runde. Abschließend wandte er sich zu Bardock und knurrte, „du kannst es meinem und auch deinem Sohn hoch anrechnen, dass du noch einmal mit deinem Leben davongekommen bist. Mehr Großzügigkeit darf allerdings keiner von mir erwarten!" 

Der König drehte sich um und schritt zur Tür. Dort blieb er gebieterisch stehen und wartete, dass auch die Anderen, seinem Beispiel folgend, die Zelle verließen.

Vegeta kam dem stummen Befehl sofort nach, während Kakarott noch wie gelähmt stehen blieb. 

Im schwachen Lichtschein, der durch die Tür fiel, konnte man erkennen, wie blass er war und sein Blick hing in entsetzter Verzweiflung an seinen Vater. Auch Vel war sichtlich bestürzt über das, trotz allem, harte Urteil und er betrachtete zögernd und halb bedauernd den älteren Krieger.

Bardocks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwach angedeuteten Lächeln. „Ist schon gut. Ich habe es verdient."

Kakarott hielt es nicht länger an seinem Platz. Ohne auf den kaum zu bestimmbaren Dreck zu achten, der den ansonsten kahlen glatten Boden bedeckte, stürzte er zu seinem Vater und umarmte ihn fest. 

Bardock erwiderte rau die Umarmung.

„Sag deiner Mutter, dass ich sie immer noch liebe. Vielleicht kann sie mir eines Tages verzeihen... und du und Radditz auch."

„Ich habe dir bereits verziehen", murmelte Kakarott zurück. Dann löste er sich abrupt und stürzte an dem König und Vegeta vorbei, hinaus auf den Gang.

Vel, der die kleine Szene schweigend und mit zusammen gepressten Lippen verfolgt hatte, wandte sich bedrückt ab und verließ ebenfalls die Kerkerzelle. Er vernahm noch ein leises, „leb wohl, mein Sohn" und dies versetzte ihm, ohne dass er es sich erklären konnte, einen besonders harten Stich. 

Hastig verriegelte er von außen die Tür und lehnte danach kurz seine Stirn gegen das kalte Metall. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt und schien gleichzeitig empfindlich gegen seine Tränendrüsen zu drücken. Krampfhaft versuchte er dagegen anzukämpfen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er solch eine Anteilnahme an dem Schicksal dieses Kriegers empfinden würde. Bardock tat ihm leid und im Stillen hatte er ihm auch schon längst, genau wie Kakarott, vergeben. Doch warum konnte ihm nicht auch der König vergeben? Er würde seinen Vater nun nie mehr richtig kennen lernen dürfen, geschweige denn, ihn jemals wiedersehen, außer er würde Morgen zur öffentlichen Auspeitschung gehen. 

Das war ungerecht! 

Vel spürte eine Hand an seinem Oberarm und zuckte zusammen. 

 „Komm, Junge."

Der junge Halbsaiyajin riss sich von der Berührung los und eilte davon, ohne den König eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Hinter sich hörte er den Saiyajin leise fluchen.

„Verdammt, warte Vel."

Vel verlangsamte zwar seinen Schritt, blieb aber nicht stehen. Den Blick richtete er stur auf Vegeta und Kakarott, die in einiger Entfernung vor ihm liefen.

Als der König ihn schließlich eingeholt hatte, hörte er in leise sagen, „ich weiß, dass dir die Strafe hart erscheinen mag, aber du musst mich verstehen."

Jäh blieb Vel stehen. „Ich soll dich verstehen?" Seine Augen blitzten vor unterdrückter Wut und Enttäuschung. „Du hast mich damals von dir gestoßen, als du von meiner Amme am Totenbett erfahren hast, dass ich nicht dein Sohn bin. Auch du hast all die Jahre geschwiegen und mich und auch Vegeta im Unklaren gelassen. Jetzt erfahre ich endlich die Wahrheit, lerne meinen richtigen Vater kennen und verliere ihn im selben Atemzuge, nur weil du dich in deinem Stolz und deiner Ehre verletzt fühlst. Aber wie es dabei in mir aussieht, wie ich mich fühle, interessiert dich doch kein bißchen. Du hast mir damals auch sehr weh getan und ich... ich habe dir verziehen...  und ich..." 

Vel brach ab und biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe. Beinahe hätte er sich verraten, hätte dem König seine Liebe entgegen geschrieen. Völlig konfus wollte er nur noch davon hetzen, nur weg, ehe er völlig den Verstand verlor und Worte fielen, die besser nie gesagt werden sollten. 

Bevor er aber auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, packten ihn unerwartet die kräftigen Hände des Königs und er wurde unsanft gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Gefährlich leise zischte der ältere Saiyajin, „Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, wen Bardock hintergangen hat. Ich bin immer noch der König und jeder Saiyajin ist mir zumindest Respekt und Treue schuldig. Beides hat Bardock gebrochen, in dem er meinem Befehl nicht gehorcht und mich außerdem zu einem Hahnrei abgestempelt hat. Dadurch, dass ich ihm sein Leben schenke, bin ich deiner Bitte schon weit aus mehr als nur ein wenig entgegengekommen. Kannst oder willst du es nicht verstehen?"

Vel senkte seinen Blick und schwieg. Natürlich musste er dem König im Stillen Recht geben. Bardocks Tat war nur schwer entschuldbar und von des Königs Seite aus... möglicherweise noch nicht einmal das. Aber wenn er an den Krieger dachte, wie er so dagesessen... 

Als könnte der König direkt in sein Inneres sehen, hörte er ihn plötzlich in einem milden Ton murmeln, „du warst schon immer sehr einfühlsam gewesen, wahrscheinlich kannst du ihm daher leichter verzeihen. Aber vergiss nicht, er hat auch Schuld an dem Tod deiner Mutter."

Beschämt senkte Vel seinen Kopf. „Du hast Recht", flüsterte er. „Du hast meine Mutter sehr geliebt, nicht wahr?"

Mit leichter Hand wurde sein Kinn erfasst und mit sanftem Druck nach oben dirigiert. Vel schaute direkt in das Gesicht des Königs, dass ihm auf einmal viel zu nah erschien. Sein Kehlkopf machte einen rasanten Hüpfer.

„Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich", hörte er den König, statt auf seine Frage einzugehen, leise antworten. 

Vel konnte kaum noch atmen und er hatte das Gefühl alles um ihn herum würde sich drehen. Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen. Er nahm weder den düsteren Ort wahr, an dem sie sich immer noch befanden, noch den widerlichen Gestank. Er sah nur die Augen des Königs vor sich, die ihn dunkel und mit einem merkwürdig entrückten Blick anstarrten. 

Ihm wurde ganz heiß. 

Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm schließlich, sich von diesem Blick loszueisen und sich wieder der Realität zu stellen. „Ich bin aber nicht sie", entgegnete er fast trotzig.

Der König seufzte hörbar auf. Er hielt Vels Kinn weiterhin fest und der Junge sah, wie ein Hauch von Bedauern über die Miene des Saiyajins huschte. Ob es nun genau dieser Ausdruck war, der Vel zu seinem nächsten Schritt veranlasste, konnte er später nicht mehr sagen. In diesem Augenblick wusste er nur eins, er liebte diesen Mann von ganzem Herzen.

Sein Puls raste, als er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und dem König kurz darauf einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Er nahm noch den völlig überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wahr, dann machte er sich frei und stob davon.

**46. Kapitel**

****

Vel fegte, wie von Sinnen den Gang entlang und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig einen schmerzhaften Zusammenprall mit Vegeta zu verhindern, in dem er im letzten Moment einen kleinen Schwenker nach rechts ausführte. Er hörte auch kurz noch einen verdutzten Ausruf, war aber schon bald Meterweit entfernt. Er hetzte weiter, dem Ausgang entgegen, nahm jeweils zwei Stufen der Treppe, die nach oben führte und zollte weder den Gefängnisaufsehern, die ihm verblüfft entgegensahen, noch den Zurückgebliebenen, einen Blick. Hastig stieß er die Tür auf und war dahinter entschwunden, bevor die wachhabenden Saiyajins auch nur einen Moment lang überlegen konnten, ob sie den Flüchtenden eventuell festhalten sollten.

Vel kümmerte sich auch nicht, um die erstaunten Blicke, die ihm von allen Seiten verfolgten, als er die weitläufigen Flure des Palastes entlang rannte. Er nahm sie noch nicht einmal wahr. Seine Augen waren ganz unter Schock stehend weit aufgerissen. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt gegen seine Rippen und seine Gedanken waren eine groteske Verzerrung aus den verschiedensten Emotionen, die er in diesem Augenblicke empfand. Sie strömten völlig abgehackt und kaum einen Sinn ergebend, durch seinen Geist. 

'Ich habe ihn geküsst... endlich... wie konnte ich nur... er liebt mich sowieso nicht... es war viel zu kurz... wie weich seine Lippen waren... was habe ich nur angerichtet...'

Der junge Halbsaiyajin schüttelte benommen seinen Kopf, während er weiter sauste.

In einer erstaunlich kurzen Zeit hatte er die Gemächer des Prinzen erreicht. Er stürzte hinein, gab der Tür gleichzeitig einen kräftigen Stoß, damit sie hinter ihm wieder zufiel und durchquerte in einem immer noch beachtlichen Tempo den großen Wohnraum, bis er bei seiner eigenen kleinen Kammer angelangt war. 

Erst jetzt blieb er kurz stehen. Er hatte höllische Seitenstechen und seine Lungen nahmen nur noch unter Protest, schmerzhaft rasselnd, die nötige Atemluft in sich auf. 

Ausgepowert und keuchend presste Vel seine eine Hand auf seine Rippen, mit der anderen öffnete er die Tür und lief in sein Zimmer. Dort ließ er sich erschöpft in seine Liege fallen und versuchte wieder Herr über seine aufgewühlten Sinne zu werden. 

Doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Auch wenn sich sein Puls langsam wieder normalisierte, wollte das Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen und auch sein Herz schlug weiterhin viel zu schnell. 

Unermüdlich tauchte das Gesicht des Königs vor ihm auf, sah er die überraschten Augen vor sich, so verwirrend nah... und war da nicht auch ein Ausdruck von Entsetzen in ihnen gewesen? Je öfter der junge Halbsaiyajin, diese Szene vor seinem inneren Auge erblicken musste, desto sicherer war er sich. 

Vel gab nach einiger Zeit seinen Entspannungsversuch auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er fluchte lautlos. Zu was hatte er sich da nur hinreißen lassen? Wieso hatte er den König bloß unbedingt küssen müssen?

Unruhig, starrte er zur Decke, die ihm natürlich keine Antwort auf seine Frage geben konnte.

Vel seufzte und tastete vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. Fast glaubte er noch ein leichtes Prickeln an der Stelle zu spüren, an der sich ihre Münder berührt hatten.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht wegrennen sollen, dann hätte er für den flüchtigen Kuss irgendeine Erklärung finden können? Denn nun würde der König garantiert wissen, was in ihm vorging. Sofort schüttelte Vel stumm seinen Kopf. Nein, warum sollte er sich etwas vormachen. Er bereute den Kuss nicht, höchstens, dass er ihn nicht länger ausgekostet hatte. Aber wie würde nun der König reagieren? Würde er ihn deswegen zur Rede stellen? Oder würde er so tun, als hätte es den Kuss nie gegeben? Würde er ihn wieder, wie früher ignorieren? In Vel verkrampfte sich alles. Bloß das nicht. Schaudernd erinnerte er sich an all die Jahre der Sehnsucht nach dem älteren Saiyajin. Nein, dies könnte er nicht noch einmal ertragen. Verzweifelt drehte sich der junge Halbsaiyajin auf die Seite und schlang seine Arme um seinen zitternden Körper. Warum war er auch ausgerechnet in den König verliebt?

Ein leises Geräusch von draußen, ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Vegeta wartete, bis Kakarott eingetreten war, dann schloss er die Tür und musterte ernst den jungen Saiyajin. Sie hatten während ihres gesamten Rückweges kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt gehabt und der zurückgezogene Blick des Jüngeren deutete immer noch auf dessen tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit hin. Vegeta seufzte. Zwar konnte er Kakarotts bedrücktes Verhalten verstehen, aber dennoch fand er die Strafe für Bardock gerechtfertigt. Er selber hätte an des Königs Stelle auch nicht anders gehandelt, höchstwahrscheinlich hätte er noch nicht einmal Gnade gekannt. Ahnte Kakarott überhaupt, was für ein großes Glück sein Vater gehabt hatte? 

Vegeta bemerkte, wie sich die Hände seines Leibwächters plötzlich zu Fäusten ballten, dann drehte sich der junge Saiyajin zu ihm um und fragte leise, „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Was meinst du?" Der Prinz war reichlich verwirrt.

Kakarott kam auf ihn zu und blieb knapp vor ihm stehen. Aus seinen nächsten Worten war deutlich Verbitterung herauszuhören. „Ich meine deinen Vorschlag mit der Verbannung! Glaubst du nicht, mein Vater hätte lieber den Tod vorgezogen, als für immer aus unserem Volk verdrängt zu werden? Nie wieder seine Familie und seine Freunde sehen zu dürfen?"

„Das ist es also", murmelte Vegeta. Er griff nach Kakarotts Hand. „Dein Vater bleibt am Leben, das sollte für dich erst einmal das Wichtigste sein. Und auch wenn er vorerst, nicht mehr auf unseren Planeten darf, vergiss nicht, wer ich bin. Eines Tages bin ich der König und es wird für mich ein leichtes sein, Bardock wieder zu begnadigen... und bis dahin", Vegeta lächelte dem jungen Saiyajin zu, „gibt es irgendjemanden, der uns daran hindern könnte mit meinem Raumschiff einen kleinen Abstecher auf einen einsamen Planeten zu unternehmen?"

Im nächsten Moment fand sich der Prinz in einer heftigen Umarmung wieder. Der Jüngere presste ihn dabei so eng an sich, dass ihm beinah die Luft wegblieb. Vegeta lächelte still in sich hinein. Er war froh, dass er Kakarott aus seinem Trübsal hatte reißen können. Trostreiche Worte waren noch nie sein Ding gewesen.

Nach einigen Sekunden löste sich der junge Saiyajin wieder von dem Prinzen, ohne jedoch den Körperkontakt ganz zu unterbrechen. Er hatte stattdessen seine Hände auf Vegetas Schultern gelegt und sah ihn nun mit einem Blick an, der all seine Liebe, die er für den Prinzen empfand, widerspiegelte. 

Vegeta fühlte sofort, wie sein Herz zu flattern begann und sich unzählige Schmetterlinge seines Unterleibes zu bemächtigen schienen. Himmel, er liebte diesen Baka. Und dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal herausgefunden, was es denn nun war, was ihn an diesen Unterklassekrieger so anzog. 

Als er sah, wie sich Kakarotts Gesicht dem seinen näherte, schloss er seine Augen und wenig später konnte er sich ein kleines Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen, als sich dann endlich ihre Lippen trafen. 

Kakarott hatte seine Augen ebenfalls geschlossen. Das kurze Aufstöhnen des Prinzen war ihm nicht entgangen und er spürte, wie seine eigenen Knie weich wurden. Vegetas Lippen zu kosten und ihm dabei nicht gleich die Kleider vom Leibe zu reißen, verlangte mehr Selbstbeherrschung, als er glaubte in sich zu haben. Zärtlich leckte er über die nachgiebigen Lippen vor sich und war wie berauscht, als sie sich schließlich leicht öffneten und er mit seiner Zunge hineinschlüpfen konnte. Seine Beine gaben nun vollends nach und er sank, Vegeta mit sich ziehend, auf die Knie. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver, ihre Zungen rieben sich in einem sinnlichen und leidenschaftlichen Spiel aneinander, während ihre Hände ungeduldig auf Wanderschaft gingen. Keiner von ihnen hörte, wie sich die Türe öffnete und auch das anschließende Räuspern entging beiden Saiyajins.

Erst als ein lautes „Vegeta", durch den Raum hallte, zuckten sie zusammen und wandten ihre Köpfe zu dem Störenfried.

Finster und mit einem deutlich missbilligendem Blick stand der König vor ihnen.

„Du solltest besser deine Tür von innen verriegeln, wenn du nicht gestört werden willst", knurrte er.

Leicht rot im Gesicht, löste sich Vegeta von Kakarott und erhob sich rasch. „Außer dir, würde es auch niemand wagen, ohne Aufforderung in meine Gemächer einzutreten", gab er im selben knurrenden Tonfall zurück.

Des Königs Gesicht verzog sich abfällig. „Wir reden später darüber." 

Es war unschwer zu erraten, was genau der König damit meinte und Kakarotts Magen zog sich in einem unguten Gefühl zusammen. Er sah, wie der König in die Richtung der Kammer nickte, dann hörte er ihn unwirsch fragen. „Ist Vel da drin?"

Vegeta zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Der König schritt zur Tür des kleinen Nebenzimmers und öffnete sie. Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick hineingeworfen hatte, schloss er sie wieder und wandte sich erneut Vegeta zu. „Wenn er auftaucht, sag ihm Bescheid, dass er zu mir kommen soll. Er findet mich in meinen Privaträumen. Dich möchte ich sofort sprechen." Nach diesen, nicht gerade freundlich ausgesprochenen Worten verließ der König Vegetas Gemach und hinterließ einen bleich gewordenen Prinzen und einen nicht weniger betroffenen jungen Saiyajin.

Stumm sahen sie sich einen Augenblick lang an. Dann beugte sich Vegeta zu dem immer noch knieenden Saiyajin und zog ihn nach oben. „Keine Angst", murmelte er, „mein Vater wird mich nicht dazu bringen können, dich zu verlassen."

Kakarott lächelte gequält zurück. „Er verabscheut mich, vermutlich erinnere ich ihn zu sehr an Bardock." Vegetas Schweigen sagte ihm genug aus, dass ihm der Prinz im Stillen beipflichtete und es löste eine unglaubliche Angst in ihm aus, der König könnte vielleicht doch einen Weg finden, um ihn und Vegeta für immer zu trennen. 

Beinah grob spürte er plötzlich, wie sich die Finger des Prinzen in seine Oberarme gruben. „Ich liebe dich, Kakarott. Vergiss das nie!" Im nächsten Moment war der junge Saiyajin wieder frei und Vegeta eilte mit energischen Schritten aus dem Gemach.

Den Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten des Königs, setzte der Prinz in einem langsameren Tempo zurück. Besonders wohl war ihm nicht zumute. Er ahnte bereits, worauf das Gespräch mit seinem Vater hinauslaufen würde. Der König hatte ihn schon oft genug gedrängt, endlich eine Bindung mit einer Saiyajin einzugehen und diesmal würde er sicherlich keine Ausflüchte von ihm mehr dulden. Vegeta seufzte.  Nicht, dass ihm Frauen gänzlich gleichgültig waren. Sie waren ebenfalls sehr faszinierende Geschöpfe und er hatte in früheren Jahren auch einige Einladungen genutzt, wenn sich ihm eine Saiyajin auf unmissverständliche Weise angeboten hatte. Doch er bevorzugte nun einmal Männer und gerade jetzt, wo er Kakarott hatte, wollte er niemanden Anderen. Egal ob Mann oder Frau.

Vegeta hatte sein Ziel erreicht und betrat nach einem kurzen harten Anklopfen das Gemach des Königs.

Mehr als nur unruhig wanderte der junge Saiyajin in Vegetas Wohnraum auf und ab. Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden war der Prinz nun schon bei dem König und Kakarott wurde immer nervöser. Warum dauerte es so lange? Verzweifelt versuchte er gegen das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend anzukämpfen. Irgendetwas stimmte doch da nicht? Zum wiederholten Male lief er auf das Fenster zu, blickte dabei immer wieder zur Tür, um nicht zu verpassen, wenn der Prinz endlich zurückkäme. Ein anderes Geräusch ließ ihn plötzlich zur Seite schauen. Überrascht sah er, wie aus der sich gerade öffnenden Tür der junge Halbsaiyajin zum Vorschein kam.

„Vel?", entfuhr es Kakarott. „Wieso bist du in deinem Zimmer?"

Vel trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich habe mich versteckt."

„Dann weißt du, dass der König dich gesucht hat?"

Ein zögerndes Nicken beantwortete die Frage.

Kakarott musterte besorgt den jungen Halbsaiyajin, der ziemlich  blass und auch irgendwie verzagt auf ihn wirkte. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du die Geschichte von unserem Vater einigermaßen verkraftet?"

Wieder nur ein Nicken. Kakarott seufzte und ging Vel ein paar Schritte entgegen. „Was ist es dann, was dich so bekümmert? Ist es wegen Vegeta? Hast du immer noch Angst vor ihm?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht... es ist... es ist..."

Es klopfte laut. 

Einen Fluch unterdrückend, wandte sich der junge Saiyajin zur Tür und rief, „herein." 

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und zu Kakarotts Verblüffung traten mehrere Krieger ein. Kurz ließen sie ihre Blicke zwischen den beiden Anwesenden hin und her schweifen, dann fragte einer von ihnen direkt den jungen Saiyajin. „Bist du Kakarott?"

Immer noch ganz verwundert bejahte dieser die Frage.

„Du sollst mitkommen. Befehl des Königs!"

Kakarott verlor jegliche Farbe im Gesicht. Er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, sich dem Befehl des Königs zu widersetzen. Er raunte Vel noch schnell ein, „sag Vegeta Bescheid", zu, dann ließ er sich ohne Protest abführen.

Vegeta stand am Fenster, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und starrte auf das Raumschiff, welches in der Ferne zu sehen war. Er musste sich zwingen, den Arm des Königs, der neben ihm stand, nicht abzuschütteln.

„Glaub mir mein Sohn, so ist es das Beste!"

Vegeta erwiderte nichts. Den Blick weiterhin auf das Schiff gerichtet, beobachtete er, wie es langsam abhob, um dann immer schneller werdend im Grau des Himmels zu verschwinden.

Ich bin wie immer sehr auf eure Reviews gespannt, also vergesst sie nicht 


	15. 47 bis 49 Kapitel

Hallöchen

Lavendel: Wow, also diese Überraschung ist dir echt gelungen. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass du meine FF noch weiterlesen würdest. Umso größer war dann natürlich meine Freude Und du hast sogar zu jedem Teil noch einen Kommentar geschrieben, mwah lavendelganzfestedrückt danke, danke

Sira-Chan: So schlimm findest du meine Cliffs? Ich mach das wirklich nicht mit Absicht, nein, wirklich nicht g Tja, was mit Kakarott passiert ist, kannst du jetzt lesen schon mal in Deckung geht

Nooodle: g ne, also Bardock ist noch nicht weg. Er soll ja auch erst öffentlich ausgepeitscht werden Daher kann es auch nur Kakarott gewesen sein, der in dem Raumschiff war. Und die ganzen Hintergründe, warum wieso weshalb, erfährst du in diesem Teil zwinker

Kakarott1988: ich kann dir versichern, dass ich ganz liebe Leser habe lächelt und nickt Leider hatte ich tatsächlich wieder eine meiner fiesen Schreibblockaden, aber das hast du sicherlich schon gelesen. Das 50. Kap ist fertig, aber ich stell es erst in ein paar Tagen auf meine HP. Du kannst den Teil höchstens schon im ADB lesen, wenn du möchtest

Mangafan: awh, ich weiß, ich bin ziemlich fies zu Vegeta und Kakarott. Ich schäme ich auch (nja, aber nur ein bißchen lacht)

Morgan le Fey: immer diese Viren. Ich hatte vor zwei Wochen auch einen blöden Virus auf meinem Compi, hatte mich schon immer gewundert, warum der so oft abgestürzt war. Zum Glück läuft jetzt alles wieder prima Und natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse knuff

gleich noch vorneweg, bevor ihr zu lesen anfangt... Vegeta ist in der Rückblende diesmal sehr OOC, bitte verzeiht mir

__

**47. Kapitel**

Als Vegeta eine Viertelstunde später, seine Gemächer betrat, kam ihm sofort Vel aufgeregt entgegengelaufen.

„Schnell, du musst etwas unternehmen. Sie haben Kakarott weggebracht!"

Der Prinz antwortete nicht. Schweigend ging er an dem jungen Halbsaiyajin vorbei und steuerte einen der Sessel an, die als Sitzgruppe den linken Bereich des Wohngemachs ausfüllten. Tief durchatmend setzte er sich und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Vel blickte ihn irritiert an. „Vegeta?"

Da der Prinz überhaupt nicht auf ihn reagierte, lief der Junge schließlich auf ihn zu. „Was ist los? Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Sie haben Kakarott weggebracht, Krieger des Königs." Beinah wäre er versucht gewesen, den Prinzen durchzuschütteln, um ihn aus seiner, für ihn unverständlichen, Lethargie zu reißen.

Als er jedoch kurz darauf ein leises emotionslos hervorgequetschtes, „ich weiß", vernahm, verschlug es Vel fast die Sprache. Völlig verdattert keuchte er, „du weißt es? Aber wieso... warum sagst du nichts? Weißt du, wo sie ihn hingebracht haben? Ihm wird doch nichts passieren?"

Vegeta ließ ein raues abgehacktes Lachen hören. „Nein", murmelte er dann. „Ihm passiert nichts. Sie haben ihn nur zu einer Erkundungsreise auf einen weit entfernten Planeten mitgenommen und er wird schätzungsweise in einem Jahr wieder zurück sein."

„In einem Jahr erst? Und du hast es zugelassen?", fragte Vel verstört nach und hockte sich vor dem Prinzen hin, um einen Blick in dessen Miene erhaschen zu können. Was ihm beim ersten Anblick Vegetas, als dieser hereingekommen war, entgangen war, entdeckte er nun und es ließ ihn erschrocken die Luft anhalten. Vegetas Gesicht war aschgrau und deutlich konnte er jetzt auch den tiefen Schmerz sehen, der in dem Prinzen wühlen musste. Auch die noch leicht blutende Verletzung an der Wange entging Vel nicht und sein Herz zog sich vor Mitgefühl zusammen. Was mochte nur zwischen ihm und dem König vorgefallen sein?

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", hörte er Vegeta plötzlich wütend und halb hilflos hervorstoßen.

„Was für eine Wahl?", hakte der junge Halbsaiyajin verständnislos nach.

Der Prinz antworte nicht. Die Augen schließend und die Hände gegen seine Stirn gepresst, erinnerte er sich noch einmal an das vergangene und für ihn so erniedrigende Gespräch mit seinem Vater zurück.

**-Rückblende- **(nicht aus Vegetas Erinnerung geschrieben)

Er war kaum in das Gemach eingetreten, als der König sofort zur Sache kam. „Habe ich das vorhin richtig mitbekommen, dass du mit Kakarott ein Verhältnis hast?"

Vegeta nickte knapp. Im nächsten Augenblick sah er, wie der König auf ihn zuschoss, ihn an den Schultern packte und ihn mit unverhülltem Zorn zur Rede stellte.

„Ausgerechnet mit diesem Unterklassekrieger, diesem Spross von Bardock! Hör zu Vegeta, ich werde deine Männereskapaden nicht länger dulden. Ich habe dir schon öfters ans Herz gelegt, dir endlich eine Frau zu suchen und Nachwuchs zu zeugen. Auch meine Geduld hat ihre Grenzen. Da es dir offenbar an dem nötigen Willen mangelt, dir selbst eine Partnerin zu suchen, habe ich, als du fort warst, bereits eine Auswahl für dich getroffen. Du wirst diese Liebschaft mit Kakarott sofort beenden und eine Bindung eingehen. In drei Tagen wird die Feier der Zusammenkunft stattfinden!"

Fassungslos starrte Vegeta seinen Vater an und war noch ganz überrumpelt von dieser Entscheidung, die einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg getroffen worden war. Seine eigene Wut nur noch schwer im Zaume haltend, knurrte er zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber ich werde keine Bindung mit jemand Anderem als mit Kakarott eingehen!"

„Du widersetzt dich erneut meinem Befehl? Zwing mich nicht, stärkere Seiten aufzuführen!"

Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung befreite sich Vegeta von den Händen seines Vaters.

„Droh mir ruhig, mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich will mit Kakarott zusammensein und du wirst mich nicht von ihm abbringen können!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen", grimmig lief der König zu einer großen schweren Kommode, auf der ein kleines Gerät lag. Vegeta erkannte es mit einem beunruhigtem Gefühl als Scouter. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, wie sein Vater in den Besitz gekommen war, hörte er ihn erläuternd sagen, „Geschenke von den Unterhändlern Freezers. Ziemlich nützliche Dinger."

Der König setzte sich den Scouter auf und betätigte den kleinen Schalter. „Cucum?"

„Ja, mein König?", erklang es sofort schnarrend.

„Stell einen Trupp meiner besten Krieger zusammen und halte dich bereit!"

„Zu Befehl!"

„Was hast du vor", fragte Vegeta tonlos, ahnte es aber bereits und warf einen nervösen Blick zur Tür.

Die nächsten Worte des Königs erklangen kalt.

„Wenn du dich mir weiterhin widersetzt, wird Kakarott morgen seinen Vater begleiten!"

Eisige Kälte griff nach Vegetas Herz und hinterließ einen schmerzhaften Stich. Finster schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Niemals!" Dann, mit einem Ruck, sprang er zur Tür.

Ein Ki-Strahl streifte seine Wange und schlug explosionsartig in der Tür ein. Völlig fassungslos, drehte sich der Prinz zu seinem Vater um.

Den Arm nach ihm ausgestreckt, stand der König ungerührt da und starrte ihn grimmig an. „Du bleibst. Und zwing mich nicht zum äußersten zu gehen!"

Nur der jahrelang eingedrillte Respekt vor seinem Vater verhinderte, dass sich Vegeta auf ihn stürzte. Er atmete tief durch, um sein aufgewühltes Innere zu beruhigen. „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern", zischte er. „Wenn du Kakarott in die Verbannung schicken willst, dann tu es. Sei dir aber gewiss, dass ich ihm folgen werde."

Ungläubigkeit und nicht zu übersehende Überraschung blitzten in den Augen des Königs auf. „Du würdest für einen Unterklassekrieger dein Anrecht auf den Thron aufgeben?"

Vegeta schwieg. Diese Frage einfach zu bejahen fiel ihm, wie er entsetzt feststellen musste unglaublich schwer. Er war dazu erzogen worden, einmal die Thronfolge anzutreten, hatte in all den Jahren seine Kraft und seinen Ehrgeiz aus dieser ihm vorbestimmten Aufgabe gezogen, während man ihn mit schonungsloser Härte zum stärksten Krieger trainiert und ihm das Wissen aus unzähligen Büchern über Kampf- und Führungstechniken und anderen Wissensgebieten eingeimpft hatte. Er hatte alles widerspruchslos auf sich genommen, nur mit dem Ziel vor Augen, später König über das gesamte Saiyajinvolk zu werden. Und dies nun alles aufgeben für Kakarott? War er dazu bereit? Stumm ballte Vegeta seine Hände und kehrte seinem Vater den Rücken zu. Das klare Nein aus seinen Gedanken, brachte er nicht über die Lippen.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf der Miene des Königs, als er Vegetas Schweigen völlig richtig deutete. Er wusste nun, dass er gewonnen hatte und sein Sohn sich nicht mehr gegen seinen Befehl stellen würde. Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin, ihm insgeheim Bewunderung zu zollen. Vegeta schien für diesen Kakarott sehr viel zu empfinden, sonst würde er sich nicht so beharrlich gegen eine Bindung sträuben. Was sein Sohn allerdings gerade an gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnern so anziehend fand, ging für den König weit über sein Verständnis. Er selber hatte noch nie mit einem Mann zusammengelegen und auch nie ein Bedürfnis danach empfunden.

Ungewollt tauchte plötzlich das Bild von Vel vor seinen Augen auf und der König zog unbehaglich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Er wollte jetzt nicht an den Jungen denken und sich auch nicht mit diesen für ihn so verwirrenden Gefühlen auseinandersetzen, die ihn jedes Mal überkamen, sobald er nur an ihn dachte. Schnell verdrängte er das Bild und nahm dafür seinen Sohn wieder scharf ins Auge.

„Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", rief er unfreundlich.

Langsam drehte sich Vegeta um und näherte sich mit starrem Blick dem König. Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen und seine Zähne knirschten hörbar, als er sich vor ihm steif niederkniete.

 „Vater, ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten, ich habe meine Wünsche stets in der Pflichterfüllung deiner Befehle angesehen. Doch nun bitte ich dich, hier auf Knien, lass mich mit Kakarott glücklich werden, lass mich mit ihm eine Bindung eingehen und verlange nicht von mir, ihn zu verstoßen."

Den schmalen Mund fest zusammengepresst, verharrte Vegeta in seiner Haltung und wartete stumm auf Antwort.

Der König war sprachlos. Er ahnte, was es seinem Sohn für eine Überwindung gekostet haben musste, sich zu solch einer Bitte hinreißen zu lassen. Fast tat es ihm leid seine nächsten Worte auszusprechen. Er seufzte.

„Du weißt, dass es mir unmöglich ist deine Bitte zu erfüllen. Es ist deine Pflicht als zukünftiger König für den Bluterhalt unserer Linie zu sorgen und es ist auch deine Pflicht, dich an eine Saiyajin zu binden."

„Du bekommst deinen Erben, aber eine Bindung... nur mit Kakarott!", knurrte Vegeta und erhob sich.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete der König seinen Sohn, der entschlossen dem Blick standhielt und unverkennbar nicht von seiner Gesinnung abweichen würde.

„Du musst ihn sehr lieben", murmelte er schließlich.

„Ja", erwiderte Vegeta leise, „er ist meine große Liebe. Kannst du mich nicht zumindest ein wenig verstehen? Du hast doch Vels Mutter auch sehr geliebt und warst mit meiner ziemlich unglücklich." Vegeta senkte seine Augen. Noch nie hatte er sich vor seinem Vater gefühlsmäßig so offenbart. Er kam sich erniedrigt und entblößt vor.

**-Rückblende Ende-**

Verbittert biss sich Vegeta auf die Lippe. Er hatte sich vor seinem Vater aufs äußerste herablassen und seinen ganzen Stolz hinunterschlucken müssen, bis er ihn endlich zum einlenken gebracht hatte. Und auch dies nur unter der Bedingung, dass er und Kakarott sich ein Jahr lang nicht sahen. Wenn er in dieser Zeit einen Erben gezeugt und danach immer noch seinen Leibwächter wollte, dann würde ihm der König nicht länger ihm Wege stehen und er dürfte sich offiziell an Kakarott binden.

Vegeta hatte nach dieser Abmachung endlich das Gemach verlassen wollen, doch ein erneuter Ruf des Königs, hatte ihn noch einmal zum stehen bleiben gezwungen. Etwas verwundert hatte er das plötzlich blasse Gesicht seines Vaters bemerkt und wie er mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zugekommen war.

„Wo ist dein Schwanz?", hatte ihn der König völlig bestürzt gefragt und Vegeta hatte das erste Mal überhaupt echte Besorgnis aus seinen Worten heraushören können.

Vegeta verzog spöttisch sein Gesicht, als er sich an das darauffolgende Gespräch zurückerinnerte. Die anfängliche Ungläubigkeit seines Vaters, die sich später, als er ihm von seinem Sieg über Freezer erzählt hatte, in spürbare Hochachtung umgewandelt hatte, war wenigstens eine ausgleichende Entlohnung für ihn gewesen.

Aber als er dann später zusammen mit seinem Vater am Fenster gestanden hatte und zusehen musste, wie Kakarott völlig ahnungslos in das Raumschiff eintrat, da hätte er in diesem Augenblick alles dafür gegeben seine Wahl rückgängig machen und mit ihm fortreisen zu können.

Vegeta unterdrückte einen schweren Seufzer und schlug seine Augen auf. Vel hockte immer noch vor ihm und sah ihn aus großen Augen fragend an.

Der Prinz rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Du sollst zum König kommen. Er wartet auf dich."

Zu seiner Verblüffung sah er, wie der Junge jäh knallrot anlief. Leicht amüsiert, vergaß Vegeta für einen Moment seinen eigenen Schmerz und griff mit seiner Hand unter Vels Kinn. „Was ist los, Kleiner? Angst vorm König, oder was ist es. Raus mit der Sprache."

Vel wand sich verlegen vor einer Antwort. Er konnte doch Vegeta nicht erzählen, dass er in seinen Vater verliebt war? Doch dann, er hatte selbst keine Ahnung warum ,vielleicht weil er sich irgend jemanden anvertrauen wollte, platzte er hervor, „ich habe ihn geküsst!"

Der Prinz starrte ihn perplex an. „Du hast ihn geküsst? Meinen Vater?"

Vels Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen noch dunkleren Farbton an und beschämt senkte er seinen Kopf. Vegeta konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Jetzt sag bloß, du bist in ihn verknallt."

Mit einem scheuen Blick zu dem Prinzen, nickte der junge Halbsaiyajin.

Vegetas Grinsen verschwand wieder und er sah Vel ernst an. „Ich glaube kaum, dass mein Vater deine Liebe erwidern wird. Zumindest nicht in dem Sinne, wie du es vielleicht möchtest. Aber du solltest trotzdem zu ihm gehen und mit ihm sprechen."

„Dann, dann stört es dich nicht... und du bist mir auch nicht böse, dass ich in den König verliebt bin?", fragte Vel atemlos nach.

Vegeta zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Warum sollte ich. Es ist mir egal."

„Danke", murmelte der Junge erleichtert. Er stand auf und schritt zur Tür, blieb aber nach wenigen Metern unschlüssig stehen. „Meinst du wirklich, ich soll dem König meine Gefühle gestehen?"

„Tu es einfach. Er wird dich schon nicht gleich umbringen."

Diese Aussicht half Vel zwar wenig, aber er machte sich nun doch endlich, wenn auch sehr  nervös auf den Weg.

**48. Kapitel**

Er rannte. Den langen Flur entlang, an Saiyajins vorbei, eine Treppe rauf, die nächste wieder runter, da eine Biegung, dort eine Weggabelung. Seine Füße flogen regelrecht über die steinernen Platten. Er kannte den Weg auswendig, hätte ihn auch mit geschlossenen Augen zurücklegen können, obwohl er ihn in Wahrheit erst einmal beschritten hatte und das auch nur heimlich, als er als kleiner Junge von Sehnsucht getrieben, sich unbemerkt aus seinem Zimmer geschlichen hatte, um seinen Vater zu besuchen.

Er ist nicht mein Vater.

Vel schüttelte im Lauf seinen Kopf. Sein ganzer Körper befand sich unter Hochspannung. Er konnte die Aufregung deutlich spüren, die Übernervosität, die ihn gefangen hielt und seine Gedankengänge zu völlig konfusen Wegbegleitern werden ließen. Eine wahre Hilfe waren sie tatsächlich nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um seine dringlichste Frage ging. Wie sollte er sich dem König gegenüber verhalten? Ihm seine Liebe gestehen? Ihn vielleicht am besten erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen? Ihn küssen?

Nochmaliges Kopfschütteln, diesmal heftiger und ein Biss auf seine Unterlippe, verhinderten gerade noch, dass sich weiterer Unsinn in seinen Gedanken festsetzen konnte.

Wie lange war es jetzt schon her, dass er zuletzt beim König in dessen Privatgemächern gewesen war? Zehn Jahre? Oder noch länger? All zu oft hatte ihn der Saiyajinkönig nie zu sich mitgenommen. Wenn dann auch nur spät abends, in aller Heimlichkeit und immer nur durchs Fenster, nach einem ihrer seltenen Ausflüge. Vel seufzte. Die Erinnerungen waren schmerzlich, aber er ließ sie diesmal trotzdem zu, lenkten sie ihn doch wenigstens etwas von seinen anderen viel zu lebhaften und durchgedrehten Gedanken ab.

An der nächsten Treppe angekommen, blieb Vel abrupt stehen. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann war dies die letzte, danach kamen nur noch zwei Gänge und dann... Vel schluckte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm panisch auf, dass er die gesamte bisherige Strecke, in einem viel zu schnellen Tempo zurückgelegt hatte... als ob er es kaum erwarten konnte, wieder bei ihm zu sein.

Vel spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

Um seinen gehetzten Puls schnell wieder zu beruhigen, setzte er trotzig einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe und zwang sich jede weitere, die er bestieg einzeln zu zählen.

'... elf.. zwölf... dreizehn... er wird mich schon nicht umbringen...'

Vel hielt inne und stieß ärgerlich über seine widerspenstigen Gedanken einen Fluch aus, sah im selben Moment auch nach oben und das Herz drohte ihm fast stillzustehen.

Eine Gruppe Saiyajins, bestehend aus fünf Mann, kam ihm entgegen und zu seinem Schrecken nahmen sie auch noch die gesamte Breite der Treppe für sich in Anspruch. Ein schnelles Vorbeihasten kam damit für ihn nicht in Frage und Vegeta war diesmal auch nicht in seiner Nähe. Stumm verwünschte Vel den heutigen Tag, der wohl, was nervenaufreibende Situationen betraf, kaum noch zu toppen war. Er drückte sich rasch an die Seite, schickte noch schnell ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hoffte, dass ihn die Saiyajins, bis auf die üblichen abwertenden Blicke in Ruhe lassen würden. Doch nein, heute war einfach nicht sein Tag. Nur zwei Stufen höher als er, blieben sie stehen und musterten ihn merkwürdig grinsend. Vels Körper spannte sich an. Fieberhaft warf er einen Blick in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Jederzeit bereit zur Flucht, falls sie ihn einkreisen wollten.

Zu seiner Überraschung räusperte sich jetzt einer der Saiyajins und fragte seinen neben ihm stehenden Kumpan mit unverkennbarer Neugier in der Stimme, „Hm, und er soll der neue Günstling des Prinzen sein?"

„Kaum zu glauben, nicht wahr?"

„Und Nappa hat es von Vegeta persönlich erfahren?"

„Wird wohl so sein."

„Ein hübsches Lärvchen hat er ja", mischte sich ein weiterer Saiyajin in die Unterhaltung ein.

 „Stimmt, er hat zwar keine Kräfte, aber wahrscheinlich hat er andere Qualitäten."

Ein gemeinschaftliches noch breiteres Grinsen zeugte davon, dass man diese Idee als gar nicht zu abwegig betrachtete.

Vel wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass sich der Boden unter ihm auftun möge. Nicht nur, dass sie sich in seinem Beisein so unverblümt über die mögliche Gunst, die der Prinz ihm zuteil hatte werden lassen, unterhielten, er hatte auch überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Gerücht so schnell seine Runde machen würde. Außerdem wurde er sich gerade unbehaglich bewusst, dass sein Gesicht in der Zwischenzeit wohl in einem knalligen Rot glühen musste. Bevor sich der junge Halbsaiyajin in einem weiteren Anflug von Panik fragen konnte, wie er sich am Besten unbemerkt aus dem Mittelpunkt des Interesses stehlen konnte, sah er, wie sich die Saiyajins einvernehmlich zunickten, dann hörte er auch schon einen von ihnen direkt fragen. „Hey, sag mal, stimmt es, dass du der neue Liebhaber von Vegeta bist?"

Ein weiteres Räuspern rettete Vel zwar vor einer Antwort, brachte ihn aber noch näher an den Rand eines Herzstillstandes.

Hinter den Saiyajins war urplötzlich der König aufgetaucht. Und dass er zumindest ein Teil des Gespräches mitbekommen haben musste, war angesichts seiner finsteren Miene nicht zu übersehen.

Woher kam er bloß so plötzlich? Vel fühlte sich total überrumpelt und bis auf sein Herz, dass verräterisch laut gegen seine Rippen pochte, schienen alle anderen Funktionen seines Körpers, einschließlich seines Gehirns, irgendwie lahmgelegt worden zu sein. Da nützte es auch nichts, dass er gerade die befriedigende Gelegenheit hatte, zu sehen, wie die Krieger nun ebenfalls rot anliefen und sich hastig verneigten.

Unter dem zwingenden Blick des Königs murmelten sie etwas von dringenden Aufgaben, bevor sie rasch ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Vel konnte ihnen nur unglücklich hinterher schauen und wünschte sich, sie wären nicht so fluchtartig davongeeilt. Dann hätten sie ihn wenigstens noch ein Weilchen vor dem Alleinsein mit dem König bewahrt. Aber jetzt war es wohl so weit. Er würde dem Saiyajinkönig Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Sich innerlich straffend, wartete er darauf, dass der König den Anfang machen würde.

„Komm mit", hörte er ihn jedoch nur brummen. Natürlich, hier mitten auf der Treppe würde der König ihn garantiert nicht zur Rede stellen. Vel wusste nicht recht, ob er über diese winzige Schonfrist glücklich sein sollte oder nicht. Steifen Schrittes folgte er schließlich dem Älteren. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich immer noch wie leergefegt an. Wo waren nur all seine mutigen Gedanken hin?

Viel zu schnell hatten sie sodann die Gemächer erreicht und traten schweigend ein. Vel sog tief die Luft ein. Der Geruch, der von einer Öllampe aufstieg und dem Raum einen leichten Vanilleduft verlieh, war ihm ebenso quälend vertraut, wie die gesamte Ausstattung des Innenraumes. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Das prunkvolle Wappen an der Wand, die Kommode auf der einen Seite, das Kanapee und die beiden Sessel auf der anderen... dort hatten sie immer zusammen gesessen und der König hatte ihm vergangene Geschichten aus dem Volk der Saiyajins erzählt. Dort hatte er in seiner kindlichen Unschuld Fragen stellen dürfen, hatte sich glücklich gefühlt, wenn dann streichelnde Hände durch sein Haar gefahren und der mächtigste Mann der Saiyajins ihm mit meist schwermütiger Stimme die Antworten gegeben hatte. Vel fühlte, wie er geradezu  in einen Strudel der Erinnerungen mitgerissen wurde. Er hatte sie sich so lange verwehrt, sie nie zugelassen, weil sie einfach zu schmerzhaft, zu bitter für ihn waren, doch nun war er schwach dagegen. Wie angewurzelt, stand er in der Mitte des Raumes und die aufsteigenden Bilder trieben ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen.

Des Königs Stimme riss ihn schließlich aus seiner Betäubung. Verwirrt zwinkerte Vel kurz. Hatte ihn der Saiyajin gerade etwas gefragt? Warum sah er ihn so grimmig an? Das Herz des jungen Halbsaiyajin fing noch wilder zu klopfen an. Die Miene des Älteren wurde immer finsterer.

Dann plötzlich mit einem Ruck, wurde Vel an den Armen gepackt. „Dann ist es also wahr?"

Vel keuchte erschrocken auf. Verdammt, was hatte der König nur wissen wollen? Ging es jetzt um den Kuss? War er deswegen so wütend? Er sah wie der Ältere tief durchatmete und sichtlich bemüht war beherrscht zu bleiben.

„Was... was meinst du?", getraute sich Vel endlich stockend nachzufragen.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob an dem Gerücht mit Vegeta etwas wahres dran ist. Hat er mit dir geschlafen?"

Augenblicklich färbte sich das Gesicht des junge Halbsaiyajins zum wiederholten Male in ein tiefes Rot. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Der König sah es und zog daraus seine eigenen Schlüsse. Bevor Vel auch nur dazu kam etwas zu erwidern, wurde er losgelassen. Der König stürmte an ihm vorbei zur Tür und Vel hörte ihn zornig rufen, „Das wird er mir büßen!"

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, jagte der Jüngere dem König hinterher und schaffte es noch, diesem knapp vor der Tür den Weg zu versperren. „Nein, warte", sprudelte er hastig hervor. „Es stimmt nicht. Vegeta und ich haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Es ist nur ein Gerücht, das er in Umlauf gesetzt hat, um mir zu helfen."

Beide starrten sich durchdringend an und Vel wagte kaum zu atmen. Es war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber darauf kam es jetzt sowieso nicht an. Wichtiger war die Reaktion des Königs gewesen. Konnte es möglich sein? Konnte es sein, dass der König gerade einen Hauch von Eifersucht gezeigt hatte? Nur mit großer Mühe gelang es Vel dem schwindelerregenden Gefühl der Hoffnung in seinem Inneren nicht nachzugeben.

 „Um dir zu helfen?", hörte er den König misstrauisch nachfragen.

„Ja" Der junge Halbsaiyajin presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen und fuhr zögernd und sehr leise fort, „mich haben doch die anderen Saiyajins noch nie akzeptiert... wenn ich durch den Palast laufe, um irgendwelche Besorgungen zu erledigen... dann... dann ist es jedes Mal ein Spießrutenlauf für mich. Jeder hänselt mich wegen meiner fehlenden Kraft oder... wenn ich nicht schnell genug bin, dann gibt es auch derbe Schläge. Kakarott war der Erste, der freundlich zu mir war und Vegeta... er hat mich heute beschützt und behauptet ich wäre sein Günstling, darum das Gerede."

„Das wusste ich nicht", murmelte der König betroffen. Er war ganz blass geworden.

Vel versuchte zu lächeln, es wurde allerdings nur ein schiefes Abbild daraus. „Wie solltest du auch, du hast ja deine Augen vor mir verschlossen gehalten." Es klang bitterer als beabsichtigt.

Der König seufzte. „Ich weiß und es tut mir leid."

„Und was soll jetzt werden?", fragte der Junge bebend. „Schickst du mich wieder weg und darf ich dich wieder nur aus der Ferne sehen?"

Der Saiyajinkönig schüttelte halb unwillig seinen Kopf. „Warum hängst du nur so an mir?"

„Weil ich dich liebe", rutschte es Vel heiser heraus.

Die Reaktion des Königs war ein scharfes Einatmen. „Hast du mich deswegen geküsst?"

Der junge Halbsaiyajin konnte nur nicken. Die sofortige abwehrende Haltung des Königs war ihm nicht entgangen... und sie schmerzte heftig. 'Was steh ich hier noch rum. Ich sollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.' Er warf einen letzten traurigen Blick zu der von ihm so geliebten Person und drehte sich dann langsam zur Tür um.

Hoffte er noch, dass der König ihn zurückhalten würde? Ihn wieder in die Arme schließen und ihm schließlich doch noch seine Liebe gestehen würde? Ja, er hoffte und blieb deswegen Sekundenlang mit der Hand am Türknauf stehen, zitternd und nur noch schwerlich seine Tränen unterdrückend.

Die nächsten Worte vernichteten jegliche Hoffnung. „Vel, du bist mir sehr viel wert, aber verstehe, so wie du für mich fühlst, kann ich nicht fühlen."

Schluchzend rannte der Junge hinaus.

**49. Kapitel**

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als ob der König Vel hinterher rennen wollte. Seine rechte Hand schoss nach vorn, wie um noch nach dem jungen Halbsaiyajin zu greifen, verharrte dann aber mitten in der Bewegung. Eine Sekunde später ließ er sie wieder sinken und ein fast lautlos gemurmelter Fluch entwich seinen Lippen.

Erneut hatte er Vel, ohne dass er es im Grunde seines Herzens hatte tun wollen, verletzen müssen. Es tat ihm selber weh. Genauso wie damals, als er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, den Jungen von sich zu stoßen. Vel war für ihn schon immer alles gewesen. Wenn er in seine Augen sah, in sein Gesicht, dann sah er Levina in ihm. Er hatte die selben großen so verletzlich wirkenden Augen wie sie, die selben feingeschwungenen Lippen, die schmalen Wangenknochen. Auch wenn der Anblick oftmals sehr schmerzlich gewesen war, Vel war das Einzige, was ihm von ihr übrig geblieben war, deswegen hatte er ihn geliebt, ja, sogar mehr als Vegeta, seinen rechtmäßigen Erben.

Der König seufzte schwer. Selbst heute noch, konnte er die Wut fühlen, die er zu jener Zeit verspürt hatte, als ihm die alte Sklavin kurz vor ihrem Tode gebeichtet hatte, dass Vel nicht sein Sohn war. Für ihn war damals eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er hatte sich verraten, betrogen gefühlt. Levina hatte ihn reingelegt, hatte ihm Gefühle vorgeheuchelt, die sie nie für ihn empfunden hatte. Und er hatte sie dafür noch nicht einmal zur Rede stellen können. Ohnmächtig hatte er all seinen Ärger und seinen Zorn hinunterschlucken müssen. Doch das Schlimmste war für ihn gewesen, dass er auch nicht nach dem Saiyajin hatte suchen lassen können, der es gewagt hatte, ihn mit Levina zu hintergehen. Denn damit hätte er nicht nur das ohnehin geheime Verhältnis preisgegeben, sondern hätte auch die Schmach zugeben müssen, dass er betrogen worden war.

Deswegen hatte er das Einzige getan, was ihm helfen sollte seinen Schmerz um einiges erträglicher zu machen. Vergessen! Nichts sollte ihn mehr an Levina erinnern. Er hatte all ihre Kleider und Sachen verbrennen lassen, sogar die Möbel, die in dem Raum gestanden hatten. Nur der Gedanke an Vel hatte ihn zögern lassen. Es wäre für ihn einfach gewesen, ihn in die Sklavenquartiere zu schicken oder ihn auf einen fernen Planeten auszusetzen. Nur fort aus seiner Nähe. Aber trotz seiner immensen Wut, hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Zwei Tage lang hatte er gegrübelt, bis er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, Vel seinem Sohn als Diener zu geben.

Danach hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder irgendwelche Gefühle in sich zuzulassen.

Schwermütig schloss der König die Tür. Dass ihm Vel immer noch so wichtig war, machte ihn nahezu hilflos und auch wütend. Jetzt hatte er sich endlich eingestanden gehabt, wie viel ihm der Junge noch bedeutete, hatte vorgehabt, wenigstens einen Teil seiner Schuld wieder gut zu machen und Vel ein sorgloseres Leben zu schenken... und nun kam er und erzählte ihm, dass er ihn liebte.

Müde strich sich der König mit einer Hand über die Augen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos vergangen und er fühlte sich plötzlich ausgelaugt und energielos. Er hatte viele Fehler in seinem Leben gemacht. Er hatte Levina verloren. Sein Sohn hasste ihn vermutlich und Vel, der ihn liebte oder es sich zumindest einredete, ihm konnte er seine Liebe nicht erwidern. Der König fühlte die Trauer, die bei diesen Gedanken mitschwang. 'Ich werde wohl langsam alt', dachte er leicht zynisch. Dann straffte er seine Gestalt, verbot sich jegliche weiteren senilen Gedankenflüge und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer. Vel würde darüber hinwegkommen müssen. Er war jung und hatte noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich.

Momentan hatte der junge Halbsaiyajin eher nicht den Eindruck, dass er je über die Zurückweisung seiner Liebe hinwegkommen würde. Halb blind vor Tränen war er in sein Zimmer gestürzt, hatte mehr am Rande noch vorher registriert, dass Vegeta nicht da war, ehe er sich halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz und Enttäuschung auf seine Liege geworfen und sein nasses Gesicht ins Kopfkissen gedrückt hatte. Der Kummer und die absolute Hoffnungslosigkeit wüteten quälend in seinem Inneren. Er wollte sterben. Alles erschien ihm sinnlos. Was hatte ihm sein Leben denn noch zu bieten? Er würde niemals glücklich werden, niemals würde er erfahren, was es hieß geliebt zu werden. War da die Aussicht auf den Tod nicht viel verheißungsvoller? Niemand würde ihm mehr weh tun können, er müsste nicht mehr leiden, würde nichts mehr fühlen...

Immer noch hemmungslos weinend rollte sich Vel zusammen. Irgendwann später fiel er in einen erschöpften Schlaf.

Weitab vom Palast und ähnlich gedrückt vor Schmerz, stand Vegeta regungslos auf der Spitze eines felsigen Abhangs. Seit Stunden verharrte er so, unbeweglich, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zum Himmel gereckt.

Zunehmend wurde es kühler und die Sonne, die ohnehin schon den ganzen Tag hinter einer grauen Schicht aus Wolken versteckt und nur selten einen Riss zum Vorlugen gefunden hatte, verschwand bald endgültig und machte einer dämmrigen Dunkelheit platz. 

Vegeta bemerkte es nicht. Tief eingefangen in seiner Gedankenwelt fragte er sich zum hundertsten Male ob seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Der König hatte ihm die Wahl gelassen. Aber ein Verzicht auf den Thron kam für ihn genauso wenig in Frage, wie ein Verzicht auf Kakarott. Er wollte beides.

Die Alternative war für ihn erst recht nicht in Frage gekommen. Auch wenn er sogar einen Moment lang mit diesem Gedanken gespielt hatte. Er wusste, dass er um ein Vielfaches stärker als sein Vater war. Er hätte ihn leicht besiegen können und damit auch seinen Willen durchsetzen können. Doch dann hätte er nicht nur offiziell mit dem König gebrochen, dann hätte es auch Unruhen unter dem Saiyajinvolk gegeben und die Folgen wären unabsehbar gewesen.

So war ihm nur der Kompromiss geblieben. 

Aber ein Jahr Trennung. Verdammt!

Die Augen öffnend, starrte Vegeta in den mittlerweile schwarz gewordenen Nachthimmel. Die Last seiner Entscheidung schien ihm schier unerträglich und auch die Ungewissheit nagte bohrend in seinem Herzen. Wie würde Kakarott bei seiner Rückkehr reagieren? Würde er seine Zwangslage verstehen, ihm verzeihen können? Würde er ihn noch lieben?

Frustriert stöhnte der Prinz auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diese Zeit durchstehen sollte. Er vermisste Kakarott jetzt schon und das nach nur ein paar Stunden.

Der Morgen dämmerte fast, als Vegeta endlich in den Palast und in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte. Ohne sich erst die Mühe zu machen, sich auszuziehen, ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen. Er schlief sofort ein.

Drei Stunden später durchdrang ein langanhaltender sirenenartiger Ton die dicken Palastmauern und hallte auch noch kilometerweit hörbar über die gesamte Umgebung.

Das Zeichen für eine Versammlung. Jeder Saiyajin kannte dieses Zeichen und so strömten sie jetzt alle aus ihren Quartieren zu den Toren des Palastes.

Unmittelbar davor, war ein stabiles quaderförmiges Podest aufgestellt worden, das von einem dutzend Kriegern umringt, die sofortige Aufmerksamkeit auf einen knieenden gefesselten Saiyajin lenkte.

Schweigend nahmen die Ankömmlinge in einem äußeren Halbkreis Aufstellung. Viele hatten  Bardock schockiert erkannt und sein Name fuhr raunend durch die Menge. Sie wussten alle, dass er wegen Verrates angeklagt worden war und nun konnten sie sich auch denken, dass die Bestrafung hier erfolgen würde.

Nach mehreren Minuten waren die Saiyajins vollständig versammelt. Es herrschte Unruhe und angespanntes Warten auf den König. Alle Blicke waren auf das Tor gerichtet. Als endlich der König begleitet von zwei Wachen und Cucum erschien, erstarb das Murmeln abrupt und eine geradezu unheimliche Ruhe trat stattdessen ein. Zuletzt erschien Vegeta.

Nach einem langen Blick in die versammelte Runde nickte der König seinem Berater zu. Cucum bestieg das Podest und stellte sich vor dem gefesselten Saiyajin in Positur. Dann entfaltete er ein Stück Papier, welches er bereits in der Hand gehalten hatte und las laut vor. „Bardock, du bist wegen Hochverrates angeklagt und für schuldig befunden. Im Namen des Königs wirst du zu einer lebenslangen Verbannung aus dem Volke der Saiyajins verurteilt. Du wirst deine Strafe auf den Planeten Gory verbüßen und nie wieder einen Fuß auf Vegeta-sei setzen. Weiterhin ist es dir untersagt, jemals wieder Kontakt zu einem Saiyajin aufzunehmen. Eine Nichteinhaltung wird mit dem Tode bestraft. Vor deiner Abreise erhältst du fünfzig Peitschenhiebe. Das Urteil wird sofort ausgeführt."

Entfernt war ein leises Aufstöhnen zu vernehmen. Ansonsten herrschte Stille. Manche Gesichter wirkten entsetzt, andere fassungslos und einige nickten bedächtig.

Nur Bardocks Miene selber blieb völlig ausdruckslos. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, rührte sich nicht, als man ihm das Oberteil seines Kampfanzuges von hinten aufriss und zuckte auch bei dem ersten Peitschenhieb noch nicht zusammen.

Mit monotoner Stimme begann Cucum die Schläge zu zählen.

Vegeta sah geradezu unnatürlich bleich dem Schauspiel zu. Das Surren der Peitsche, das zwirbelnde Geräusch, als die Schnur auf die nackte Haut traf und sie zum Platzen brachte, erinnerte ihn äußerst unangenehm an seine damalige Gefangennahme. Er wusste wohl als Einziger welche Schmerzen diese Art der Bestrafung mit sich brachte und es bereitete ihm große Mühe nicht selber bei jedem Hieb zusammenzuzucken.

Bardocks Beherrschung hielt nicht lange an. Nach den ersten zehn Schlägen, entrang sich ihm ein gequältes Ächzen. Sein Rücken war inzwischen kreuz und quer mit blutigen Striemen gezeichnet und jeder weitere Aufschlag, riss die Haut noch tiefer auf. Irgendwann verwandelte sich sein Ächzen in ein lautes Stöhnen. Er versuchte den schmerzhaften Schlägen auszuweichen, doch sein Aufbäumen war vergeblich. Beharrlich fand die Peitsche ihr Ziel. Der Blutgeruch, der nun langsam die Luft anfüllte, riss das Publikum aus ihrer bisherigen schweigsamen Zuschauerrolle. Zuerst nur vereinzelt, dann gemeinschaftlicher begannen die Saiyajins mit dröhnender Stimme die Hiebe mitzuzählen, quittierten jeden Treffer mit einem lauten Beifallsruf und schmähten die kurzen rauen Schreie des Opfers.

Nach dem 40. Peitschenhieb brach Bardock zusammen. Doch die Saiyajins kannten keine Gnade mehr. Dem Blutrausch gänzlich verfallen und aufgeheizt, feuerten sie die Wächter an, Bardock wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen und mit der Tortur fortzufahren. Er wurde schließlich von zwei Kriegern gepackt, nach oben gezerrt und mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht von seiner Ohnmacht befreit. Unter frenetischen Zurufen wurde die Auspeitschung fortgesetzt.

Kaum einer hörte die leise Stimme, die um ein Aufhören bat und kaum einer bemerkte auch, wie sich nun jemand durch die geschlossenen Reihen der tosenden Saiyajins durchzukämpfen versuchte. Als die Person es zum Schluss geschafft hatte, strebte sie entschlossen dem Podest zu, blieb nach der Hälfte des Weges stehen und sich der Menge zuwendend, wiederholte sie ihren Ruf. Lauter diesmal und fordernder. „Aufhören!"

Schlagartig wurde es still.

Bardocks Frau stand fahl und mit bebendem Lippen vor ihnen. Einige Krieger, engere Bekannte, senkten beschämt ihre Köpfe. Jemand rief, „er hat es verdient!"

„Er hat genug gelitten", entgegnete Bardocks Frau leise. Dann drehte sie sich um und schritt auf den König zu, ließ sich dort auf die Knie fallen und sagte fest, „ich bitte um Gnade für meinen Mann."

Niemand wagte zu atmen. Alle Augen waren auf den König gerichtet, der finster die Frau vor sich anstarrte.

Nach unendlich scheinenden Sekunden knurrte er endlich, „in Ordnung. Die restlichen fünf Hiebe sollen ihm erspart bleiben. Schafft ihn ins Raumschiff!"

Die Wachen kamen dem Befehl sofort nach und brachten den halb bewusstlosen Krieger fort.

Zu des Königs Verwunderung blieb Bardocks Frau weiterhin vor ihm knien. Leicht ungehalten brummte er, „du kannst gehen."

„Bitte erlaubt mir noch einen Wunsch auszusprechen."

„Hmpf, sprich!"

„Gestattet mir meinen Mann zu begleiten. Ich möchte mit ihm in die Verbannung gehen."

Sprachlos vor Ungläubigkeit haftete der Blick des Königs auf Bardocks Frau. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn gerade um Gnade angefleht hatte, jetzt wollte sie auch noch mit Bardock in die Verbannung reisen? Für den König war dieses Verhalten kaum nachvollziehbar. Die Augenbrauen eng zusammengezogen beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und fragte, nur für sie hörbar. „Du kannst ihm verzeihen?"

„Ich liebe ihn", erwiderte sie einfach.

Der König schüttelte skeptisch seinen Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass du dann ebenfalls nie wieder einen Fuß auf diesen Planeten setzen darfst?"

„Ich weiß." Auch wenn ihre Stimme leicht zitterte, blieb ihr Blick fest.

Der König gab sich geschlagen. „Pack deine Sachen", knurrte er. „In 15 Minuten startet das Raumschiff."

Mit sichtlicher Erleichterung erhob sich die Saiyajin, verneigte sich tief und war nach einem noch hastig gemurmelten „Danke" blitzschnell in die Luft geschossen. Der König gab Cucum ein Zeichen. „Flieg zum Raumschiff und sag dort Bescheid, dass noch ein weiterer Fahrgast kommt." Der Berater machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Saiyajins, die voller Staunen die Bitte von Bardocks Frau gehört hatten, dass anschließende Gespräch allerdings nur teilweise verstanden hatten, sahen sich verständnislos an und begannen leise über ihr Verhalten zu diskutieren.

Mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme sorgte der König für Ruhe. „Ich habe euch noch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen!", rief er laut. Sofort war es wieder mucksmäuschenstill.

Lächelnd trat er zu Vegeta, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und sagte, „mein Sohn hat das Unmögliche geschafft... Er hat Freezer besiegt!"

Eine kurze Stille folgte, dann brach der Jubel los. Donnernder Beifall und Hochrufe auf den Prinzen erschollen aus allen Kehlen.

Vegeta ließ es ausdruckslos über sich ergehen und verzog nur kurz, wie mechanisch seine Mundwinkel zu einem dünnen Lächeln. Zu jedem anderen früheren Zeitpunkt hätte er wohl noch Freude und Stolz empfinden können, aber nicht heute, nicht jetzt.

„Ich muss nachher noch kurz mit dir reden", hörte er seinen Vater inmitten des Getöses an seinem Ohr murmeln.

Vegeta schaffte es, knapp zu nicken.

Nachdem der Applaus Minuten später abgeebbt war, beendete der König die Versammlung und forderte die Saiyajins auf in ihre Quartiere zurückzukehren und ihren alltäglichen Beschäftigungen nachzugehen.

Doch als ob sich die Krieger untereinander abgesprochen hätten, trat plötzlich jeder einzelne von ihnen zu dem Prinzen vor und zollte ihm, mit einer tiefen Verneigung seinen Respekt. Erst danach kehrten sie zu ihrem Alltag zurück.

Mit einer Handbewegung entließ der König auch noch seine beiden Wachen und deutete anschließend seinem Sohn an, ihm zu folgen.

nu, das war doch diesmal kein schlimmer Cliff, nicht wahr? Ich bin wie immer sehr gespannt auf eure Kommentare


	16. 50 bis 51 Kapitel

Hallöchen

Sirastar: oh, vielen Dank, liebe Sirastar. Aber sag nicht, ich hätte keinen Handlungsstrang vergessen g das habe ich schon des öfteren, aber zum Glück ist es bisher kaum jemanden aufgefallen (Schwein gehabt)  

Mangafan: hm, ich weiß auch nicht, wie Vegeta, dass ohne Kakarott ein Jahr aushalten soll, aber ich ja nicht herzlos lacht und wer weiß... zwinker

Nooodle: uh, und gemein bin ich auch nicht... alles grade biegen geht... stöhnt... ist gar nicht so einfach

Lavendel: bei soviel Lob werde ich ja noch ganz verlegen... lacht. Aber schön, dass dir mein Velchen so gut gefällt. Wie es zwischen ihm und den König ausgeht, kannst du jetzt lesen und auch Vegeta erwartet eine Überraschung...

**50. Kapitel**

Sie landeten auf einer nicht allzu weit entfernten kleineren Anhöhe. Der Wind wehte hier, ohne Schutz der Palastmauern, etwas kräftiger und rupfte unangenehm an den Haaren der beiden, sich so ähnlich sehenden, Saiyajins.

Vegeta stand neben seinem Vater. Er hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und starrte desinteressiert zum Palast hinüber, darauf wartend, dass der König mit seiner Unterredung beginnen würde. Doch dieser schwieg und lange Zeit war nur der Kampflärm der untereinander trainierenden Krieger aus der Ferne zu vernehmen.

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", knurrte Vegeta schließlich nach einigen Minuten mit nicht zu überhörender Ungeduld in der Stimme. „Also, was ist jetzt. Du wolltest mit mir reden. Dann fang endlich an!"

Der König warf seinem Sohn kurz einen missbilligenden Blick zu, bevor er wortkarg murmelte: „Es geht um Vel."

Vegeta hob überrascht eine Augenbraue an. Dass sich die Unterhaltung um den Kleinen drehen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dann fiel ihm jedoch das gestrige Gespräch mit Vel wieder ein und wie dieser sich danach aufgeregt auf den Weg zum König begeben hatte, um ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen.

Anscheinend war es wohl nicht gut gelaufen, schlussfolgerte Vegeta. Warum sonst wollte sein Vater jetzt über Vel reden?

Mit erwachendem Interesse musterte er ihn unauffällig. Sein Vater hatte den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Die Lippen waren hart aufeinander gepresst und nur die Kiefermuskeln zuckten gelegentlich. Da er allerdings nicht gewillt schien, das Thema „Vel" weiter zu erläutern, fragte Vegeta kühl nach: „Und was ist mit ihm?"

Der König seufzte. Erneut verstrichen mehrere Sekunden, ehe er sich endlich zu einer Antwort durchrang. Zögernd begann er: „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dich ein wenig um den Jungen kümmern könntest. Er ist momentan etwas durcheinander und hat sich in eine Idee verrannt..." Kopfschüttelnd brach der ältere Saiyajin ab und kehrte seinem Sohn den Rücken zu. Die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Du brauchst nicht um den heißen Brei herum zu reden", spöttelte Vegeta. „Ich weiß, dass Vel in dich verliebt ist."

Mit blitzenden Augen drehte sich der König wieder zu seinem Sohn. „Unsinn!", knurrte er aufgebracht. „Als ob er schon wissen kann, was Liebe ist. Vel mag vielleicht seine ersten feuchten Träume haben und sehnt sich nach jemandem, der die Einsamkeit in seinem Bett vertreibt, aber deswegen muss er nicht gleich glauben, dass er sich ernsthaft verliebt hat."

Vegetas Mundwinkel verzogen sich belustigt. Er verkniff sich aber jeglichen anzüglichen Kommentar. „Und wie soll ich mich deiner Meinung nach um ihn kümmern?"

„Rede mit ihm, besorg ihm ein paar willige Sklavinnen, damit er sich austoben kann."

„Wenn du meinst, dass es hilft!"

Der König schnaubte kurz. „Natürlich!"

Vegeta erwiderte nichts mehr und sparte sich auch die Mühe, seinen Vater von seiner Idee abzubringen. Es wäre ohnehin sinnlos gewesen. Er kannte die abfällige Art, wie sich der König über Männerliebe äußerte, zur Genüge. Da hatte auch nie ein früherer Einwand genützt, dass sich viele männliche Saiyajins zum gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlten und dass es keineswegs als anrüchig galt.

„Ich werde mit Vel reden und wenn du sonst nichts mit mir besprechen willst...", Vegeta deutete vielsagend zum Palast.

Der König hielt ihn zurück. „Eins noch", brummte er. „Ich habe die ehemaligen Gemächer deiner Mutter neu einrichten lassen. Dort wartet Chieves auf dich. Sie wurde von ihrer Aufgabe, dir einen Erben zu gebären, unterrichtet. Falls du mit meiner Wahl nicht einverstanden sein solltest, darfst du dir gern eine andere Partnerin suchen."

Vegetas Miene verdüsterte sich. „Wer es ist, spielt keine Rolle", knurrte er kurz angebunden und schoss, ohne noch einen weiteren Blick an seinen Vater zu verschwenden, zum Palast zurück.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos und waren für Vegeta von einer besonders verzehrenden Sehnsucht nach Kakarott geprägt. Damit fertig zu werden fiel ihm nicht leicht.

Nach außen hin gab er sich kühl wie immer. Vielleicht sogar noch eine Spur kälter und unempfindlicher als sonst. Niemand brauchte zu wissen, wie die Bilder von Bardocks Auspeitschung noch in seinem Geist umher tobten, wie sehr ihn Bardock an Kakarott erinnert hatte, wie sehr er ihn vermisste...

Sein Versprechen mit Vel zu reden, hielt er ein. Aber es brachte wenig. Blass und schweigsam schüttelte der junge Halbsaiyajin zu allen Vorschlägen nur mit dem Kopf. Er wollte niemanden fürs Bett, keine Frau und auch keinen Mann. Vegeta akzeptierte diese Entscheidung achselzuckend. Es interessierte ihn ohnedies nicht. Das Einzige, was ihn in Erstaunen versetzte, war, dass Vel auch weiterhin sein Diener bleiben wollte, obwohl er ihm das Angebot unterbreitet hatte, ihn von dieser Stellung zu befreien.

Nach diesem Gespräch sahen sie sich nur noch selten. Vel verrichtete stumm seine Arbeit, während Vegeta die meiste Zeit in seinem Trainingsraum verbrachte.

Stundenlange imaginäre Kämpfe sollten ihn von seinen unruhigen Gedanken ablenken, die gerade nachts besonders schlimm wurden. Wie oft hatte er jetzt schon seine Entscheidung bereut gehabt oder verflucht, überhaupt eine Wahl gehabt zu haben? Manchmal glaubte er durchdrehen zu müssen und war nah dran, all seine Grundsätze über den Haufen zu schmeißen... Kakarott einfach hinterher zu fliegen... Scheiß auf den Thron, Scheiß auf die Vernunft...

An Chieves verschwendete er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken.

Mit steifen Gliedern erwachte Vegeta auf den harten Steinplatten seiner Trainingshalle. Wieder einmal hatte er bis zum Umfallen trainiert gehabt und war danach einfach erschöpft liegen geblieben. Wenn sein Magen nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen knurren und ihn damit an seinen Energiemangel erinnern würde, hätte er noch einen Grund weniger, warum er die Halle überhaupt verlassen musste.

Verdrießlich stand Vegeta auf und lief zum Ausgang. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es eigentlich war. Aber dies spielte sowieso keine Rolle. Zeit war für ihn bedeutungslos geworden. Ein Übel, das unüberbrückbar zwischen ihm und Kakarott stand und das man nur durch vollkommene Ignoranz erdulden konnte.

Vor der Tür lag noch sein Oberteil vom Kampfanzug, welches er nun achtlos überstreifte, ehe er sich auf den Rückweg in seine Gemächer begab.

Die Korridore des Palastes waren leer und nur vereinzelt huschten einige Diener, mit Tabletts beladen, durch die Flure. Demnach musste es früher Morgen sein. Vegeta nahm es gleichgültig zur Kenntnis.

Als er seine Räumlichkeiten betrat, sah er, dass Vel schon auf war und bereits das Frühstück für ihn geholt hatte. Er stellte gerade die Sachen auf dem Tisch ab.

Die Anwesenheit des Saiyajins schien er noch nicht mitbekommen zu haben und Vegeta bemühte sich auch nicht, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Er blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete den jungen Halbsaiyajin. Anfangs war sein Blick eher gedankenlos auf ihn gerichtet, dann nahm er ihn jedoch plötzlich bewusster in Augenschein. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder war Vel tatsächlich dünner geworden? Die Kleider schienen ja förmlich an seinem Leib zu schlottern. Vegeta fiel auch auf, wie Vels Hand leicht zitterte, als er eine Schüssel auf den Tisch abstellte.

Der Prinz runzelte seine Stirn. Schließlich ging er auf ihn zu und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Vel keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", knurrte Vegeta.

Der junge Halbsaiyajin versuchte dem bohrenden Blick auszuweichen. „Weiß nicht", murmelte er trotzig.

Vegetas Stimme wurde schärfer und auch sein Griff verstärkte sich. Beinah bestürzt, konnte er die dünnen Knochen unter der Haut spüren. „Wann!"

„Du tust mir weh... ich weiß es wirklich nicht... vielleicht vor zehn Tagen."

Vegeta ließ den Jungen los und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Willst du dich zu Tode hungern?"

„Es ist doch eh alles sinnlos", flüsterte Vel. „Er liebt mich nicht und ich will nicht ohne ihn leben."

Vegeta fluchte lautlos. Dann packte er völlig unerwartet den jungen Halbsaiyajin und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Alles geschah so schnell, dass Vel es erst richtig realisierte, als Vegeta bereits mit ihm durch die Gänge des Palastes stürmte. Jetzt erwachte auch sein Protest. Sich heftig windend, trommelte er gegen Vegetas Rücken. „Hey, was soll das? Lass mich runter. Wo willst du hin?"

Vegeta knurrte zwar kurz, blieb ihm aber eine Antwort schuldig. Wenig später erkannte Vel den Weg.

„Nein, nicht!", konnte er nur noch entsetzt flüstern. Dann schloss er erschöpft seine Augen und ergab sich notgedrungen seinem Schicksal. Er fühlte sich ohnehin nicht gut... so schwach und sein Magen war ein einziges zusammengeschrumpftes Etwas.

Vegeta pochte rücksichtslos laut gegen die Tür. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die fluchende Stimme seines Vaters hörte.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

„Was zur Hölle..." Die nächsten Worte blieben dem König im Halse stecken, als er seinen Sohn mit Vel über der Schulter erkannte. Perplex und noch viel zu verwundert machte er automatisch Platz und ließ Vegeta eintreten. Dieser steuerte sofort mit grimmiger Miene den Diwan an und legte dort wortlos den Jungen darauf nieder.

Der König kam zögernd näher. Er hatte sich einigermaßen von seiner Überraschung erholt, spürte aber nun, wie sich stattdessen unerwartet Angst in ihm ausbreitete. Was, wenn Vel... Er wagte nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen.

Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick über den Körper des Kleinen schweifen und sah erleichtert, wie sich dessen Brust leicht hob und senkte. Beruhigt atmete der König tief durch, Vel war nicht tot. Aber dann bemerkte er die ungewöhnliche Blässe, die das schmale Gesicht beherrschte und es fast durchscheinend wirken ließ. Er sah die geschlossenen Augen, die tiefen Schatten unter ihnen...

Der König musste schlucken. Vel wirkte so verletzlich und er lag so apathisch da...

Nur mit erzwungener Ruhe, konnte er fragen. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Sieh selbst", knurrte Vegeta und zerriss mit einem kleinen Ruck, das leichte Hemdchen von Vel.

Bevor er sein Tun auch noch kommentieren konnte, kam aber schlagartig Leben in den jungen Halbsaiyajin. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei fuhr er nach oben und hielt sich, hochrot im Gesicht, den Fetzen wieder zu.

Ein kurzer Blick hatte jedoch dem König genügt, um selbst zu erkennen, wie abgemagert Vel aussah.

Geschockt und ratlos zugleich blickte er von Vel zu seinem Sohn. „Aber wieso..."

„Tse, frag ihn selber, warum er sterben will. Ich zumindest habe keine Lust noch länger die Verantwortung für ihn zu tragen. Kümmere du dich um ihn." Vegeta wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab, sondern drehte sich schnurstracks um und verließ das Gemach.

Sowohl Vel als auch der König sahen ihm verblüfft hinterher.

**51. Kapitel**

Die nächsten Sekunden waren von einer peinlich anmutenden Stille überdeckt. Keinem der Anwesenden fiel es leicht, sich von der Überraschung zu erholen, mit der Vegeta sie so unvorbereitet konfrontiert und die eine gänzlich neue Situation heraufbeschworen hatte. Eine Situation, die Vel fast vollständig überforderte.

Er  hatte sich auf dem Diwan zusammengekauert und die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Den König anzuschauen, wagte er nicht. Dumpf nahm er nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag wahr, der viel zu schnell und unregelmäßig sein Blut durch den Körper pumpte. Am liebsten wäre er einfach aufgesprungen und hinausgerannt. Es brachte doch sowieso nichts, dass er jetzt hier war. Der König hatte ihn seit seinem Liebesgeständnis nicht mehr sehen wollen. Warum sollte er sich also jetzt noch irgendeiner Illusion hingeben? Er hatte schon längst aufgegeben, sich, seinen Körper, das Leben. Und er war schwach geworden. Er konnte es deutlich fühlen. Die Arbeiten fielen ihm immer schwerer und oft begann sein Körper schon bei der geringsten Anstrengung zu zittern, so als ob er sich bereits völlig verausgabt hätte. Dabei hatte er sich nicht mit Absicht dem Essen verweigert. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Den nagenden Druck in seiner Magengegend hatte er ignoriert und später hatte er ihn nicht mehr gespürt.

Vel biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht sollte er doch versuchen aufzustehen. Bis hinaus würde er es allemal noch schaffen, ohne zusammenzubrechen.

Entschlossen versuchte der junge Halbsaiyajin, seinen Gedanken gleich umzusetzen. Ihm schwindelte leicht, als er aufstand. Die Arme schlang er wieder um seinen Körper.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, nahm der König die Bewegung wahr und sie riss ihn endlich aus seiner Erstarrung. Er wirbelte herum und sah, wie sich Vel leicht taumelnd zur Tür bewegte. Obwohl in seinem Kopf noch das ganze Chaos herrschte, begriff er rasch, was der Junge vorhatte. Mit drei schnellen Schritten versperrte er ihm den Weg und zwang sich, seine Stimme leise zu halten. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Raus", entgegnete Vel knapp. „Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu kümmern." Er versuchte das Hindernis, welches der König für ihn darstellte, zu umgehen. Doch grob packten ihn zwei Hände.

„Lass den Unsinn. Du bist viel zu schwach. Bleib hier und lass uns reden."

„Wozu denn?" Vels Stimme war von nicht zu überhörender Bitternis erfüllt. „Hat es dich die letzten Tage gekümmert, wie es mir geht? Lass mich los und lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Damit du dich und deinen Körper noch weiter ruinierst? Denkst du etwa ich würde dies zulassen?" Der König hatte, ohne es selber zu merken, seine Stimme erhoben und auch Vel fuhr lauter und schärfer zurück: „Ja, genau dies denke ich von dir. Oder wie sonst soll ich dein Verhalten mir gegenüber deuten?"

Ein Turm von schweren Schuldgefühlen schien über dem König einzustürzen. Es war ihm nie so bewusst geworden wie jetzt, was er dem Jungen damals mit seiner Zurückweisung und auch mit seinem Schweigen in den vergangenen Tagen angetan haben könnte. Vel wollte sterben, das war ihm nun klar. Ebenso, dass er wegen ihm keinen Lebenswillen mehr hatte. Aber es fiel ihm trotzdem schwer zu glauben, dass der Junge ihm soviel Liebe entgegenbringen konnte.

Er war zu alt, zu oft enttäuscht worden... und Vel war ein Mann, sie waren beide Männer. Verdammt! Egal, wie sehr er ihn auch liebte... Er konnte es nicht...

„Hör mir zu", rief er fast beschwörend. „Du weißt genau, dass du mir nicht gleichgültig bist. Ich mag dich, sehr sogar, aber..." In einem Moment der Hilflosigkeit schwieg er und presste stattdessen seine Hände noch eine Spur fester in die Oberarme des Jungen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm die nächsten Worte so schwer fielen. Doch es musste sein. Vel musste verstehen, dass er für ihn nicht der Richtige war. Vel, süßer kleiner Vel. Er riss sich zusammen und beendete  leise und den Blick eindringlich auf den jungen Halbsaiyajin gerichtet seinen Satz: „Aber bitte versteh, du bist keine Frau."

Vel nickte schwach. Natürlich verstand er. Er war keine Frau, er war nicht Levina...

Warum also konnte ihn der König nicht einfach gehen lassen? Es gelang ihm kaum noch, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Was willst du dann noch von mir?", fragte er tonlos. Ihm war schlecht und in seinem Kopf schien eine ganze Armee von Handwerkern unterwegs zu sein, die trommelnd sein Schädelinneres bearbeiten wollten. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er den König aufseufzen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst. Lebe, such dir jemanden, mit dem du glücklich werden kannst, aber such ihn nicht in mir."

Vel lächelte traurig. „Du verstehst es immer noch nicht. Ich liebe dich und ich will nur mit dir glücklich sein."

Der König stieß ihn so abrupt von sich, dass der junge Halbsaiyajin zuerst mehrere Schritte nach hinten schwankte, ehe er haltsuchend um sich griff und schließlich schwer auf seinen Allerwertesten stürzte.

Verstört blickte Vel zu dem älteren Saiyajin, der sichtlich bebte und sich offenbar auch nur noch mit größter Mühe beherrschen konnte. „Dann wirf doch dein Leben weg, du sturer, halsstarriger kleiner Bastard. Ich werde dich garantiert nicht aufhalten!"

Vel rappelte sich stöhnend wieder auf und vertrieb mit einem Kopfschütteln sein Schwindelgefühl. „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt", murmelte er.  Es gelang ihm, seinen Weg zur Tür, betont gleichgültig und auch einigermaßen aufrecht, fortzusetzen.

Er hörte, wie der König eine laute Verwünschung in seine Richtung aus stieß.

Dann, gerade als der junge Halbsaiyajin sein Ziel erreicht hatte und sich zitternd am Türknauf festhielt, war der König plötzlich bei ihm und riss ihn grob zu sich rum.

„Verdammt, du gibst wohl nie auf!", knurrte er heiser.

Vel sah mit großen Augen, wie sich das Gesicht des Königs dem seinigen näherte. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er raue Lippen auf seinem Mund, eine Zunge, die sich beinah brutal zwischen seine Zähne schob und schließlich hitzig in ihn eindrang. Vel schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Er war nicht imstande, sich auch nur einen Fingerbreit zu rühren, selbst einen klaren Gedanken konnte er nicht fassen. Vollkommen überrumpelt gab er sich dem Kuss hin, fühlte nur noch seinen schnellen Pulsschlag und das heftige Glücksgefühl, das sich seines gesamten Körpers bemächtigt hatte. Er weinte, während er geküsst wurde und schluchzte, während er den Kuss erwiderte.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich schweigend und schweratmend an. Dann hob der König eine Hand und fuhr unglaublich behutsam mit dem Daumen eine Tränenspur von Vels Wange nach. „Du wirst es bereuen", murmelte er leise. „Und ich wahrscheinlich auch."

„Niemals", gab Vel noch erstickt von sich, ehe er sich überglücklich an die Brust des Königs schmiegte.

Unterdessen war Vegeta in seine Gemächer zurückgekehrt und konnte sich endlich seinem Frühstück widmen. Gedanken über Vel machte er sich keine. Er hatte getan, was er konnte und es lag nun alles beim König.

Vegeta bemerkte erst beim Essen, wie ausgehungert er bereits gewesen war. Er verschlang alles in einer Rekordzeit. Danach stand er auf und wollte sich gerade ins Bad begeben, um schnell eine erfrischende Dusche zu nehmen, als ein zaghaftes Klopfen ertönte.

Vegeta knurrte verärgert über diese Unterbrechung, begab sich aber zur Tür, um nachzuschauen, wer es wagte, ihn um diese Zeit zu stören.

Vor ihm stand eine Saiyajin.

Einen Moment lang war der Prinz etwas aus der Fassung gebracht worden und konnte sie nur wortlos anstarren. Die Frau vor ihm hatte ungefähr seine Größe. Schweres rotbraunes Haar umgab in widerspenstig abfallenden Strähnen ein klares feingezeichnetes Gesicht und der Mund mit den vollen Lippen und dem leicht vorgereckten Kinn deutete auf eine Spur Eigensinn hin. Momentan wirkte sie aber eher nervös.

„Ich bin Chieves", hörte er sie leise sagen.

Vegeta hatte es bereits geahnt. Er riss sich zusammen und nickte knapp, bevor er sie mit einer Handbewegung widerwillig hereinbat. Auch wenn sie eine kleine Schönheit und er seinem Vater einen guten Geschmack zubilligen musste, wusste er jetzt schon, dass sie ihn kalt lassen würde.

„Was führt dich her?", fragte er kühl, sobald er die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Die junge Frau knetete unruhig ihre Hände. „Du weißt, was von mir verlangt wird", begann sie zögernd und wich dabei Vegetas Blick aus. „Ich lebe jetzt seit zwei Wochen hier im Schloss und du... du hast mich noch kein einziges Mal besucht."

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit", knurrte Vegeta gereizt zurück und hatte Mühe seinen Unmut zu verbergen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen schüttelte Chieves mit einem Aufblitzen von Entrüstung ihren Kopf. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich besonders erpicht darauf wäre, mit dir zu schlafen. Es ist nur... also... ich würde es gern hinter mich bringen."

Vegetas eine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben und ziemlich perplex starrte er zu der jungen Frau hinüber. Dann konnte er sich aber ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Demzufolge bist du nicht freiwillig an diesem Arrangement beteiligt?"

„Ganz gewiss nicht", antwortete Chieves und verzog ihr Gesicht.

Vegetas Grinsen wurde breiter und er gestand sich ein, dass ihm die junge Saiyajin nicht ganz unsympathisch war.

„Lass uns mit offenen Karten spielen", meinte er wieder ernster werdend und kam auf sie zu. „Du bist nicht an meiner Person interessiert und ich auch nicht an deiner. Und wenn ich keinen Erben zeugen müsste, wären wir uns wahrscheinlich nie begegnet und du hättest dich auch nicht von deiner Familie überzeugen lassen müssen, dass eine Verbindung zum Königshaus das Beste ist, was euch passieren kann. Sehe ich das richtig?"

„Vollkommen", bestätigte Chieves sofort und ein befreiendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Nur ungern erinnerte sie sich noch an die „Überzeugungsarbeit", die ihr Vater geleistet hatte, ehe sie endlich widerstrebend seinem Befehl nachgegeben hatte. Sie hasste es, wenn sie sich nicht frei entscheiden durfte. Dass sie nun in dem Prinzen einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden hatte, machte die Situation wenigstens etwas erträglicher für sie. Und sie musste auch zugeben, dass sie ihn gar nicht so abstoßend fand, wie sie es eigentlich vermutet hatte.

„Und was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte sie leise.

Vegeta schwieg und schien über eine Antwort nachzudenken. Nach einer kleinen Weile knurrte er schließlich: „Erwarte mich heute Abend."

Chieves war damit entlassen und sie wusste es auch. Die Fronten waren geklärt und sie hatte ihr Ziel, der nervtötenden Warterei zu entkommen, erreicht.

Mit einem angedeuteten Knicks verabschiedete sie sich.

Bis zum Abend versuchte Vegeta, jeden Gedanken an die bevorstehende Zusammenkunft mit Chieves und der unweigerlich folgenden Vereinigung zu verdrängen. Viel half es nicht. Selbst das anschließende stundenlange Training in seiner Halle konnte ihn nicht von dem Gefühl des Unbehagens befreien, welches er tief in sich verspürte, sobald er an den Abend dachte.

Erst später, als sich Vegeta bereits für das Treffen fertig machte, räumte er verdrießlich ein, dass die Unbehaglichkeit, die er empfand, schlicht und einfach ein scheußliches Schuldgefühl gegenüber Kakarott war. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihn zu betrügen. Da beruhigte ihn auch nicht das Wissen, dass er einzig zur Zeugung eines Erbens mit Chieves schlafen würde.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen begab sich Vegeta schließlich zu ihr.

Die junge Saiyajin erwartete den Prinzen im Bett. Dass die Lichter alle gelöscht waren, nahm Vegeta dankbar zur Kenntnis. In der Dunkelheit war es leichter seine Hemmungen zu verlieren und einen fremden Körper zu liebkosen, den man eigentlich gar nicht liebkosen wollte. Seine stille Befürchtung, dass er sie für nicht reizvoll genug halten könnte, um ihn zu erregen, erwies sich als grundlos. Und Vegeta entdeckte auch, dass Chieves bereits einige Erfahrungen im Bett gesammelt haben musste. Sie erwies sich als leidenschaftliche Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte.

Obwohl sie sich in dieser Nacht körperlich sehr nahe kamen, blieben sie sich trotzdem fremd. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass keiner von den beiden auch nur einen Versuch unternahm, den anderen zu küssen. Es schien, als ob sie sich beide unbewusst eine Grenze gesetzt hatten, die besagte, bis hierher und nicht weiter.

Nachdem der unpersönliche, wenn auch leidenschaftliche Akt vollzogen war, zog sich Vegeta wieder zurück. Es sah fast wie eine Flucht aus, als er sich kurz darauf schnell erhob und seine Sachen anzog. Und er fühlte auch für einen kurzen Moment den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens in sich aufsteigen. Doch ein Blick auf das schemenhaft erkennbare Gesicht von Chieves zeigte ihm, dass sie lächelte und auch nicht erwartet hatte, dass er die ganze Nacht über bei ihr bleiben wollte.

Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss darauf. „Danke."

Zurück in seinen Gemächern entledigte sich der Prinz nur noch all seiner Kleidung, bevor er müde in seinen Schlafraum wankte. Der lange Tag und auch die letzten kurzen Stunden, die er davor auf dem unbequemen Boden seiner Trainingshalle verbracht hatte, forderten ihren Tribut und Vegeta konnte es deutlich spüren. Erschöpft ließ er sich bäuchlings in sein weiches Bett hineinfallen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Eine Hand legte sich so plötzlich und unerwartet auf seinen Mund, dass Vegeta nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte. Im Bruchteil der nächsten Sekunde war sein Körper von einem schweren Gewicht ans Bett gefesselt.

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich...

Dieser Geruch...

Konnte das sein?

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ich weiß, dass der Cliff diesmal schrecklich ist, ich entschuldige mich auch gleich mal vorher dafür Aber ihr könnt euch doch sicherlich denken, wer da Vegeta so unverhofft überrascht hat, nicht wahr? Und ich kann euch auch verraten, dass ihr mit eurer Vermutung vollkommen richtig liegt.

Tja, wann ich das nächste Kapitel hochstellen kann, steht noch in den Sternen, da es erst einmal geschrieben werden muss. Aber ich versuch mich zu beeilen. Bis dann

Eure Hilda winkt und alle ganz feste drückt


	17. 52 bis 54 Kapitel

Hi,

Oje, ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr mich noch nicht ganz vergessen habt, wundern würde es mich zumindest nicht, sind ja schließlich bereits fünf lange Monate seit meinem letzten Update vergangen seufz . Nun ja, meine Zeit war in den vergangenen Monaten arg knapp bemessen, hatte Probs mit Compi, Arbeit usw und bin daher kaum noch zum Schreiben gekommen, geschweige denn, dass ich mir mal das Vergnügen leisten konnte in andere Geschichten reinzuschauen (hiermit ein großes SORRY an alle, deren Geschichten ich sonst lese und wo ich mich schon so ewig nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Sobald es meine Zeit zulässt, hole ich alles nach)

Aber auch wenn ich immer noch im Stress feststecke, versuche ich natürlich trotzdem meine Geschichte weiterzuschreiben und bin froh, dass ich euch wenigstens die nächsten drei Kapitel präsentieren kann, bin ich euch schließlich nach all euren lieben Reviews auch schuldig alle fest drückt .

Okay, dann geht's mal weiter

**OOO**

**52. Kapitel**

Vegetas Herz klopfte so schnell wie schon lange nicht mehr und sein Adrenalinspiegel war dermaßen in die Höhe geschossen, dass es schien als ob seine Blutgefäße jeden Moment platzen könnten. Aber er unternahm keinen Versuch, sich von der Gestalt, die ihn ins Bett drückte loszureißen. Stattdessen blieb er reglos liegen und nahm immer wieder ungläubig und mit vibrierenden Nasenflügeln den Duft in sich auf. Der Geruch trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen. Konnte es tatsächlich Kakarott sein? Er wollte es kaum glauben. Wie sollte das auch möglich sein? Er war fort. Weit fort. Es musste eine Täuschung, eine Illusion sein! Ein Streich seines Unterbewusstseins, nur hervorgerufen durch seine erbärmlichen Sehnsucht nach diesem jungen Saiyajin.

Die Nerven aufs Äußerste angespannt, wartete Vegeta mit quälender Selbstbeherrschung die nächsten Schritte seines Angreifers ab.

Die Hand war immer noch fest auf seinen Mund gepresst und erst nach weiteren langen Sekunden spürte er, wie sie sich allmählich lockerte. Vegeta zwang sich weiterhin zur Ruhe. Ein warmer gepresster Lufthauch streifte sein Ohr. Finger strichen sanft über seine freiliegende Gesichtshälfte und endlich erhielt er Gewissheit, als eine vertraute Stimme leise raunte: „Tut mir leid, mein Prinz. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Vegeta musste tief durchatmen. Es war Kakarott. Sein Kakarott.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, sein Körper spannte sich kurz an und plötzlich durchflutete ein knisterndes Licht die Dunkelheit des Raumes.

Nur einen Lidschlag später hatte sich der Prinz mühelos von der schweren Last auf seinem Rücken befreit und sich gleichzeitig blitzschnell umgedreht.

Die Hände links und rechts neben dem überraschten Krieger gestützt, begutachtete er Kakarott im Schein seiner goldenen Aura eindringlich und immer noch mit einer sichtlichen Spur von Fassungslosigkeit.

„Baka, du bist es wirklich."

„Wer denn sonst?", gab Kakarott grinsend zurück, während er blinzelnd versuchte die bunten Lichtflecke, die noch vor seinen geblendeten Augen flimmerten, zu vertreiben. „Du kennst doch meine Angewohnheit in fremde Schlafgemächer einzusteigen."

Vegeta knurrte noch etwas Unverständliches, ehe er stöhnend seine Lippen auf den Mund unter sich versenkte. Die vielen Fragen, die er hatte und die auch höchstwahrscheinlich Kakarott in sich trug, all dies musste noch warten. Im Moment zählte nur eins. Sie waren wieder zusammen. Mit einer geradezu verzehrenden Leidenschaft küsste Vegeta den jungen Saiyajin und sein Kuss wurde genauso ungezügelt und wild erwidert.

Endlich einander wieder schmecken...

Endlich sich wieder gegenseitig berühren...

Es war fast so, als ob sie tatsächlich ein Jahr getrennt gewesen wären und nun alles auf einmal nachholen müssten. Sie bissen sich, bis sie ihr Blut schmeckten, saugten an den Lippen und zwischendurch entrang sich ihren Kehlen ein tiefes Stöhnen.

Erst nach einer geraumen Weile wurde ihr Kuss ruhiger und ihre Zungen umtänzelten sich etwas langsamer und auch forschender. Bei beiden ging der Atem schwer.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, konnte Vegeta nur noch heiser Kakarotts Namen murmeln. Mehr brachte er nicht hervor und auch der junge Saiyajin war viel zu aufgewühlt, um etwas sagen zu können. Schweigend sahen sie sich an.

Für Kakarott war es das erste Mal, dass er seinen Prinzen als Supersaiyajin aus der Nähe betrachten konnte. Der Anblick war für ihn unvergleichlich. Noch nie hatte Vegeta in seinen Augen so schön ausgesehen und er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft vor Liebe zusammenzog. Beinah fürchtete er sich davor, dem Prinzen die Fragen zu stellen, die ihn die letzten zwei Wochen innerlich fast zermürbt hätten. Ob Vegeta gewusst hatte, dass man ihn auf eine lange Mission geschickt hatte? Warum hatte er es nicht verhindert? Und was war das für ein fremder Geruch, der an Vegeta haftete? Kakarott hatte ihn sofort bemerkt und es hatte ihn bis jetzt eine große Überwindung gekostet, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen. Hatte der König etwa einen Weg gefunden den Prinzen an eine Saiyajin zu binden? Der Gedanke allein trieb Kakarott fast zur Weißglut und er war nah dran laut aufzuheulen. Er war eben nur ein einfacher Krieger und sein Prinz... Er würde nie offen zu ihm stehen können. Aber Vegeta hatte ihn vermisst, dies hatte ihm der eine Kuss deutlich gezeigt und auch jetzt, wenn er ihm in die Augen sah, konnte er darin dasselbe begehrliche Flackern sehen, welches er selber gerade heftig in sich verspürte. Nein, er bereute es nicht, von dem Raumschiff geflohen zu sein, egal welche Konsequenzen seine Flucht eventuell noch nach sich ziehen würden. Hauptsache Vegeta wollte ihn noch. Und war es da nicht auch egal, ob er Vegeta mit einer Frau teilen musste? Er würde es sowieso weder ändern noch verhindern können. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die er hatte, war, einfach jede Minute auszukosten, die er mit ihm zusammen sein durfte.

Lächelnd hob Kakarott seine Hand und fuhr zärtlich mit einem Finger die golden leuchtenden Augenbrauen des Prinzen nach. „Jade", murmelte er dabei leise.

Vegetas Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen.

„Deine Augen. Sie erinnern mich an die Farbe eines Jadesteines, den mein Vater einmal meiner Mutter geschenkt hatte."

Keine Fragen, keine Vorwürfe. Nur so viel Wärme.

Vegeta spürte, wie sein Schuldbewusstsein bitter an seinen Eingeweiden nagte. Warum stellte ihn Kakarott nicht zur Rede? Er hatte doch deutlich den quälenden Gesichtsausdruck gesehen...

Kurz schloss Vegeta seine Augen. „Kakarott, ich muss dir etwas sagen... Ich...."

Der junge Saiyajin unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm leicht einen Finger auf den Mund legte. „Shsh, mein Prinz. Ich will es nicht wissen. Es reicht mir, wenn ich weiß, dass du mich noch liebst."

Die verschiedensten Emotionen spiegelten sich daraufhin in Vegetas Miene wider. Hilflosigkeit, Reue, Liebe. Außerstande Kakarott noch länger in die Augen sehen zu können, presste der Prinz seine Stirn gegen die von Kakarott. Seine goldene Aura verschwand.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und daran wird sich nichts ändern", flüsterte er rau. Er fühlte, wie der junge Saiyajin seine Arme um ihn schlang und verspürte erneut die tiefe Hilflosigkeit in sich. Wie sollte er jetzt noch mit Chieves schlafen können, nun wo Kakarott da war? Sein Vater würde von seiner Entscheidung niemals abweichen und dass sie schon schwanger von ihm sein mochte, war zwar möglich, aber noch ziemlich ungewiss. Dennoch, er würde Kakarott nicht wieder fortschicken. Nicht noch einmal, die kurze Trennung hatte ihm gereicht. Er musste sich nur irgendeine Lösung einfallen lassen.

Seufzend rutschte Vegeta zur Seite und machte es sich an Kakarotts Schulter bequem. Weiche Lippen berührten seine Stirn und neben der warmen Geborgenheit, die ihn langsam ausfüllte, fühlte er, wie die Müdigkeit in ihm wieder ihre Oberhand gewann.

„Erzähl mir, wie du geflohen bist", murmelte er schläfrig.

Kakarott bemerkte erst während seiner Schilderung von der Rettungskapsel, die er im Schiff entdeckt und die ihm zu seinem Entkommen verholfen hatte, dass Vegeta neben ihm bereits fest eingeschlafen war. Mit einem leichten Seufzer des Bedauerns drückte er dem Prinzen noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor auch er seine Augen schloss. Seine Fragen nach Vel und seinem Vater würden also bis morgen warten müssen und ebenso sein ungestilltes Verlangen... Gerade letzteres zu verdrängen, fiel Kakarott verdammt schwer und es dauerte lange, ehe es ihm gelang sich zu entspannen. Doch irgendwann überrollte auch ihn schließlich der Schlaf.

OOO

Vel war es durch seine Dienste bei dem Prinzen gewohnt jeden Morgen früh aufzustehen und auch diesmal wurde er automatisch wach, kaum dass der Tag angebrochen war.

Noch halb verschlafen richtete er sich auf und wollte sich gerade aus seiner warmen Decke schälen, um wie jeden Morgen schnell das Frühstück zu holen, als sein Blick auf das Königswappen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fiel. Verständnislos starrte er es an und war im ersten Moment richtiggehend verwirrt und desorientiert. In seiner Kammer hing doch kein Wappen an der Wand? Vel benötigte noch ein paar weitere Sekunden, ehe er endlich wieder seine Gedanken geordnet und sich die Ereignisse des letzten Tages ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen hatte. Sofort fing sein Puls zu rasen an. Natürlich befand er sich nicht in seiner Kammer. Er lag im Bett des Königs und dieser lag - Vel warf einen raschen Blick zur Seite – neben ihm. Erleichtert atmete der junge Halbsaiyajin auf. Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen. Er und der König, sie waren zusammen. Ein Paar. Für Vel war es immer noch schwer zu fassen und selbst der gestrige Tag kam ihm noch so illusorisch vor, dass er fürchtete alles könnte sich als ein böser Scherz seiner Fantasien entpuppen.

Leise ließ er sich wieder ins Bett zurücksinken und drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite, um den Schlafenden ausgiebig betrachten zu können. Sein Herz klopfte dabei stürmisch. Es war alles real. Er und der König, sie lagen in einem Bett. Vel war machtlos gegen das überschäumende Gefühl der Liebe in seinem Inneren und er spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Hastig versuchte er die verräterischen Spuren mit seiner Hand zu beseitigen. Es war doch idiotisch zu heulen, wenn man so glücklich war. Vel musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln.

Er begnügte sich weiterhin damit, den König beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Einfach war es nicht. Wie viel lieber würde er sich jetzt an ihn schmiegen, ihn küssen, seinen Körper berühren. Aber er musste es sich schweren Herzens versagen. Er hatte es dem König gestern versprochen.

„Ich liebe dich, Vel, aber für mich ist es noch neu und auch befremdlich mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Lass mir Zeit." „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt", hatte Vel daraufhin leise geantwortet.

Er war doch schon glücklich, wenn er wusste, dass der König ihn liebte und ihn für immer bei sich haben wollte, alles andere konnte warten.

Vel seufzte. Sein Magen knurrte plötzlich hörbar und lenkte ihn etwas von seinen Gedanken ab. Erstaunt stellte er sogar fest, dass er ziemlich hungrig war. Das erste Mal seit Tagen. Den Abend zuvor hatte er nur eine Kleinigkeit gegessen, mehr dem König zuliebe, der ihn sanft zum Essen gezwungen hatte.

Vel wollte gerade einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Saiyajin werfen und danach leise aufstehen, als er sah, dass der König seine Augen aufschlug.

Wie gebannt starrte ihn Vel an, dann rutschte ihm ein heiseres: „Bejita", heraus und er errötete heftig. Noch nie hatte er es gewagt, den König mit einem Kosewort anzusprechen. Zu seiner Überraschung griff der König plötzlich nach ihm und zog ihn besitzergreifend zu sich heran. Vel war selig und dies noch umso mehr, als er die Lippen des Königs auf seinem Mund fühlte. Voller Hingabe erwiderte er den Kuss, spürte die wohligen Schauer, die seinen Rücken hinab rannen und getraute sich, seinen Körper ganz eng an den des Königs zu pressen. Die Nähe machte ihn noch schwindliger. Es gelang ihm kaum noch, seine Erregung zu unterdrücken. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und entlockte nicht nur ihm ein Stöhnen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er jedoch grob zurückgestoßen.

Es tat weh und verwirrt versuchte Vel, eine Erklärung für das Verhalten des Königs zu finden. War er etwa zu weit gegangen? Hatte er sein Verlangen nach ihm zu sehr gezeigt?

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte er beklommen.

Der König antwortete nicht. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer.

Vel biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und stand schließlich, als keine weitere Reaktion des Königs erfolgte, zögernd auf und verschwand traurig im Bad.

Das Zusammenleben mit dem König erwies sich doch nicht als so einfach, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

**53. Kapitel**

Auch die nächsten Tage und Wochen änderten nichts an dem merkwürdig angespannten Verhältnis zwischen Vel und dem König. Bis auf die Abende schien es so, als ob der Saiyajinkönig die Nähe Vels meiden würde. Tagsüber bekam er ihn fast nie zu Gesicht und der junge Halbsaiyajin war sich selbst und seinen trüben Gedanken überlassen. Die Gemächer zu verlassen, getraute er sich nur selten, da er trotz Vegetas Fürsprache immer noch Angst vor Spott und Hänseleien der anderen Saiyajins hatte. Es war auch nicht unbedingt nötig hinauszugehen, er hatte alles, was er brauchte. Essen, Kleidung und neuerdings sogar einen Diener, der auf Anweisung des Königs rund um die Uhr vor der Tür für ihn bereit stand.

„Wozu brauch ich einen Diener? Ich will dich sehen, Bejita." Missmutig starrte Vel aus dem weit geöffneten Fenster. Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen und die ersten Sterne zeichneten sich am dunkelblauen Firmament ab. Wieder war es spät geworden und der König war noch nicht von seinen Regierungsgeschäften zurückgekehrt. Vel seufzte unglücklich. Demnach würde es heute abermals nichts mit einem Ausflug werden. Dabei hatte er sich doch so sehr darauf gefreut. Endlich wieder an seinem See zu sein, mit dem König Arm in Arm im weichen Gras zu sitzen und... Vel errötete leicht, als er sich an die leidenschaftlichen Küsse zurückerinnerte, die sie dort zuletzt ausgetauscht hatten. Wenn sich doch der König danach nur nicht immer so verwirrend benehmen würde. Dabei bedrängte er den König doch nie, egal wie schwer es ihm fiel. Stets wartete er geduldig, dass der König auf ihn zukam, ihn zu sich heranzog und ihm einen seiner atemberaubenden Küsse schenkte. Aber auch diese kurzen Liebkosungen wurden meist unvermittelt unterbrochen, sobald sie intensiver zu werden begannen. Vel schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte gegen das vertraute schmerzvolle Ziehen in seinem Herzen anzukämpfen. Auch wenn er sich nie etwas anmerken ließ, so hatte er immer öfter Zweifel, ob ihn der König wirklich liebte.

OOO

Ähnlich geplagt von Selbstzweifeln befand sich Vegeta nun schon seit Stunden in seiner Trainingshalle und bearbeitete die Wände mit seinen Fäusten. Es war mittlerweile tiefste Nacht und es war das erste Mal seit vier Wochen, dass Vegeta seinem Schlafgemach bewusst fernblieb...

Obwohl Kakarott dort war!

Ob es ihm überhaupt auffällt, dass ich nicht da bin?

Wütend donnerte Vegetas Faust erneut gegen die Wand, bevor er schweratmend innehielt und einen lauten Fluch ausstieß.

Zur Hölle mit Kakarott.

Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten half ihm diesmal das Training keine Spur weiter. Vegeta sah es endlich ein und gab widerwillig auf.

Schwitzend ließ er sich gegen die kühle Wand sinken. Es war ohnehin sinnlos gegen seine eigenen schweren Schuldgefühle ankämpfen zu wollen. Kakarott traf keine Schuld, dass ihre Beziehung auf einmal so unterkühlt war. Es war seine eigene Schuld. Er hätte Kakarott alles erzählen sollen, von Anfang an, von seiner Bedingung, die er mit seinem Vater ausgehandelt hatte; dass er jeden zweiten Tag nicht zum Training ging, sondern Chieves einen Besuch abstattete... Aber er war feige gewesen... Und Kakarott hatte nie gefragt...

Doch er musste Bescheid wissen, auch wenn er nie etwas sagte. Vegeta seufzte schwer und ihm fielen wieder die vielen traurigen und resignierten Blicke ein, mit denen ihn der junge Saiyajin manchmal angesehen hatte.

Hatte Kakarott da schon begonnen, sich von ihm zurückzuziehen?

Warum war ihm auch bloß keine bessere Lösung eingefallen, als Kakarott bei sich versteckt zu halten? Bis jetzt war von der Flucht zum Glück noch nichts zum König gedrungen und niemand wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Leibwächter bei ihm lebte. Dies sollte auch so bleiben, zumindest bis Chieves endlich schwanger war.

Erneut entwich Vegetas Brust ein schwerer Seufzer. Chieves.

Egal wie nett und unkompliziert Chieves auch sein mochte, seit Kakarott bei ihm lebte, hatte es ihm eine Menge Überwindung gekostet, mit ihr zu schlafen. Jedes Mal kehrte er danach mit einem unglaublich miesen Gefühl in seine Gemächer zurück. Und einmal hatte er sich sogar fast gewünscht, dass Kakarott nicht von diesem Raumschiff geflohen wäre.

Dass ihm der Gedanke überhaupt gekommen war, war jetzt noch erschreckend und ließ Vegeta rau auflachen. Soweit war es also schon gekommen, dass er die Entscheidung seines Vaters ein einziges Mal beinah gutgeheißen hätte. Aber zumindest wären ihnen dann die ganzen Probleme erspart geblieben. Wie sah denn jetzt ihre Beziehung aus? Konnte man es überhaupt noch eine Beziehung nennen? Kakarott hatte sich gänzlich von ihm zurückgezogen. Er schlief nicht mehr mit ihm, wich ihm aus und starrte meist nur noch trübsinnig vor sich hin. Anfangs war es Vegeta gar nicht so aufgefallen. Er hatte selber genug damit zu tun gehabt, sein eigenes von Reuegefühlen durchtränktes Gewissen zu beruhigen und so war auch er Kakarott aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte wieder öfter seine Trainingshalle aufgesucht.

Irgendwann hatte er dann feststellen müssen, dass sich Kakarott immer schlafend stellte, wenn er abends zu ihm ins Bett schlüpfte. Vegeta war es nur dadurch aufgefallen, als er einmal schlaflos den Atemgeräuschen gelauscht hatte und dann hatte erkennen müssen, dass Kakarotts Atem unnatürlich gepresst und angespannt geklungen hatte. Verblüfft hatte er damals nicht gewusst, wie er Kakarotts Verhalten verstehen sollte. Als aber der junge Krieger später auch nicht mehr auf Umarmungen reagiert und ihm schließlich sogar offen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, hatte sich auch Vegeta wütend und gekränkt, von ihm abgewandt.

Von da an hatte Vegeta nie wieder einen Annäherungsversuch unternommen. Und auch von Kakarotts Seite aus kam keiner. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn er den jungen Saiyajin damals gleich zur Rede gestellt hätte. Aber sein eigener verletzter Stolz hatte ihm diesen Schritt untersagt.

„Baka." Missmutig stieß sich Vegeta von der Wand ab. Er fühlte sich elend und wusste nicht, ob er nicht schon alles mit seinem Schweigen zerstört hatte. Empfand Kakarott überhaupt noch etwas für ihn? Diese Ungewissheit war genauso quälend wie seine Schuldgefühle. Nein, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie mussten sich endlich aussprechen.

Entschlossen wandte sich Vegeta zum Gehen.

Nur wenige Minuten später hatte er seine Gemächer erreicht. Lautlos schloss Vegeta die Tür hinter sich und ging zielstrebig auf sein Schlafzimmer zu.

Eine dunkle Stille empfing ihn. Kein Atemgeräusch drang zu ihm und für einen Moment durchflutete eine ungeheure Angst den Prinzen. War Kakarott etwa weg? Schnell tastete Vegeta nach dem Lichtregler und drehte ihn auf volle Stärke auf.

Das ungewohnt grelle Licht blendete ihn und Vegeta benötigte einen Augenblick, ehe sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Seine Augen glitten zum Bett. Es war leer und Vegetas Herz begann sofort panisch zu rasen. Fast getraute er sich nicht, seinen Blick durch das restliche Zimmer schweifen zu lassen. Dann aber entdeckte er Kakarott, der am Fenster stand, den Rücken ihm zugewandt.

Erleichtert atmete Vegeta tief durch. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er reagiert hätte, wenn Kakarott tatsächlich fort gewesen wäre.

Eine Weile blieb Vegeta noch an der Tür stehen; dass sich der junge Saiyajin nicht zu ihm umdrehte, versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte leise: „Kakarott, wir müssen reden."

Der junge Saiyajin nickte leicht, veränderte aber immer noch nicht seine Position. Kurzerhand ging Vegeta auf ihn zu und berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Verdammt, was ist mit dir los?"

Kakarott schwieg lange und sein Blick war weiterhin stur geradeaus gerichtet. Nur die Muskeln, die sich unter der Hand des Prinzen angespannt hatten, verrieten etwas von seinem inneren Aufruhr.

Doch als er endlich antwortete, klang seine Stimme erstaunlich ruhig. „Ich komme damit nicht klar, Vegeta."

„Womit kommst du nicht klar?", fragte der Prinz zurück, froh nun endlich Antworten zu bekommen.

Ohne Vorwarnung schoss Kakarott plötzlich zu ihm herum und packte ihn grob an seinen Oberarmen.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", knurrte er in einem Ton, den Vegeta überhaupt nicht von ihm kannte. Die nächsten Worte spie ihm Kakarott regelrecht angewidert entgegen: „Du und diese Frau. Hast du geglaubt, ich merke es nicht? Du schläfst mit ihr, du riechst nach ihr, fast jede Nacht... und ich... ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus."

Abrupt wurde Vegeta wieder losgelassen und Kakarott durchmaß mit großen Schritten das Gemach. Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte eine solche unermessliche Wut aus, dass es Vegeta kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Noch nie hatte er seinen ehemaligen Leibwächter so aufgebracht gesehen. Selbst sein Ki schien plötzlich zu leuchten und ihn wie einen roten Mantel einzuhüllen. In einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Scham schloss Vegeta für einen Moment seine Augen. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht. Er hatte Kakarott, ohne es je gewollt zu haben, gekränkt und verletzt. Und nun bekam er die Quittung dafür. Kakarott musste ihn hassen.

Zu spät bemerkte Vegeta, dass der junge Saiyajin erneut vor ihm stand. Er fühlte es erst, als er an den Schultern gepackt und durchgeschüttelt wurde. Keuchend schlug er seine Augen auf und musste sehen, dass sich Kakarotts Wut, wenn überhaupt möglich, sogar noch gesteigert hatte.

„Verstehst du, Vegeta? Ich komm damit nicht klar, dass du mit einer Frau schläfst, dass sie dich berührt, dass du ihr eventuell die selben Liebkosungen zuteil werden lässt wie mir. Ist sie wenigstens besser im Bett als ich? Bringt sie dich genauso zum Stöhnen wie ich? Nun sag schon?"

„Hör auf, Kakarott!"

„Warum sollte ich? Du wolltest reden. Also reden wir. Wann hattest du vorgehabt, mir von dieser Frau zu erzählen? Morgen, übermorgen oder gar nicht? Hast du gedacht, ich bin zu naiv um es zu bemerken? Natürlich, du bist der Prinz, du kannst dir ins Bett holen, wen du willst. Und stell dir vor, ich hatte sogar vorgehabt, diese Andere zu ignorieren, aber..."

Kakarott verstummte jäh. Vegeta sah noch den flammenden Blick, den ihm der junge Krieger zuwarf und dann fühlte er im nächsten Moment, wie sich Kakarotts Lippen, völlig unerwartet, hart auf seinen Mund pressten.

Vegeta blieb keine Zeit sich über den plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwung Gedanken zu machen. Eine Hand hatte sich unterhalb seines Kinns gelegt und er spürte, wie sein Kiefer brutal auseinander gedrückt wurde. Keuchend und ohne eine Gegenwehr zu starten, gab er dem Druck nach und Kakarotts Zunge drang hitzig in seine Mundhöhle ein.

Kakarott küsste ihn wie in einem fiebrigen Taumel; besitzergreifend, roh und mit einer Wildheit, die seinen ganzen Zorn widerzuspiegeln schien. Vegeta zerriss es beinah das Herz. Er konnte die Qual des jungen Saiyajins buchstäblich aus dem Kuss herausspüren... seinen Schmerz, seine Enttäuschung über ihn... wie sehr er die letzten Wochen gelitten haben musste...

Was habe ich nur angerichtet...? Kakarott, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir nichts verheimlichen sollen...

Wie paralysiert vor Schuldgefühlen, ließ Vegeta den Kuss über sich ergehen und er versuchte auch nicht, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, mit der ihn Kakarott geradezu schmerzhaft an sich drückte. Er hatte sich so lange nach einer Berührung von ihm gesehnt, dass ihm nun alles andere einerlei war.

Kakarotts Hände lagen jetzt hart auf seinem Hintern. Vegeta fühlte die Hitze, die von diesen Händen aufstieg, spürte die Erregung und gleichzeitig durchflutete ihn eine ungemeine Befreiung. Kakarott hatte sich nicht von ihm abgewandt. Er war nur eifersüchtig.

Er ließ es zu, dass ihn der junge Saiyajin zum Bett drängte, er ließ es zu, dass ihn Kakarott vor dem Bett auf die Knie zwang und er wehrte sich auch nicht, als sein Oberkörper in die weiche Bettstatt gedrückt und seine Hose heruntergerissen wurde. Ein winziger Teil von ihm sehnte sich sogar schon in einer Art masochistischer Veranlagung nach dem Schmerz, der gleich kommen würde, so als ob er damit seine Fehler wiedergutmachen und auslöschen könnte, was er Kakarott mit seinem Schweigen angetan hatte. Als die Schmerzwellen wie spitze Nadeln durch seinen Körper fuhren, musste sich Vegeta auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

In den nächsten langen Sekunden war Kakarotts erregtes Keuchen das einzige Geräusch, das im Schlafgemach zu hören war.

Wie in einem Rausch von Trunkenheit gefangen, stieß der junge Saiyajin immer wieder rücksichtslos in den Körper des unter ihm liegenden Prinzen hinein. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nichts um ihn herum schien noch zu existieren außer Wut und einer brennenden Eifersucht. Viel zu lange hatte er die Gefühle in sich angestaut. Viel zu lange hatte er sein Verlangen unterdrückt.

Hör auf! Was tust du da?

Völlig unangemeldet riss die Stimme seines Unterbewusstseins Kakarott plötzlich aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand zurück in die Realität. Ihm war, als ob ihm jemand mit einer schweren Keule einen Schlag gegen den Kopf versetzt hatte. Ruckartig wurde ihm klar, was er gerade machte. Kakarotts Augen weiteten sich voller Entsetzen.

Was habe ich getan? Vegeta...

Immer noch fassungslos wanderte sein Blick über den ausgestreckten Körper des Prinzen. Er bemerkte die ins Laken festgekrallten Hände...

Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen. Kreidebleich.

Er hörte Vegetas Aufstöhnen. Das war zuviel. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Ohren zugehalten.

Was habe ich getan?

Bitter hallten die Vorwürfe in seinem Kopf wider.

Kakarott stob zum Fenster, stieß es weit auf und floh in die Schwärze der Nacht hinaus.

**54. Kapitel**

Vorbei. Es war vorbei.

Keine weiteren Schmerzen mehr... Und es würden auch keine Demütigungen folgen...

Vegetas Atem kam stoßweise und seine Finger waren noch fest im Laken verkrampft. Vergeblich versuchte er sich zu entspannen. Es schien, als ob nur ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes registriert hätte, dass es tatsächlich vorüber war und dass keine weiteren Folterungen seinen Körper quälen würden. Dabei waren die körperlichen Schmerzen noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste gewesen. Schmerzen gehörten zum Leben eines jeden Saiyajins und auch diese, die ihm Kakarott eben beigebracht hatte, hätte er notfalls wegstecken können, ohne sich äußerlich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

Aber nicht dieses Andere...

Es ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln und setzte ihm auch jetzt noch schwer zu.

Vegetas Zähne knirschten hörbar aufeinander. Er hatte geglaubt, sie für immer verbannt zu haben... Diese Bilder... Diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die plötzlich aus den tiefen Schatten seines Selbst hervorgekrochen waren, die ihn gelähmt... ihn hilflos in eine Zeit zurückversetzt hatten, an die er nie wieder hatte erinnert werden wollen...

Die aus Kakarotts Keuchen Zarbons gepressten Atem hatten werden lassen.

Präsenter wirkend, als in seinen bisherigen Alpträumen.

Die ihm vorgegaukelt hatten, Zarbons lüstern grinsendes Gesicht im Nacken zu haben, während er von ihm stundenlang vergewaltig worden war...

Sein Stöhnen zu hören und die raunenden Worte in seinem Ohr, was er noch alles mit ihm anstellen würde...

Dagegen seine eigenen armseligen Versuche, standhaft zu bleiben...

Keine Schwäche zu zeigen...

Nicht zu schreien...

Schläge...

Schmerzen... überall...

Das Geräusch zerreißenden Stoffes und ein wimmernder Laut, den Vegeta benommen als seinen eigenen identifizierte, rissen ihn endlich aus seiner Erstarrung heraus. Beinah entsetzt bemerkte er, wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte. So ausgelaugt und kraftlos hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. 'Du Narr, reiß dich zusammen. Es ist vorbei.'

Vegeta musste es schließlich laut rufen, wie um sich der Glaubhaftigkeit des Inhalts seiner Worte auch wirklich versichern zu können. Danach schloss er erschöpft seine Augen und presste seine Stirn sekundenlang in die Bettstatt.

Der dumpfe Schmerz, der noch in seinem Hinterteil wütete, und die Verzerrung der Eindrücke, die ihm sein Geist mit den ungewollten Erinnerungen vorgetäuscht hatte, ließen ihn nur langsam los und es dauerte, bis er es endlich schaffte, sich auf seine Unterarme zu stemmen. Unwirsch schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Weg mit diesen Bildern aus seiner Vergangenheit.

Es war seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen...

Er hatte büßen wollen, für...

Im selben Augenblick jagte der Gedanke an Kakarott, einem siedendheißen Schauer gleich, durch Vegetas Körper und ließ ihn blitzartig hochschnellen.

Kakarott. Verdammt, wie hatte er bloß nicht daran denken können!

Kakarott war rausgeflogen. Er war nicht mehr in Sicherheit. Was, wenn ihn jemand sah?

In nahezu panischer Hast zerrte Vegeta seine Hose nach oben, ignorierte den unangenehmen Stich in seinem Hintern und stürmte zum Fenster. Er musste ihm hinterher. Sofort.

Die fast vollkommen schwarze, stumme Nacht, die den Prinzen draußen willkommen hieß, steigerte seine Panik noch um einiges mehr. Wie sollte er Kakarott jetzt finden? Er konnte sonst wo auf diesem Planeten sein.

Vegeta stieß einen lautlosen Fluch aus und ärgerlich wurde er sich bewusst, wie viel kostbare Zeit bereits vergangen war. Er konnte jetzt bloß hoffen, dass die späte Stunde für Kakarott günstig gewesen war und ihn niemand von den Wachen entdeckt hatte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl startete Vegeta seine mehr oder weniger planlose Suche. Er musste Kakarott zuerst finden.

Dass ihm dabei die dunklen Blicke einer im Schatten der Palastwand verborgenen Gestalt folgten, ahnte Vegeta nicht.

Die Gestalt zögerte erst, doch dann ging ein plötzlicher Ruck durch ihren Körper und sie flog lautlos dem schon beinah mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzenen Prinzen hinterher.

OOO

Kakarott hatte seine kopflose Flucht nach langen Minuten des ziellosen Umherfliegens völlig außer Atem in einem abgelegenen Tal beendet. Er war auf die Knie gesunken, mitten in das feuchte widerborstige Gras hinein, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, während seine Gedanken unaufhörlich als messerscharfe Vorwürfe durch seinen Geist rasten. Was hatte er nur getan! Wie hatte er Vegeta nur so brutal nehmen können? Es war unverzeihlich.

Unverzeihlich!

Kakarott schluchzte lautlos auf. Nie würde er es vergessen können, nie wieder gut machen können. Er hatte Vegeta Schmerzen zugefügt, ausgerechnet ihm, den er doch über alles liebte. Wie hatte er nur so blind vor Wut und Eifersucht sein können!

Dabei hatte Vegeta mit ihm reden wollen...

Aber er...

Er hatte ihn kaum zu Wort kommen lassen.

Ein gequälter Laut entfuhr Kakarott und mit schonungsloser Härte wurde vor seinen Augen wieder das Bild Vegetas lebendig, wie er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte...

Wie er dagelegen hatte, sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, sein Stöhnen...

„Vegeta..." Heiße Tränen der Reue, der Verzweiflung und der eigenen Verachtung rannen haltlos an den Wangen des jungen Saiyajins hinab und sie steigerten sich noch mehr, als er sich an sein eigenes Verhalten in den letzten Wochen zurückerinnerte, wie er sich immer mehr in seine Eifersucht hineingesteigert hatte, wie er kaum noch seine stille Wut hatte kontrollieren können, weil ihn der Prinz mit einer Frau betrog, ihn ständig eiskalt anlog, wenn er vorgab, trainieren zu gehen...

Und alles war überlagert worden von einer übermächtigen Angst, Vegeta zu verlieren, ihn für immer zu verlieren...

Nicht mehr in seiner Nähe sein zu dürfen...

Keine zärtliche Berührung mehr...

Nicht mehr sehen zu dürfen, wenn sich die sonst so kühlen Augen mit einem warmen Leuchten auf ihn richteten...

Aber er selber hatte sich zuerst von Vegeta abgewandt, ihm die Nähe verweigert, stattdessen seinen Zorn genährt und jetzt war es eskaliert. Seine Schuld.

Kakarott weinte, bis er keine Tränen mehr zu haben glaubte.

Seine Vorwürfe zerrissen ihn innerlich fast. Er hatte doch von Anfang an gewusst, auf was er sich einlassen würde, wenn er mit Vegeta eine Beziehung eingehen würde.

Ein einfacher Krieger und ein Prinz.

Es war schon ein kleines Wunder gewesen, dass Vegeta überhaupt mit ihm hatte zusammensein wollen und nicht nur eine bedeutungslose Bettgeschichte mit ihm angefangen hatte.

Der Gedanke ließ Kakarott schwach lächeln und gleichzeitig schnürte er ihm die Kehle zu.

Vegeta musste ihn geliebt haben...

Wie es jetzt aussah, wusste Kakarott nicht. Er wusste nur eins, dass er Vegeta nie wieder unter die Augen treten konnte, nicht mit diesen unsäglichen Schuldgefühlen.

Wenn der Morgen endlich graute, würde er zum König gehen, sich ihm stellen und seine Bestrafung für seine Flucht entgegen nehmen. Sollte der König über sein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden.

Er hatte Vegeta nicht verdient...

Auch wenn er ihn immer lieben würde...

Die gefasste Entscheidung, ließ Kakarott ruhiger werden. Er hob seinen Kopf zum Himmel und konnte erkennen, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zum Tagesanbruch dauern würde. Erste Streifen der rötlichen Dämmerung durchbrachen bereits die nächtliche Schwärze.

Gerade wollte er seine vom langen Knien steif gewordenen Glieder strecken, als er aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich eine Bewegung am Horizont wahrnahm.

Kakarott fuhr herum und erstarrte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwog er noch die Flucht, wusste aber im gleichen Augenblick, dass es dafür schon zu spät war. Die sich nähernde Person hielt genau auf ihn zu und schien ihn gleichfalls erkannt zu haben.

Tief durchatmend stand Kakarott langsam auf.

Vegeta landete geschmeidig drei Meter vor ihm.

„Hier steckst du also", knurrte er leise.

Ohne ihm in die Augen schauen zu können, fragte Kakarott dumpf zurück: „Was willst du noch von mir?"

„Wir sollten noch einmal in Ruhe reden", hörte er Vegeta gleichmütig antworten.

„Reden?" Kakarott hätte beinah laut aufgelacht und gleichzeitig fühlte er eine heiße mit Scham durchtränkte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Warum war Vegeta nicht sauer auf ihn? Warum wollte Vegeta mit ihm reden, obwohl er ihn doch vorhin erst mit roher Gewalt genommen, ja ihn praktisch vergewaltigt hatte? Vegetas Verhalten überstieg Kakarotts Vorstellungsvermögen. Vor sich selber empfand er nur noch Abscheu und diese Abscheu war so groß, dass sie jegliche Vernunft in ihm abblockte und er seine nächsten Worte hart und spöttisch hervorstieß: „Hat dir denn dein erster Versuch, mit mir zu reden, nicht gereicht?" Kakarott sah, wie Vegeta zusammenzuckte und auch wenn sich in seinem Innersten alles vor Selbstverdammung zu einem harten Knoten zusammenzog, erfüllte es ihn gleichzeitig mit großer Befriedigung. Er hatte Vegeta mit Absicht erneut verletzt und er hoffte, dass er ihn endlich aus seiner für ihn unverständlichen Beherrschung herausgerissen hatte. Vegeta musste doch den selben Zorn in sich verspüren wie er selber.

Doch stattdessen hörte er ihn nur tonlos sagen: „Vergib mir, Kakarott."

Was?

Ungläubig ruckte der Kopf des jungen Saiyajins nach oben, dann mit drei großen Schritten war er bei Vegeta und packte ihn grob an den Oberarmen.

„Wie kannst du mich noch um Vergebung bitten und so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre?", zischte er unbeherrscht. „Falls du es vergessen hast, ich habe dich gerade vergewaltigt. Vergewaltigt! Verstehst du? Oder willst du mir vielleicht erzählen, dass es dir nichts ausgemacht und du keine Schmerzen verspürt hast?" Kakarotts Hände fuhren zu Vegetas Hintern und er drückte erbarmungslos zu. Er hörte noch Vegetas kurzen rauen Schrei. Im nächsten Moment pumpte ein bohrender Schmerz jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen. Vegeta hatte ihm das Knie in den Magen gerammt. Stöhnend brach Kakarott zusammen und seine Hände pressten sich auf den schmerzenden Bauch.

Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit sich von dem Schlag zu erholen, denn Vegeta zerrte ihn im selben Augenblick auch schon wieder an seinem Kragen nach oben.

Kakarott sah in ein blasses, wutverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst", keuchte Vegeta. „Ja, du hast mir Schmerzen zugefügt! Und wie mir außerdem scheint, sehnst du dich regelrecht nach einer harten Prügel! Das kannst du gerne haben, da du wohl weder einen Wert auf meine Erklärungen, noch auf meine Entschuldigung legst."

Vegeta schleuderte den jungen Saiyajin von sich weg. „Na los, kämpf mit mir! Vielleicht bist du danach endlich in der Verfassung mir zuzuhören!"

Kakarott rappelte sich auf. Er sah den Prinzen auf sich zu rasen und auch er stürmte ihm kampfbereit entgegen.

Endlich war Vegeta zornig auf ihn.

Mit ungebremster Wucht krachten ihre Fäuste ineinander. Beide holten gleichzeitig neu aus und während Vegetas Faust diesmal erfolgreich in Kakarotts Gesicht landete, erzielte der junge Saiyajin einen Treffer in Vegetas Brust.

„Was willst du mir denn noch erklären", schnaubte Kakarott zwischen den nächsten zwei Schlagabtauschen und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig dem nächsten Hieb ausweichen. Schnell

schoss er nach oben in den Himmel. Vegeta jagte ihm hinterher. Noch während des Fluges, drehte sich Kakarott um und schleuderte eine Ki-Kugel auf den Prinzen. Doch dieser tauchte geschickt unter ihr drunter weg und nur einen Lidschlag später hatte er den jungen Saiyajin eingeholt. „Die Frau bedeutet mir nichts", rief Vegeta schweratmend. Er blockte Kakarotts Fußtritt mit seinem linken Arm und versenkte gleichzeitig die Faust seines anderen Arms in dessen Seite. Kurz raubte der Schlag Kakarott den Atem und er konnte die nächsten Hiebe nur mühsam parieren, ehe er sich wieder genügend Freiraum geschaffen hatte. „Ach ja?", spöttelte er dann schließlich. „Warum schläfst du mit ihr, wenn sie dir nichts bedeutet?"

Die Antwort schrie ihm Vegeta während des folgenden Nahgefechts entgegen. „Weil ich mit meinem Vater eine Abmachung getroffen habe, du Baka!"

„Abmachung?" Für einen winzigen Augenblick war Kakarott etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er vernachlässigte seine Deckung und Vegetas Faust traf ihn überraschend hart an der Schulter. Rückwärts wurde er mehrere Meter durch die Luft gewirbelt. Er fing sich wieder und sah sich im nächsten Moment erneut Vegeta gegenüber. Dieser schien mittlerweile dermaßen dem Kampfrausch verfallen zu sein, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass sich der junge Saiyajin nur noch halbherzig gegen die auf ihn einprasselnden Schläge wehrte.

„Was für eine Abmachung?", keuchte Kakarott.

„Eine Abmachung, bei der ich einen Erben zeugen soll, damit ich mit dir später eine Bindung eingehen kann", knurrte Vegeta grimmig. In Kakarotts Ohren sauste es und seine Arme sanken endgültig herab.

Eine Bindung? Vegeta hatte mit ihm eine Bindung eingehen wollen?

Er sah noch Vegetas Faust auf sich zuschießen, fühlte kurz einen dumpfen Schlag an seiner rechten Schläfe, der alles in seinem Kopf zum Klingen brachte, dann stürzte er besinnungslos in die Tiefe.

Als Kakarott wieder zu sich kam, spürte er als erstes nur einen pochenden Schmerz in seinem Schädel. Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Stirn und ein Stöhnen entwich seiner Brust. Er benötigte noch einen Augenblick, ehe sich bei ihm die Erinnerungen an den gerade ausgetragenen Kampf und besonders an Vegetas letzte Worte einstellten. Danach kam aber schlagartig wieder Leben in seinen Körper. Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich suchend nach Vegeta um. Er entdeckte ihn schließlich nicht weit von sich selber an einen Felsen gelehnt stehen. Sein Blick war musternd auf ihn gerichtet.

„Endlich aufgewacht, Kakarott?"

„Vegeta...", murmelte Kakarott als Antwort nur. Er stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab und kam leicht schwankend wieder auf die Beine. Seine Augen suchten erneut den Kontakt zu dem Prinzen, der sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. Kakarott wusste, dass er jetzt etwas sagen sollte, eine Entschuldigung vielleicht, oder auch nur dass er Vegetas Handeln jetzt verstand und es akzeptierte, egal wie schwer es ihm fiel, aber momentan fühlte er sich dazu einfach nicht fähig. Er fühlte sich einfach nur elend. Vor allem wenn er an all seine Anschuldigungen dachte, die er Vegeta in seinem rasenden Zorn entgegen gebrüllt hatte. Sie waren alle falsch gewesen. Vegeta hatte ihn nicht einfach betrogen. Er hatte nur aus einer Pflichterfüllung heraus gehandelt.

Und dies alles nur, um sich mit ihm binden zu können...

Ein gequälter Ton entrang sich Kakarotts Brust und unfähig, Vegeta länger in die Augen sehen zu können, kehrte er ihm den Rücken zu.

Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte er, wie sich Vegeta wortlos von hinten an ihn schmiegte und ihm leicht über den Rücken strich. Diese lautlose Geste des Verstehens, gab Kakarott den Rest. Stöhnend drehte er sich um und klammerte sich hilflos an Vegeta, ihn stumm um Vergebung bittend, während sich Tränen der Scham und Reue in seinen Augen sammelten.

Fast eine Minute lang hielten sie sich schweigend umklammert.

Dann hob Kakarott seinen Kopf und flüsterte heiser: „Verzeih mir."

„Schon gut", murmelte Vegeta zurück. „Es war schließlich auch nicht fair von mir, dir nichts von der Frau und der Abmachung zu erzählen."

„Aber ich habe dir weh getan."

„Du kannst mir nicht weh tun, Kakarott", antwortete Vegeta mit belegter Stimme. „Nur wenn ich dich verliere, dann tut es weh."

Vollständig erschüttert, presste sich Kakarott noch enger an den Prinzen. „Kannst du mich denn noch immer lieben?"

„Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben."

„Ich habe dir trotzdem sehr wehgetan", beharrte Kakarott auf seine Meinung. Er zögerte kurz und hätte die nächste Frage lieber unausgesprochen gelassen, da er sich sicher war, dass sie Vegeta genauso quälen würde, wie sie ihn bereits quälte. Aber es musste sein. Stockend begann er: „Du hattest schon einmal schlimme Alpträume gehabt... nach den langen Stunden in denen du in Zarbons und Dodorias Gewalt warst... Jetzt war ich es, der dich so rücksichtslos... vergewaltigt hat... Shsh... leugne es nicht. Ich habe dir die Schmerzen, die du dabei hattest, angesehen... und du hast es auch bereits zugegeben... Ich weiß, dass ich es mir nie verzeihen kann... Aber, selbst wenn du mich liebst, wirst du noch mit mir schlafen können, ohne dass diese Erinnerungen zwischen uns stehen und dich quälen werden?"

Vegetas Gesicht war auffallend bleich geworden und Kakarott konnte spüren, wie er leicht zitterte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kakarott", murmelte Vegeta schließlich. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, dann schien jedoch ein Ruck durch seinen Körper zu gehen und er verzog schwach sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht sollten wir es herausfinden."

Kakarott bemerkte den auffordernden Blick und fragte verdutzt zurück. „Du meinst jetzt und hier?"

Vegeta nickte und für einen Augenblick veränderte sich seine Miene, als er kurz sein typisches und für Kakarott altvertrautes, leicht spöttisches Grinsen zeigte.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber, Kakarott. Oder willst du zulassen, dass ich mich künftig nur noch selbst befriedige?"

Einen weiteren Anstoß benötigte Kakarott nicht. Seine Augen schlossen sich und langsam näherten sich seine Lippen Vegetas Mund.


	18. 55 bis 56 Kapitel

Hallöchen,

hier nun die letzten beiden Kapitel von meiner FF. Tut mir leid, dass es wieder einmal so lange mit dem updaten gedauert hat. Für die lieben Reviews bedanke ich mich bei euch allen ganz aufrichtig und auch gerührt. Ich war richtig erstaunt, so viele auf einmal bekommen zu haben. Das noch so ein großes Interesse an dieser Geschichte bei euch herrscht, damit hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet oosmileoo

Nun, ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Ende, das letzte Kap ist auch richtig schön lang geworden (zumindest für meine Verhältnisse)

**ooOOOoo**

**55. Kapitel**

Anfangs war es noch eine vorsichtige Berührung, ein federleichtes Antippen ihrer Lippen, kaum wahrnehmbar, und doch ließ bereits dieser flüchtige Kontakt beide Saiyajins leise aufstöhnen.

Sanft legte Kakarott eine Hand um Vegetas Nacken und beinahe spielerisch nahm er Vegetas Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, zupfte leicht daran, leckte darüber und erst allmählich intensivierte er den Kuss und schob seine Zunge zwischen die leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Er war überrascht wie hungrig sie sogleich von Vegeta aufgenommen wurde und mit welcher Leidenschaft ihn der Prinz zu küssen begann. Sein Puls verdoppelte sich schlagartig. Als er dann noch fühlte, wie Vegetas Hände unter seine Kleidung schlüpften und sich schließlich fordernd auf seine Hüften legten, war es um seine Ruhe ganz geschehen.

Kakarott glitt nun ebenfalls mit seiner anderen Hand unter Vegetas schwarzes Oberteil. Die nackte Haut zu berühren, ließ ihn vor Begierde erzittern. Immer enger presste er den Prinzen an sich und seine Finger strichen dabei lockend über Vegetas Wirbelsäule. Überall hatte er nur noch das Empfinden von Hitze. Hitze, die durch seinen gesamten Körper zu strömen schien, Hitze, allseits da, wo ihn Vegeta berührte und vor allem Hitze in seinem Lendenbereich, die sein Geschlecht bereits dermaßen zum Anschwellen gebracht hatte, dass ihm die Hose viel zu eng wurde.

Fast machtlos vor Lust rieb er sein Becken immer erwartungsvoller gegen das von Vegeta und schaffte es nur noch unter Aufbietung all seiner Willensstärke, sich soweit unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass er Vegeta nicht einfach die Kleidung vom Leibe zerrte und ihn kurzerhand auf den Boden drückte. Oh, er begehrte ihn und wie er ihn begehrte. Kakarott stöhnte leise und musste sich mühsam zur Ruhe mahnen. Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Er hatte doch seinen Prinzen ganz langsam verwöhnen wollen.

Die Augen einen Spaltbreit öffnend, ließ Kakarott kurz seinen Blick über die Gegend schweifen, danach dirigierte er Vegeta entschlossen, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zu dem mannshohen Felsen, der nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand und an dem Vegeta bei seinem Aufwachen gelehnt hatte. Allerdings fiel es Kakarott durch ihr hungriges Zungenspiel sehr schwer, die Kontrolle über die Führung zu halten, und zu spät bemerkte er, dass er in seiner Leidenschaft den Prinzen viel zu heftig gegen den felsigen Stein gedrückt hatte. Erst als er spürte, wie Vegeta keuchend zusammenzuckte, wurde er sich seines Fehlers bewusst.

Sofort ging Kakarott auf Abstand und sein Blick suchte besorgt und schuldbewusst zugleich den Augenkontakt des Prinzen. „Du hast noch Schmerzen, nicht wahr?", fragte er ernst.

Auch wenn sich Vegetas Mundwinkel daraufhin nur abfällig verzogen und er Kakarott mit einem Knurrlaut, der die Frage wohl verneinen sollte, wieder energisch zu sich heranzog, ließ sich der junge Saiyajin nicht so leicht täuschen. Er kannte Vegetas Stolz inzwischen zur Genüge und ahnte daher, dass sich der Prinz eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als ein weiteres Mal zuzugeben, dass er noch unter Schmerzen litt.

Kakarott musste es jedoch dabei belassen, denn Vegeta hatte seinen Mund bereits wieder mit seinen Lippen verschlossen und küsste ihn so hart und fordernd, dass Kakarott kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Erneut stöhnte er in Vegetas Mund und wieder spürte er die gnadenlose Hitze, die seinen Körper fast zu verbrennen schien. Aber warum war Vegeta nur so stürmisch?

Nur allmählich erfassten Kakarotts Sinne, dass hier etwas falsch lief, dass der Prinz nicht nur aus Leidenschaft handelte.

Konnte es etwa sein...

Der aufkeimende Gedanke hinterließ in Kakarotts Magengegend ein flaues Gefühl.

Konnte es sein, dass Vegeta, den Sex mit ihm, nur schnell hinter sich bringen wollte?

Aber warum sollte er?

Wie zur Bestätigung jedoch, löste sich der Prinz plötzlich von ihm und die Morgendämmerung zeigte dem jungen Krieger ein erschreckend bleiches Gesicht.

Vegeta wich seinem bohrenden Blick aus. „Na los, Kakarott, nimm mich."

Gleichzeitig wollte er sich rasch umdrehen, aber der junge Saiyajin war schneller und er hielt ihn entschieden fest. „Warte."

Vegeta sah ihn unwillig an. „Was ist, Kakarott?"

Der junge Saiyajin zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und erwiderte sanft: „Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt, überlass mir die Führung und lass dir von mir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Statt einer Antwort, wich Vegeta erneut seinem Blick aus und presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Doch Kakarott hatte bereits die flackernde Unruhe, die sich hinter seinen Augen verbarg, bemerkt und endlich dämmerte es ihm, was der genaue Grund für Vegetas ungestüme Vorgehensweise sein musste. Es musste Angst sein. Angst, die sein Prinz in einer Art wilden Verzweiflung zu bekämpfen versuchte. Angst vor erneutem Schmerz. Angst vor erneuten Alpträumen und dem damit verbundenen Wiederaufleben seiner Stunden, in denen er missbraucht worden war.

Kakarotts Kehle wurde ganz eng vor Schuldgefühlen.

„Vegeta", murmelte er leise, „wir müssen nicht unbedingt jetzt miteinander schlafen. Ich kann warten..."

Fast schien ein Anflug von Erleichterung über Vegetas Gesicht zu huschen, doch dann ruckte sein Kopf nach oben. „Nein", sagte er entschieden: „ich will nicht warten."

Kakarott unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Warum konnte Vegeta nicht offen mit ihm über seine Ängste reden? Er musste doch vor ihm nicht den Starken spielen. Er liebte ihn doch auch so, mit all seinen Schwächen.

Impulsiv griff er schließlich nach Vegetas Händen und drückte beide leicht. „Dann lass uns wenigstens einen anderen Ort aufsuchen. Hier ist es mir zu ungemütlich."

Vegetas Stirn runzelte sich für einen Moment nachdenklich, dann nickte er jedoch knapp. „In Ordnung. Bleib du hier, ich schau mich um."

Erleichtert beobachtete Kakarott, wie der Prinz ein paar Meter nach oben schoss und von dort aus die Gegend untersuchte.

'Ich werde alles wiedergutmachen', schwor sich der junge Saiyajin im Stillen.

Nach relativ kurzer Zeit schien der Prinz etwas entdeckt zu haben, denn er gab Kakarott durch eine Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Der junge Krieger war rasch an Vegetas Seite.

„Wo genau willst du hin?", fragte er neugierig, denn er konnte beim besten Willen keinen geeigneten Ort im näheren Umkreis entdecken.

„Wart's ab", knurrte Vegeta nur.

Zu Kakarotts Erstaunen schlug der Prinz den Weg zur kilometerlangen Gesteinswüste ein, die von den Saiyajins als Trainingsstätte benutzt wurde. Dahinter lag flaches grünes Land mit sanft ansteigenden Hügeln. Doch auch diese Ebene ignorierte Vegeta und wandte sich stattdessen den hohen Bergen zu, deren braune Gipfel schon weithin sichtbar waren. Er schien ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Und dieser Eindruck bestätigte sich auch für den jungen Saiyajin, als sie nach einem langen Flug endlich das Gebirge erreicht hatten und Vegeta plötzlich anhielt. Kakarott war noch immer ahnungslos, welchen Ort Vegeta anstreben könnte. Hier in den Bergen gab es doch nichts? Und außerdem herrschte hier eine eisige Kälte.

„Da drüben muss es sein", hörte er Vegeta vor sich hin murmeln. Gleichzeitig setzte sich der Prinz wieder in Bewegung und steuerte ohne Umweg auf den höchsten Gipfel einer Bergkette zu. Dahinter schien eine tiefe Schlucht zu liegen, genau konnte es Kakarott aber nicht bestimmen, da dicke Nebelschwaden die Sicht nach unten versperrten. Vegeta nickte ihm kurz zu und schoss völlig unerwartet mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in den Abgrund hinein.

Kakarott stockte nur einen Augenblick, ehe er ihm schließlich folgte.

** OOO **

Der dichte Nebel lichtete sich erst nach endlos scheinenden Flugsekunden und vor Kakarotts Augen tat sich ein kleines Tal auf, wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Die Vegetation auf diesem Flecken war in einem geradezu eindrucksvollen Maße verschwenderisch üppig. Hohe Sträucher, sattes Gras und Bäume mit ausladenden Kronen umgaben in ihrer Unberührtheit einen verlockend aussehenden See, der mit seinem klaren Wasser die Umgebung in einem sanften Licht widerspiegelte.

Beinah ungläubig landete Kakarott neben Vegeta. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es solch ein Paradies auf unseren Planeten gibt."

Vegeta lächelte dünn. „Ich hatte diesen Ort fast schon vergessen. Mein Vater hat ihn mir vor Jahren einmal gezeigt."

„Uh, kann es dann aber nicht sein, dass der König hier auftaucht?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dies ist noch nicht die eigentliche Stelle, an die ich dich führen wollte. Komm."

Etwas beruhigt und immer noch ganz überwältigt von der Schönheit dieser Region schloss sich Kakarott Vegeta an und verfolgte kurz darauf erstaunt das Handeln des Prinzen, der die efeubehangene Bergwand entlang schritt und dabei immer wieder prüfend zwischen die wilden Ranken griff. Dann glitt plötzlich ein zufriedener Ausdruck über Vegetas Gesicht. Sein Arm verschwand gänzlich zwischen dem Efeu und mit einem kräftigen Ruck hatte er die langen Triebe der Pflanzen beiseite geschoben.

Kakarotts Augen weiteten sich. „Eine Höhle?"

„Ich habe sie einmal durch Zufall entdeckt und ich glaube nicht, dass sonst noch jemand darüber Bescheid weiß."

Nach einem Wink von Vegeta trat Kakarott durch den Vorhang. Der Eingangsbereich war nicht sehr breit und auch der Gang, der weiter hinein führte, schien, soweit es Kakarott erkennen konnte, ziemlich schmal zu sein.

„Schau mal nach links, da müsste eine Nische sein, in der sich Fackeln befinden", hörte er Vegeta sagen. Sofort wandte sich Kakarott in die besagte Richtung. Und tatsächlich entdeckte er in der schroffen Felswand eine natürlich geformte Mulde, in der einige Fackeln lagen. Schnell hatte er eine in die Hand genommen und mit einem kleinen Ki-Strahl entzündet.

Danach drehte er sich kurz zu Vegeta um und sah wie dieser ihm durch eine knappe Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gab, vorauszugehen. Ohne zu zögern kam Kakarott der Aufforderung nach und schritt neugierig und sich gründlich umsehend den Gang entlang. Es war überraschend warm. Der Fels zu beiden Seiten war feucht und teilweise auch mit Moos bewachsen. Kakarott hielt die Fackel etwas höher. Die Decke war gut drei Meter entfernt. Langsam lief er weiter und schon bald bemerkte er, wie der Gang allmählich breiter wurde. Auch die Luftfeuchtigkeit nahm um einiges zu und aus der Ferne glaubte er, ein leises Plätschern zu hören. Kakarott atmete tief durch. Der leicht erdige Geruch war angenehm würzig und erfüllte ihn mit einer erwartungsvollen Spannung. Unbewusst wurden seine Schritte größer und dann endlich nach ein paar Metern mündete der Gang in eine weiträumige Höhle. Kakarott blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und traute kaum seinen Augen. Alles, was von dem Licht der Fackel erhellt wurde, schien grün zu sein: die Wände, die Felsvorsprünge, ja sogar der Boden unter ihm. Kakarott bückte sich und befühlte das zentimeterdicke weiche Moos.

„Gefällt es dir?", hörte er Vegeta leise neben sich fragen.

Kakarott konnte nur beeindruckt nicken. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er Vegetas grinsendes Gesicht. „Das ist noch nicht alles." Der Prinz hielt ihm eine Hand hin und der junge Saiyajin ergriff sie. Vegeta führte ihn ein Stück nach rechts. Unmittelbar danach machte die Wand einen scharfen Knick und jetzt bekam Kakarott auch eine Erklärung für das plätschernde Geräusch. In einer Ausbuchtung, vielleicht so groß wie Vegetas Schlafgemach, schimmerte ihm klares Wasser entgegen. Auch hier wucherte das Moos und umgab mit seinen schweren Polstern, einem Beckenrand gleich, den kleinen See. Abgerundet wurde das Bild von einer breiten Steinsäule, die sich genau in der Mitte zur Decke empor wand.

„Wie konntest du nur solch einen Ort fast vergessen?", fragte Kakarott fassungslos. Er drehte sich zu Vegeta um, der gerade etwas abseits vom Uferrand ihre Fackeln in den Boden rammte.

Vegeta schwieg zuerst und Kakarott dachte schon, dass er seine Frage nicht beantworten wollte, doch als die Fackeln sicher verankert im Moos steckten, gesellte sich der Prinz wieder neben ihn und murmelte: „Was nützt einem der schönste Ort, wenn man bisher niemanden hatte, mit dem man ihn teilen konnte."

Die Worte schnitten Kakarott tief ins Herz. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als dem spontanen Gefühl, seinen Prinzen in die Arme zu nehmen, nachzugeben. Zwei rasche Schritte und er stand hinter ihm, umfing ihn mit seinen Armen und flüsterte rau: „Jetzt hast du ja mich."

„Hmpf."

Danach sagte keiner mehr etwas. Ruhig standen sie da und ließen die entspannte Atmosphäre, die der Ort auf sie ausstrahlte, auf sich wirken.

**_ OOO _**

Vegeta hatte seine Augen in der Zwischenzeit geschlossen. Sein Kopf ruhte an Kakarotts Schulter und erstmals seit langer Zeit gelang es ihm wieder, das seltene Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu genießen, welches er nur bei Kakarott empfinden konnte.

Er war froh, dass er ihn mit hierher genommen hatte.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, wie Kakarott ihn langsam zu streicheln anfing.

Zuerst nur mit einer Hand, die sanft, kleine Kreise ziehend, über seinen Bauch strich, und dann wenig später konnte er auch die andere Hand fühlen, die nach oben zu seiner Brust glitt und leicht über seine Brustwarzen rieb. Trotz des Oberteils jagte die Berührung wohlige Schauer durch seinen Körper.

Nebenbei begann Kakarott leichte Küsse auf seinen Hals zu verteilen. Sie waren hauchzart und der Atem blies dabei angenehm warm an seiner Haut entlang. Erneut durchrieselte es ihn wohlig. Dann musste Vegeta plötzlich leise Keuchen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich Kakarott noch dichter an ihn heran gepresst hätte, denn deutlich konnte er auf einmal die starke Erregung des jungen Saiyajins an seinem Hintern spüren. Fast erwartete er auch, dass er sich wieder verkrampfen würde. Doch er schaffte es, entspannt zu bleiben, auch als Kakarott mit beiden Händen unter sein Shirt fuhr und die Streicheleinheiten dort fortsetzte. „Ich begehre dich, mein Prinz", hörte er ihn leise murmeln: „bitte bleib so... und rühr dich nicht." Etwas verdutzt knurrte Vegeta zwar, versuchte aber, dem Wunsch Folge zu leisten und sich nicht zu bewegen.

Jeden Muskelstrang seines Körpers schien Kakarott mit den Fingern nachziehen zu wollen. Alles unendlich langsam und mit solch einem Bedacht, dass Vegeta bis tief unter seiner Haut ein Prickeln verspürte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann der junge Saiyajin je so sanft zu ihm gewesen war. Bisher war ihr Vorspiel, genauso wie der Sex, vor allem immer von Lust und Leidenschaft geprägt gewesen. Feurige Küsse, stürmische Umarmungen, bis sie es beide nicht mehr vor Verlangen hatten aushalten können und sich nur noch ungeduldig vereinigt hatten. Aber Vegeta musste zugeben, dass ihm diese außergewöhnliche Behutsamkeit von Kakarott gefiel. Sie schaffte es endlich, den letzten Rest seiner innerlichen Unsicherheit zu vertreiben und sogar diese scheußliche Panik, die er bis vorhin noch in sich gespürt hatte, kam ihn nun absolut lächerlich vor. Warum sollte er auch Angst haben mit Kakarott zu schlafen? Etwa aus Furcht vor den Erinnerungen? Dass sich Zarbon erneut als Sinnestäuschung in sein Bewusstsein einschleichen könnte?

Dafür fühlten sich Kakarotts Finger viel zu himmlisch an. So intensiv und vertraut zugleich. Vegeta seufzte genießerisch. Er spürte, wie sich erste langsame Erregung anbahnte. Er wollte an nichts mehr denken, nur noch fühlen.

Kaum merklich wurden Kakarotts Hände fordernder und während eine Hand weiterhin zärtlich über seine Brust wanderte, glitt die andere gemächlich tiefer, schlüpfte beharrlich unter den Bund seiner Hose und legte sich schließlich sacht auf seine Männlichkeit. Vegetas Atmung wurde jäh flacher. Pure Lust wallte plötzlich durch seinen Körper und es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, sich auch weiterhin passiv zu verhalten. Als Kakarott dann sein Glied leicht zu reiben begann, war es um Vegetas Tatenlosigkeit endgültig geschehen. Keuchend blickte er zu dem jungen Saiyajin auf, fasste mit einer Hand nach dessen Nacken und zog den Kopf gebieterisch zu sich herunter.

Kakarott hatte keine Chance in irgendeiner Weise Einspruch zu erheben. Vegeta eroberte im Nu seinen Mund, raubte ihm mit seinem zügellosen Verhalten den Atem und Kakarott ließ sich von seinem eigenen Verlangen mitreißen. Voll glühender Leidenschaft küsste er ihn zurück und sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit Vegetas.

Als sie sich außer Atem wieder lösten, waren keine Worte mehr nötig. Ihr gegenseitiges Begehren war unleugbar. Hastig zogen sie ihre Kleider aus und unter Kakarotts eindringlichem Blick ließ sich Vegeta ins weiche Moos sinken. Sein Herz klopfte unregelmäßig. Er wartete, dass sich sein ehemaliger Leichwächter zu ihm legte, doch zu seiner Verwunderung blieb dieser stehen.

„Auf was wartest du?", fragte er schließlich rau.

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Kakarott nur und Vegeta wurde sich nervös der Blicke bewusst, mit denen Kakarott seinen nackten Körper taxierte. Unruhig biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann endlich sah er, wie sich Kakarott zu ihm legte. Vegeta wollte ihn über sich ziehen, aber zu seiner weiteren Überraschung wurden seine Hände gepackt und über dem Kopf fest auf den Boden gedrückt.

Verdutzt starrte Vegeta den jungen Krieger an.

„Vertraust du mir?", hörte er ihn heiser fragen.

Vegeta nickte zögernd. Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich jedoch seine Augen, als er spürte, wie Kakarott seine Hände mit Ki-Ringen am Boden fesselte.

„Was soll das?", knurrte er leicht gereizt und versuchte die blauweißen Energiefesseln aus ihrer Verankerung zu reißen. Kakarott griff erneut nach seinen Händen. „Nicht, vertrau mir einfach."

Obwohl sich alles in Vegeta dagegen sträubte, unterließ er seine Befreiungsversuche und sandte stattdessen einen finsteren Blick zu dem jungen Saiyajin. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust."

Kakarott lächelte ihm ruhig zu. „Keine Angst, das weiß ich." Dann beugte er sich hinab und legte seinen Mund auf Vegetas Lippen. Wenn auch etwas widerwillig begann Vegeta den Kuss zu erwidern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der junge Krieger mit dieser Aktion bezweckte. Aber er würde sich später an ihm rächen. Kakarott sollte bloß nicht denken, dass er ihm diese Erniedrigung ungestraft durchgehen ließ.

Ohne etwas von Vegetas Gedanken zu ahnen, hatte der junge Saiyajin den Kuss beendet und begann nun mit seinen Lippen eine feuchte Spur den Hals hinab zu ziehen. Er verlagerte dabei sein Gewicht etwas, bis er Vegetas Brustwarzen erreicht hatte. Sofort nahm er eine begierig in den Mund und saugte und leckte hingebungsvoll an ihr, bis sie sich hart aufgerichtet hatte. Zufrieden lauschte er Vegetas leisem Stöhnen. Danach widmete er sich der anderen, rieb sie feinfühlig zwischen seinen Fingerkuppen und hörte nicht auf, Vegetas' Haut mit zarten Küssen zu bedecken.

Zwischendurch musste aber auch er nach Luft ringen, um Herr über seine Erregung zu werden. Vegetas Körper berauschte ihn einfach zu sehr und er kam auch nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass ihm Vegetas Hilflosigkeit auf eine gewisse Art sogar gefiel. Sich mühsam beherrschend wanderte Kakarott schließlich langsam weiter abwärts. Diesmal stoppte er an Vegetas Bauchnabel. Sachte ließ er seine Zunge hervorschnellen und versenkte sie schließlich in der kleinen Kuhle. Er konnte sofort spüren, wie sich Vegetas Körper daraufhin anspannte und auch sein abgehackter Atemzug entging ihm nicht. Grinsend fuhr Kakarott mit seinen Liebkosungen fort.

Je weiter der junge Saiyajin nach unten glitt, umso größer wurde Vegetas Unruhe. Feine Schweißperlen hatten sich mittlerweile auf seiner Haut gebildet und seine Zähne waren fest aufeinander gepresst. Still verfluchte er Kakarott, der ihn zu seinem Erstaunen bereits so sehr erregt hatte, dass er es kaum noch aushielt. Sein gesamter Körper stand in Flammen, gierte verzweifelt nach jeder Berührung und konzentrierte sich vor allem auf den einen Punkt, den der junge Saiyajin bis jetzt noch nicht erreicht hatte... Oder noch nicht hatte erreichen wollen.

„Kakarott", stöhnte Vegeta ungeduldig. Seine gefesselten Hände ballten sich und er fragte sich, warum er es überhaupt zuließ, dass ihn der Unterklassekrieger so quälte.

Fast im selben Moment sah der junge Saiyajin auf. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Vegeta schien es, als ob ihn Kakarott mit einem wissenden Grinsen mustern würde.

„Baka", knurrte er ihn an.

Kakarott rutschte plötzlich wieder nach oben und fragte mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen: „Möchtest du lieber, dass ich dich losmache?"

„Hn, ich möchte etwas ganz anderes", keuchte Vegeta zurück.

„Etwa... das hier?" Kakarotts Hand schoss so schnell nach unten, dass es Vegeta wie einen Blitz traf, als sie sich um sein steifes Glied schloss. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und die Atemluft entwich ihm zischend.

„Genau darum", murmelte Kakarott und bewegte seine Hand, „habe ich dich festgebunden. Du hättest mich sonst wieder nur mit deiner Leidenschaft überrollt und ich hätte dich nicht so verwöhnen können, wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte." Er drückte Vegeta noch einen kurzen Kuss auf den keuchenden Mund, dann beugte er sich erneut nach unten und kam nun seinem eigenen Begehren nach, von Vegetas Fülle zu kosten.

Ohne zu zögern nahm er das geschwollene Geschlecht in seinem Mund auf. Die Lippen schlossen sich dabei fest um den Schaft und saugend ließ er ihn in sich auf und abgleiten. Er hörte auch nicht auf, als Vegeta heiser seinen Namen schrie, das Becken sich ihm immer fordernder entgegenstreckte und lustvolles Stöhnen die Höhle erfüllte. Kakarott ließ sich Zeit. Genüsslich saugte er weiter an Vegetas Männlichkeit, umtänzelte mit seiner Zunge die pulsierenden Adern und schmeckte die ersten Lusttropfen, die aus der Spitze hervorsickerten.

Vegeta brachten die Lippen zunehmend um den Verstand. Immer ungeduldiger zerrte er an seinen Ki-Fesseln und war hin- und hergerissen, ob er sich befreien sollte oder nicht.

Schließlich hob er zitternd seinen Kopf. „Kakarott, hör auf", keuchte er.

Der junge Saiyajin ließ zu seiner Überraschung sofort von seinem Glied ab und schaute lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Möchtest du nicht, dass ich weitermache?"

„Doch... Nein... Verdammt, Kakarott, ich komme gleich." Stöhnend sackte Vegetas Kopf wieder zurück.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete der junge Saiyajin bewundernd, den ausgestreckten Körper vor sich. Wie schön Vegeta war. Wie makellos sich die durchtrainierten Muskeln unter der schimmernden Haut abzeichneten... Kakarott spürte, wie sein Herz vor Liebe zu rasen begann. Vegeta erinnerte ihn in diesem Augenblick stark an ein wildes, gefangenes Tier, ungebändigt, stolz, ihm ausgeliefert... Und doch vertraute er ihm völlig und war bereit für ihn.

In einer fließenden Bewegung stand Kakarott auf, spreizte Vegetas Beine und kniete sich dazwischen. Er sah wie Vegeta ergeben seine Augen schloss.

Kakarott musste lächeln. Noch nicht, mein Prinz.

Er unterdrückte seine eigene Erregung, dann senkte er seinen Kopf, um nochmals das harte Fleisch in seinen Mund zu nehmen.

Vegeta keuchte unkontrolliert auf. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Kakarott ihn jetzt ausfüllen würde, aber nicht mit diesen köstlichen Lippen, die sich wieder so glühend um sein Glied schlossen. Wollte ihn Kakarott denn in den Wahnsinn treiben? Vegeta schaffte es nicht, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten. Wie von selbst begann er, sein Becken in Richtung Mund zu stoßen. Immer schneller. Er stöhnte dabei und fühlte sich immer mehr an den Rand zur Ekstase getrieben. Dann waren Kakarotts Hände plötzlich an seinem Hintern. Kurz zuckte Vegeta zusammen, als ein Finger vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Er spürte, wie Kakarott still hielt, aber er konnte nicht mehr stillhalten. Rhythmisch bewegte er sein Becken, immer drängender, immer fordernder. Er wollte mehr, noch viel mehr von Kakarott... Vegetas Körper bäumte sich auf, tief stieß er noch einmal in Kakarotts Rachen hinein... und dann schien alles um ihn herum zu explodieren. Heiß strömte sein Samen aus ihm heraus und Kakarott schluckte alles begierig.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Orgasmus endlich abgeklungen war. Danach fühlte sich Vegeta vollkommen erschöpft und es dauerte, bis sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte und gleichmäßiger klang.

Als Vegeta schließlich seine Augen langsam öffnete, sah er Kakarott immer noch vor sich knien.

Er lächelte und der junge Saiyajin erwiderte sein Lächeln mit einem sanften Blick, ohne jegliche Erwartung, ohne Verlangen und dies, obwohl sein Glied unübersehbar hart von seinem Körper abstach. Erstaunt spürte Vegeta, wie sich bei diesem Anblick sein Puls wieder beschleunigte.

„Mach mich los", flüsterte er rau.

Kakarott sah ihn noch einen Moment unbeweglich an, dann beugte er sich über Vegeta, strich ihm kurz über die verschwitzte Stirn und hatte in der nächsten Sekunde im Handumdrehen die Ki-Ringe weggesprengt. Er blieb aber noch weiterhin über den Prinzen gebeugt.

Vegeta entging nicht seine schnelle Atmung, ebenso wenig, wie er bemerkte, dass Kakarott verzweifelt gegen seine Erregung ankämpfte. Kurzentschlossen griff Vegeta nach Kakarotts Nacken und zog ihn auf sich.

„Baka", murmelte er leise. „Warum nimmst du dir nicht einfach, was du willst."

Er spürte, wie der junge Saiyajin in seinen Armen zu zittern begann, dann hörte er ihn mit belegter Stimme antworten: „Ich will dich... aber... ich möchte dir nicht weh tun."

Vegeta war sich nur zu deutlich Kakarotts pulsierender Männlichkeit bewusst, die hart gegen seinen Schenkel drückte und genauso deutlich wurde er sich plötzlich seiner eigenen, neu aufsteigenden Erregung bewusst. Zwar hatte er sich auch schon Gedanken gemacht, ob sein Hintern den letzten schmerzhaften Übergriff bereits verkraftet hatte, aber diese Bedenken waren eher flüchtig gewesen.

Und au0erdem... Er keuchte leise. Verdammt, er wollte Kakarott in sich spüren.

Vegeta räusperte sich kurz, dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu dem kleinen See. „Lass uns ins Wasser gehen." Nachdrücklich schob er Kakarott von sich runter und dieser stand hastig auf. Auch Vegeta erhob sich.

Gleich am Ufer fiel das Wasser steil ab, aber es war nur hüfthoch und beide Saiyajins konnten bequem stehen. Die warme Temperatur registrierte Kakarott nur ganz beiläufig. Aber selbst wenn das Wasser frostig kalt gewesen wäre, hätte es ihm wohl nichts ausgemacht, bebend vor Verlangen positionierte er sich hinter Vegeta, drängte mit seinen Händen die Pobacken auseinander und führte seinen harten Penis zum Eingang.

Einen Augenblick lang rieb er ihn noch aufreizend daran, dann drückte er ihn vorsichtig durch die Öffnung. Aufatmend bemerkte Kakarott, wie leicht es ihm dank des Wassers fiel, sein Glied einzuführen. Doch Vegetas leises Stöhnen hielt ihn noch zurück. Er wusste nicht genau, ob es Laute der Lust oder des Schmerzes waren und um nichts in der Welt wollte er ihm noch einmal unnötige Qualen zufügen. Behutsam presste er sich ein wenig enger an den Prinzen heran, führte seine Hände nach vorn und umschlang mit ihnen Vegetas Brust. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

„Hng", wieder nur ein kurzes Stöhnen.

Leicht beunruhigt ließ Kakarott eine Hand nach unten gleiten.

Doch völlig überraschend wurde sie von Vegeta abgefangen. „Nicht, Kakarott", hörte er ihn warnend zischen.

„Was ist los?"

„Hng... Nichts... Es ist nur... Oh Gott... Scheiße... Es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an."

Kakarott musste vor Erleichterung breit grinsen. Das war es also. Vegeta war aufs Höchste erregt und rang um Beherrschung. Da es ihm selber nicht viel besser erging, war es für ihn ein Leichtes so lange still zu halten, bis er spürte, dass sich Vegeta ihm entgegendrängen wollte. Dann hielt ihn allerdings nichts mehr. Mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft trieb er seinen Penis in die willkommene Enge hinein und stöhnte seine Lust laut heraus. Auch Vegeta konnte er schwer keuchen hören. Langsam zog sich Kakarott wieder zurück, jedoch nur um ein weiteres Mal kräftig in Vegeta hineinzustoßen.

Die Hände des Prinzen krallten sich fest in das dicke Moos am Ufer. Beinahe schon atemlos fieberte er jeden weiteren Stoß herbei, streckte sich ihm entgegen und wartete, dass Kakarott ihn wieder ganz ausfüllte und damit endlich die heiße Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren befriedigte.

Als er diesmal bemerkte, wie Kakarott nach seinem Glied greifen wollte, hielt er ihn nicht mehr zurück, stemmte sich nur noch lusttrunken der Hand entgegen und spürte den immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, mit dem ihm Kakarott entgegenkam.

Zu guter letzt nahm er noch wahr, wie sich der junge Saiyajin nach einem letzten tiefen Stoß in ihm heiß ergoss, dann raubte ihm die eigene Erlösung jeglichen Atem und jeglichen weiteren Sinneseindruck.

Den Kopf in den Nacken werfend, schrie Vegeta rau Kakarotts Namen, drückte sich stöhnend an ihn und ergab sich ganz den schauerartigen Wellen der Befreiung, die durch ihn hindurch jagten.

Danach blieben sie noch lange reglos stehen und es dauerte auch, ehe sie es endlich schafften, sich voneinander zu lösen.

Kakarott gab Vegeta noch einen leichten Kuss zwischen die Schulterblätter. Er wollte den Prinzen nun endgültig loslassen, doch überraschenderweise hielten ihn Vegetas Hände fest.

„Wir haben noch viel nachzuholen. Meinst du nicht auch, Kakarott?"

„Mhmm..."

Dieser Einladung folgte der junge Saiyajin natürlich nur zu gern.

** OOO **

**56. Kapitel**

Das Geräusch einer klappenden Tür weckte Vel und er wurde sich seiner unbequemen Lage auf dem Diwan bewusst, in der er wohl eingeschlafen sein musste. Sein Nacken und die eine Schulterseite schmerzten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass es bereits früher Morgen war.

Vel rieb sich benommen sein Genick und sah sich um. Er war allein in dem großen Wohngemach. Aber aus dem Bad konnte er plötzlich das leise Rauschen von Wasser vernehmen. Im ersten Moment überwog die Erleichterung alles andere.

Bejita, er war also endlich wieder da.

Doch warum war er so lange weggewesen? Und warum hatte er ihn nicht geweckt, als er wiedergekommen war? Er hatte schließlich die ganze Nacht auf ihn gewartet.

Vel schluckte die schwere Enttäuschung herunter und versuchte, das ungute Gefühl in seinem Inneren zu besänftigen. Bejita würde gewiss einen triftigen Grund für seine Abwesenheit haben und er würde es ihm ganz bestimmt erklären können, sobald er aus dem Bad kam. Also bloß nicht nervös werden. Es waren sicherlich wie immer die Regierungsgeschäfte. Von denen hatte er ja sowieso keine Ahnung und sie interessierten ihn auch nicht im geringsten.

Trotzdem konnte Vel nicht verhindern, dass er umso unruhiger wurde, je länger er über das lange Wegbleiben des Königs nachgrübelte.

Nach mehreren verstrichenen Minuten gab er sich einen Ruck und lief zur Badetür, blieb dann allerdings davor stehen und nagte unentschlossen an seiner Unterlippe. Sollte er, oder sollte er nicht? Am liebsten wäre er ja sofort ins Bad gestürmt, um den König zu befragen, doch da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der König auf sein Hereinplatzen reagieren würde, zögerte er noch. Außerdem hatte er Bejita noch nie ohne Kleidung gesehen. Vel schluckte und spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in den Kopf schoss. Kurz rang er noch mit sich, dann öffnete er schließlich doch die Tür.

Heiße Dampfschwaden schlugen ihm entgegen und hüllten ihn augenblicklich ein. Die Kontur des Königs konnte er nur schemenhaft erkennen. Vels Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Bevor ihn der Mut wieder verlassen konnte, trat er schnell noch zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein. Anschließend holte er tief Luft und wollte gerade auf sich aufmerksam machen, als er auf einmal ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen hörte. Vel zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Was hatte Bejita? Schmerzen? Von plötzlicher Angst erfüllt, eilte er näher heran. Wieder erfüllte ein abgehacktes Stöhnen das Bad, doch diesmal entschlüpfte dem König auch ein Name.

Vel blieb stocksteif stehen und alle Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Es schockierte ihn noch nicht einmal so sehr, zu sehen, was der König da tat, sondern... an wen er dabei dachte. Vel verstand sofort und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob sein Magen ein einziger steinharter Klumpen geworden wäre.

Noch einmal hörte er, wie der König nach seiner toten Geliebten rief, dann hielt er es nicht länger aus. Wortlos drehte sich Vel um und verließ das Bad. Ja, er hatte begriffen. Es war alles nur eine Lüge gewesen. Bejita hatte ihn nie geliebt und er würde ihn auch nie so lieben, wie er seine Mutter geliebt hatte.

Mit steinernem Gesicht lief Vel in das Schlafgemach, zerrte dort wahllos ein paar seiner Sachen aus dem Schrank und knotete sie zu einem Bündel zusammen. Es war erstaunlich, wie ruhig er sich dabei fühlte, kein Schmerz, keine Trauer, nur eine unendliche Leere. Im tiefsten Innern seiner Seele hatte er es ohnehin schon längst geahnt, auch wenn er es noch nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens Gewissheit.

Vel erhob sich und nahm sein kleines Bündel. Er wusste noch nicht, wohin er jetzt gehen würde, aber hier bleiben wollte er auf gar keinen Fall. Er hatte schließlich auch ein Fünkchen Stolz in sich. Bejita hatte nur Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, wahrscheinlich auch Angst, dass er sich zu Tode hungern würde. Darum das Liebesgeständnis, welches in Wirklichkeit keins gewesen war.

Es tat jetzt doch weh.

Schnell ging Vel aus dem Schlafgemach hinaus und lief weiter, quer durch das Wohngemach, ohne einen Blick in irgendeine andere Richtung zu verschwenden. Er wollte Bejita nicht unbedingt noch einmal sehen. Doch er war wohl nicht schnell genug gewesen, denn bevor er noch die Tür erreichen konnte, hörte er den erstaunten Ruf des Königs, der gerade aus dem Bad gekommen sein musste.

„Vel?"

Vel seufzte resigniert, blieb aber stehen. Auch gut, dann würde er ihm eben seinen Entschluss persönlich mitteilen. Er straffte sich und sagte fest: „Ich gehe, Bejita." Nur einen Wimpernschlag später spürte er die Hände des Königs auf seinen Schultern, die ihn energisch umdrehten.

„Du willst weg? Wieso?", hörte er ihn ungläubig fragen.

Vel registrierte mehr am Rande, dass der König wieder vollständig angezogen war, ansonsten versuchte er krampfhaft, seinem beharrlichen Blick auszuweichen. „Du brauchst mir nichts mehr vorzumachen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du meine Liebe nie so erwidern kannst, wie ich sie dir entgegenbringe." Vel schwieg kurz und seine Hand schloss sich eine Spur fester um sein Kleiderbündel, dann sprach er schnell weiter: „Glaubst du, ich habe nie bemerkt, wie du mir immer ausweichst? Du schiebst deine Arbeit vor, um nicht mit mir allein sein zu müssen, und bis auf ein paar Küsse lässt du mich nie an dich heran. Ich bin nicht dumm, Bejita. Ich habe schon längst gespürt, dass es dich anwidert, wenn ich mehr von dir will... und deine Zurückweisungen... sie schmerzen." Vel hob nun doch seinen Blick und sah dem König direkt in die Augen, ehe er ruhig mit den Worten endete: „Daher ist es besser, wenn ich gehe."

Die Hände des Königs glitten von seinen Schultern und Vel bemerkte die Betroffenheit des Saiyajinkönigs. Da er aber immer noch nichts erwidert hatte, fragte Vel leise nach: „Nicht wahr? Ich habe doch Recht?"

Sekundenlang sahen sie sich stumm an, dann nickte der König langsam. „Ja, du hast Recht." Vel musste kurz seine Lippen aufeinander pressen. Ihm war zum Heulen zumute. Schwach deutete er zur Tür. „Tja, dann... Dann kann ich ja gehen."

Seine Hand sank herab und auf einmal fand sich Vel an der breiten Brust Bejitas wieder. „Es tut mir leid", hörte er ihn sagen. Seine Stimme klang rau und Vel glaubte, auch eine Art Verzweiflung zu spüren, mit der ihn der König an sich drückte. „Es ist wahr, ich habe versucht dich zu lieben, aber... Für mich bist du immer mehr ein Sohn gewesen und ich schaffe es nicht, etwas anderes in dir zu sehen. Verzeih mir." Vel schloss seine Augen. Warum konnte nicht einfach alles nur ein böser Traum sein? Er konnte seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und schluchzte leise auf.

„Du musst nicht gehen", murmelte der König in sein Ohr. „Wo willst du auch hin? Bleib bei mir."

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Vel erstickt zurück, „und wenn du meine Gefühle nur ein wenig respektieren kannst, lässt du mich auch gehen."

Ein schwerer Seufzer entrang sich der Brust des Königs, dann war Vel aus der Umarmung entlassen. Hastig wischte sich der junge Halbsaiyajin mit einem Ärmel über die Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde schon irgendwie klarkommen." Dann rannte er zur Tür, riss sie auf und lief nach draußen.

** OOO **

Unterdessen war Vegeta zusammen mit Kakarott wieder in seine Gemächer zurückgekehrt. Während der Prinz sofort auf seinen Kleiderschrank zusteuerte, um frische Sachen hervorzukramen, ließ sich Kakarott rücklings auf das breite Bett plumpsen und atmete erst einmal erleichtert auf. „Wenigstens ist uns niemand begegnet."

„Du hättest auch in der Höhle bleiben können", brummte Vegeta.

„Ohne dich? Und mit knurrendem Magen?"

„Hmpf, bis zum Abend hättest du es doch wohl ausgehalten."

Mit einem Satz war Kakarott wieder auf den Beinen und hatte sich so blitzschnell hinter Vegeta gestellt und ihn mit seinen Armen umschlungen, dass dieser überrumpelt aufkeuchte. Neckend biss der junge Saiyajin leicht in das Ohrläppchen des Prinzen und murmelte: „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, müsste ich tatsächlich glauben, dir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ich dort geblieben wäre."

Als Antwort gab Vegeta nur einen Knurrlaut von sich. Dann spürte Kakarott plötzlich wie sich Vegetas Körper anspannte und auch seine Hände, die eben noch nach frischer Unterwäsche gegriffen hatten, ballten sich. „Ich habe dieses Versteckspiel satt, Kakarott", hörte er ihn unwillig ausrufen. Im Stillen musste ihm Kakarott Recht geben. Auch er hatte diese Heimlichkeiten, die ihm nie gestatteten, sich frei zu bewegen, schon lange satt. Da war ihm die vergangene Nacht fast wie eine Befreiung vorgekommen. Wie sehr hatte er den Flug genossen. Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Vegetas Schulter.

„Was meinst du? Glaubst du nicht auch, dass ich durch meine Flucht noch alles schlimmer gemacht habe? Wenn dein Vater erst davon erfährt..."

„Wird er rasen", vollendete Vegeta den angefangenen Satz düster. „Aber woher solltest du auch von der Vereinbarung wissen. Ich gebe dir keine Schuld und außerdem... Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du hier bist."

Vegeta drehte sich um und Kakarott sah, wie ein schiefes Lächeln die Mundwinkel des Prinzen umspielte. Kakarott versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, aber auch ihm gelang es nur halbherzig. Jetzt hatten sie erstmals ausgesprochen, was bereits die ganze Zeit wie ein drohendes Unwetter über ihnen stand, was aber noch keiner von ihnen bisher gewagt hatte, anzudeuten. Die möglichen Auswirkungen seiner Flucht.

Kakarott konnte auf einmal spüren, wie sich nackte Angst in seiner Brust einnistete. Nicht nur wegen ihm selber und der möglichen Bestrafung, die sich der König für ihn ausdenken konnte, sondern vor allem wegen Vegeta. Vegeta würde sicherlich keine Trennung mehr hinnehmen, falls dies eine Art seiner Strafe sein sollte. Und da er das manchmal sehr unbeherrschte Temperament seines Prinzen kannte, musste er etwas unternehmen, damit Vegeta nicht Dinge tat, die er später vielleicht bereuen würde. Aber was konnte er tun?

Hilflos drückte Kakarott in einer ungestümen Umarmung Vegeta an sich. Er wollte ihn beschützen, vor allen Übeln und Widrigkeiten, die es im Leben geben konnte, und Vegeta sollte nie wieder leiden müssen, egal durch was oder wen. Mit klopfendem Herzen wurde sich Kakarott bewusst, wie sehr er seinen Prinzen liebte.

„Uh, willst du mich zerquetschen?"

Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, lockerte Kakarott seinen Griff, ließ aber Vegeta nicht ganz los, sondern sah ihn ernst und entschlossen an.

„Ich habe einen Entscheidung getroffen", sagte er und blickte Vegeta dabei fest in die Augen. „Ich werde zum König gehen und mich ihm stellen und dann..."

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen", unterbrach ihn Vegeta knurrend. „Was meinst du, was auf Befehlsverweigerung und Flucht steht! Du würdest als Verräter verurteilt werden, also schlag dir das sofort aus dem Kopf, verstanden?"

„Du hast vorhin selber gesagt, dass du dieses Versteckspiel satt hast, Vegeta, und ich denke, wir sollten es wirklich beenden, lieber von uns aus, als wenn dein Vater von anderen erfährt, dass ich geflohen bin. Ich bin bereit meine Bestrafung entgegenzunehmen und ich bitte dich, mich nicht aufzuhalten."

Vegetas Augenbrauen zogen sich sekundenlang finster zusammen, dann nickte er jedoch zu Kakarotts Überraschung leicht. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte er, „irgendwann müssen wir es ihm sowieso sagen, aber wenn, dann werde ich es ihm mitteilen."

„Vegeta, bitte..."

Es klopfte plötzlich von draußen und die beiden Saiyajins fuhren alarmiert auseinander. Im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie aber zu ihrer Erleichterung nur die Stimme eines Dieners rufen. „Ihr Frühstück, Prinz Vegeta."

„Wir reden nachher weiter", raunte Vegeta. Er lief rasch durch das Wohngemach zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung die beiden Diener mit den üppig gefüllten Tabletts eintreten.

Unter dem finsteren Blick des Prinzen beeilten sich die Diener, die Gerichte auf dem Tisch abzustellen.

Gerade waren sie fertig, als ein plötzliches Geräusch von hastig näherkommenden Schritten Vegetas Blick auf den Gang lenkte. Verdutzt erkannte er Vel, der in einem irrsinnigen Tempo auf ihn zugerast kam.

„Was zur Hölle..."

Vel ignorierte ihn, sprintete einfach an ihm vorbei und steuerte die kleine Kammer an, die einst sein eigenes Zimmer gewesen war. Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Vegeta runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn. Als er sah, dass auch die beiden Diener erstaunt in ihren Bewegungen verharrt hatten, knurrte er sie ungehalten an: „Was steht ihr hier noch rum, wenn ihr fertig seid, verschwindet gefälligst."

Die Diener kamen eiligst der Aufforderung nach und Vegeta schob schnell noch den Riegel davor, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

Kakarott, der den kurzen Aufruhr vom Schlafzimmer aus mitbekommen hatte, kam nun, nachdem wieder alles ruhig geworden war, ins Wohngemach. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Vegeta deutete mit seinem Daumen zur Kammertür. „Vel."

Kakarott riss seine Augen auf. „Vel ist hier?" Sofort rannte er zu dem Nebengemach. Vegeta folgte ihm. Als sie in das kleine Zimmer eingetreten waren, fanden sie einen heftig schluchzenden Vel vor, der bäuchlings auf seiner alten Pritsche lag und von ihnen keine Notiz nahm. Etwas ratlos sah Kakarott zu Vegeta. „Was wohl geschehen ist?"

„Hm." Vegeta marschierte auf die Liege zu und hockte sich vor den Halbsaiyajin hin. „Hey, Kleiner." Er rüttelte ihn mehrmals an seiner Schulter, aber erst nach einer geraumen Weile hob Vel endlich sein tränennasses Gesicht. „Es ist aus", flüsterte er erstickt. „Er liebt mich nicht." Danach vergrub er sein Gesicht wieder in das Lager und erneut schüttelten harte Heulkrämpfe seinen Körper. Vegeta schaffte es gerade noch im letzten Moment, seine bissige Bemerkung, dass er es ohnehin von Anfang an gewusst hatte, hinunterzuschlucken. Er richtete sich auf und sah unbehaglich zu Kakarott.

Der junge Saiyajin verstand den stummen Hilferuf und setzte sich auf das schmale Bett. Voller Mitgefühl strich er behutsam über Vels Schulter und rief leise: „Komm her, Vel, erzähl mir, was genau passiert ist." Gleichzeitig griff er mit seinen Händen nach Vels Schultern und schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit, den Jungen hochzuziehen und an seine Brust zu drücken.

„Kakarott?", flüsterte Vel ungläubig. Er rückte etwas ab und wischte sich schniefend über die Augen.

„Ja, ich bin es." Lächelnd musterte der junge Saiyajin seinen Halbbruder, der ihn immer noch ganz erstaunt anstarrte.

„Na, wenigstens heulst du jetzt nicht mehr", mischte sich Vegeta ein.

Vel schluckte und sah unsicher von Kakarott zu Vegeta. „Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so reingeplatzt bin, aber ich wusste nicht wohin." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich darf doch hier bleiben?"

Vegeta warf einen scharfen Blick zu Kakarott, der gerade zu einer Zustimmung ansetzen wollte. „Wir reden später darüber. Zuvor brauch ich etwas in meinen Magen." Er schritt zur Tür, blieb aber dort noch einmal stehen und knurrte: „Vel, dich will ich auch am Tisch sehen."

Kakarott fuhr durch Vels strubbeliges Haar. „Na los, gehen wir."

** OOO **

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die beiden Saiyajins alles Essbare vom Tisch getilgt.

Vel hatte nur eine Kleinigkeit gegessen und auch nur unter dem mahnenden Blick von Vegeta, der sich anscheinend noch gut an seine damalige Essensverweigerung erinnern konnte. Während des Essens hatte Vel mit leiser Stimme seine Geschichte erzählt, von seiner Enttäuschung und dass er nun begriffen hatte, dass es nie eine Zukunft für ihn und den König geben würde. Die mitleidigen Blicke Kakarotts hatten ihn dabei fast zu einem erneuten Tränenausbruch getrieben, aber er hatte es geschafft, ihn zu unterdrücken. Im Nachhinein hatte er sogar erstaunt feststellen müssen, dass es ihm gut getan hatte, sich alles von der Seele zu reden, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Schmerz noch lange nicht überwunden war. Vielleicht würde er nie vergehen.

Jetzt lauschte er mit angehaltenem Atem Kakarotts Erzählung. Sie ließ ihn für den Moment seinen eigenen Kummer vergessen. Er erfuhr von der Flucht, von der Abmachung, die Vegeta mit dem König getroffen hatte, und Kakarott verschwieg ihm auch nichts von seinen Befürchtungen, die er hatte, wenn der König alles herausfand.

„Bis jetzt scheint er zumindest noch nichts erfahren zu haben", murmelte Vegeta und sah fragend zu Vel. Vel schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht. Aber was ist mit dieser Frau? Erwartet sie schon ein Kind von dir?"

„Chieves? Soweit ich weiß, noch nicht. Dann wäre auch alles einfacher. Mein Vater hätte seinen ersehnten Enkel und würde vielleicht sogar von einer Bestrafung für Kakarotts Verrat absehen."

„Also müsste Chieves nur endlich schwanger sein und alles würde gut werden?", fragte Vel hoffnungsvoll nach.

Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht. „So einfach ist es nicht. Momentan besteht die Gefahr, dass er, ob durch Zufall oder was auch immer, von Kakarotts Hiersein erfährt. Außerdem dürfen wir nicht vergessen, wie sehr er Bardock hasst."

„Aber was hat denn Bardock damit zu tun? Dann hätte er doch auch mich hassen müssen? Ich bin auch sein Sohn."

„Kleiner, sieh in den Spiegel. Du siehst ihm nicht ähnlich. Kakarott schon. Und er wird ihn wohl immer wieder an seinen damals verletzten Stolz erinnern."

Vel kaute hilflos auf seiner Unterlippe. „Und was wollt ihr jetzt unternehmen?", fragte er leise.

„Ich kann dir sagen, was ich tun werde." Vegeta stand so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl hinter ihm polternd zu Boden fiel. Sowohl Vel als auch Kakarott sahen erschrocken zu Vegeta, der sich offensichtlich nur noch mühsam beherrschen konnte. „Ich werde mir nicht länger von meinem Vater vorschreiben lassen, was ich tun soll und was nicht. Entweder er gibt endlich nach, oder..." Er ließ die Drohung unvollendet und lief mit energischen Schritten ins Schlafgemach.

„Scheiße! Er will zum König gehen." Kakarott sprang auf und wollte Vegeta hinterher eilen.

Vel hielt ihn zurück. „Warte", flüsterte er. „Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wie ich euch helfen kann."

Kakarott musterte zweifelnd den jungen Halbsaiyajin: „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

Vel lächelte. „Sorg du nur dafür, dass Vegeta hier bleibt." Dann stürmte er zur Tür und war im nächsten Augenblick vor den verblüfften Augen Kakarotts nach draußen gerannt.

Kakarott riss sich zusammen und lief nun so schnell er konnte in das Schlafgemach. Er hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, Vegeta von seinem Plan, zum König zu gehen, abzuhalten.

Der Prinz hatte sich bereits umgezogen und zu Kakarotts Erstaunen hatte er sich in volle Montur geworfen. Sogar seine weißen Handschuhe, die er sonst nur beim Training trug, hatte er sich übergestreift. Kakarott positionierte sich so, dass er mit seinem breiten Körper den Durchgang versperrte.

Vegeta knurrte kurz, als er ihn bemerkte. „Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können, Kakarott."

„Vegeta, ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn du jetzt zu deinem Vater gehst. Lass uns das Ganze noch einmal gründlich besprechen."

„Da gibt es nichts mehr zu besprechen. Ich habe ihm einmal nachgegeben und diese Entscheidung bereits oft genug bitter bereut." Vegeta ging auf Kakarott zu und ergriff seine Hand. Erstaunlich ruhig fragte er: „Meinst du nicht auch, dass wir ein Anrecht auf unser Glück haben sollten?"

„Aber nicht so", murmelte Kakarott zurück. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich wegen mir mit deinem Vater überwirfst."

Vegeta lachte spöttisch auf. „Wir hatten noch nie eine besonders gute Vater-Sohn-Beziehung, da kommt es auf einen kleinen Machtkampf zwischen mir und ihm auch nicht mehr an."

Kakarott musste für einen Moment verzweifelt seine Augen schließen. Er ahnte, dass es sinnlos sein würde, wenn er weiterhin versuchen würde, Vegeta von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Vegeta schien zu allem entschlossen. ‚Verzeih mir', bat er in Gedanken und trat bei Seite. Vegeta nickte ihm grimmig zu und lief an ihm vorbei. Kaum hatte er Kakarott den Rücken zugekehrt, holte dieser aus.

Die Augen noch vor Unglauben weit aufgerissen und ihm zugewandt, brach Vegeta besinnungslos zusammen. Kakarott ließ seine Hand sinken. „Es musste leider sein, anders hätte ich dich nicht zur Vernunft gebracht", murmelte er und hob den reglosen Körper auf seine Arme. Anschließend legte er Vegeta sanft auf dem Bett ab und strich ihm federleicht über die Wangen. „Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz."

** OOO **

Als Vegeta nach einiger Zeit wieder erwachte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Verwirrt sah er sich um, doch erst als er sich aufrichten wollte und ihm dabei ein spitzer Schmerz durch den Nacken fuhr, war schlagartig seine Erinnerung wieder da. Fluchend sprang Vegeta aus dem Bett.

Nachdem er erfolglos in jedem Raum nach Kakarott gesucht hatte, fand er seine böse Vorahnung bestätigt. Kakarott hatte ihn reingelegt und war selber zu seinem Vater gegangen. Und dies musste vor – ein Blick auf die Uhr – einer Stunde geschehen sein.

„Verdammt!", zischte er außer sich vor Wut. Sein Ki flammte dabei gefährlich auf. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sich in einen Supersaiyajin verwandelt.

Vegeta machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, die Tür zu öffnen. Er raste einfach mitten durch sie hindurch, dann jagte er wie von Sinnen durch die langen Korridore des Palastes und nahm auch keine Rücksicht auf etwaige Fußgänger, die das Pech hatten, ihn nicht rechtzeitig zu entdecken. Der Zorn trieb ihn voran und in Gedanken verfluchte Vegeta mehrmals Kakarott und seinen besonders ausgeprägten Hang für Gerechtigkeit, zugleich fühlte Vegeta aber auch eine irrsinnige Angst in sich, dass er zu spät kommen und sein Vater bereits eine harte Verurteilung für Kakarott angeordnet oder vielleicht sogar schon vollzogen haben könnte. Wie er auf letzteres reagieren würde, wusste er noch nicht. Er wusste nur eins. Er wollte Kakarott nicht verlieren.

In Rekordzeit hatte Vegeta schließlich die Gemächer des Königs erreicht. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß stieß er die schwere Türe auf und sein Blick flog wild durch den Raum. Kakarott war nicht hier. Dafür entdeckte er seinen Vater, der nahe am Fenster stand und ihm gelassen entgegensah.

„Ich habe dich erwartet."

„Wo ist Kakarott?", fragte Vegeta schroff zurück und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen.

Der König blieb ruhig und lächelte ihm sogar verhalten zu. „So sieht also ein Supersaiyajin aus. Bemerkenswert."

„Lenk nicht ab. Kakarott war hier, wo ist er jetzt!"

„Dein Freund war in der Tat hier und hat mich um eine Bestrafung gebeten."

„Er hat dich... gebeten?" Ist Kakarott komplett durchgedreht? Vegeta fühlte, wie sich seine brodelnde Wut in Verblüffung umwandelte.

„Außerdem", fuhr der König lächelnd fort, „solltest du das nächste Mal nicht so stürmisch hier reinplatzen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man eine schwangere Frau erschrickt."

Jetzt war Vegeta vollkommen perplex und starrte auf seinen Vater, hinter dessen Rücken nun, eine etwas verlegene Saiyajin hervortrat.

„Chieves!"

„Hallo, Vegeta."

„Du bist schwanger?", fragte Vegeta immer noch ganz verdutzt zurück. Mit so einer Eröffnung hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er senkte sein Ki und seine Haare färbten sich wieder schwarz.

Chieves war leicht rot geworden, bejahte aber seine Frage mit einem anschließenden scherzhaften Unterton: „Ist es so erstaunlich?"

Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht. Jetzt verstand er auch die bisherige Gelassenheit seines Vaters.

„Und was ist mit Kakarott?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, er hat mich um eine Bestrafung gebeten..."

„Und weiter? Wo ist er jetzt?", drängte Vegeta.

Der König wandte sich an Chieves. „Du kannst gehen. Ich möchte allein mit meinem Sohn weiterreden."

„Wie Sie wünschen." Chieves verneigte sich und ging hinaus.

** OOO **

Zehn Schritte. Mehr maß keine der vier Seiten seiner Kerkerzelle. Kakarott lief sie immer wieder auf und ab und war froh, dass man ihm wenigstens diese Bewegungsfreiheit gelassen hatte und ihn nicht, wie damals seinen Vater und Bruder an der Wand angekettet hatte. Außer einem Eimer für seine Bedürfnisse, befand sich nur noch eine Art Metallpritsche als Schlafmöglichkeit in der Zelle. Er benutzte sie allerdings kaum, da das Metall kälter als der Boden war.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Runden und nutzlosem Schrittgezähle hielt Kakarott in seinem stoischen Laufrhythmus inne und glitt mit dem Rücken an der Wand in die Hocke. Von dort aus starrte er zur Tür, aus deren Luke ein schwacher Lichtschein zu sehen war. Die einzige Lichtquelle, die er hatte.

Mittlerweile befand er sich in einem Zustand, der schon nah an vollständiger Verzweiflung grenzte. An den Essensrationen hatte er sich ausrechnen können, dass er sich bereits seit sieben Tagen hier unten im Verlies befinden musste. Und seitdem hatte er weder was von dem König noch von Vegeta gehört. Warum ließ sich der König mit der Urteilsverkündung so viel Zeit? Und Vegeta? Ob er wusste, dass man ihn hier unten eingesperrt hatte? Warum kam er nicht? Was mochte sich in den letzten Tagen abgespielt haben? Diese Ungewissheit war das Schlimmste von allen. Schlimmer noch als der Gestank, an den er sich schon längst gewöhnt hatte.

Wie schon so oft, fragte er sich auch jetzt, ob es richtig gewesen war, nicht auf Vel gewartet zu haben. Aber damals hatte er nicht daran geglaubt, dass die Idee des Jungen etwas bringen würde, und er hatte schnell Handeln wollen, bevor Vegeta wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war. So wie es aussah, hatte sie anscheinend auch nichts gebracht, sonst säße er hier nicht mehr fest. Er hoffte jetzt nur noch, dass Vegeta nichts Unüberlegtes getan hatte.

Kakarott schloss müde seine Augen. Seine unzähligen Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten wusste, zermürbten ihn immer mehr.

Nach einiger Zeit ruckte Kakarotts Kopf nach oben. Er bemerkte, dass er wohl kurz eingedöst sein musste. Noch leicht benommen, versuchte er, seine Sinne zu schärfen. Dann hörte er wieder das Geräusch, dass ihn wahrscheinlich auch aufgeweckt hatte. Leise klackende Stiefelsohlen, die immer näher kamen und mindestens zwei Männern gehörten. War bereits die nächste Essensration fällig? Ärgerlich wurde sich Kakarott bewusst, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, welche Tageszeit gerade war.

Genau vor seiner Tür verstummte schließlich das Geräusch und Kakarott stand auf. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz, als er eine der Auren erkannte. Der König! Also war es jetzt soweit.

Kakarott straffte seine Gestalt und wartete nervös, bis sich die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Komm raus und folge mir", hörte er den König knurren.

Hinter dem König befanden sich noch zwei Wachsoldaten, die Kakarott, als er schließlich den Kerker verließ, in die Mitte nahmen. Gemeinsam folgten sie dem König den endlos scheinenden Trakt entlang.

Kakarott bekam keine Erklärung, wohin es gehen sollte und was ihn erwartete. Er fühlte sich auch viel zu beklommen, um danach zu fragen.

Am Ende des langen Ganges führten sie ihn in einen Raum. Kakarott erkannte, dass es die Wachstube sein musste. Etwas irritiert bemerkte er einen großen mit Wasser gefüllten Bottich, daneben stand ein Stuhl, auf dem einige Kleidungstücke lagen.

Der König deutete auf den Trog. „Zieh dich aus und wasch dich. Danach ziehst du die frischen Sachen an."

„Was ist mit Vegeta?", wagte Kakarott erstmals leise zu fragen.

„Du wirst ihn gleich sehen." Der König ließ ihn stehen und verließ mit den beiden Kriegern den Raum. Kakarott blieb vollkommen verwirrt zurück. Was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten? Er beschloss jedoch, alle Fragen, die er hatte, auf später zu verschieben. Sich jetzt damit rumzuschlagen, würde sowieso nichts bringen und außerdem hatte er eine Reinigung tatsächlich bitter nötig. Kakarott entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und unterzog danach seinen Körper einer gründlichen Waschung. Anschließend begutachtete er die frischen Kleidungsstücke. Zu seiner Verwunderung war kein Oberteil dabei und flüchtig keimte in Kakarott der Verdacht auf, dass man ihn wie damals seinen Vater auspeitschen würde. Der Gedanke war unangenehm und ließ ihn hart schlucken. Aber zumindest würde er endlich Vegeta wiedersehen.

Er war kaum fertig angezogen, als sich die Türe öffnete. Kakarott musste eine kurze Musterung über sich ergehen lassen, bei der sich die Miene des Königs kein einziges Mal verzog, dann kehrte ihm der König nach einem kurzen Nicken den Rücken zu und Kakarott verstand die Aufforderung, ihm erneut zu folgen.

Nach einer weiteren langen Wegstrecke, diesmal durch die Flure des Palastes, erkannte Kakarott, dass ihn der König zum großen Eingangstor führte. Es stand offen und schon von weitem war zu hören, dass sich draußen das gesamte Volk der Saiyajins versammelt haben musste.

Schließlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Es war dämmrig draußen und Kakarott nahm an, dass es die Abenddämmerung sein musste. Tief atmete er noch einmal durch. Die augenblicklich eingetretene Stille hatte seine Nervosität urplötzlich ins Unermessliche steigern lassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn nun erwarten würde. Da der König stehen geblieben war, hatte er wenigstens Zeit, seine Augen über den Platz schweifen zu lassen. Beklommen bemerkte er, die kreisförmige Aufstellung der Saiyajins. Rauch stieg aus der Mitte empor. Was sich jedoch genau in der Mitte befand, konnte er nicht erkennen. Dann sah er, wie sich die Menge teilte und eine kleine Gasse entstand.

Der König drehte sich zu ihm um. „Geh, Vegeta wartet auf dich."

Kakarotts Herz begann zu rasen. Obwohl er immer noch nicht verstand, was sich hier abspielte, lief er los. Er versuchte die neugierigen Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihm folgten. Die Menge raunte leise. Wortfetzen drangen an sein Ohr. „Es ist soweit... unser Prinz... endlich."

Kakarott kam es wie ein Spießrutenlauf vor und er war froh, dass er das Ende der Gasse fast erreicht hatte. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er glaubte, jemand habe ihm plötzlich jegliche Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten. Völlig ungläubig starrte er auf eine etwa ein Meter tiefe Grube, deren Umfang ungefähr fünf Meter betrug. Rings um ihr herum waren Fackeln aufgestellt und im Zentrum stand Vegeta. Das umhertanzende Licht der Fackeln warf eindrucksvolle Schatten auf seine Gestalt. Auch er trug kein Oberteil, nur Hose und Stiefel und sah ihm ruhig entgegen.

„Vegeta", murmelte Kakarott.

„Komm her", rief ihm der Prinz spröde zu.

Kakarott zögerte nicht und sprang in die Grube.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Vegeta antwortete nicht gleich, ergriff aber eine Hand von ihm und drückte sie leicht. Das Raunen der versammelten Saiyajins war wieder vollkommen verstummt.

„Kakarott, ich stell dir jetzt eine Frage und möchte, dass du sie mir erst nach einer reiflichen Überlegung beantwortest. Danach wird es kein zurück mehr geben."

Angespannt nickte der junge Saiyajin.

„Kakarott, möchtest du mit mir das Blutritual vollziehen?"

Das Blutritual! In Kakarotts Ohren sauste es. Jedes Kind kannte die Geschichte dieses Rituals. Es wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben und düstere Legenden rankten sich um den alten Brauch. Kakarott hatte sie alle schon einmal gehört. Bilder tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, als er sich an sie zurückerinnerte. Bilder voller Blut, einem Vollmond, Weraffen, zerfetzte Körper. Seit Hunderten von Jahren hatte kein Saiyajin mehr das Blutritual vollzogen.

Es war zu gefährlich. Vor allem, wenn man nicht den richtigen Seelenpartner gefunden hatte.

Für Kakarott gab es keinen Zweifel. Vegeta war sein Seelenpartner. Mit keinem anderen wollte er zusammenleben. Aber... Seine Gedanken stockten kurz. Man musste ein vollwertiger Saiyajin sein; und Vegeta, er hatte doch keinen... Sein Blick fiel auf Vegetas Hüfte.

„Er ist mir vor sieben Tagen nachgewachsen", hörte er da auch schon den Prinzen leise sagen, der wohl bemerkt hatte, wo er hingestiert hatte. Kakarott hob seinen Blick wieder und sah, wie ihm Vegeta erstmals zulächelte.

Kakarott lächelte zurück. „Ich bin bereit, mein Prinz."

Er konnte hören, wie Vegeta, offenbar erleichtert, aufatmete, dann nickte er; und als ob dies das Zeichen gewesen war, trat der König an den Rand der Grube: „Ihr habt euch also entschieden. Gut. In zehn Minuten werde ich einen künstlichen Vollmond erzeugen. Bereitet euch darauf vor... Und Vegeta, viel Glück." Vater und Sohn tauschten einen letzten Blick und Kakarott bemerkte, dass sich in dem Verhältnis zwischen den Beiden etwas geändert haben musste. Besonders in den Augen des Königs konnte er jede Menge Stolz auf seinen Sohn erkennen.

Danach teilte der König seinem Volk mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme die getroffene Wahl mit und befahl ihnen zugleich, sich in den Palast zu begeben. Erst in einer Stunde, wenn der künstliche Vollmond seine Kraft verbraucht hatte, würden sie wieder ins Freie gehen dürfen. Einer Brandung gleich erschallten kurz darauf Hochrufe auf den Prinzen, bevor die Menge auf den Palast zuströmte.

Kakarott wandte sich wieder Vegeta zu und fragte unsicher. „Was müssen wir jetzt tun?"

„Uns hinlegen. Und uns vorher ausziehen."

„Du meinst, nackt?", fragte Kakarott verdattert nach.

Vegeta grinste ihm kurz zu. „Wir müssen uns nicht vereinigen. Aber im Rausch des Blutes kann es schon passieren. Keine Sorge, uns schaut dabei keiner zu. Im richtigen Moment werden wir uns beißen."

Kakarott sah sich um und entdeckte beruhigt, dass sich niemand mehr in der Nähe befand, nur der König wartete noch als Einziger am Tor. Da Vegeta bereits beim Auskleiden war, tat er es ihm schnell nach. Anschließend legte er sich hin.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte ihn Vegeta. „Du willst unten liegen?"

Kakarott wurde rot, nickte aber. Er wusste, was es bedeutete, doch instinktiv schien es ihm auch das einzig Passende zu sein. Vegeta war der Rangstärkere, er hatte oben zu liegen.

Er keuchte, als er den Prinzen auf sich spürte.

„Wie werden wir wissen, wann der richtige Moment gekommen ist?"

„Wir werden es wissen", murmelte Vegeta und verschloss Kakarotts Lippen mit seinem Mund.

Die nächsten Sekunden gaben sich beide Saiyajins nur noch dem überwältigenden Gefühl hin, einander endlich wieder berühren und küssen zu können.

Der heiße Kuss ließ Kakarotts Pulsschlag nach oben schnellen. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit konnte er außerdem spüren, wie ein wildes Verlangen nach dem Prinzen in ihm aufstieg. Aber er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, es musste noch warten. Er hatte einfach noch zu viele Fragen in sich, auf die er Antworten haben wollte. Er zwang sich seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen.

Vegeta löste sich von ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist los?"

„Vegeta, ich muss vorher noch wissen, warum du nicht gekommen bist? Die sieben Tage waren die reinste Hölle für mich. Was ist alles in der Zeit geschehen und wieso hat dein Vater plötzlich nichts mehr gegen eine Bindung?"

Kakarott sah, wie ihn Vegeta plötzlich offen angrinste. „Ich nehme an, es war sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Vel, das ihn auf einmal so milde gestimmt hat. Er hat uns bereits in der Nacht zuvor gesehen und schon da den Entschluss gefasst, unserer Liebe nicht länger im Wege zu stehen. Doch da du ihn regelrecht um eine Strafe angefleht hast, hat er dich ins Verlies werfen lassen."

So war das also, dann hatte er sich völlig umsonst zum König begeben. „Und du? Warum bist du nicht gekommen?", fragte Kakarott leise nach.

Diesmal antwortete Vegeta mit einer deutlich dunkleren Stimme:. „Glaub mir, mir fielen die sieben Tage ohne dich auch nicht leicht. Doch ich brauchte die Zeit, um alles mit meinem Vater vorbereiten zu können. Ich wollte dich überraschen."

Kakarott grinste erleichtert. „Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen."

Über ihren Köpfen blitzte es plötzlich und Kakarott kniff erschrocken seine Augen zusammen. Es war soweit. Gleichzeitig spürte er aber auch eine leichte Angst und Nervosität in sich hochsteigen. Er wollte nichts falsch machen. Er klammerte sich fester an Vegeta.

„Wir werden es schaffen", hörte er Vegeta an seinem Ohr raunen. Seine Worte gaben ihm Zuversicht. „Werden wir dann für immer zusammen bleiben?"

„Für die Ewigkeit."

Lächelnd öffnete Kakarott seine Augen und sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen künstlichen Ball schräg über ihnen. „Für die Ewigkeit hört sich gut an."

** OOO **

**Epilog**

** OOO **

18 Jahre später

Das Raumschiff setzte mit einem dröhnenden Geräusch auf den Boden auf. Staubwolken erschwerten die Sicht und einige Anwesende hielten sich schützend die Hand vor den Mund, wichen aber keinen Schritt zurück.

Nur eine Minute später öffnete sich zischend die Ausstiegsluke.

Ein junger Saiyajin stieg aus und sein Auftreten und seine Haltung gaben keinen Zweifel an seiner königlichen Herkunft. Sein Blick streifte für einen Moment suchend über die anwesenden Saiyajins, dann hatte er offenbar die gesuchte Person gefunden. Mit straffen Schritten hielt er auf sie zu und als er sie erreicht hatte, neigte er leicht seinen Kopf. „Mein König, unsere Mission war erfolgreich. Cooler und seine jämmerliche Hundemeute wurde ausgemerzt."

„Hmpf, gut."

Sie starrten sich an, beide etwa gleich groß und beide mit dem gleichen stolzen Blick in den Augen.

„Nun nimm ihn endlich in die Arme. Ihr habt euch schließlich ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen", raunte plötzlich eine leise Stimme in das Ohr des Königs hinein. Ein kurzer scharfer Blickwechsel folgte.

„Hmpf, na los, komm schon her, Sohn."

Das Eis war gebrochen und der junge Prinz stürzte sich in die Arme seines Vaters.

Kakarott grinste breit und auch er wurde nur kurze Zeit später von dem jungen Prinzen stürmisch begrüßt.

Leise murmelte er ihm zu: „Ich glaube, dein Vater ist mächtig stolz auf dich, Jita, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht über sich bringt, es auszusprechen."

„Das habe ich gehört, Kakarott."

Die beiden Saiyajins sahen sich durchdringend an und Jita war sich sofort darüber im Klaren, dass er sich nun auch genauso gut in Luft auflösen könnte. Vegeta und Kakarott würden jetzt wieder nur Augen für sich haben. Er lächelte still in sich hinein. Und das nach 18 Jahren. Ob auch er einmal einen solchen Seelenpartner finden würde?

Jita seufzte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zum Palast und er sah Vel vor sich. Diesen ernsten, stillen Mann, der bei seiner Mutter lebte. Sie waren kein Paar. Dies hatte er allerdings erst vor zwei Jahren herausgefunden. Aber seitdem er es wusste, war er nur noch von einem dringlichen Wunsch besessen. Vel endlich einmal ein kleines Lächeln zu entlocken und ihn begreifen zu lassen, dass nur er der Richtige für ihn sein konnte.

Vielleicht würde er es heute schaffen. Vielleicht auch erst morgen. Doch irgendwann, dessen war er sich sicher, würde er es schaffen.

_Owari_


End file.
